Things I’ll Never Say
by Hanna Uchiha
Summary: Naruto e Hinata são melhores amigos e, embora ele não perceba, ela o ama. Mas e se um dia Naruto dissesse que gosta de outra, e pior, pedisse a ajuda de Hinata para conquistá-la? Ela finalmente dirá o que sente? Leia e descubra! NaruHina e outros casais!
1. Things I'll Never Say

** Things I'll Never Say**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto & Companhia infelizmente não me pertencem. Mas eu e minha irmã ainda vamos ganhar o "The Amazing Race", faturar na Megasena e comprar os direitos autorais de Naruto. Muahahahaha! ¬¬'' Ok, isso não foi legal... Vamos à fic!

**Capítulo 1: Things I'll Never Say**

É noite alta. E eu estou aqui, observando as estrelas e pensando _nele_. Ele, a pessoa que eu mais confio, e que também faz meu coração bater mais rápido, por quem eu estou perdidamente apaixonada. Sou Hinata Hyuuga, tenho 16 anos, e essa é minha história.

**Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne**

_**La da da da La da da da...**_

_**I'm tugging at my hair**_

Estou arrancando meus cabelos

_**I'm putting at my clothes**_

Estou rasgando minhas roupas

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

Estou tentando me manter calma

_**I know it shows**_

Eu sei, estou demonstrando

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

Estou olhando meus pés

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

Estou procurando as palavras dentro de minha cabeça

_**I'm feeling nervous**_

Estou me sentindo nervosa

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

Tentando ser tão perfeita

'_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

Porque eu sei que você merece isso

_**You're worth it, yeah**_

Você merece isso, yeah

Foi assim desde o começo. Desde quando nos conhecemos. Sim, no momento em que olhei pra ele, praqueles olhos azuis tão brilhantes, todas essas sensações começaram a invadir meu corpo. Não consegui pensar em mais nada, nem olhar pra outro lugar que não fosse meus próprios pés. Fiquei vermelha, comecei a tremer da cabeça aos pés e fiquei sem palavras. E ele deu aquele lindo sorriso, largo e radiante, e se apresentou. Foi aí que conheci meu amor, meu melhor amigo e também minha tortura. Seu nome? Naruto Uzumaki.

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer

_**I'd say I want to blow you away**_

Eu diria que eu te amo

_**Be with you every night**_

Ficar com você todas as noites

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

Estou te apertando muito forte?

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver

_**I want to see you go down**_

Eu queria ver você caindo

_**On one knee**_

De joelhos

_**Marry me today**_

Case comigo hoje?

_**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**_

Passo a vida desejando fazer

_**With these things I'll never say**_

Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi

Loiro, dos olhos azuis, Naruto é um amor de pessoa, afinal. Um grande amigo (mesmo que eu o veja como muito mais que isso), que está sempre com a gente quando precisamos. Corajoso, mas atrapalhado; escandaloso, mas às vezes tímido; engraçado, às vezes muito sério. Enfim, tudo o que encanta uma garota, principalmente uma garota como eu, tímida de morrer. Sempre quis falar pra ele tudo o que eu sinto, tudo o que eu tenho trancado a sete chaves aqui dentro. Mas... Simplesmente não consigo. Eu sou do tipo de pessoa que diz o que me parece comum e conveniente. Só. O resto... Bem, o resto eu guardo só pra mim... E admitir para o Naruto que eu gosto dele não cabe nesse conceito... Como eu queria poder abraçá-lo... Tenho de admitir que sonho sempre com ele: nós dois namorando, saindo, indo ao cinema... Cheguei até ao ponto de sonhar que ele estava me pedindo em casamento!

_**It don't do me any good**_

Isto não faz de mim uma pessoa boa

_**It's just a waste of time**_

É apenas um desperdício de tempo

_**What use is it to you**__**?**_

Que uso isso tem para você?

_**What's on my mind?**_

O que tem em mente?

_**If ain't coming out**_

Se isto não está se mostrando

_**We're not going anywhere**_

Então não estamos indo a lugar algum

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

Então porque eu não consigo te dizer que eu me importo?

'_**Cause I'm feeling nervous**_

Pois estou me sentindo nervosa

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

Tentando ser tão perfeita

'_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

Porque eu sei que você merece isso

_**You're worth it, yeah**_

Você merece isso, yeah

É legal sermos apenas amigos... Nossa, a quem eu quero enganar? A verdade é que eu amo ele, perdidamente, e me importo com ele mais do que tudo nessa vida. Não sei o que eu faria se algo acontecesse com ele... Mas, por enquanto, eu sou apenas sua melhor amiga... Que mal consegue se controlar perto dele. Bom, ele já se acostumou com isso. Acho que ele pensa que é normal eu agir de um jeito tão estranho quando eu o vejo, como se estivéssemos nos vendo pela primeira vez.

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer

_**I'd say I want to blow you **__**away**_

Eu diria que eu te amo

_**Be with you every night**_

Ficar com você todas as noites

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

Estou te apertando muito forte?

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver

_**I want to see you go down**_

Eu queria ver você caindo

_**On one knee**_

De joelhos

_**Marry me today**_

Case comigo hoje?

_**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**_

Passo a vida desejando fazer

_**With these things I'll never say**_

Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi

Se talvez tivesse alguma esperança dele sentir algo... Algo a mais por mim, mais que amizade, mas se isso acontecesse, Naruto agiria de forma estranha comigo. Quero dizer, eu sou a _melhor amiga_ dele, seria quase impossível não demonstrar. Melhor amiga, melhor amiga! Quantas vezes já ouvi ele dizer essas palavras? _Muitas_ vezes, acredite... Tantas que eu passei a detestar ouvi-las, ao invés de me sentir bem, como antes, no início... Hoje não: é quase como um lembrete de que Naruto é meu amigo e _SÓ._

_**What's wrong with my tongue**_

O que está errado com minha língua?

_**These words keep slipping awa**__**y**_

Estas palavras continuam escorregando

_**I stutter I stumble**_

Eu gaguejo, eu falho

_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

Como se eu não tivesse nada a dizer

' _**Cause I'm feeling nervous**_

Pois estou me sentindo nervosa

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

Tentando ser tão perfeita

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

Porque eu sei que você merece isso

_You're worth it_

Você merece isso

_**Yeah**_

Por mais que eu tente, nunca consigo achar as palavras certas pra dizer tudo. Ou elas simplesmente saem da minha boca, mas num tom de voz extremamente baixo. Ou são interpretadas no outro sentido, no sentido que os amigos consideram. Que é o sentido que (vale lembrar) Naruto também interpreta.

_**La da da da La da da da...**_

_**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**_

Passo a vida desejando fazer

_**With these things I'll neve**__**r say**_

Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi

Mas então, eu continuarei sonhando, e pensando, e lembrando. É, porque nós somos apenas amigos. Aliás, melhores amigos. Mas pra mim é tão difícil suportar isso tudo, sabendo que eu sou como uma irmã pra ele... Às vezes tenho vontade de gritar, de dizer "chega!" e falar tudo. Mas mordo o lábio, seguro as lágrimas, mantenho minha calma e faço como sempre fiz: guardo isso pra mim mesma.

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer

_**I'd say I want to blow you aw**__**ay**_

Eu diria que eu te amo

_**Be with you every night**_

Ficar com você todas as noites

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

Estou te apertando muito forte?

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver

_**I want to see you go down**_

Eu queria ver você caindo

_**On one knee**_

De joelhos

_**Marry me today**_

Case comigo hoje?

_**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**_

Passo a vida desejando fazer

_**With these things I'll never say**_

Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi

_**These things I'll never say**_

Estas coisas que eu nunca direi

E ficarei remoendo todas essas coisas que eu penso. Ou será que, talvez, algum dia, eu criarei coragem e direi isso pra ele?

"Demorei uma hora pra te conhecer, um dia pra me apaixonar. Mas vou levar uma vida inteira pra te esquecer..."

**Olá Pessoal!!**

**E aí? **

**Sim, eu tomei vergonha na cara e finalmente iniciei meu segundo projeto. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊEÊÊÊÊÊÊ!! Dessa vez, o casal principal é NaruHina, mas não significa que não haverá outros casais, como SasuSaku e outros, assim como em "Meu Diário, Minha Vida". **

**A história ainda está confusa nesse capítulo 1, é porque é tipo uma apresentação. Quem não entender, tudo vai ser devidamente esclarecido nos próximos capítulos, que vão contar a história de como Naruto e Hinata se conheceram.**

**Eu conto com todos vocês que leram a minha primeira fic para ler a segunda, beleza??**

**Eu vou indo então... Até o próximo capítulo (se eu tiver idéias e, é claro, se você mandarem reviews!!)**

**Ah!! Quero reviews, viu?**

**Beijos...**

**Hanna Uchiha **


	2. O primeiro encontro

Capítulo 2: O primeiro "encontro"

**Capítulo 2: O primeiro "encontro".**

O primeiro encontro que Naruto e Hinata tiveram não foi... _exatamente_ um encontro. Não no sentido dele convidá-la pra sair, ela aceitar e os dois irem juntos a algum lugar romântico. Foi mais um "encontro", entre aspas mesmo, no sentido de terem se visto pela primeira vez.

Foi a 3 anos que esse "encontro" aconteceu, quando os dois tinham 13 anos, e Hinata estava se mudando para Los Angeles. (N/A: a história acontece nos Estados Unidos, ok?) Ela morava em Nova York antes, junto com o pai, Hiashi, e a irmã, Hanabi. Sua mãe morrera quando ela tinha apenas 2 anos. Dono de uma importante empresa de tele marketing, Hiashi decidiu que seria melhor mudar para Los Angeles, para trabalhar junto com seu irmão (tio de Hinata e Hanabi) Hizashi, que é o diretor da empresa e pai de Neji Hyuuga, primo das duas. Assim que as duas meninas entraram de férias, a família se mudou pra Los Angeles. A caçula fez o maior escândalo, porque queria ficar em Nova York, mas acabaram convencendo ela de que na nova cidade seria melhor. Ela tinha 8 anos na época, ingênua demais para entender as coisas. Ao contrário de Hinata, que compreendia perfeitamente os motivos do pai para se mudar.

Era uma manhã ensolarada de sábado quando Hinata e sua família chegaram à nova cidade. Hiashi pediu que Hinata e Hanabi fossem tirando as caixas que estavam no porta-malas do carro, que continham coisas pequenas e frágeis dentro delas, enquanto ele cuidaria do resto da mudança (que chegaria em duas horas). Entregou o endereço à Hinata e começou a fazer alguns telefonemas. Hinata abriu o porta-malas em silêncio, enquanto Hanabi reclamava do lugar.

-Odiei isso. – começou a pequena.

-Não diga isso Hanabi – disse Hinata – Aposto que você vai gostar muito mais daqui do que de Nova York. – terminou ela com um sorriso

-Duvido – respondeu Hanabi, mal-humorada. – Esse lugar é horrível. Qual é a graça daqui? Hollywood? Nós _tínhamos _a Estátua da Liberdade, que é muito mais importante pra história do nosso país do que um monte de atores e atrizes que ganham milhões pra fazerem esses filmes que são cheios de efeitos especiais!! E isso é um fato!

-Vamos – continuou Hinata, ignorando o "fato" que Hanabi acabara de lhe informar. – Me ajude com essas caixas, por favor.

Mas assim que Hinata retirou a primeira caixa do porta-malas do carro (que por sinal era muito pesada), todo o seu conteúdo foi ao chão. Só aí ela percebeu que pegara a caixa de cabeça para baixo, e com o peso das coisas que havia dentro dela (os grossos livros escolares de Hinata e Hanabi), rasgou completamente. Hanabi começou a rir cruel e descontroladamente da cara da irmã mais velha. Esta, por sua vez, suspirou fundo e, olhando para o céu azul e límpido, pensou: _"Vai ser um loooooongo dia..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Foi só depois de uma hora e meia que as duas irmãs conseguiram levar tudo para o novo lar. Hanabi, que de repente esqueceu seu ódio pela cidade, (isso aconteceu ao ver o tamanho da casa e como seu quarto seria muito maior) deixou Hinata carregar sozinha duas grandes e pesadas caixas. A Hyuuga mais velha, como sempre, quis evitar um ataque explosivo da irmã e aceitou sem problema levar as caixas restantes. Cambaleando pela calçada, Hinata segurava as caixas desajeitadamente, tropeçando nos próprios pés e sem enxergar o caminho, já que as caixas tampavam seus olhos. Era quase impossível chegar em casa sem derrubar nada ou trombar em alguém.

Assim que pensou nisso, aconteceu. Virando uma esquina, Hinata trombou em alguém que aparentava estar com muita pressa, pela velocidade com que veio ao trombar na garota. Sentindo as caixas fugindo de suas mãos, Hinata fechou os olhos e se preparou para sentir o choque com chão. Estranhamente, isso não aconteceu. Só depois de alguns segundos a garota reuniu coragem pra abrir os olhos.

Na sua frente estava parado um dos garotos mais lindos que ela já vira. Loiro, cabelos espetados, pele bronzeada de praia e olhos azuis muito brilhantes. Estava com uma expressão meio assustada, talvez pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ao notar que ela apenas não tinha caído no chão porque ele a segurara pela mão, corou intensamente.

-Você... Você tá bem? – perguntou o garoto

-O q-quê? – perguntou Hinata bobamente

-Você tá bem? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

-S-sim... – ela disse, por fim

-Ufa, que bom! Achei que tivesse se machucado! – tornou o garoto, sorrindo. Hinata sentiu seu rosto queimar mais ainda. Só aí ele percebeu que continuava segurando a mão dela, que continuava numa posição de quem está a meio caminho do chão. – Foi mal... Deixa eu te ajudar. – completou, puxando Hinata para que ela ficasse de pé.

-O-obrigada... – ela agradeceu

-Eu estava andando de skate – ele apontou para um skate laranja no chão – e na hora de virar não vi você. Ah! Deixa eu me apresentar: Naruto Uzumaki! E você?

-Hinata Hyuuga – apresentou-se Hinata, pela primeira vez completando uma frase na frente de Naruto sem gaguejar

-Você é nova por aqui, não é? Nunca te vi... E eu conheço todo mundo! – sorriu Naruto

-S-sim... Vim de Nova York – respondeu ela

-Puuuuxa!! Que legaaaal!! Eu sempre quis ir pra Nova York!! Você quer ajuda? – indagou ele

-Sim... – respondeu Hinata, e os dois recolheram os objetos espalhados pelo chão.

-E então, Nova York é legal? Quantas vezes você já foi na Estátua da Liberdade? A vista de lá é muito bonita? Você prefere aqui ou Nova York? Nova York, não é? Você viveu sua vida toda lá... Ou não? Ei, você nem conhece Los Angeles direito!! Ou conhece? Ah, eu sou tão bobo! Hahahahaha!! – tagarelou Naruto enquanto andavam até a casa de Hinata, que não pode deixar de rir. Ela estava começando a achar que gostaria muuuito mais de Los Angeles.

Hinata respondeu pacientemente a cada pergunta de Naruto, que parecia estar cada vez mais empolgado. Quando chegaram à casa dela, Naruto gritou:

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!! Você é minha vizinha!!

-S-sou? – perguntou Hinata, surpresa

-Sim! Eu moro logo do lado da sua casa!! – respondeu Naruto, apontando pra uma bonita casa ao lado da que agora pertencia aos Hyuuga. – Que legaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!! Quer dizer que a gente vai se ver todos os dias!! Você também está de férias, não está?

-Estou – disse Hinata

-Beleza!! E se eu te mostrasse as partes mais legais de Los Angeles? Os pontos turísticos...! Que tal? – perguntou Naruto, ansioso

-Eu... Sim! – aceitou ela, muito contente.

-Ótimo! Então logo depois que acabar sua mudança a gente combina, e nem é tão difícil não é? Nós moramos tão perto...!!

-É... O-obrigada pela ajuda, Naruto! – agradeceu Hinata

-De nada! – disse Naruto, colocando uma mão na nuca e sorrindo, fazendo com que Hinata corasse. Nunca tinha visto um garoto tão simpático, engraçado e bonito como ele.

Nesse momento, Hanabi abriu a janela do seu futuro quarto e gritou pra rua inteira ouvir:

-Hinata!! Papai ligou para o seu celular e você não atendeu! Ele quer que você ligue pra ele o mais rápido o possível! Vamos, depois você conversa com o seu novo _namorado... _– e menina deu um sorrisinho malicioso

-H-Hanabi!! N-não diga i-isso!! – gaguejou Hinata, envergonhada.

-Depois a gente se vê, Hinata! – disse Naruto, colocando o skate no chão e saindo em disparada pela rua.

-Tchau Naruto – murmurou Hinata, sorrindo.

-Hinata! Papai quer falar com você! – Hanabi chamou a atenção de Hinata.

Feliz, Hinata entrou em casa e analisou o lugar pela primeira vez com calma. O primeiro cômodo era um extensa sala de estar. Um corredor, depois a cozinha, que dava pra uma despensa. Mais um corredor, uma sala de jantar enorme. Perto da sala de estar, um banheiro. Depois, uma área de serviço. No andar de cima, outro banheiro, três quartos, sendo que o primeiro o de casal (que no caso seria só de Hiashi), o segundo Hanabi já se apossara e sobrara para Hinata o terceiro quarto, que tinha uma janela que dava pra lateral da casa de Naruto. A janela da casa ao lado possuía uma estranha cortina branca com detalhes em laranja. Hinata tinha certeza de que aquele era o quarto de Naruto. Mesmo sem conhecê-lo muito bem, sabia que só alguém como ele colocaria uma cortina tão esquisita. Percebeu que tudo era muito limpo naquela casa. Seu pai comentara que já havia contratado uma secretária para limpar a casa antes de eles chegarem. Assim, facilitava as coisas.

-Hinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaata!! – Hinata ouviu Hanabi gritar de novo. Por fim, pegou seu celular e ligou pro pai, que comunicou que em cinco minutos a mudança chegaria.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois de quatro dias inteiros arrumando a casa para que ficasse o mais bonita e mais parecida o possível com o apartamento da família Hyuuga em Nova York (o que era um pouco difícil, pois a estrutura da casa era diferente e o apartamento era muito menor), finalmente aquele lugar poderia ser chamado de lar. A sala de estar era muito elegante e confortável. Uma das paredes era vermelha, havia um sofá de três lugares branco e duas cadeiras-poltronas (também brancas). Um tapete felpudo vermelho, uma mesinha de centro preta com gavetas brancas (e puxadores pretos) e com vidro transparente, com vários enfeites vermelhos. Uma estante com uma grande TV e porta-retratos, e almofadas vermelhas de seda nas poltronas. A cozinha branca: armários, fogão, geladeira e microondas branco. Armário e mesa com balcão e tampo de mármore preto. Enfeites bem simples, nada muito exagerado nem chamativo para uma cozinha. A sala de jantar era de um tom de mostarda discreto. Mesa e cadeiras de madeira marrom, tapete mostarda, um aparador de ferros dourados e vidro transparente, alguns enfeites elegantes. O banheiro do andar de baixo era das meninas, e os enfeites, toalhas e etc. eram rosa bebê.

O banheiro do andar de cima era de Hiashi, então tinha decoração azul (nada demais). O quarto de Hiashi tinha um armário preto, cama de madeira preta e colcha azul marinho. Dois criados mudos pretos, porta-retratos, um livro na escrivaninha preta com um computador. O quarto de Hanabi era verde: colcha verde vivo, com muitas flores de pelúcia em cima, guarda-roupa bege, criado mudo bege, escrivaninha bege (O.O) com um computador, quadro verde cheio de fotos e pôsteres nas paredes. O quarto de Hinata, por fim: a cama de madeira pintada de branco, com a colcha lilás, com almofadas e borboletas brancas de pelúcia em cima dela. Um tapete felpudo lilás, um pufe branco, uma escrivaninha branca com um computador. Enfeites, abajur, porta-retratos no criado mudo branco e cortinas brancas na janela. Era o lugar da casa em que Hinata mais gostava. Depois dele, vinha o jardim dos fundos, que era todo florido e cuidado por ela e sua irmã.

No dia seguinte em que Naruto e Hinata se conheceram, as famílias de ambos marcaram um jantar para se conhecerem melhor (negócios de vizinhos, vocês sabem como é). Foi marcado na sexta-feira. Nesse dia, Hinata ficou escolhendo qual seria o melhor prato pra cozinhar, pois isso era responsabilidade dela. Mesmo com apenas 13 anos, ela já sabia cozinhar pratos muito sofisticados. Por isso, naquela noite, o prato principal foi lagosta, e a sobremesa foi musse de chocolate (N/A: prefiro a sobremesa).

Hinata (mesmo sem saber o porquê direito) se arrumou bastante naquela noite. Colocou um vestido azul claro simples, de alças mais-ou-menos finas, que tinha uma fita de tom mais escuro embaixo do busto, e o resto do vestido era mais solto. Não exagerou (porque estava em sua própria casa), mas também não apareceu relaxada (porque seria falta de educação).

Chegada a hora marcada, a campainha tocou. Hiashi pediu que Hinata atendesse. Não era Naruto e sua família, mas sim Neji, seu pai Hizashi (gêmeo de Hiashi) e uma garota que Hinata não conhecia. Seu pai decidira que seria bom também chamar seu irmão para o jantar.

-Boa noite – disse Hizashi.

-Boa noite – cumprimentou Hinata – Entrem e fiquem à vontade!

Hanabi chegou correndo na sala e cumprimentou todos. Logo em seguida, Hiashi veio. Todos se sentaram na sala e ficaram conversando. Hinata olhou para seu primo Neji e percebeu que o tempo realmente voa. A última vez que o vira fora há 6 seis anos, quando ele morava em Nova York. Estava diferente, mais bonito pra falar a verdade. Usava uma camiseta branca e calça preta, e sua expressão tentava, sem sucesso, não demonstrar o tédio que sentia. Depois, ela olhou para a garota ao lado dele que, ao contrário do Hyuuga, não disfarçava seu tédio, e observava atentamente seus sapatos, como se fossem a coisa mais impressionante do mundo. Tinha cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques (um de cada lado da cabeça) e olhos cor de chocolate. Usava uma bata rosa clara e calça preta. Parecia ser uma menina confiável.

Cinco minutos depois, a campainha voltou a tocar, e Hinata também foi atender. Era Naruto e sua família.

-Boa noite, Hinata – disse Naruto. Ele usava uma camisa preta e um colete laranja por cima, e calça _jeans_.

-Entrem – convidou Hinata

Entraram na casa uma mulher muito bonita, de olhos cor de mel e longos cabelos ruivos, que parecia ser muito simpática. Ao lado dela estava um homem parecidíssimo com Naruto, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

-Prazer, sou Minato Namikaze – se apresentou o homem

-Kushina Uzumaki – disse a moça.

Depois de devidamente apresentados, começaram o jantar. Todos elogiaram a comida de Hinata, era incrível alguém cozinhar pratos tão difíceis com aquela idade. Hinata se sentiu muito feliz com isso, mas Hanabi parecia desapontada pela falta de atenção que estavam dando a ela. Terminado o jantar, os adultos fora para a sala conversar e os adolescentes e a irmã mais nova de Hinata forma para o jardim. Foi Naruto quem puxou o assunto:

-Ei, Neji, eu estranhei você aqui desde que entrei... O que você tá fazendo?

-Hinata e Hanabi são minhas primas, e meu tio nos convidou pra jantar. – disse Neji, indiferente.

-Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Hanabi, intrometida

-Estudamos juntos. – respondeu Naruto – E a Tenten também estuda com a gente. Aliás, o você _também _tá fazendo aqui?

-Neji me chamou – disse a garota de cabelos castanhos que Naruto chamara de Tenten – Ele achou que seria bom Hinata conhecer uma garota. A propósito, sou Tenten Mitsashi. Prazer.

-O prazer é meu – respondeu Hinata, sorrindo.

-Vocês são vizinhos, então...? – questionou Neji

-Sim! Nos conhecemos faz uns cinco dias – explicou Naruto.

A partir daí os quatro começaram a conversar. (digo "quatro" porque Hanabi ficou dez minutos em silêncio e depois foi pro seu quarto.) Foi uma noite muito agradável e Hinata percebeu que tinha razão: aquela mudança de cidade não poderia ter sido num lugar melhor e numa hora melhor.

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**

**BELEZA GENTE??**

**EU ANIMEI MUITO COM AS REVIEWS QUE VOCÊS ME MANDARAM E FIZ UM NOVO CAPÍTULO O MAIS RÁPIDO QUE PUDE!! ESPERO QUE VOCÊS GOSTEM!! **

**ESSE CAPÍTULO MOSTRA SÓ COMO A HINATA E O NARUTO SE CONHECERAM, E EU VOU CONTAR COMO ELES VIRARAM MELHORES AMIGOS E COISA E TAL, PRA EXPLICAR A MELHOR A HISTÓRIA. OS FATOS COMEÇAM DE VERDADE DAQUI A UNS DOIS CAPÍTULOS, QUANDO O NARUTO ADMITE PRA HINATA DE QUEM ELE GOSTA. **

**ENFIM... EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊS LEIAM E MANDEM REVIEWS!! AH, E SE PUDEREM, DIVULGUEM A FIC!!**

**BEIJOS SABOR MUSSE DE CHOCOLATE...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n **


	3. O passeio

Capítulo 3: O passeio

**Capítulo 3: O passeio**

Hinata acordou cedo no sábado, dia seguinte do jantar "entre vizinhos" – mesmo Neji, seu pai e sua amiga Tenten (que por sinal se deu muito bem com Hinata) não sendo vizinhos de Naruto e Hinata. Olhou para a janela e para a sua surpresa não viu Naruto, (como ela já havia se acostumado a ver todas as manhãs) e sim um quarto excessivamente desorganizado: camisas, travesseiros, cobertas e até mesmo livros escolares estavam espalhados e embolados pelo quarto. Hinata fez força pra não rir. Ainda um pouco sonolenta, desceu as escadas e se dirigiu à cozinha, onde encontrou seu pai e sua irmã tomando café (N/A: cara, haja ânimo pra acordar cedo em pleno sábado... E a família inteira ainda! Ok, deixa baixo ¬¬'')

-Bom dia – cumprimentou Hinata, recebendo uma resposta educada do pai e uma mal-humorada de Hanabi.

-O que vocês acharam de ontem? – perguntou Hiashi

-Horrível – disse Hanabi

-Eu gostei – respondeu Hinata. Hanabi fez cara feia e saiu da cozinha revirando os olhos.

-Acho que você podia ter dado mais atenção a ela, Hinata. Ela é mais nova que você. Percebi que você já se acostumou, mas Hanabi ainda não gosta muito daqui. Quero que você se esforce para que ela se sinta a vontade – disse Hiashi, com um leve tom de censura na voz.

-T-tudo bem pai – disse Hinata, se sentindo intimidada.

Hinata procurou acabar o café o mais rápido o possível. Desde pequena aprendera que, como irmã mais velha, devia cuidar de Hanabi, exercendo o papel da mãe que morrera há muito tempo. Procurando esquecer esse assunto, foi para o seu quarto trocar de roupa. Mas não chegou a subir as escadas, pois a campainha tocou e Hinata foi atender. Para sua surpresa, era Naruto.

-Bom dia Hinata!! – exclamou Naruto e, ao perceber que Hinata ainda estava de pijama, acrescentou: - Ih, eu te acordei, não é? Desculpa, é que...

-Nada disso, Naruto – apressou-se em dizer Hinata, interrompendo Naruto

-Puxa, que bom! É que agora que sua mudança já acabou, que tal se eu te mostrasse a nossa cidade, como eu tinha dito, hein? Vai ser tão legal!! – concluiu Naruto com um largo sorriso.

-É uma ótima idéia, N-Naruto – respondeu Hinata, sorrindo de volta.

-Que bom! Ei, e se a gente desse uma passada na praia?

-Seria muito bom – sorriu Hinata timidamente.

-Então eu te espero aqui fora, tá? – disse Naruto, animado

-Sim – disse Hinata, fechando a porta e correndo para o quarto.

Ao contrário de Nova York, Los Angeles possuía um inverno com temperaturas mais elevadas, e raramente nevava. Naquele dia o clima estava muito bom, o sol brilhava lá fora, e estava razoavelmente quente, de modo que Hinata vestiu uma blusa de mangas curtas e calça _jeans _na altura dos joelhos. Desceu as escadas e quando já ia saindo de casa, seu pai a chamou:

-Aonde pensa que vai, mocinha? – perguntou Hiashi, cruzando os braços

-Vou conhecer a cidade – respondeu Hinata, evitando os olhos do pai

-Sozinha? – Hiashi ergueu uma sobrnacelha

-Não, Naruto vem comigo. – respondeu ela

-Chamou Hanabi? – indagou seu pai

-N-não... – gaguejou Hinata

-É uma ótima oportunidade de sua irmã gostar de Los Angeles.

-O-ok, vou chamá-la...

-O que é que tem eu na história? – perguntou Hanabi surgindo do nada

-Sua irmã vai passear por Los Angeles. Quer ir com ela? – perguntou Hiashi

-Não. Vai ser super chato. – replicou Hanabi, quase em tom de desafio.

-Tudo bem então. Se você não que ir, não vou te obrigar. – suspirou o pai das meninas - Pode ir Hinata. – acrescentou.

-Obrigada pai – disse Hinata, saindo de casa com pressa.

Feliz por ter finalmente saído de casa, Hinata viu Naruto a esperando.

-Demorei muito? – perguntou Hinata.

-Claro que não! Ei aonde vamos primeiro? Deixe-me ver... Ah, já sei!! Eu adoro esse lugar!! – gritou Naruto, contente.

Para a surpresa de Hinata, Naruto pegou sua mão e seguiu puxando a garota pela rua. O Uzumaki fazia questão de _não _dizer aonde eles iam, só pra deixar Hinata curiosa. Pegaram um metrô para chegar ao local. (N/A: AVISO IMPORTANTE: eu sou só uma pobre e humilde cidadã que sonha algum dia estar em Los Angeles. Não moro lá e não achei nenhum mapa que mostre as distâncias nem os meios de transporte para chegar lá. Mesmo assim, coloquei uma descrição detalhada de cada lugar. Então não estranhem se, de uma hora pra outra, Naruto e Hinata aparecerem num lugar no sul, saídos a poucos minutos de um lugar ao norte. Boa viagem em Los Angeles pra vocês!! n.n)

-Chegamos! – anunciou Naruto

Hinata se surpreendeu. Próximos um do outro, haviam três lugares para visitar, todos com fachadas extremamente escandalosas. Hinata apenas tinha ouvido falar neles, e nem sonhava em entrar neles algum dia. Primeiro, o Ripley's Believe It or Not! (resumindo, "Acredite Se Quiser!"), com as coisas mais bizarras e inacreditáveis que se pode acreditar. Depois, o Museu do Guinness World of Records, os maiores recordes de todo o mundo reunidos ali. E por fim, o Hollywood Wax Museum, o museu de cera de Hollywood.

-Vamos primeiro no Ripley's Believe It or Not! – sugeriu Naruto e, diante da concordância de Hinata, os dois entraram.

A Hyuuga deixou o queixo cair: por sobre o pavilhão de exposição principal, um imenso homem de 640 kg pendia na posição em que seu corpo supostamente assumiu ao ser removido de casa por uma empilhadeira, depois que ele morreu, em 1991 (ou pelo menos era isso que estava escrito lá).

-Incrível, não acha? – perguntou Naruto – Mas isso não é nada. Vem ver isso!! – chamou Naruto.

-Isso o que? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

Surpresa, Hinata viu a réplica de uma vaca de seis pernas bem na sua frente.

-Nooossa... – deixou escapar

-Eu sei, é demais! E tem mais coisas, olha! – disse Naruto, conduzindo Hinata no meio das bizarrices do museu. Encontraram coisas super impressionantes: o matemático que criou uma bicicleta com rodas quadradas, fotos de Robert Ripley, o homem que começou essa coleção de curiosidades, em suas viagens pelo mundo (ele teria conhecido 202 países). Além disso, viram um acrobata sem pernas, um carro feito de madeira, a mulher mais feia do mundo, uma girafa albina. Viram referências a mortes, o boneco de Phineas Gage, homem que teria sobrevivido a um acidente de carro com uma barra de metal de 6,5 kg atravessada na cabeça, não perdeu a consciência, procurou ajuda sozinho e sobreviveu, um cinto de castidade da Idade Média, brincadeiras matemáticas, um biquíni de cabelo humano, a escultura em chiclete representando o jogador de beisebol Babe Ruth, uma galinha quadrúpede, figuras de ilusão e muito mais. (N/A: algumas dessas atrações também são encontradas em Nova York, mas deixa baixo).

-Nossa, acho que hoje já vi de tudo... – comentou Hinata

-Mas nós nem começamos o passeio direito! Tem muita coisa pra ver ainda!! – exclamou Naruto

-Vamos no Museu do Guinness World of Records? – perguntou Hinata

-Vamos! Ele é tão bom quanto o primeiro! – concordou Naruto

E entraram no museu dos recordes. Lá, encontraram muitas seções: "O mundo humano", "O mundo animal", "Planeta Terra", "Estruturas e máquinas", "Esportes mundo", "O mundo do entretenimento." Visitaram todas, se divertiam com todos os recordes que se pode imaginar: o homem mais velho (que morreu aos 120 anos e 237 dias), o que se casou mais vezes (27 matrimônios, amealhando 41 filhos), o homem mais pesado do mundo, a mulher adulta mais baixa do mundo (a holandesa Pauline Musters tinha 61 centímetros e pesava por volta de 4 kg), o monge que passou 45 anos de sua vida sentado sobre uma coluna de pedra no século 6 d.C. (não explica como ele se alimentava ou fazia suas necessidades), o californiano Martin Henshaw, que se tornou o maior engolidor de espadas do mundo ao ingerir, simultaneamente, 14 espadas em um show em Perth (Austrália), e o francês Michel Lotito, que comeu dez bicicletas, sete aparelhos de TV, seis candelabros, um carrinho de supermercado e um avião Cessna, o melhor jogador de futebol (Pelé), entre muitos outros.

Ao chegarem em uma parte do mundo animal, encontraram o simpático cão Rin Tin Tin.

-Hinata, olha só isso: ele recebia 8.000 cartas por mês! Caraca!! Mais cartas do que eu e você receberemos a vida inteira, somadas e multiplicadas por dez!! E olha que ele, apesar de muitíssimo esperto, era analfabeto! Eu queria ser esse cachorro pra ser tão legal e receber tantas cartas! – exclamou Naruto

-Você já é legal Naruto – murmurou Hinata. Naruto arregalou os olhos:

-Você acha mesmo Hinata? Eu não sou idiota? Não me acha um mala? – perguntou ele

-S-sim Naruto... Eu... Eu n-não poderia ter encontrado u-uma pessoa mais legal q-que você... – disse ela, tropeçando nas palavras.

-Poxa Hinata! É a coisa mais legal que alguém já me disse!! – gritou Naruto, e algumas pessoas olharam pra eles. Sem se importar, Naruto deu um abraço de urso em Hinata, que ficou muito vermelha. – Amigos? – perguntou Naruto

-Amigos – concordou Hinata, sentindo-se a americana mais sortuda do país.

Depois de mais algum tempo no museu, eles acabaram de ver todas as atrações, e saíram de lá.

-Qual é a próxima parada? – perguntou Hinata, feliz

-Já tá na hora do almoço... Vamos comer? – perguntou Naruto

-Tudo bem! – concordou ela

Andaram um pouco e encontraram uma lanchonete. Hinata se surpreendeu com o apetite de Naruto (que comeu três X-burguers, batatas fritas, coca-cola e milk-shake). Riram e conversaram muito, como se já se conhecessem há muitos anos. Decidiram que depois iriam ao museu de cera de Hollywood.

-Cara, aqui a gente vai encontrar as pessoas mais famosas de Hollywood!! Ei, que tal ir na calçada da fama depois? – sugeriu Naruto

-É uma idéia excelente! – disse Hinata.

No Hollywood Max Museum viram diversos bonecos de cera: de Batman a Bruxa Má do Oeste, de Han Solo a Hannibal Lecter, de Conan a Mulher-Maravilha, do James Bond Sean Connery ao James Bond Pierce Brosnan, com o Austin Powers ali entre deles. The Beatles, Elton John e Elvis Presley estavam ali também, olhando pra eles e esperando serem fotografados. Angelina Jolie, Michael Jackson, Daniel Radcliffe, Brad Pitt, Jim Carrey, Nicole Kidman, Bruce Willis, Demi Moore, Tom Hanks, George Clooney, Will Smith, Tommy Lee Jones, Antonio Banderas, Tom Cruise, Christopher Reeves (o Superman), Robin Williams e muitos outros. Uma câmara dos horrores, com filmes tipo Wolfman, Frankenstein, Drácula e muitos outros.

Naruto e Hinata mal saíram de lá e foram fazer o famoso Hollywood Walk of Fame, o Passeio na Calçada da Fama. Lá, caminharam sobre as placas de mármore com estrelas rosa e escudos de bronze com o nome dos homenageados e uma figura relacionada à sua área. Lá encontraram as estrelas de centenas e centenas de artistas, tanto que desistiram de contar quando chegaram ao cinqüenta.

-E agora? – indagou Hinata, ao sentarem num banco próximo à calçada da fama.

-Bem, eu queria te mostrar o Beverly Center, mas antes queria te mostrar outro lugar... – disse Naruto

-Que lugar? – perguntou ela, curiosa

-O Cabrillo Marine Aquarium! É muito bom lá! Vamos rápido! – disse Naruto, puxando Hinata.

Novamente, os dois pegaram um metrô para chegar ao lugar onde Naruto queria levar Hinata. Demorou pouco tempo para chegarem lá. Ela percebeu que Naruto era habituado a ir lá.

-Sabe, esse é meu lugar preferido de Los Angeles! – comentou Naruto

-Por quê? – foi a pergunta que escapou da boca de Hinata

-Porque aqui é o melhor aquário de Los Angeles! É um ótimo lugar pra se pensar ou pra chorar quando se está triste... – respondeu Naruto, sorrindo, e acrescentou: – Vamos entrar!!

Naruto e Hinata entraram no Cabrillo Marine Aquarium. Deslumbrada, a Hyuuga viu centenas e centenas de peixes nadando. A água refletia a luz e por isso deixava o local azulado, dando um efeito incrível.

-Vamos primeiro aqui! – exclamou Naruto, apontando pra uma porta que dizia "Introdução à instrução de natação e mergulho livre".

-Mergulho livre? – indagou Hinata

-É, eu sei que a gente pode fazer isso na praia, mas aqui é mais seguro e nós vemos mais espécies de uma vez só! – explicou ele

Os dois entraram na sala, que não estava muito cheia no momento. Trocaram de roupa, colocaram os equipamentos de mergulhos necessários e começaram o mergulho livre. Era simplesmente maravilhoso ver de perto todas aquelas espécies de peixes, listrados de preto branco e amarelo, ou azuis e amarelos, e até mesmo os famosos "Nemos" , da espécie de peixe-palhaço. Se escondendo entre os corais, pareciam brincar com Naruto e Hinata de "esconde-esconde", procurando misturar-se entre outras espécies ou camuflar-se entre as coloridas anêmonas. Naruto tinha razão em gostar daquele lugar: nada melhor do que mergulho e observar os peixes pra esfriar a cabeça e se acalmar. Algum tempo depois, deixaram o mergulho livre e passaram um certo tempo observando os peixes que tinham acabado de deixar.

-Ok Hinata, só faltam três lugares pra gente visitar – começou Naruto, assim que saíram do Cabrillo Marine Aquarium.

-E quais seriam? – perguntou Hinata, interessada.

-Tudo a seu tempo – respondeu Naruto, com ar de mistério. – Vamos logo!!

Mais um metrô (N/A: cara, eles não cansam não? Ir de metrô de um lado pra outro...) e foram parar exatamente em um dos lugares mais procurados da América: a Disneyland! (N/A: sim, a primeira Disneyland do mundo foi feita em Los Angeles, e eu nem sabia!)

-Bem-vinda ao lugar mais feliz de L.A, Hinata: a Disneyland!! – anunciou Naruto

Hinata nunca tinha estado na Disney em toda a sua vida. Era a coisa mais perfeita do mundo entrar lá pela primeira vez, contemplar a estátua de Walt Disney segurando a mão de Mickey Mouse (O.O), e o castelo da Bela Adormecida ao fundo. Apesar de não ser tão grande e tão esmagadora quanto a Disney World em Orlando, aquele lugar era fabuloso. Os dois adolescentes foram em todos os lugares. Primeiro, no Hit Space Mountain, Splash Mountain e Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Depois, sem se cansarem, correram para explorar o interior do Jungle Cruise. Se encantaram com a Fantasyland. O lugar que mais gostaram foi (evidentemente) o Piratas do Caribe, recentemente reaberto com Jack Sparrow animatronics.

Foi muito divertido ver os personagens mais famosos da Disney correndo de Naruto, que queria apenas um abraço e um autógrafo. Encontraram Pato Donald, Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Pateta, Tio Patinhas e todas as princesas da Disney pelo caminho.

Terminada a "excursão" pela Disneyland, Hinata lembrou-se:

-Faltam dois lugares não é Naruto?

-Sim sim! – concordou ele – Próxima parada: Beverly Hills!

O bairro mais bonito de Los Angeles (Beverly Hills, evidentemente) não ficava muito longe dali (N/A: não faço a menor idéia se esse lugar fica perto da Disney, Ok?? n.n'') Lógico, a primeira coisa que eles fizeram foram entrar no perfeito Beverly Center, o shopping de 7 andares! Palco de filmes e até desenhos animados (Três Espiãs Demais – Totally Spies!). Demoraram muito tempo lá, com Hinata, observando as roupas mais bem desenhadas que já vira e Naruto querendo fazer um lanchinho a cada lanchonete que via na sua frente. Como sempre, Hinata pensou no bem de sua irmã, e considerou a possibilidade de levá-la lá no dia seguinte,pois Hanabi adorava fazer compras. Ela e Naruto não levaram nada, foram simplesmente passear (e comer).

-Último lugar do dia: a incrível e bela praia de Santa Mônica! - berrou Naruto

Chegaram rápido à praia de Santa Mônica. Era um lugar lindo: mar azul clarinho, que depois mudava pra azul médio, até se tornar azul marinho, próximo ao horizonte.

-Vamos Hinata! – chamou Naruto, que já pegara suas coisas pra trocar de roupa. Encontraram um lugar pra deixarem suas coisas (mochila e bolsa) e trocaram de roupa. Hinata se sentiu desconfortável com o biquíni, mas Naruto disse que ela tinha fica "engraçadinha" daquele jeito (coisa que fez a garota ficar vermelha feito um pimentão). Ela percebeu que, apesar de estar nos seus 13 anos, Naruto já tinha um físico desenvolvido, devido aos esportes que praticava, provavelmente. Procurando afastar esses pensamentos, foi com Naruto até a água, que surpreendentemente era muito boa, nem congelando nem super quente, do jeito que ela gostava. Os dois brincaram muito, até que perceberam o reflexo do sol na água, indicando que o pôr-do-sol estava próximo. Com pressa, correram pra fora da água, se arrumaram e foram pra casa (não a pé, obviamente).

-Uaaau! Mesmo conhecendo Los Angeles tão bem, sinto como se fosse a primeira vez! Foi o passeio mais divertido que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida! Valeu Hinata! – gritou Naruto quando os dois chegaram à frente de suas casas.

-E-eu é que t-tenho que te agradecer N-Naruto – começou Hinata. – Nunca me diverti tanto.

-Eu também! A gente podia repetir ele um dia desses né? Quem sabe... –sugeriu ele

-É claro...! – concordou Hinata, feliz por Naruto gostar de sua companhia.

-Então tá! Até amanhã, Hinata! – despediu-se ele

-Até amanhã Naruto – disse ela, entrando em casa.

Subiu o mais rápido que pôde e entrou correndo no quarto, feliz da vida. Fora o dia mais perfeito de sua vida, não só por ter conhecido tantos lugares de L.A, mas também por ter passado o dia com Naruto, seu amigo. Ou ele era mais que isso?

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**

**BELEZA AÍ GENTE??**

**FIQUEI MUITO FELIZ COM AS REVIEWS DO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE MANDARAM! ESTOU MUITO MAIS ANIMADA GRAÇAS À VOCÊS!**

**É UM CAPÍTULO MUITO INTERESSANTE NA MINHA OPINIÃO, PORQUE FALA DE COMO LOS ANGELES É UMA CIDADE MUITO LEGAL, E TRAZ INFORMAÇÕES SOBRE LÁ (DEU TRABALHO DANADO PESQUISAR SOBRE ISSO, MAS NÃO ME IMPORTO!) AI, COMO EU QUERIA MORAR LÁ... E TER O NARUTO COMO MEU GUIA TURÍSTICO ENTÃO? AI AI... **

**VOU CONTINUAR SONHANDO AQUI ENQUANTO VOCÊS APRECIAM O CAPÍTULO!!(SUA ANTA, QUEM ESTIVER LENDO ISSO JÁ LEU O CAPÍTULO! DEIXA BAIXO ¬¬'') **

**QUERO REVIEWS, VIU?**

**MIL BEIJOS PRA TODOS VOCÊS E AGUARDEM O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n''**


	4. Procura se um emprego

Capítulo 4: Procura-se um emprego

**Capítulo 4: Procura-se um emprego**

Aquelas férias passaram tão rápido que Hinata mal viu quando as aulas começaram. A amizade entre ela e Naruto cresceu bastante. Quanto a Hanabi (essa pestinha estava começando a estragar a vida de Hinata na nova cidade), ela começou a se acostumar com a idéia de que a vida em L.A seria muito melhor. Enfim, estava tudo maravilhoso para Hinata.

Finalmente chegou o primeiro dia de aula. Hinata vestiu o uniforme: uma camiseta de mangas curtas azul, (na verdade, são várias, mas você pode escolher entre: amarela, verde, azul e preta) saia xadrez e sapatilha (N/A: como eu sou uma pessoa EXTREMAMENTE criativa, não consegui pensar nem no UNIFORME. Então eu peguei o uniforme do seriado de TV "Galera do Surf". Então, não estranhem! n.n). Pegou sua mochila, tomou café e se despediu de seu pai e de sua irmã, que estudava em uma escola diferente, já que o Konoha Beach (escola de Hinata) era só pra segunda fase do ensino fundamental e ensino médio. Encontrou Naruto a esperando na frente de sua casa. O uniforme masculino era uma pouco diferente: uma camiseta também de mangas curtas (que poderia ser azul, verde, vermelha ou preta) e uma bermuda azul marinho, quase preta, e tênis.

-Bom dia Hinata! – saudou Naruto

-Bom dia Naruto. – respondeu Hinata

-Pronta pro primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou ele

-Não – confessou Hinata

-Ah, qual é, Hinata? Não vai ser ruim! Você já conhece a Tenten, e o Neji é seu primo! Você ainda vai conhecer um monte de gente legal: a Sakura, o Sasuke, o Shikamaru, a Temari, a Ino, o Gaara, o Kankurou... Mas sinto te dizer: tem muita gente mala. Nem vou falar delas agora, pra não te deixar desanimada. – tagarelou Naruto

- Valeu Naruto – suspirou Hinata.

- A sala deve estar quase vazia nesse horário. – comentou ele

-Melhor assim – replicou Hinata.

Haviam saído de casa às 06h00min da manhã, a pedido de Hinata, e as aulas só começavam 07h30min. Naruto se ofereceu para ser seu guia novamente, mas dessa vez pela escola. Depois de dez minutos de caminhada, finalmente chegaram ao colégio. Hinata arregalou os olhos: era enorme! Largo, de três andares, com muita natureza em volta. Não é à toa que o Konoha Beach é um dos melhores de todo o país.

-Não é legal? – perguntou Naruto, animado

-Sim – respondeu Hinata, ainda impressionada com a nova escola. Apesar de ser muito boa, sua escola em Nova York nem chegava aos pés daquela.

-Ei, eu já falei que de vez em quando a gente tem umas aulas na praia? – questionou Naruto

-Não...! Nós temos? – perguntou ela

-Sim! Nossa, são as aulas mais legais que temos! – respondeu ele – Vem, vou te mostrar o colégio!

Assim como no passeio que fizeram por Los Angeles no início das férias, Naruto pegou a mão de Hinata e saiu puxando-a. A escola possuía três quadras, duas piscinas e até uma estufa! Laboratório de química e física, laboratório de biologia, sala de informática, sala de estudos e, por fim...

-Esse lugar aqui você vai gostar muito – afirmou Naruto. Assim que abriu a porta, Hinata viu que ele tinha toda a razão: o lugar era uma gigantesca biblioteca. Vendo a reação de sua amiga, Naruto continuou: - Seja bem-vinda à biblioteca do Konoha Beach.

-É... É enorme... – murmurou Hinata. Durante as férias, Hinata havia dito para Naruto o quanto gostava de ler.

-Não é? Eu já sabia que você ia gostar! Qualquer livro que você procurar aqui você vai achar, desde contos de fada até livros de escola! – explicou ele

-Puxa... Em Nova York, na minha antiga escola, a biblioteca era tão pequena... – falou Hinata.

-Agora que você já conheceu todo o colégio, vamos pra nossa sala! – disse Naruto.

Eles andaram até encontrar uma sala que tinha escrito "8º ano A" (N/A: 8º ano é a mesma coisa que 7ª série). A sala era no segundo andar do prédio. Naruto abriu a porta. A sala era espaçosa, limpa, clara e bem arejada. Só havia oito pessoas na sala.

-Bom dia gente! – gritou Naruto para os presentes

-Bom dia! – cumprimentaram simultaneamente uma garota de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes brilhantes (que Hinata não conhecia) e uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, que Hinata percebeu ser Tenten, a mesma menina que conhecera nas férias.

-Bom dia – respondeu um garoto moreno, de cabelos espetados de cor preta e olhos negros, que tinha uma expressão séria.

- E aí Naruto? – falou um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que estava do lado de um menino ruivo de olhos verdes e de uma garota loira de olhos de um azul escuro esverdeado (azul-petróleo).

-Acorda Shikamaru, o Naruto chegou. Ah, oi Naruto – disse a loira, cutucando um garoto de cabelos castanho escuro presos num rabo alto, que dormia em cima da mesa.

-Olá Naruto... – cumprimentou ele, voltando a abaixar a cabeça para dormir mais um pouco.

-Oi – disse secamente o ruivo.

-Olá Uzumaki! Quem é a sua nova amiga? – perguntou um menino de cabelos curtos pretos, olhos da mesma cor e uma pele muito pálida. Hinata não gostou do tom de voz dele, pois parecia ser um pouco _irônico_, como se insinuando que Hinata não era apenas amiga de Naruto. Pior ainda foi o sorriso que ele deu em seguida, visivelmente falso.

-Ah, olá Sai – disse Naruto, como se o bom-dia que dera antes não fosse pra ele.

-Some daqui Sai. Você vai assustar a garota – implicou a loira, fazendo a maioria das pessoas da sala rir. O garoto que eles haviam chamado de Sai continuou sorrindo, mas saiu da sala.

-Não liga pra ele, é idiota assim mesmo – comentou Tenten. – Vem Hinata, se apresenta!

-Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

-Sim... Ela é prima do Neji. Depois contamos os detalhes. – respondeu Naruto – Pessoal, essa é Hinata Hyuuga.

-O – oi... – disse Hinata timidamente

-Hinata, essa é a Sakura – Naruto apontou pra garota de cabelos rosa – A Tenten você já conhece, esse é o Sasuke – ele indicou o moreno de cabelos bagunçados – Esse é o Gaara, não era pra ele estar aqui, mas ele é um gênio, então é adiantado – apontou para o ruivo – Essa é Temari, irmã dele – mostrou a loira. (N/A: nessa fic, vamos fazer o Gaara o mais novo, a Temari é a do meio e o Kankurou é o mais velho. Na realidade, o Gaara é mais novo, o KANKUROU é o do meio e a TEMARI é a mais velha.) – O Kankurou também é irmão deles, mas reprovou a segunda série – fez um gesto em direção ao menino de cabelos castanhos, que fez um gesto obsceno pra Naruto, que apenas riu – e esse daqui é o...

-ACORDA SHIKAMARU! – berrou a menina chamada Temari no ouvido do menino que dormia.

-O quê que é dessa vez? – perguntou o tal Shikamaru

-Temos uma nova colega! – exclamou Sakura

-Shika, essa daqui é Hinata. Hinata, esse é o Shikamaru. – apresentou Naruto – Ele dorme assim mesmo, até na hora da aula às vezes, mas não se deixe enganar, ele é um gênio – cochichou ele.

-É-É um p-prazer conhecer v-vocês, pessoal – disse Hinata timidamente

-Igualmente – responderam todos eles, alguns mais animados que os outros.

-Hinata, você já conhece o colégio? – perguntou Sakura

-S-Sim, N-Naruto já me m-mostrou... – gaguejou Hinata

-Ah, que sem graça... – resmungou Tenten

Nesse momento, entraram na sala mais duas pessoas: uma loira de olhos azul-celestes e um menino gordinho de cabelos castanhos e que comia batatinhas. A menina era Ino Yamanaka, e o menino era Chouji Akimichi, como Temari a informou mais tarde. Neji chegou dez minutos depois, seguido de um garoto muito estranho:

-Bom dia gente – cumprimentou o primo de Hinata

-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GALERA!! – berrou o ser estranho perto de Neji. Ele tinha cabelo e olhos pretos, mas diferentemente de Sasuke e Sai, seus olhos eram enormes e seu cabelo tinha formato de cuia. Chegava a ser tão escandaloso quanto Naruto. Sakura lhe informou que aquele era Rock Lee, um fanático por ela (Sakura), mas era gente boa. E mais tarde Hinata descobriu que era mesmo.

Além dessas pessoas, Hinata conheceu Shino Aburame (um cara de óculos escuros muito estranhos e de cabelo castanhos), Kiba Inuzuka (cabelos e olhos castanhos, que carregava de um lado pro outro seu cachorro, Akamaru), uma garota esquisita, um tanto metida e mandona de cabelos ruivos e olhos negros chamada Karin, um cara estranho de cabelos acinzentados e dentes afiados, de nome Suigetsu, um outro ruivo com cara de paisagem que se chamava Juugo. Um quinteto curioso: Sakon, um cara de cabelos cinza e batom (sim, batom!) azul petróleo, uma garota de cabelos ruivos (puxando para o rosa) chamada Tayuya, Jiroubou, um gordo e ruivo, Kidoumaru, que era meio metido e de cabelo preto (meio roxo, sei lá) e Kimimaru, um garoto sério de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes. Havia muitos outros também, mas Hinata só foi devidamente apresentada a estes (e só observou o comportamento deles também, para saber de quem deveria manter distância). Aparentemente haviam uns cinco outros novatos, mas eles aparentemente já estavam se sentindo a vontade.

Naquele mesmo dia Hinata também conheceu parte dos professores. No início da primeira aula, a diretora do colégio, uma mulher loira de olhos cor de mel, roupas elegantes e avantajado busto se apresentou como Tsunade, e deu boas-vindas aos novos alunos e bom retorno aos antigos. Depois, ela saiu e deu lugar a um velho de cabelos brancos e um tanto enrugado. Hinata, que se sentara ao lado de Naruto, viu seu amigo se curvar e dizer para ela: "Lá vem o velho gagá. Esse artefato histórico aí é o Sarutobi, professor de História." Logo em seguida, o professor se apresentou: "Bom dia alunos, eu sou Sarutobi, seu professor de História". Ele era bem experiente, mas um tanto preguiçoso (Hinata só percebeu isso mais tarde, quando ele começou a passar a matéria – nada foi escrito no quadro, foi passada por meio de slides). A aula seguinte foi de Ciências, com uma professora de cabelos azuis e muito inteligente, séria, mas ainda assim brincalhona, e um tanto estressada chamada Konan. Antes do recreio, veio a aula de Geografia, com Anko Mitarashi, uma mulher de cabelos roxos e olhos castanhos, enérgica e esperta.

Depois do recreio de vinte e cinco minutos (que na opinião de Hinata, foi muito agradável, com Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten e Neji), eles tiveram aula de Inglês, no qual Hinata teve sua primeira (e única, vale comentar) decepção do dia em relação aos professores. A pessoa, ou como Naruto e Tenten preferiam intitular, a _COISA _que apareceu pra dar aula, era alta, cabelos negros longos e com uma franja emo jogada sobre os olhos amarelados enfeitados (pelo menos assim pareceu a Hinata) com delineador e sombra roxa e brincos grandes. Sua pele era tão branca que parecia que poderia explodir só de entrar em contato com a luz do sol. Seu nome era Orochimaru. Sua voz era um pouco ameaçadora, parecia o sibilar de uma cobra (não é exagero), embora tivesse, no fundo, um tom agudo. Ele era chato, severo demais e sua aula era daquelas em que um cochilo não faria mal nenhum, exceto pelo fato do professor querer te mandar pra fora por causa disso.

Foi um alívio ouvir o sinal bater. Depois da aberração que era o professor de Inglês, foi realmente bom ver uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos entrar na sala. Kurenai Yuuhi, foi como ela se apresentou, fez um desfio complicado para a turma. Ninguém, nem mesmo Shikamaru havia conseguido resolver o desafio, até a professora analisar as anotações de Hinata, todas corretas. Hinata tinha certeza de que ela seria sua professora preferida (e ela não se enganou) e, pelo sorriso que Kurenai lhe lançou, percebeu que ela seria sua aluna preferida.

No dia seguinte, outros dois professores foram apresentados. A primeira aula foi de Artes, dada por um professor loiro, cabelos presos em um rabo alto, com franja emo cobrindo um dos olhos azuis, que simpatizou de primeira com Hinata, dizendo que ela parecia um anjo saído das páginas de um mangá, deixando-a sem graça. Depois veio aula da Kurenai, de Matemática, onde Hinata mais uma vez se destacou. Aula de História, com Sarutobi, recreio, depois, infelizmente, aula de Inglês. Depois, Educação Física com Kakashi Hatake, um professor de olhos negros e cabelos acinzentados espetados. (N/A: imaginem o Kakashi sem o Sharingan, com um olho normal. Agora, imaginem ele sem máscara. Conseguiram? Ótimo, porque esse é o professor de Educação Física do Konoha Beach! Ele não ficou lindo?) Depois de dar bom dia, ele perguntou: "Que caras horrorosas são essas?". Como ninguém respondeu, ele disse: "Aaah... Deve ter sido por causa da aula do Orochimaru. Bom, eu não sou parecido com ele, então tirem essas caras de enterro e vamos jogar alguma coisa!". Depois disso, a turma se animou. Hinata nunca se esforçou de verdade na Educação Física, mas em L.A ela sentia uma nova energia, e descobriu ser boa em handball e excelente no vôlei.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O tempo passou rápido. Hinata passou pro 9º ano, depois foi para o Ensino Médio, no 1º ano, e agora já estava no segundo. Os professores continuavam os mesmos, mas agora havia novas matérias: Química, com um professor que tinha uma vaga semelhança com Shikamaru no penteado, cabelos castanhos e uma cicatriz no meio do rosto, chamado Iruka Umino. Ele era um bom professor, brincava sem dispersar da matéria e não deixava a turma passar dos limites da conversa; Física, com um homem de cabelos e barbas azuis, chamado Asuma Sarutobi, que era super inteligente; Literatura com Jiraya, um cara de cabelos longos e brancos, pervertido como ninguém, o preferido de Naruto, (e Naruto também era o preferido de Jiraya, por sinal) e adora inventar mentiras sobre o professor de Filosofia para implicar como ele e divertir os alunos; Filosofia, com Gai, que segundo Tenten, já ensinou Educação Física, mas Kakashi se mostrou melhor que ele. Gai ficou deprimido e começou a fazer frases filosóficas. Vendo que tinha talento, se formou nisso e conseguiu o cargo de professor. Ele é a cópia de Rock Lee, ou melhor, Lee é sua cópia. Assim como o aluno, o professor tem sobrancelhas absurdamente grandes e cabelos de cuia. Considera Kakashi como "eterno rival", embora os alunos saibam que eles são, na verdade, grandes amigos, e Kakashi não está nem aí pras disputas que Gai propõe. Não deixa barato as implicâncias de Jiraya, e inventa mentiras hilárias sobre este.

Todos os dias, Hinata voltava pra casa com Naruto, mas ao fazerem 16 anos, os pais de muitos alunos lançaram um ultimato: "Se você não trabalhar, você..." e lançavam uma série de ameaças, entre elas parar de receber mesada, ficar de castigo pelo resto do ano, ficar sem celular e outros. Entre esses pais, estavam os de Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji e Tenten. Reunidos depois da aula de uma sexta-feira, os seis conversavam em uma praça perto do colégio:

-Ótimo. QUEM vai dar emprego pra seis adolescentes num lugar? – resmungou Naruto

-Não precisamos trabalhar todos juntos. – raciocinou Neji

-Mas seria mais divertido se trabalhássemos no mesmo lugar – replicou Tenten

-Ok, então vamos pensar em conjunto: onde nós seis poderíamos trabalhar? – perguntou Sakura, e todos silenciaram. Tenten foi a primeira a arriscar.

-Loja de roupas? Nós teríamos crédito! – sugeriu a morena

-Não – responderam os meninos em uníssono

-Papelaria? – tentou Hinata

-Não – disse Sasuke

–Mecânicos? – disse Naruto

-Nem pensar! – respondeu Sakura – Que tal em lojas de xérox?

-Por favor, Sakura, as lojas de xérox são tão pequenas que nós seis nem cabemos nelas. – replicou Sasuke – E locadora?

-É uma boa – disse Hinata – Mas não iam aceitar seis pessoas, e não queremos nos separar, certo?

-Floricultura? – disse Tenten, animada

-Tenten! – censurou Neji – Por favor, né?

-Então sugere você! – defendeu Sakura – Eu gosto da floricultura!

-Que tal loja de discos? – disse Neji, com um ar orgulhoso

-Tô com o Neji – disse Sasuke

-Também é uma boa – concordou Hinata, e as meninas olharam pra ela, escandalizadas – Mas também não aceitariam nós seis.

-Não temos mais opções! – disse Tenten

-Vamos ter que nos... – começou Sasuke, mas Naruto o interrompeu

-EUREKA! – berrou o loiro

-O quê? – perguntaram os outros em uníssono

-Eu sei um lugar onde podemos trabalhar todos juntos! – Naruto ainda gritava

-Então desembucha, sua lambisgóia! – Tenten resolveu que Naruto estava chamando pouca atenção e berrou ainda mais alto.

-Fala baixo, Tenten! – censurou Neji, embora sua voz também tivesse se elevado uma oitava (N/A: essa expressão é tão legal! Ok, me ignorem...)

-Naruto, fala, por favor! – pediu Hinata em um tom de voz comportado

-Não sei como vocês não pensaram nisso antes... – gabou-se Naruto

-Grrr! Fala logo senão eu vou te bater, Naruto! – avisou Sakura, uma veio pulsando ameaçadoramente em sua testa

-Naruto – chamou Sasuke baixo

-... Vocês sempre dizem que eu não tenho cérebro e tal...Ai Sakura! Mas eu fui o único que tive uma idéia que realmente prestasse... – continuou o loiro, sem se importar muito com o soco que Sakura lhe dera.

-Naruto – voltou a dizer Sasuke calmamente

-... Então é melhor vocês começarem a me tratar como um rei daqui... – Naruto abaixou rapidamente para evitar um golpe de Tenten -... Pra frente, porque eu...

-NARUTO, FALA LOGO! – exasperou-se Sasuke, perdendo a paciência

-Tá bom, Srs. Estressados. A minha sugestão é: que tal todos nós irmos trabalhar em uma lanchonete? – disse Naruto finalmente

Todos, de repente, se esqueceram de sua raiva momentânea e olharam para Naruto, impressionados com a genialidade do amigo.

-Naruto... Essa idéia foi demais! – elogiou Tenten

-Eu tenho meus momentos – riu Naruto humildemente

-Bem que você poderia ter esses "momentos" mais vezes – provocou Sasuke, mas antes que Naruto pudesse revidar, Hinata tomou a palavra:

-Bom, então é melhor começarmos a procurar emprego nas lanchonetes da cidade... – sugeriu ela

-Temos um problema – avisou Neji antes que todos pudessem começar a se levantar

-O quê? – perguntou Naruto

-Los Angeles está _lotada _de lanchonetes. Vamos passar o dia todo e mais um pouco procurando alguma que seja boa e nos dê um salário decente. – explicou Neji.

-Ele tem razão – concordou Tenten

-Ei gente! Qual é? A gente precisa de um emprego, né? – disse Naruto. Diante da concordância de todos, ele continuou: - Então pronto! Vamos passar a semana inteira se necessário procurando um emprego!

-É isso aí, Naruto! – concordou Sakura

-Então vamos parar de perder tempo e começar a procurar! – incentivou o Uzumaki, radiante.

Os seis adolescentes se levantaram, animados, e começaram a andar, começando a "caçada por emprego".

-Ok, vamos começar pelo Beverly Center. Só lá tem umas seis lanchonetes. – disse Tenten

- Depois a gente podia dar uma olhada nas mais próximas da praia – disse Sakura

- E depois podemos procurar nas lanchonetes mais próximas do colégio, um monte de gente vai lá – lembrou Hinata

-Ótimo. Roteiro traçado, vamos para o primeiro destino. – disse Sasuke

Em Beverly Center, a sorte não estava com eles. O Mc Donald's estava lotado de empregados, não precisava de mais nenhum. Pelo contrário, precisava DEMITIR alguns. Naruto mandou (_literalmente)_ o gerente demitir todos e contratá-los, e o homem só não deu um chute no traseiro de Naruto porque Hinata pediu muito. No Joey's, também no shopping, se via mais empregados do que clientes. No Blurb, só poderiam ser contratados dois empregados.

Já insatisfeitos, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji e Tenten foram para o Juicer Net, lanchonete movimentada por ficar perto da praia. Lá, porém, eles só estavam interessados em contratarem as meninas. Elas ficaram interessadas, mas os meninos saíram arrastando elas de lá. Foi uma luta arrastar Naruto até o Burger King, perto da escola, por um motivo desconhecido até então. Chegando lá, descobriram o porquê: o gerente disse que contrataria todos, _menos_ "o menino loiro do cabelo espetado", pois ocorrera um incidente nada agradável entre ele e a mascote da lanchonete. No China in Box, também perto do colégio o salário era tão miserável que o trabalho suado de um mês nem valia a pena.

E ainda tentaram inúmeras lanchonetes, desde as mais famosas até as da esquina. Não adiantava: ninguém aceitava os seis, ou se aceitava, o salário era horrível, ou a própria lanchonete era horrível. Cansados, se sentaram na mesma praça onde haviam se sentado depois da escola. O sol já estava se dirigindo ao horizonte.

-Desisto – disse Neji, se largando no banco

-Ora, nós não olhamos bem! Deve haver dezenas de lanchonete esperando por nós! – incentivou Naruto, mas ninguém reagiu

-Talvez Naruto tenha razão... Talvez a gente se esqueceu de algum lugar – Hinata tentou convencê-los

-Acho que não Hinata; Naruto falar duas idéias brilhantes no mesmo dia é tão freqüente quanto um raio cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar – disse Sasuke, e Naruto se virou pra ele, com raiva, a boca já aberta pra dar uma resposta malcriada.

-Além disso, onde vai haver uma lanchonete? – reclamou Tenten, ignorando Naruto e Sasuke

-É, não pode aparecer uma lanchonete do nada _na nossa frente_... – continuou Sakura

-LANCHONETE! – gritou Naruto. Todos acharam que ele estava de brincadeira, então ele repetiu, apontando freneticamente com o dedo para um lugar na frente deles: - LANCHONETE!

-Por favor Naruto – disse Neji – Esse lugar é só aquela locadora que faliu. Já faz um ano que fechou e não é nada até hoje.

-É SIM! É UMA LANCHONETE! – Naruto insistiu

-Acho que o sol queimou os neurônios dele – disse Tenten, com uma careta

-Caramba, é uma lanchonete! Olhem a placa! – disse o loiro

-"Fechado para reformas". – leu Sakura – E daí?

-A _outra _placa! – exclamou Naruto

-"Nova lanchonete aqui". Nossa. Uma lanchonete que ainda vai inaugurar. Brilhante, Naruto – disse Sasuke

- Esperem! –exclamou Hinata – Olhem a data de inauguração! "Em Janeiro"! Nós já estamos na metade de fevereiro!

-Isso significa que... – começou Sakura, com um olhar esperançoso

-... Significa que já está aberta! – gritou Naruto – FOI ISSO QUE EU QUIS DIZEEEEEEEER!

-Mas _quem _inaugura uma lanchonete e deixa a placa "fechado para reformas"? E nem tem placa com o nome do troço! – estranhou Tenten

-Me disseram que o cara que comprou esse lugar é meio doido – explicou Neji, fazendo movimentos circulares de um lado da cabeça com o dedo indicador, imitando o que disse – Talvez seja isso.

-Vamos logo! – chamou Naruto, e todos foram. Talvez houvesse uma esperança.

Ao chegarem ao lugar, porém, hesitaram um instante: será que estaria _realmente _aberto? Naruto prendeu a respiração e abriu a porta. Eles ouviram o sininho irritante preso a porta tocar, e só então entraram.

A cena à frente deles era deprimente.

Um homem de seus 31 anos, 1, 95 e cabelos azuis escuros, olhos brancos com o centro negro, vestido bizarramente com um uniforme laranja berrante (que só cairia bem a um gari, ou Naruto – quando este perdesse completamente o bom senso), que contrastava com sua pele surpreendentemente _azul._ Ele cantava uma canção extremamente melancólica, e enquanto segurava com a mão esquerda um esfregão, como se fosse um microfone, usava a mão direita para fazer gestos amplos e dramáticos. Havia um balde e um sabão no chão, dando pra deduzir que aquela criatura era o zelador. Para eles, parecia mais um tubarão.

Os seis se entreolharam. Talvez aquele fosse um hospício.

-Quem pergunta? – murmurou Sakura entre os dentes, como se soubesse que os outros estavam pensando o mesmo que ela. Todos os olhares se recaíram sobre Neji

-Tá bom, tá bom – retrucou o Hyuuga no mesmo tom de voz – Ah... Senhor? – o sujeito finalmente pareceu notar a presença deles ali. Ele ficou tão ansioso que chutou o balde e escorregou no sabão. Os seis chegaram a pensar que ninguém entrava ali há semanas.

-Sim? – respondeu a coisa, levantando-se e tentando se recompor

-Nós... Vimos a placa ali fora e pensamos... Se aqui... É realmente uma lanchonete – disse Neji, tenso

-Ah sim, claro que sim! – o homem respondeu, parecendo animado

-Gostaríamos de falar com o dono daqui – continuou Neji

-Estão falando com ele – replicou ele

-Ah... É... Então... Será que você... O senhor... Precisa de empregados? Estamos procurando um emprego – continuou Neji

-Claro que preciso! – a criatura azul sorriu, coisa que não ajudou muito: seus dentes eram afiados e suas bochechas possuíam estranhas marcas, deixando-o ainda mais parecido com um tubarão.

-Então... Precisa de quantas pessoas? – perguntou Naruto, que parecia o único a estar animado

-Quantas vierem me pedir emprego – disse o homem. Os adolescentes trocaram sorrisinhos. Só faltava saber uma coisa: salário

-E o salário? – perguntou Tenten

-500 dólares – respondeu ele

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Sakura e Tenten trocaram olhares espantados. 500 dólares? Era o melhor salário que haviam oferecido a eles até então.

-Quantos dias por semana? – perguntou Sakura

-De segunda a sábado – foi a resposta

-Temos que comprar os uniformes? – indagou Hinata

-Nem pensar – o ser azul respondeu

-Ganhamos por hora extra? – perguntou Sasuke

-Sim – replicou o tubarão

-Ótimo! – aprovou Naruto

-Querem o emprego? – perguntou o homem

Mais uma troca de olhares. As condições eram ótimas, e aparentemente não tinha nada de errado. Neji abriu a boca pra responder "sim", mas Hinata o interrompeu:

-Espera. Senhor, se a lanchonete já inaugurou há um mês, porque não tem nome?

-Mas ela tem nome! – estranhou o homem

-Mas não tem placa lá fora – disse Tenten

- O nome é "Kisame's". – retrucou o sujeito

Um instante de silêncio.

-Por que "Kisame's"? – perguntou Sasuke, erguendo as sobrancelhas

-Em homenagem a mim. Oh meu Deus, esqueci de dizer. Meu nome é Kisame Hoshigaki. – se apresentou ele

-Ah, prazer. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata e eu sou Tenten – apresentou Tenten

-O prazer é meu – disse o tal Kisame

-Antes – retomou Hinata – Só mais uma pergunta: porque o senhor ainda não tirou a placa de "FECHADO"?

-Não tirei? – perguntou Kisame, parecendo confuso

-Não – respondeu Sasuke

-Sempre pensei que tinha tirado. Devo ter sonhado que tirei – comentou ele, dando de ombros – Sabem, minha lanchonete não faz muito sucesso.

Naruto abafou uma gargalhada pelo nariz, fazendo parecer que era um violento espirro. Sakura pisou no pé dele com força, mas ela mesma mal conseguia _não_ rir. COMO um cara põe o próprio nome na lanchonete, deixa a placa de "Fechado para reformas" aos olhos de todos quer que a lanchonete faça sucesso? Era de matar.

-Então, aceitam o emprego? – perguntou o dono

-Sim – responderam os seis em uníssono

-Posso dar uma opinião? – perguntou Sakura cautelosamente, antes que Kisame pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

-Claro – disse Kisame

-Não acha que esse lugar precisa de uma reforma... De verdade? – interpôs ela

Seus amigos olharam em volta e viram que ela tinha razão. O espaço era gigantesco, mas só havia três mesas redondas bem pequenas com uma cadeira em cada uma. As pareces eram brancas e o balcão estava vazio.

-Como assim? – Kisame não compreendeu

-Senhor – disse Sakura – Os adolescentes gostam de lanchonetes espaçosas, confortáveis, coloridas e chamativas. Aqui não tem nem mesas direito! O balcão está vazio e não vejo um cozinheiro. Cardápios? Letreiros brilhantes? Uniformes? Onde está tudo isso?

-Bem – Kisame se encolheu um pouco – Eu não pensei nisso.

Sakura ficou chocada:

-Como não? O senhor abre uma lanchonete assim, do nada?

-É – respondeu ele com simplicidade.

-Meu Deus – murmurou Sasuke, pasmo com a burrice do novo chefe

Kisame ficou um instante em silêncio e os seis o aguardaram. De repente, ele pareceu inspirado e, rindo, disse:

-E se vocês reformarem o lugar para mim? – propôs ele – Eu pago tudo. – acrescentou em seguida, ao ver os adolescentes franzirem o cenho

-Tudo _mesmo_? – confirmou Hinata

-Sim. – replicou Kisame

-Tudo bem – respondeu Tenten

-Fabuloso! Quero que esse lugar fique a minha cara! – animou-se o cara de tubarão

-Hã... Bem, esse lugar _já é _a sua cara – disse Naruto, e Neji lhe deu uma cotovelada

-Ele quis dizer que _será _a sua cara – consertou Hinata

-Que bom. Bem... O que posso dizer? Vocês estão contratados! – disse Kisame, e Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke e Neji sentiram o alívio de finalmente terem conseguido seu primeiro emprego.

**YO GALERAAAAAAAAA!! **

**E aí? Beleza?**

**Bem, eu sei que eu não devia estar perguntando isso, já que eu demorei um mês e uns dias pra postar, mas eu tinha provas, trabalhos, poucas idéias, e aí vocês já sabem. **

**Bem, por isso eu resolvi que vocês mereciam um capítulo um pouquinho maior que os outros, Não é lá grande coisa, mas tem muito humor, e foi muito engraçado escrever esse capítulo! Na verdade, ele ia ser junto com o cinco, mas ia ficar gigantesco e eu resolvi dividir.**

**BEM... ESPERO QUE VOCÊS MANDEM MUUUUUUUUUUUUITAS REVIEWS FALANDO O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM!!**

**BJOS...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n''**


	5. O manejo da bandeja

**Capítulo 5: O manejo da bandeja**

Já estava praticamente escuro quando Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten e Neji saíram do futuro "Kisame's". Animados e aliviados, começaram a discutir os detalhes da reforma.

-Ei, que tal a gente se reunir na minha casa? Pra discutir os detalhes... – sugeriu Sakura

-Ótima idéia Sakura! – elogiou Naruto imediatamente

-Pode ser hoje mesmo... Meus pais estão num congresso, e ainda assim ficavam me ameaçando por telefone se eu não conseguisse um emprego. Quanto mais cedo começarmos isso, mais rápido acabaremos! – disse Sakura

-Beleza. Todo mundo pode hoje? – perguntou Tenten. Todos assentiram com a cabeça – Então, para a casa da Sakura!

Os seis não levaram muito tempo para chegarem à casa da Haruno. Era bem aconchegante e convidativa. Sakura os levou até uma sala ampla, com um sofá, uma poltrona, um tapete felpudo e muitas almofadas coloridas. Do ventilador de teto, pendia um espiral de energia cor-de-rosa. O computador era preto e moderno. Ao seu lado havia uma escrivaninha pequena com os livros escolares da garota em cima. Não era seu quarto, mas sim um sala de estudo.

-Ok – começou Sakura enquanto ligava o computador – Eu tenho um programa de construção no computador.

-Isso é ótimo – disse Hinata

-O problema é que eu não sei mexer – admitiu Sakura com uma gota

-Não tem problema – disse Sasuke – Eu sei. – Sakura pareceu encantada e olhou pra Sasuke como se ele tivesse acabado de salvar o planeta, e não simplesmente dito que sabia mexer em um programa

-Perfeito! – exclamou ela – Então você pode ir colocando as portas, janelas, essas coisas, enquanto a gente decide as cores das paredes, do piso...

-Espera aí, Sasuke – pediu Neji – Quero pesquisar uma coisa antes. – Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Enquanto Neji pesquisava alguma coisa, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten e Sasuke se reuniram em volta de Sakura para decidirem os detalhes.

-Bem... O doido do nosso novo chefe pediu pra lanchonete ser a cara dele – lembrou Tenten

-Alguém sabe onde arranjamos um tubarão gigante pra cobrir a fachada do lugar, então? – perguntou Naruto, rindo. Sakura deu um forte soco na cabeça dele, impaciente.

– Ai Sakura! Por que você sempre me bate? – indagou Naruto, alisando o galo que o soco deixara em sua cabeça

– Eu não te bato sempre, eu te bato quando você fala besteira! – retrucou ela

– Então é sempre mesmo. – comentou Sasuke. Naruto olhou pra ele, emburrado, mas o Uchiha o ignorou

-Já que Kisame _realmente_ parece um tubarão, podíamos fazer a lanchonete parecida com um fundo do mar! – sugeriu Hinata

-Grande idéia! – gritou Naruto, deixando Hinata sem graça

-Lamento interromper as idéias de vocês... – disse Neji, olhando para a tela – Mas vejam só isso. – Todos se dirigiram para a frente do computador

-"Kisame Hoshigaki é um rico empresário muito conhecido..." – começou a ler Tenten

-Nunca ouvi falar nele! – interrompeu Naruto

-Deixa eu terminar! "... muito conhecido por abrir empresas que vão à falência em menos de dois meses, em 13 lugares diferentes do país." – continuou ela

-"Entre as lojas que o sr. Hoshigaki já abriu as 'recordistas' por falirem mais rápido são: 'Veja Só! É O Seu Tamanho!', de roupas, e 'Fundo do Mar Cosméticos', com uma linha de perfumes, cremes e outros produtos de beleza com cheiro de peixe." – completou Hinata

-Isso é triste... – comentou Sakura

-Exatamente – concordou Neji – Esse cara já abriu 13 lojas ao todo: todas faliram. Essa lanchonete é a 14ª. Não é só o nosso emprego que está em jogo, mas também a felicidade desse estranho. Vamos fazer uma boa ação e deixar essa lanchonete perfeita!

-Cara, isso parece discurso de político... Estranho – comentou Naruto

-É sério Naruto. Concordo com o Neji. Esse cara não pode fracassar a vida inteira. – concordou Tenten

-Gente... Então vamos trabalhar logo, né! – disse Sakura

Naquele fim-de-semana foram decididos todos os detalhes: cor das paredes, decoração, uniformes, cargos, pisos, pinturas, até o cardápio (que eles tinham certeza de que Kisame não tinha pensado). Na segunda-feira, apresentaram a Kisame, e o tubarão ficou tão encantado que começou a reformar na terça-feira mesmo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois de algumas semanas, finalmente o estabelecimento que Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji e Tenten haviam visitado há um tempo parecia uma lanchonete. Ao contrário de antes, a placa de "Fechado para reformas" foi retirada depois que tudo ficou pronto. Havia um pequeno estacionamento logo ao lado da lanchonete. Foi idéia de Tenten colocar um grande poste com uma placa brilhante em cima com o nome da lanchonete. Por mais que os seis insistissem, Kisame não permitiu que eles trocassem o nome, por isso ficou "Kisame's" mesmo. As letras da enorme placa eram azuis claras e brilhavam à noite. O fundo da placa era de vidro azul escuro. As paredes do lado de fora eram azuis claras, com grandes janelas de vidro com cortinas azuis escuras. Havia grandes portas de vidro bem no meio da entrada, e em cima delas estava escrito com letras num tom de azul médio em uma placa de fundo azul escuro "Bem vindo!", para quem entrasse, e para quem estivesse dentro da lanchonete e estivesse saindo havia uma placa idêntica, mas ela dizia "Volte sempre!".

O interior da lanchonete era muito agradável e literalmente estava a cara de Kisame. Havia muitas mesas retangulares de vidro azul claro com bancos de dois lugares dos dois lados maiores da mesa. Os bancos eram estofados e azuis escuros. Havia um porta-guardanapo em forma de tubarão (e este era cinza azulado). As paredes eram de um tom azul médio, e estavam ornamentadas com peixes de todas as cores, pintados pelas meninas. Alguns peixes eram de gesso e estavam pregados nas paredes, inclusive um enorme tubarão na maior parede. O balcão era branco com pequenos tubarões desenhados, e o tampo era de vidro azul claro.

Atrás do balcão, em cujo canto esquerdo havia uma parte elevadiça para os funcionários entrarem e saírem, havia muito espaço. No canto direito havia dois banquinhos com estofado azul escuro, e dois caixas eletrônicos. A porta que dava acesso a cozinha tinha uma gigantesca boca toda dentada em volta do portal, dando a impressão de que se estava entrando na boca de um enorme tubarão. A cozinha era grande, clara e muito limpa. Ao lado dela, havia uma porta que dava para o depósito, e outra, que dava para a sala de armário dos funcionários.

Na menor das paredes, ficavam 6 computadores com Internet, onde quem quisesse poderia usar à vontade, com o custo de um dólar por hora. E uma condição: ninguém poderia trocar os planos de fundo que Kisame tanto adorava: cada computador tinha um personagem de "Procurando Nemo" no fundo da área de trabalho do PC.

Havia ainda, na parede mais larga, um pequeno palco, onde todo sábado haveria um daqueles "Mostre o seu talento", pra quem quisesse se apresentar. Era um espaço muito bom, onde se podia olhar para o palco sem sair da mesa.

Os funcionários do Kisame's eram:

5 Garçonetes: Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari e Matsuri, uma garota do primeiro ano de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros.

3 Garçons: Shikamaru, Gaara e Kankurou

2 Caixas: Hinata e Juugo.

4 Entregadores: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Suigetsu, sendo que os seis responsáveis pela reforma da lanchonete ficaram sabendo que ele era sobrinho do Kisame (por isso a semelhança de ambos com um tubarão não surpreende).

4 Cozinheiros: Shizune, uma moça de cabelos e olhos negros, Joey, um cara gordão, muito simpático, primo do Kisame, cabelos pretos e rareando, Tio Sam e Tia Sara, um casal de idosos que criaram Kisame, aparentam ter 50 anos cada um, e ambos com cabelos brancos.

E, claro não podem faltar os uniformes: o das garotas é composto por uma blusa de manga curta, azul clara, com um tubarãozinho no canto esquerdo, escrito "Kisame's" bem pequenininho embaixo da imagem, uma saia de prega azul escura e patins pretos com azul médio (N/A: igual a "A Nova Cinderela"!). No dos garotos, a camiseta é igual, só que eles usam calças longas azuis escuras e patins, exceto o caixa e os entregadores, que usam tênis.

Ao contrário do que a decoração da lanchonete dizia ao cliente, ela não servia pratos feitos de peixes. Pelo contrário, havia apenas três opções que tinham peixe como ingrediente: peixe frito, salmão e sanduíche de peixe. O resto do cardápio tinha tudo o que uma lanchonete normal tinha: sanduíches, pizzas e fast food em geral.

A lanchonete, em si, era como Kisame pedira: a sua cara, e tinha de tudo, com ele veio pedir mais tarde aos seis adolescentes.

Ainda faltavam quatro dias para a inauguração, que seria na sexta. Portanto, era segunda-feira, logo depois do almoço, quando Sakura e Tenten perceberam que... Não podiam começar a trabalhar ainda. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten e Neji estavam na lanchonete, ansiosos para começarem logo a trabalhar. Pode parecer um pouco estranho, mas quando se espera muito por uma coisa, ela parece ser muito melhor do que realmente é. Por exemplo, no início do ano, muitos alunos querem que as aulas comecem logo para comprarem materiais novos e reverem os amigos, mas ao longo do ano se arrependem amargamente e esperam impacientemente pelas férias.

Naruto dissera para Kisame que eles ficariam ali para se "acostumarem com o ambiente". O chefe com cara de tubarão concordou sem problemas. Era segunda-feira à tarde. Estavam os seis de uniforme, como se REALMENTE fosse um dia de trabalho. A sexta-feira iria demorar pra chegar. Naruto andava de um lado para o outro, falando um monte de asneiras:

-Sexta-feira vai demorar pra chegar... – disse o Uzumaki pela enésima vez

-Nós sabemos... – respondeu Sasuke pacientemente, mas com uma veia pulsando na testa

-Estou morrendo de tédio... – continuava o loiro

-Nós também... – apenas Sasuke respondia às perguntas

-Preciso trabalhar...

-Já entendemos...

De repente, Naruto parou sua ladainha e olhou para Hinata, sentada no caixa, para Tenten, apoiada no balcão, e por fim para Sakura, encostada na porta aberta da cozinha. Olhou, mais especificadamente, para as _pernas _das meninas. Depois, sorriu maliciosamente e disse:

-A saia das garotas está muito longa...

No primeiro instante, os seis se entreolharam. Depois, Hinata corou violentamente, Neji bateu na própria testa, Sasuke colocou o dedo indicador e o polegar na ponte do nariz, fechou os olhos e murmurou "Hoje ele morre", Sakura entrou na cozinha e Tenten começou a estalar os dedos.

-Hoje você morre – disse ela, sorrindo maldosamente

Mas de repente Sakura surgiu da cozinha segurando uma frigideira acima da cabeça e bateu-a com força na cabeça de Naruto.

-Sakura! – exclamou Hinata, saindo do seu lugar e indo socorrer Naruto, que estava caído no chão. Tenten desandou a rir.

-Sakura, larga a frigideira! – gritou Neji

-Só mais uma, Neji, pra dar sorte! – gritou Sakura, rindo também, e já ia abaixando a frigideira quando Sasuke tirou o objeto das mãos dela.

-Larga isso! – disse Sasuke, levantando a frigideira no alto

-Sasuke, me devolve! – reclamou Sakura, parecendo uma criança mimada, dando pulinhos para alcançar Sasuke

-Ah... Gente... Desculpe interromper mas o Naruto não tá legal! – chamou Hinata.

Realmente, Naruto não parecia nada bem. Um galo gigantesco crescia em sua cabeça, seus olhos estavam fechados e ele parecia desmaiado. Hinata segurava a cabeça dele em seus braços, e os outros quatro estavam reunidos em volta do loiro, ele abriu os olhos e gritou:

-Ahaha! Enganei vocês!!! Ahaha, hahaha, há!

-Ora seu... – irritou-se Sakura

-Sasuke, guarda a frigideira! – alertou Neji, e Sasuke entrou na cozinha e fechou a porta bem a tempo de impedir Sakura de pegar a panela.

-Não é justo... – falou Sakura, quando Sasuke saiu da cozinha e trancou a porta.

-Tenten, você também não! – disse Neji, ao ver a morena arregaçar as mangas

-Vocês são chatos hein?! – reclamou ela

-Olha Naruto... - começou Hinata depois que ela e Naruto se levantaram – isso não foi nada legal. E se você alguma vez repetir isso eu irei alegremente espancá-lo até a morte.

Todos olharam para Hinata, incrédulos. Ela corou até ficar quase vinho.

-Q-Que foi? Eu fiquei assustada! – defendeu-se ela

-Tudo bem, pelo menos você não pegou a frigideira – riu Naruto, e logo os seis estavam rindo

-Sabem... Eu quero tanto começar como garçonete... Servir as mesas... Andar de patins... – comentou Tenten, como se fosse a primeira vez que ela dissesse aquilo

-Ei... E se a gente fizer um teste? Pra ver se você e Sakura são boas nesse negócio de garçonete? Carregar bandejas pesadas e se equilibrar ao mesmo tempo, hein? Vamos ver se vocês conseguem... – comentou Naruto

-É um desafio? – perguntou Sakura

-Se você encarar assim... – sorriu Naruto

-Vamos Sakura! Vamos provar pra vocês todos que somos boas garçonetes! – exclamou Tenten, pegando os patins e colocando-os nos pés. Sakura fez o mesmo. Tenten pegou uma bandeja de plástico com um tubarão fofinho, o mesmo da blusa do uinforme, só que muito maior, e entregou outra para Sakura. – É assim ó que uma garçonete faz...

-Espera! – pediu Neji – Faltam os copos!

-Tem razão – concordou Naruto

-Mas pegue os de plástico, senão Kisame mata a gente – comentou Sasuke

-De vidro ou plástico, tanto faz – disse Sakura rapidamente, ao ver que Tenten abrira a boca pra revidar. – Vem Tenten!

Sakura começou a patinar com a bandeja na mão. Não esperou nem dez segundos pra falar:

-Viram? Consegui! – mas nesse momento a bandeja bambeou e caiu no chão, junto com os copos.

-Viu só? Uma pequena distração e tudo vai pro chão. Agora imagine isso com copos cheios e sanduíches! Um graça! – ironizou Naruto, rindo

- Foi... Azar de principiante! Vou tentar de novo! – Sakura recolheu os copos e a bandeja do chão e tentou de novo. Dessa vez, ela mal começou a andar e deixou tudo cair.

-Tem certeza de que quer continuar tentando? – perguntou Neji

-Sim! – confirmou Sakura.

Ela começou a andar de patins vagarosamente, como se estivesse aprendendo. Quando começou a ir mais rápido, Sakura sorriu e se empolgou, acabou perdendo o controle e tropeçando num degrau da lanchonte. Sasuke, encostdo no balcão e o mais perto deSakura, conseguiu segurá-la pelo braço para evitar sua queda, mas ainda assim quase fazendo ela colidir com o balcão. A bandeja voou longe, e cada copo foi em uma direção diferente.

-Obrigada – ela deu um sorrido de gratidão

-Olhe pra onde anda, às vezes ajuda... – disse ele, soltando o braço dela

-Vamos ver a Tenten – disse Hinata

Tenten foi ainda pior que Sakura. Se apoiou no balcão e, no momento que se soltou, se espatifou no chão, junto com as bandejas e os copos.

-Ainda bem que o Sasuke falou pros copos serem de plástico – provocou Naruto

-Qual é Tenten, eu achei que você sabia andar de patins... – continuou Neji

-Mas eu sei! Querem ver? – e Tenten saiu com os patins, fezendo um pequeno círculo, que na verdade acabou sendo um semicírculo, pois Tenten levou um belo tombo.

-De novo! – disse Tenten, mas ela se levantou e logo em seguida caiu. Naruto começou a rir escandalosamente, se jogou no chão e começou a socá-lo, morrendo de rir.

-Se você ri tanto da gente, por que não vai você? – desafiou Sakura, irritada. Naruto pensou por alguns instantes, e depois disse:

-Ãh?

-Nóóós quereeemos dizeer que se você critica a geeeeente, vocêê tem que fazer melhoooor. Entendeeeeu? – disse Tenten beeeem lentamente, como se estivesse falando com alguém com problemas mentais

-Ah tá! É evidente que eu faço melhor! Quer dizer, até um macaco faz melhor... – comentou Naruto, pegando um par de patins dos garçons. Depois de calçá-los, pegou a bandeja e disse:

-Aprendam com o mestre. - Naruto saiu carregando APENAS a bandeja, mas ainda assim, se saiu muito bem

-Grande coisa – reclamou Sakura – Sem os copos...

-Esperem – pediu o Uzumaki - Ele pegou os copos de plásticos e os colocou na bandeja, e saiu patinando em círculos. – Viram só! É fácil! – Tenten não ficou satisfeita:

-Com os copos de vidro então! – propôs ela

-Certo – concordou Naruto. Ele pegou os frágeis copos e colocou-os na bandeja. – Vamos lá - Naruto começou a andar um pouco devagar, cauteloso, mas logo depois foi pegando velocidade... Muita velocidade – Hahaha! Isso é divertido! Estão vendo? Vocês não conseguiram porque não sabem o... – Mas Naruto não chegou a completar a frase, pois naquele exato momento Kisame abriu a porta estrondosamente.

-QUÊ QUE CÊS TÃO APRONTANDO AÊ? – perguntou ele. Todos se assustaram e Naruto, que estava andando de costas, colidiu com a parede e deixou todos os copos _de vidro _caírem.

-Ops...! – exclamou o loiro, rindo sem humor

-Uzumaki! Vou descontar isso do seu salário! – berrou Kisame

-Que salário?! Eu nem comecei a trabalhar ainda! – berrou Naruto de volta

-Huuum... É mesmo... Mas ainda vou descontar. Limpem essa bagunça! – e Kisame saiu sem mais nem menos

-POR QUÊ ESSE TUBARÃO TINHA QUE APARECER JUSTO AGORA? – gritou Naruto, se levantando para pegar uma pá e uma vassoura

-Naruto, não raclama não – disse Neji, cansado de tantos berros. Naruto resmungou alguma coisa e jogou os cacos na lixeira. Quando se levantou, Sakura e Tenten estavam na sua frente.

-Que é? – perguntou ele, de mal humor

-Naruto... Será que você pode ensinar pra gente como é que faz aquilo? – perguntou Sakura

-Aquilo o que? – respondeu Naruto, com outra pergunta

-Você sabe – replicou Tenten – Andar com a bandeja...

-Aaaaaaaah... Vocês estão falando do Manejo da Bandeja... – disse Naruto. Elas se entreolharam

-O manejo do quê, Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke

-Da bandeja. Uma arte antiga que só as pessoas mais dignas de carregarem esse objeto tão precioso conseguem fazer– respondeu Naruto

-Naruto, qualquer garçom ou garçonete _normais_ conseguem fazer isso – comentou Neji. Sakura e Tenten olharam ameaçadoramente para ele

-Ok... Mas o que eu ganho com isso? – perguntou Naruto

-Satisfação pessoal por ter nos ajudado – replicou Tenten

-E se eu não aceitar? – perguntou o loiro

-Ah por favor Naruto! – pediu sakura. Naruto pensou um pouco.

-Tudo bem – disse ele por fim – Mas vocês ainda não estão prontas para aprenderam o "mantra secreto"

-Quem? – perguntou Hinata, que acompanhava a cena

-O mantra secreto – repetiu Naruto, solene

-Naruto, seu doente, fala língua de gente normal! – exasperou-se Tenten

-Ele não é normal – disse Sasuke

-O mantra secreto, a chave para conseguir equilibrar a bandeja nas mãos, que só pode ser ensinado por um verdadeiro mestre que já conseguiu ser digno de saber... O mantra secreto... – filosofou Naruto, fazendo os outros se entreolharem

-E quem é esse mestre? – indagou Sakura

-Eu – respondeu Naruto com naturalidade

-Agora elas desistem – murmurou Neji para Sasuke e Hinata. Sakura e Tenten, porém, se dirigiram a Naruto com os olhos brilhando

-Ó grande mestre, será que pode ensinar o precioso mantra secreto para que essas humildes aprendizes possam saber o manejo da bandeja? – perguntou Tenten, e Sakura concordou com a cabeça, feliz. O próprio Naruto pareceu surpreso com a atitude delas, mas logo em seguida sorriu.

-Tudo bem. Mas antes vocês vão ter que passar por muitas fases antes de conseguirem zerar. - disse o loiro

-Naruto, isso não é um videogame – corrigiu Hinata

-Tá certo – riu Naruto – E aí? Vamos começar amanhã?

-Temos opção? – perguntou Tenten

-Não! – disse Naruto, rindo

-Então vamos! – respondeu Sakura, fazendo Naruto sorrir ainda mais

-Beleza! Então encontro vocês _**cinco**_ na praia, amanhã, às duas e meia! – berrou Naruto, enfatizando bem o "cinco".

-Peraí – interrompeu Neji – Cinco?

-E porque na praia? – perguntou Hinata

-Cinco porque vocês não vão querer perder o espetáculo. E na praia, vocês vão ver – disse Naruto simplesmente, sumindo pela porta que dava para os armários dos funcionários. Apareceu logo em seguida carregando dois livros claramente impressos da Internet. – Sabia que estavam aqui!

-O que estavam aí? – perguntou Hinata

-A matéria que Tenten e Sakura tem que estudar até amanhã! – exclamou Naruto, excessivamente feliz

-Matéria? – perguntaram Tenten e Sakura

-É, sobre o manejo da bandeja. Até amanhã, muito bem guardado na caixola de vocês. Ou muito bem decorado, se quiserem. De qualquer forma, até amanhã. Se virem. – finalizou Naruto, com um sorriso maligno no rosto, atirando um livro pra cada uma das duas das garotas, que apenas se entreolharam, suspirando, e imaginando que desastre as aguardava no dia seguinte.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terça-feira, duas e meia da tarde. Tarde de calor insuportável em L.A. Mesmo para os habitantes dessa cidade, que AMAM as praias, a que Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji e Tenten se encontravam estava com poucas pessoas. Afinal, só mesmo turistas para estarem na praia de Santa Mônica na terça-feira, naquele horário.

Na verdade, apenas Naruto sabia o motivo deles estarem ali, afinal, o acontecimento do dia anterior não tinha NADA a ver com praia. Tenten e Sakura estavam preocupadas: nunca se sabe o que pode vir de Naruto. Hinata também estava preocupada com duas coisas: com o que Naruto faria (sabia que não era nada demais, mas às vezes Naruto exagerava), e com o modo que ele olhava para Sakura. Tudo bem, eles eram amigos, amigos garotos acham amigas garotas bonitas, mas ainda assim Hinata estava inquieta.

Sakura estava com um biquíni listrado de vários tons de vermelho e rosa e com uma saia de praia rosa com ondinhas vermelhas na barra. Tenten usava um biquíni de alças grossas, listrado de preto e branco, e na calcinha havia o desenho de duas cerejas no canto esquerdo, com um short de _jeans_ preto por cima. Hinata, por sua vez, usava um vestido de praia curto, branco e meio transparente, nada chamativo, só pra ver o biquíni por baixo, que era com o sutiã branco e a calcinha de uma mistura de vários tons de azul.

Naruto estava... Bem, Naruto. A correntinha de surfista que nunca abandonava o pescoço do garoto, um calçãolaranja com detalhes pretos e uma camiseta regata preta. Sasuke usava um calção preto com listras azuis escuras nas laterais e uma camisa regata também azul. Neji usava um calção verde escuro e uma camisa regata branca. Naruto tinha razão: ninguém queria perder o espetáculo.

-Ótimo Naruto, estamos todos aqui. Agora desembucha como você vai nos torturar – exigiu Sakura.

-Ah, vocês só vão responder às minhas perguntas – respondeu ele

-SÓ? – indagou Tenten

-Sim – respondeu Naruto

-Mesmo? – perguntou Sakura, já se animando

-Sim – repetiu ele

-Ufa – suspiraram as duas "vítimas" juntas

-Ah – retomou Naruto – Eu mencionei que vocês vão ter que fazer isso em cima de uma prancha?

-Há. Há. Você tá zuando né? – perguntou Tenten

-Não...

-EM CIMA DE UMA PRANCHA?- berrou Sakura, mas Hinata entendia o porquê.

Quando ela chegou em L.A, há alguns anos, descobrira que Naruto, além de andar de Skate, também surfava, e muito bem. Sasuke também praticava surf, e os dois viviam competindo quem era o melhor. Neji chegou a tentar, mas o resultado foi tão desastroso que ele acabou batendo a cabeça numa pedra na primeira onda que conseguiu pegar, resultando em 5 pontos na testa.

Melhor que Naruto e Sasuke mesmo era Tenten. Ela realmente _manjava _essa história de surf. Nenhum garoto jamais admitiu isso, mas no fundo todos sabiam. No mês seguinte que Hinata chegou em Los Angeles, Naruto tentou ensinar Hinata: ela até conseguiu ficar em pé, até pegar ondas menos difíceis, mas aquela, literalmente, não era a praia dela, então ela deixou meio de lado. Sakura, por outro lado, era pior que Neji: ela nadava muitíssimo bem, mas mal conseguia ficar em cima de uma prancha.

E agora Naruto estava pedindo aquilo: Tenten e Sakura, respondendo às suas perguntas, em cima de uma prancha. Talvez Tenten tivesse sorte, mas Hinata tinha certeza de que com Sakura o resultado não seria muito bom.

-E aí? Afunda ou não afunda? – perguntou Naruto

-Hã? – perguntou em resposta Sakura, sem entender o que o loiro queria dizer. Na verdade, ninguém entendeu.

-Eu quis dizer: vocês aceitam se arriscar em cima de uma prancha respondendo ao que eu perguntar, e claro, correndo o "risco" de caírem com tudo na água, ou ficarem aqui na areia, mofando, até chegar o dia da inauguração, e vocês serem demitidas por incompetência?

-Afunda! – concordou Tenten

-Neutro? – disse Sakura, querendo afirmar, mas acabou perguntando

-Nada de neutro – replicou Naruto

-Ok... Afunda – rendeu-se ela

-Beleza! Vamos? Já aluguei as pranchas de vocês duas. E preparem-se: vocês vão sofrer. – avisou Naruto, tirando um apito do bolso e pendurando no pescoço.

Os seis entraram na água, que se encontrava numa temperatura estável naquele momento, na área de surfistas. Naruto levava uma bandeja e três copos de plástico. Pararam quando a água estava nos cotovelos de Tenten, a que tinha a altura média do grupo (com 1,64), nem a mais baixa nem a mais alta.

-Vamos lá – comandou Naruto – Subam nas pranchas.

Tenten obedeceu sem problemas, sentando-se na prancha, mas Sakura afundou a prancha com uma das mãos, usou a outra pra conseguir se içar pra cima, mas ao sentir a prancha bambear, agarrou-se ao objeto, fazendo-o definitivamente tombar estrondosamente, junto com ela. Naruto e Tenten começaram a rir escandalosamente, Hinata e Neji fizeram o mesmo, só que discretamente. Sasuke apenas sorriu. Tenten riu tanto que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu também. Neji e Hinata pararam de rir segundos depois que Tenten e Sakura não voltaram à superfície, mas Naruto quase chorava de tanto rir.

-Naruto... – chamou Hinata

-Vocês viram? Elas "tibum" na água! Foi tão engraçado! – ria Naruto

-Idiota, elas não voltaram! – exclamou Sasuke, irritado, mas Naruto não ouviu

-Ahahaha, ahahahaha! Nunca vou esquecer isso! Elas caindo feito duas jacas! – Naruto agora colocara a cabeça sobre uma das pranchas e a socava, morrendo de rir. Neji e Sasuke iam mergulhar quando duas mãos surgiram e agarraram Naruto pelos ombros. Em segundos, Naruto se afogava com a força que Tenten e Sakura faziam sobre sua cabeça e seus ombros.

-Isso é por rir de nós! – berrava Sakura

-Dava pra ouvir até debaixo da água! – emendou Tenten

-Meninas, tá bom! Naruto vai morrer! – advertiu Hinata ao ver que os dedos de Naruto se debatiam freneticamente por cima da água. Sakura e Tenten o soltaram, e ele começou a tossir.

-Vocês me assustaram! E quase me mataram também! – berrou Naruto

-Você mereceu! – replicou Sakura

-Ok, chega! Vamos começar logo com isso! – pediu Tenten, subindo na prancha

-Não vou – declarou Sakura

-Ah, qual é, Sakura?! – indagou Naruto

-Eu te ajudo a subir na prancha – disse Sasuke. Sakura olhou pra ele, surpresa e vermelha

-Bem... Tudo bem... – aceitou ela. Sasuke pegou-a pela cintura e a içou pra cima da prancha, sentada.

-Ok. Vamos começar. Quero uma das duas em pé! Agora! - gritou Naruto, e Tenten subiu

-Primeiro pra mim! – pediu ela, e Naruto lhe entregou a bandeja com três copos de plástico.

-Tá – Naruto soprou o apito e gritou: - Uma cliente chega na lanchonete e pede sopa quente de ervilha para o seu cachorro! O que você responde?

-Não servimos comida para animais, lamento! – berrou Tenten, tentando se equilibrar. Naruto apitou:

-Errado! Você responde "Seu cachorro pode queimar a língua com a sopa quente! Não prefere fria?"! Aprenda uma coisa: não importa que maluquice o cliente peça, sempre atenda, e se necessário sugira uma coisa melhor!

-Como eu ia saber? – perguntou Tenten se desesperando

-Próxima! Chegam uns caras com um som gigantesco no ombro! As pessoas começam a reclamar! O que você fala pra eles? – mais uma apitada

-Peço pra eles desligarem! – berrou Tenten em resposta

-ERRADO! Pede pra eles trocarem a música pra agradar todo mundo! Música nunca é demais em qualquer lugar! – apitou novamente – Próxima! Um cara gordão chega e pede dois X-total, uma Coca dois litros e três saquinhos de batata! O que você faz?

-Dou o endereço da academia! – gritou Tenten, falando a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente, quase caindo e deixando um copo cair

-Errado! Errado! Errado! Nunca fale isso! Ele vai se ofender! Pergunte se ele não quer sobremesa que é muito melhor! – corrigiu o loiro – Próxima! Esse mesmo cara... – começou Naruto, mas foi interrompido por um berro:

-AAAAH!!!! – gritou a morena em cima da prancha, deixando a bandeja com os copos cair no mar, seguidos dela própria.

-Que lástima – disse Naruto quando ela voltou a emergir – PRÓXIMA! – Sakura subiu com muita dificuldade, mas ainda assim conseguiu. Ele entregou lhe a bandeja e os copos – Vamos lá: o mesmo cara gordão pega todas as balas do pote de balas! O que você faz?

-Peço pra ele devolver algumas pros outros clientes! – gritou Sakura

-Errado! Oferece balas pra viagem! Lembre-se: temos que agradar a todos, e a indústria de balas ainda não fechou! – Naruto apitou e um dos copos caiu – Próxima! Tem um casal se agarrando em uma das mesas, e está extremamente nojento, pois eles não param de se lamber! O que você faz? – apito

-Peço pra eles pararem com essa indecência na minha lanchonete! – gritou Sakura, e mais um copo caiu

-Errado! A lanchonete é do Kisame pra começar, e você deve perguntar se eles não querem uma maçã do amor, pra deixar o amor mais doce! Lembre que são eles quem pagam o seu salário! – e ele apitou novamente, e Sakura definitivamente caiu. Quando voltou a superfície, Naruto explicou o porquê daquilo tudo.

-Vocês tem que manter equilíbrio corporal e mental! Vocês só pensavam em se manter em pé! Na lanchonete, se fizerem isso, vão derrubar tudo, esquecer de anotar pedidos e os clientes não vão gostar. Pensem no cliente! – as duas se entreolharam – Vamos fazer o seguinte: são três e quinze. Vamos curtir um pouco agora e amanhã continuamos!

-Não, peraí! Amanhã já é quarta! Hoje à noite a gente se encontra no Kisame's! – propôs Tenten

-Ok... Mas enquanto isso vamos curtir! – disse Naruto, afundando a cabeça de Sasuke. Irritado, este também afundou o loiro, que puxou Hinata consigo. Sakura tentou puxar Hinata, mas afundou também. Tenten afundou Neji, e os seis começaram uma grande guerra de água (e de afogamento grátis).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Às sete e meia, todos estavam no Kisame's. Sakura e Tenten esperavam ansiosamente pra começarem a ser "úteis". Naruto pigarreou e começou:

-Diante do desastre de hoje, acho melhor começar de um jeito mais simples. Vamos fazer o seguinte: cada um de nós quatro – e apontou para ele mesmo, Hinata, Sasuke e Neji – vai sentar numa mesa e vai começar a gritar por vocês para serem atendidos. Vocês não vão usar patins, mas vão usar vendas nos olhos. Vão se orientar pela audição. Vocês não anotam pedido, só levam os pedidos para as mesas, então vão carregar, cada uma, dois pratos e dois copos de plástico. Entendido? – elas concordaram – Ótimo. Vamos lá!

Cada um dos outros quatro se sentou em um canto da lanchonete e começou a chamar por elas. No início, Tenten derrubou tudo em cima de Sakura, e Sakura derrubou tudo em cima de Neji. Depois, cada uma foi se acostumando com a escuridão e começaram a se moverem sem derrubar nada. Mas foi somente quando eram nove e meia da noite que elas começaram a se mover com a rapidez necessária, e sem derrubar nada.

-Muito bom! – elogiou Naruto – Foi um grande passo dado para vocês aprenderem o "manejo da bandeja". Acho que em pouco tempo serão dignas de aprenderem o "mantra secreto". Por hoje, é só isso! Amanhã, às quatro horas, aqui no Kisame's, vocês vão aprender mais um pouco! – garantiu ele

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quarta-feira, quatro horas, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten e Neji novamente reunidos no Kisame's. Tudo isso para verem Sakura e Tenten conseguirem aprender o "Manejo da Bandeja".

-Ok mestre – Tenten revirou os olhos ao dizer essa última palavra, pois Naruto _exigira_ que elas o chamassem assim. – Qual é o "grande ensinamento" de hoje?

-Andar de patins – replicou ele

-Mas nós _sabemos_ andar de patins! – reclamou Sakura

-Tá, eu sei! Mas vamos por partes. Primeiro, nós quatros vamos sentar em lugares diferentes dos de ontem. Beleza?

-Sim – concordaram elas

-Tá. Vocês vão andar de patins até cada um de nós, sem bandeja. Lembrando que o número de pessoas vai ser dez vezes maior, na verdade. Ok?

-Sim – elas repetiram

-Tá. Depois que você fizerem isso três vezes, peguem uma bandeja e façam a mesma coisa. Podem começar. Se vocês conseguirem fazer isso, eu dou o resto das instruções. Podem começar!

Sakura e Tenten esperaram cada um escolher um lugar e fizeram o que Naruto pediu. Deram as três voltas sem problemas e depois pegaram as bandejas. Repetiram as voltas novamente, sem nenhum problema.

-Ok, essa foi fácil demais – implicou Naruto – Mas agora eu quero ver vocês carregarem com um copo e um prato. De plástico, óbvio. E quero que vocês não andem feito duas lesmas. Três voltas. Pensem nos clientes! Podem começar!

Cautelosamente, elas obedeceram. Todos puderam perceber que elas já não tinham aquela mesma insegurança que tinham na segunda-feira. Depois de ter passado por Hinata e Naruto, Sakura derrubou um prato no meio do caminho, mesmo indo devagar.

-Do começo Sakura – orientou Naruto – Quem errar, volta ao início. – ele mal tinha acabado de dizer isso e Tenten, que ia ainda mais devagar que Sakura, deixou cair a bandeja toda. As duas começaram novamente o percurso, dessa vez sem errar.

-E agora? – perguntou Tenten

-Comecem de novo, mais rápido agora. – continuou Naruto

Logo na primeira vez, ao ir mais rápido, Tenten derrubou tudo. Sakura, por sua vez, conseguiu completar as três sem errar. Nervosa, Tenten errou mais uma vez antes de conseguir completar todo o percurso.

-Agora, quero que vocês vão mais rápido, com dois pratos e dois copos. – disse Naruto. - E nada de reclamar! – acrescentou ele, ao ver Sakura abrir a boca pra começar a falar.

-Sim, _mestre _– suspiraram elas. Aquilo estava começando a ficar ridículo.

-Ora, vamos lá! – gritou Naruto quando elas começaram a carregar a bandeja com extrema lentidão – Pensem no cliente! No cliente! Vocês querem ou não querem aprender o "mantra secreto"?

-Naruto, acho que essa história de "pensem no cliente" não está dando certo – comentou Neji ao ver Tenten derrubar tudo o que havia na bandeja na cabeça de Sasuke.

-Você só acha? – perguntou Sasuke, depois de aceitar as mil desculpas que Tenten lhe pedia

-Tenho uma idéia – disse Hinata

-Por favor, nos fale sua genial idéia, senhorita – cortejou Naruto. Hinata corou e falou:

-Preciso de um papel e uma caneta. – Naruto pegou o que a garota pediu e a entregou – O problema não está com o "pensar" no cliente, e sim com o cliente – disse a Hyuuga, rabiscando algumas palavras no papel, em seguida entregou para Naruto – Peça para elas imaginarem que eles são os clientes. – Naruto fez uma cara feia ao ver o que estava escrito.

-Tem certeza de que vai dar certo? – perguntou Naruto, hesitando.

-Tenho – respondeu Hinata

-Ok meninas! Quero que vocês esqueçam que estarão servindo a caras gordões, madames feiosas, nerds, rappers, hippies, emos, punks, góticos, surfistas, roqueiros e patricinhas de plantão. Pensem que estão servindo Brad Pitt – ele fez uma careta – Orlando Bloom – careta - Johnny Depp, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, Matt Damon, Robert Pattinson, Chad Michael Murray, Zac Efron e Justin Timberlake. – Naruto fazia uma careta mais horrível a cada nome pronunciado.

-Vale a pena tentar! – animou-se Sakura

-E como vale! – exclamou Tenten

Foi incrível com as duas se animaram para servirem as mesas. Conseguiram carregar dois, três e até quatro copos e pratos _de vidro_, sem derrubar nenhuma vez. Até quando chegou a hora de usar a venda (foram usados copos e pratos de plástico), elas não erraram.

-Caraca – impressionou-se Sakura ao ver que tinha conseguido sem errar

-Pensando assim é tão mais fácil! – comentou Tenten

-Muito bom! – elogiou Naruto – Essa idéia genial foi da Hinata! – disse Naruto – Mas agora só falta uma parte do treinamento! – ele olhou pro relógio – Já são seis horas; amanhã a gente continua.

-E se a gente saísse hoje a noite? Sei lá, comer pizza? – sugeriu Tenten

-Eu topo! – disse Sakura

-Eu também! – concordou Hinata

-Tá – disse Neji

-Hum – respondeu Sasuke

-Ótimo! Vamos aproveitar porque nós vamos ter pouquíssimo tempo daqui pra frente!

-Às sete e meia, aqui na frente, e a gente decide onde a gente vai! – disse Sakura

Todos concordaram e foram para suas casas. O plano de sair, porém, não deu certo, pois caiu um temporal sobre a cidade, daqueles que você não enxerga nada. A solução era, então, esperar pro dia seguinte chegar e ele terem mais um dia de "manejo da bandeja".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinta-feira, três horas da tarde. Apenas cinco estavam ali, pois estavam esperando Naruto chegar e revelar qual era o tal "mantra secreto":

-Provavelmente é alguma coisa ridícula – disse Sasuke

-Talvez não. Parece que Naruto está falando sério. – respondeu Neji

-Já viram o Naruto fazer alguma coisa séria sem fazer alguma coisa surpreendentemente estúpida no final? – perguntou Sasuke

Silêncio. Sasuke sorriu.

-É, tem razão... – concordou Sakura, rindo, e todos começaram a rir, lembrando dos episódios desastrosos realizados por Naruto

-Olhem lá, está chegando! – disse Hinata. Realmente, Naruto acabara de chegar. Depois de cumprimentar todos, disse:

-Último dia de treinamento... – começou

-Vai revelar o mantra secreto? – interrompeu Tenten

-Só amanhã – respondeu ele – E se reclamarem, nunca revelo! – concluiu, ao ver que elas iam começar a protestar. – Ok. Hoje vocês duas vão carregar a bandeja com três copos e três pratos. Só que vocês devem desviar das pessoas que se movimentam pela lanchonete: nesse caso, somos nós. Vamos ficar perambulando de um lado para o outro. Não olhem para nós, vocês vão ficar tontas! Apenas desviem, não encostem em ninguém! Podem começar! Ah! E lembrem-se: pensem nos clientes como Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, Matt Damon, Robert Pattinson, Chad Michael Murray, Zac Efron e Justin Timberlake!

No início, foi tudo meio desastroso. Sakura e Tenten eram muito espaçosas, trombavam em todo mundo, davam cotoveladas. Sakura, tentando carregar a bandeja acima da cabeça, derrubou dois copos no ombro de Hinata e três pratos e um copo na cabeça de Naruto. Tenten deu uma cotovelada na barriga de Neji e uma grande trombada em Sasuke. Aos poucos, elas forma se acostumando com a movimentação ao redor, foram ganhando mais confiança e mais agilidade, conseguindo, finalmente, desviar das pessoas.

-Ótimo! Vocês estão prontas para saberem o mantra secreto hoje mesmo! – informou Naruto

-E então? Qual é o mantra secreto? – perguntou Sakura, animada.

-Disse que vocês estavam prontas, não que eu ia revelar! Esperem até amanhã!

-Tá bom então – resmungaram elas

-Tá bom o que? – perguntou Naruto, se referindo ao modo que elas deviam chamá-lo

-Tá bom, _mestre_ – elas responderam, com raiva.

Estavam todos ansiosos ao saírem dali. Afinal, o dia seguinte era o grande dia, a inauguração do Kisame's, e a revelação do grande "mantra secreto".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sexta-feira, sete horas da noite. Inauguração da lanchonete Kisame's.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Matsuri, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankurou, Hinata, Juugo, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Suigetsu, Shizune, Joey, Tio Sam e Tia Sara, os funcionários da lanchonete estavam muito animados. Grande parte dos alunos do Konoha Beach se encontravam ali, lotando a lanchonete. Também haviam muitos, MUITOS rostos desconhecidos.

Chegara a hora de Kisame's falar. Ele subiu no palco, pegou o microfone e começou a falar.

-Bem-vindos, meus caros amigos e amigas, ao Kisame's! Eu sou Kisame, dono e gerente da lanchonete! Gostaria de informar a vocês o nome dos meus queridos funcionários!

Kisame foi chamando um a um no palco. Informou todas aquelas normas que todos sabem: não vomitar no chão, não depredar a lanchonete, não roubar, não bater em ninguém, não sair sem pagar a conta, não trazer drogas (muita gente se assustou quando ele pediu isso), entre outros. Kisame só parou quando Naruto falou que o "público" estava dormindo.

-Ah, bem, então eu declaro aberta a lanchonete Kisame's! – exclamou ele finalmente.

E aí sim que a verdadeira confusão começou. Pessoas chamando aqui e ali, telefones tocando, gente anotando pedidos... Uma loucura só. Naruto ia chamar Tenten e Sakura para falar o mantra secreto quando Kisame chamou os entregadores (Naruto, Sasuke, Neji e Suigetsu) lá fora.

-Bem – começou o tubarão – Vocês precisam de motos para entregar os pedidos, não é? Aqui estão – e puxou uma lona que cobria as motos. Eram quatro: todas eram pretas, o modelo mais moderno do ano. Havia desenhos de fogo nos lados: o de uma era laranja (Naruto) o outro era verde escuro (Neji), azul escuro (Sasuke) e verde-água (Suigetsu).

-Uau! – exclamou Suigetsu, mostrando seus dentes pontiagudos

-São nossas? – perguntou Naruto, surpreso

-Não seja idiota... São só pra gente entregar os pedidos – replicou Sasuke

-Bem, na verdade, são de vocês – disse Kisame

-Sério mesmo? – perguntou Neji

-Sim – respondeu Kisame

-Ah, me dá um abraço, chefe! – pediu Naruto abrindo os braços

-Ei, nada disso! Sou seu patrão! Aliás, vão trabalhar! – disse Kisame, indo pra dentro da lanchonete.

-Vamos rapidinho lá dentro que as meninas estão esperando até agora para saberem o mantra secreto do manejo da bandeja. Não serviram ninguém até agora! – disse Naruto, e Neji e Sasuke o seguiram. Chegando lá dentro, avistaram Tenten e Sakura encostadas no balcão ao lado do caixa onde ficava Hinata. Juugo não estava ali.

-Desembucha! – disseram Sakura e Tenten em uníssono

-Ok... – concordou Naruto – O mantra secreto do manejo da bandeja é: "batatinha quando nasce, esparrama pelo chão". – Naruto mal acabou de falar e Kisame berrou:

-Ei, vocês duas aí! Comecem a servir! – elas pegaram as bandejas cheias e olharam para Naruto. Segundos depois, entenderam. Furiosas, começaram a servir os clientes. Como Juugo voltara, Hinata as seguiu, junto com Naruto, Sasuke e Neji.

-O QUÊ? VOCÊ FEZ A GENTE PASSAR POR AQUELA MACUMBA TODA... – começou Tenten, entregando um dos pedidos

-COLOCAR VENDA NOS OLHOS... – continuou Sakura, colocando um dos pratos em uma mesa

-TE CHAMAR DE MESTRE... – reclamou Tenten, entregando um milk shake pra uma garotinha

-PRO MANTRA SECRETO SER "BATATINHA QUANDO NASCE, ESPARRAMA PELO CHÃO?! – disse Sakura, servindo outra mesa

–EM QUÊ ISSO NOS AJUDA? – perguntou Tenten, terminando de servir sua última mesa.

-Bem... Olhem pra suas bandejas – pediu Naruto. Elas olharam e as viram vazias.

-Como? – perguntou Sakura

-Bem, o mantra secreto é só uma forma de criar expectativa em vocês. Vocês sabiam que se melhorassem, iam saber o que ele era. Bem, aí está. Vocês serviram as mesas! – explicou Naruto

-Uaaau! Valeu mesmo, _mestre_! – disse Tenten, rindo

-É... Tudo isso valeu a pena! – comentou Sakura

-EI! VOCÊS SEIS AÍ, NÃO VÃO TRABALHAR NÃO? – berrou Kisame. Sakura e Tenten foram entregar mais pedidos, Naruto, Sasuke e Neji foram fazer entregas e Hinata voltou pro caixa.

Essa foi a bizarra inauguração do Kisame's. Aliás, o que não é bizarro nessa lanchonete? O dono, a decoração, o nome, os funcionários... Pelo menos, no final, deu tudo certo, e estava na cara que o Kisame's ia durar muuuito tempo.

**E AÍ GENTE????**

**Beleza??? Espero que sim... Bem eu sei que se dependesse de você, eu já estaria em decomposição, debaixo da terra, de tanto tempo que eu demorei. Mas é que eu tinha muitas provas, e antes disse eu estava com uma falta de inspiração incrível me bateu e eu só escrevia porcaria.**

**Bem, pelo menos eu escrevi um capítulo de doze páginas só pra vocês! É mais um capítulo de humor, mas no próximo capítulo a história de verdade vai começar!**

**Espero que vocês me perdoem por essa demora de dois meses!**

**Quero reviews!**

**E também quero agradecer o capítulo que a Debby Uchiha me deu de aniversário e todos os parabéns que vocês me deram!**

**Beijinhos...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


	6. 7 Things

Oi gente!

Bem, nesse capítulo, a narração volta a ser do ponto de vista da Hinata, ok? Beijos e boa leitura!

**Capítulo 6: 7 Things **

Sexta-feira, 21 de março. Trabalhar no Kisame's é muito bom, mas organizar uma festa de aniversário para o seu chefe é realmente estressante. Dia 18 foi aniversário foi aniversário do Kisame, e fizemos uma festinha só pra família e funcionários. Quer dizer, só não contávamos que a família dele fosse _tão _grande. E os funcionários tiveram que limpar tudo, no final. E pensar que em poucos dias vem o da Hanabi...

Mas a questão é que hoje, no intervalo, Naruto disse que queria falar comigo. Ele estava bastante sério, e estou simplesmente morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que ele vai dizer. Garotos, principalmente o Naruto, são extremamente imprevisíveis, então mal agüento terminar meu turno de hoje.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finalmente deu seis horas e Kisame liberou Naruto, Neji, Tenten e eu, que já havíamos feito hora extra no sábado passado. Neji e Tenten foram pra casa juntos (o fato da casa de Neji ser do lado _totalmente_ oposto da casa de Tenten é apenas um _pequeno_ detalhe), e eu e Naruto seguimos para as nossas casas, afinal, moramos um do lado do outro. Andamos em silêncio por dois minutos, até que ele começou a falar.

-Sabe Hinata... Tem algum tempo que eu estava querendo te dizer isso... – a voz de Naruto era baixa.

-Falar o que? – perguntei, ansiosa

-Eu sei que já estive apaixonado, mas eu esperei um longo tempo antes de dizer a palavra "amor" para alguém, mesmo que eu estava pensando nisso, porque eu considero "amor" mais que só uma palavra. – continuou ele. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Será mesmo que ele vai falar o que eu estou pensando? Oh, meu Deus!

-Continue – pedi, tentando me controlar

-Estou gostando de alguém, Hinata. De verdade – pelo tom de voz dele, dava pra perceber. Mas tem uma coisa que me preocupa. De _alguém_? É muito vago...

-E de quem é? – perguntei

-Bem... É da Sakura.

Foi como se jogassem um balde de água fria em minha cabeça. Não, foi como se Naruto tivesse me apunhalado. Antes fosse uma garota qualquer (não que isso fosse me deixar feliz), mas Sakura? Minha amiga? Eu olhei discretamente para baixo, tentando controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em vir em meus olhos. Eu pensei que talvez, quem sabe, houvesse alguma chance, dele... Dizer... Que gosta de mim. Continuei ouvindo Naruto falar. Agora ele sorria ao falar de Sakura... Da mesma forma que eu sorria quando falava ou pensava nele.

-Sabe, acho que eu gosto dela desde o oitavo ano – congelei por dentro. Foi no oitavo ano que nos conhecemos. – Mas acho que até ano passado era só bobeira. Quero dizer, eu só achava ela bonita, mas esse ano eu tive certeza absoluta que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Aqueles olhos verdes tão brilhantes, e o cabelo rosa, diferente de todo mundo... O jeito que ela me bate! A forma que ela fala, que ela anda... É simpática e amiga... E o perfume dela? Nossa... Ela me deixa hipnotizado, Hinata. Ela é perfeita! Eu gosto dela de verdade, como nunca gostei de _ninguém. _– Naruto falava, feliz. A última frase me machucou muito, como nenhuma dor física é capaz de machucar. "Eu gosto dela de verdade, como nunca gostei de _ninguém." _... De ninguém...

-Q-Que bom – consegui gaguejar, com a voz fraca. Naruto não percebeu esse detalhe e continuou.

-Eu não sei Hinata. Quer dizer, só sei de uma coisa: quero ficar com ela. De verdade, entende. – cada palavra que ele dizia era como uma flechada no meu coração. Para minha sorte, estava ficando cada vez mais escuro, e como ele sequer olhava pra mim, não me via cabisbaixa e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Entendo – repliquei. Não, eu não entendia. Não entendia...

-Eu sei. Eu achei que você devia ser a primeira a saber disso, entende? Você é minha _melhor amiga_. Só você me entende bem, não é? – concluiu Naruto. Achou que eu deveria ser a primeira a saber? Pra quê? Pra me fazer sofrer mais?

-É – respondi. Percebi que já havíamos chegado à frente das nossas casas.

-Puxa, que bom que você me entende Hinata! – Naruto sorriu e me abraçou. Não consegui evitar que meu rosto queimasse. Como fazia de vez em quando, sempre que eu fazia uma coisa que o deixava muito feliz, ele me deu um beijo no rosto. Se antes isso significava pra mim muita coisa, hoje foi quase um castigo. Como um beija-flor, que consegue a gota de orvalho desejada, mas só isso. Todo o resto pertence à Sakura.

-Sim – eu disse simplesmente

– Sabe... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Você já se apaixonou por alguém... sabe, assim como eu me apaixonei pela Sakura? – eu tive vontade de dizer toda a verdade, o quanto eu gosto dele, tudo o que eu sempre guardei aqui dentro por tanto tempo. Mas não...

-Não. Nunca – foi isso o que eu respondi. - Até amanhã – me despedi mecanicamente, desejando _não_ vê-lo amanhã.

-Até amanhã. Sabe, talvez eu bata na sua janela hoje mesmo. Vou sair pra andar de skate – disse Naruto, abrindo a porta de casa e pegando o skate que já estava perto da porta.

Quando Naruto disse "talvez eu bata na sua janela", quer dizer isso mesmo. Nossas janelas têm uma distância de no máximo dois metros e meio, e Naruto amarra uma caneta na ponta de um barbante pra bater na minha janela. Tomara que ele não faça isso hoje.

– Fui – a voz de Naruto me tirou dos meus devaneios e, quando vi, Naruto já estava desaparecendo, distante. Entrei em casa, deixei minha mochila e saí também. Mas pelo lado oposto do que Naruto foi.

Melhor amiga. Apenas melhor amiga. E nada mais. Sabe, eu já cheguei a pensar que, quando eu me sentia estranha por Naruto estar observando Sakura, como eu já havia notado algumas vezes, eu me convencia de que era apenas ciúmes de... Melhor amiga.

Cheguei ao metrô que levava ao lugar onde eu queria ir. Eu me sentia como se estivesse presa em um daqueles terríveis pesadelos, um onde você precisa correr, correr até seus pulmões estourarem, mas você não pode fazer seu corpo se mover rápido o suficiente. Minhas pernas se moviam devagar e mais devagar enquanto eu me esforçava para abrir caminho pela indiferente multidão, mas eu continuava a andar lentamente.

Entrei no metrô. Hoje não havia possiblidade de encontrar Naruto naquele lugar. No Cabrillo Marine Aquarium. Não hoje. Estava praticamente vazio àquela hora, para aquele lugar. O metrô entrou em movimento. As coisas começaram a passar cada vez mais depressa lá fora.

E foi observando a apisagem lá fora virrar um borrão que eu percebi que Naruto não é o garoto perfeito que eu pensei que ele sempre fora. Não mesmo. Comecei a pensar nas coisas que eu simplesmente posso declarar que _odeio_ em Naruto.

**7 Things – Miley Cyrus **

_**I probably shouldn't say this**_

Eu provavelmente não devia dizer isso_**  
But at times I get so scared  
**_Mas às vezes fico muito assustada

_**When I think about the previous  
**_Quando eu penso sobre o último

_**Relationship we shared  
**_Relacionamento que tivemos

_**It was awesome but we lost it  
**_Foi incrível, mas nós perdemos

_**Is not possible for me not to care  
**_É impossível para mim não me importar.

_**And now we're standing in the rain  
**_E agora estamos parados na chuva

_**But nothing's ever gonna change  
**_Mas nada vai ao menos mudar

_**Until you hear, my dear  
**_até você ouvir, meu querido_**  
**_

Sim, as coisas que eu odeio nele. E acho que, entre tantas coisas, é preciso que eu destaque pelos menos sete delas.

_**The 7 things I hate about you  
**_As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você

_**The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
**_As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você, em você

_**You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
**_Você é vaidoso, seus jogos, você é inseguro,

_**You love me, you like her  
**_Você me ama e gosta dela

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry  
**_Você me faz rir, me faz chorar

_**I don't know which side to buy  
**_Eu não sei o que escolher

Sete coisas, apenas:

Primeira: Por mais que Naruto seja bagunceiro e desleixado, _vaidoso_ é uma coisa que ele certamente é.

_**Flashback on **_

_Era o aniversário de 14 anos de Tenten, e a festa seria na casa dela. Eu, que me tornei rapidamente a melhor amiga dela, combinei de chegar mais cedo. Ora, eu caí na estupidez de deixar Naruto vir comigo. Sabe como é, ele chega perto de mim com aqueles olhos azuis gigantescos e aquela cara de cachorrinho pidão e não dá pra discordar. A festa começaria às sete em ponto, e eu disse que chegaria seis e meia. Eram seis e vinte e eu já estava pronta. Apertei a campainha da casa de Naruto e Minato, seu pai, atendeu. Perguntei por Naruto e ele disse que seu filho estava tomando banho. Eu disse que voltaria em dez minutos._

_Passados os dez minutos, fui a casa dele de novo. E ele _ainda _estava no banho. Quinze pras sete fui lá de novo. Estava terminando de se arrumar. Só quando eram seis e cinqüenta e cinco foi que Naruto finalmente desceu, exatamente como sempre, sem nada de diferente ou especial. Perguntei o porquê da demora e ele respondeu: "_Ora Hinata! Estava me arrumando!Tomando banho, escolhendo qual a melhor camisa, ajeitando o cabelo... Sabe como é, tenho que estar legal!" _E depois dizem que são as mulheres que demoram para se arrumar..._

_**Flashback off**_

Segunda: Outra coisa que eu odeio: _jogos_. Naruto prefere jogar videogame do que sair com seus amigos. De verdade. Ele chegou a acampar na porta da loja de videogames quando ficou sabendo que "Resident Evil 4" ia chegar nas lojas. Tirando o número de vezes que ele me ligou para cancelar algum programa que pretendíamos fazer juntos porque ele estava finalmente conseguindo tocar tal música no Guitar Hero ou porque ele conseguira montar a seleção de futebol dos sonhos. Só pra ter uma idéia, pois ele já me deixou plantada na porta do cinema por meia hora porque se esqueceu de me avisar que ele havia marcado no dia anterior que ele, Neji e Sasuke passariam o dia jogando videogames. Isso porque tínhamos marcado de ir ao cinema na _semana _anterior.

Terceira coisa: _insegurança_. E isso é realmente irritante. Em dias de prova, competições, testes e até mesmo testes físicos da educação física (que ele sabe que vai se dar bem), Naruto fica inseguro. Certa vez, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke e Tenten bateram nele para ver se ele calava a boca. Ele não pára um segundo quando está inseguro. Enche qualquer um com as perguntas: "Será que eu vou me dar bem?", "Acha que eu estou legal?", "Por que você nunca me responde?", e com as afirmações: "Eu não sei a matéria!" "Não entendi nada!" "Não vou conseguir!" e assim por diante.

Quarta e quinta coisas (e talvez duas das piores): Naruto sempre disse que gostava muito de mim. Sempre que eu ajudava ele, aceitava fazer algum programa com ele ou simplesmente ouvia as bobeiras dele, ele dizia isso. Mesmo sabendo que ele se referia a nossa amizade, eu sempre... Sempre me agarrei a isso... Pra continuar gostando dele, não desistir. Mas agora que ele me disse que da gosta da Sakura como nunca gostou de ninguém! E agora? Qual a diferença pra mim ouvir ele dizer que gosta de mim, se eu sei que, na verdade, ele gosta na verdade é da Sakura?! Ah, não. Acho que vou começar a chorar.

Deixei as lágrimas saírem dos meus olhos. Quem diria, Naruto, a pessoa que sempre me fez rir de qualquer coisa, me fazendo chorar!

_**Your friends they're jerks  
**_Seus amigos são uns idiotas

_**And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
**_E quando você age como eles, sabe como machuca

_**I wanna be with the one I know  
**_Quero estar com aquele que eu conheço

Sabe, Naruto não é amigo apenas de Sasuke e Neji. E não, não são _eles _quem são idiotas...

Sexta coisa: os outros "amigos" de Naruto. Na verdade, eles nem são amigos dele, mas Naruto acha que sim. Sakon, Kidoumaru e Suigetsu. Eles são tão imaturos e idiotas! Mas Naruto não vê isso. Eu já disse isso pra ele, mas ele prefere se fazer de surdo. Eles se metem em muitas confusões, são uns idiotas que paqueram qualquer uma que vêem pela frente. O pior é quando Naruto resolve agir como eles: mal parece ser ele mesmo.

_**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
**_E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio que você faz

_**You make me love you  
**_Você me faz te amar

_**  
**_E por fim, a sétima coisa que eu odeio em Naruto...

_Ele me faz amá-lo._

_**It's awkward and it's silent  
**_É constrangedor e silencioso

_**As I wait for you to say  
**_Como eu espero que você diga

_**What I need to hear now  
**_O que eu preciso ouvir agora

_**Your sincere apology  
**_Suas sinceras desculpas__

_**When you mean it, I'll believe it  
**_Quando você pensar nisso, eu vou acreditar

_**If you text it, I'll delete it  
**_Se você escrever isso, eu vou apagar

_**Let's be clear  
**_Vamos ser claros

_**Oh I'm not coming back  
**_Eu não vou voltar

_**You're taking 7 steps here  
**_Você está tendo 7 passos aqui

_**  
**_A única coisa que eu gostaria e espero que Naruto diga é que o que ele disse sobre gostar da Sakura foi... uma mentira. Qualquer coisa que, no final, desse na mesma coisa: ele não gosta da Sakura. Mas eu sei que é impossível ele dizer isso.

Percebi que eu havia chegado ao Cabrillo Marina Aquarium. Quando entrei, estava quase vazio. Melhor assim. Eu passei um tempo observando e rindo das gracinhas que os peixes faziam, mas logo meus pensamentos voltaram para Naruto, e as coisas que eu odeio nele.

_**The 7 things I hate about you  
**_As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você

_**The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
**_As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você, em você

_**You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
**_Você é vaidoso, seus jogos, você é inseguro,

_**You love me, you like her  
**_Você ma ama e gosta dela

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry  
**_Você me faz rir, me faz chorar

_**I don't know which side to buy  
**_Eu não sei o que escolher

_**Your friends they're jerks  
**_Seus amigos são uns idiotas

_**And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
**_E quando você age como eles, sabe como machuca

_**I wanna be with the one I know  
**_Quero estar com aquele que eu conheço

_**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
**_E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio que você faz

_**You make me love you  
**_Você me faz te amar

_**  
And compared to all the great things  
**_Comparado com todas as coisas boas

_**That would take too long to write  
**_Que demorariam tanto pra serem escritas

_**I probably should mention  
**_Eu provavelmente devo mencionar

_**The 7 that I like  
**_As 7 que eu gosto_**  
**_

Pensando em todas essas coisas que eu odeio, começaram a me ocorrer novamente as que eu gosto nele. Bem, acho que eu demoraria um dia inteiro e ainda não acabaria... Mas assim como nas coisas que eu odeio, vou enumerar sete coisas que eu mais gosto.

_**The 7 things I like about you  
**_As 7 coisas que gosto em você

_**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
**_Seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu Levi's***** velho

_**When we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
**_E quando nós nos beijamos, fico hipnotizada__

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry  
**_Você me faz rir, me faz chorar

_**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
**_Mas eu acho que ambos eu vou comprar

_*****__"Levi's" é uma marca de jeans_

Primeira: O cabelo de Naruto...

_**Flashback on**_

_Certa vez, num dos momentos de vaidade e de insegurança (que eu odeio) de Naruto, ele virou para mim e perguntou:_

_-Hinata, você prefere meu cabelo baixo – ele abaixou os cabelos rebeldes, com se estivessem molhados – ou espetado? – ele soltou e o cabelo voltou ao normal._

"Fica bom dos dois jeitos"_, foi o que eu pensei._

_-Espetado – foi o que eu respondi_

_**Flashback off**_

Foi observando os peixes nadarem na água azul que parecia iluminar o lugar todo que me lembrei da segunda coisa...

Os olhos dele! Sempre que olho praquelas duas safiras azuis... Eu não sei direito o que acontece. Perco o chão. Me sinto tão... perdida naquela imensidão do azul mar que são seus olhos... E tudo de repente parece tão certo... Sinto como se nós dois pudéssemos realmente ficar juntos... E que tudo pode acontecer... Eu sinto isso quando olho nos olhos dele... Além de uma felicidade incrível e, ao mesmo tempo, estranha.

Terceira coisa: seu famoso Levi's velho. Sempre que Naruto queria sair ou alguma coisa do tipo, era difícil vê-lo sem aqueles _jeans_. Ele sempre dizia que sempre que ele usava aquela calça, tudo dava certo pra ele. Claro que isso é só uma invenção boba dele, mas ele fica realmente lindo com aquele_ jeans_.

Quarta coisa: Quando ele me beija... Ok, tá certo, ele nunca me beijou de verdade, mas Naruto, como eu disse, tem o costume de, quando eu deixo ele feliz, me abraçar bem forte e me dar um beijo no rosto. Entre amigos, é uma coisa tão boba... Mas pra mim, significa muito. Eu me sinto... tão bem... É uma sensação muita boa. _Era_, pelo menos...

_**Your hand in mine  
**_Sua mão na minha

_**When we're intertwined everything's alright  
**_Quando nos misturamos tudo fica bem

_**I wanna be with the one I know  
**_Eu quero ficar com o que eu conheço

Quinta: Quando Naruto pega na minha mão... Ele sempre me deixa surpresa e sem graça, mas eu permito que ele continue segurando-a e, quando tenho coragem, aperto um pouquinho mais quando percebo que ele vai soltar. Não sei se ele percebe, mas sempre que eu faço isso, ele continua segurando minha mão...

Sexta e penúltima: Sempre que nós dois estamos juntos, tudo fica bem, nada está errado e eu sempre penso que nós podemos ficar juntos...

_**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
**_E a sétima coisa que eu mais gosto que você faz

_**You make me love you**_

Você me faz te amar

E a sétima coisa que eu mais gosto em Naruto, assim como a sétima que eu mais odeio...

_Ele me faz amá-lo._

Olhei pro relógio. Eram pouco mais de sete horas. Suspirei, cansada. Papai vai me matar. Hanabi vai adorar isso. Preciso ligar pra Tenten urgentemente. Naruto gosta da Sakura. O que mais pode acontecer?

"Charles Bukowski escreveu: 'Sempre haverá algo para arruinar as nossas vidas. Tudo depende "de quem" ou "o que" nos encontra primeiro. Você está sempre maduro e pronto para ser tomado.' "

**Oi gente!!!**

**Ufa! Enfim mais um capítulo! A história de verdade da fic começa aqui. Os outros capítulos eram mais uma apresentação dos fatos. Nem demorou muito né, pra eu postar este capítulo? Bem... Vou começar a postar com mais frequencia! As aulas estão acabando!!!!**

**Bom... Boa leitura!**

**Mandem reviews!**

**Bjos...**

**Hanna Uchiha**


	7. Propostas

**Capítulo 7: Propostas**

_Olhei pro relógio. Eram pouco mais de sete horas. Suspirei, cansada. Papai vai me matar. Hanabi vai adorar isso. Preciso ligar pra Tenten urgentemente. Naruto gosta da Sakura. O que mais pode acontecer?_

É, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu.

Cheguei em casa morta de cansaço. As luzes estavam todas apagadas. _"Será que não tem ninguém em casa?",_ eu me perguntei.

Minha pergunta foi imediatamente respondida.

Eu ia acender a luz perto da porta, porque já estava escuro lá fora e eu não pretendia esbarrar ou quebrar nada (seria um grande motivo para o meu pai brigar comigo e Hanabi gozar da minha cara), mas quando minha mão ia tocar o botão, a luz do abajur da sala de estar se acendeu e iluminou o rosto impassível de meu pai, mais lívido do que o comum e muito fantasmagórico àquela luz. Ao seu lado, sentada no braço da poltrona onde meu pai estava, Hanabi sorria, feliz.

Afinal, papai _com certeza_ ia me matar.

-Onde estava a essa hora, mocinha? – disse meu pai, sério.

Nessa hora, mesmo com a expressão séria e ameaçadora de meu pai e sua pergunta _nada _engraçada, tive de conter o impulso de rir e de revirar os olhos. Eu me senti numa comédia romântica, daquelas onde a heroína perfeitinha passa um minuto do "toque de recolher" (estabelecido pelo seu pai carrasco), pois estava com seu lindo namorado. As diferenças: não sou uma heroína, não tenho um namorado lindo e, aliás, nem um toque de recolher. A semelhança? Tenho um pai carrasco e, de brinde, consegui uma irmã que adora assistir aos sermões que meu pai me dá. Diante da minha demora para responder, meu pai tornou a falar:

-Hinata, responda – _isso _foi claramente uma ordem.

-Estava passeando. – respondi, de cabeça baixa. Nunca consegui me manter firme na frente de Hiashi Hyuuga, mesmo ele sendo meu pai. Aliás, acho que só Hanabi consegue. Parece realmente que ela tem controle sobre ele...

-Com quem? – ele perguntou. Acendi a luz da porta. Estava começando a ficar ridículo e infantil continuar com a luz apagada, e minha vontade de rir estava se acentuando cada vez mais. E se eu começasse a rir, eu estaria encrencada _de verdade_.

-Sozinha – dessa vez olhei nos olhos dele, pra garantir que _eu realmente_ não estava mentindo. Papai refletiu um pouco, depois olhou para o relógio na parede. Eram apenas 19h20min.

-Tudo bem – disse ele por fim. Hanabi pareceu decepcionada. Eu, por minha vez, me aliviei.

Subi as escadas depressa. Eu precisava urgentemente de um banho. E de desabafar com minha melhor amiga: Tenten.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mesmo sem fome, jantei com minha família só para não dar na vista. Depois peguei o telefone e finalmente pude subir, me fechar no meu quarto e ligar pra Tenten. Da primeira vez, ninguém atendeu. Já na segunda tentativa, Tenten atendeu toda esbaforida, depois de três toques.

-Alô, casa dos Mitsashi?

-Tenten, á a Hinata.

-Oi, e aí? Hmmm... Deixe-me adivinhar: é sobre aquilo que Naruto queria te dizer hoje depois do expediente? – ela perguntou

-Exatamente – confirmei, deixando a tristeza que eu sentia transparecer em minha voz. Tenten provavelmente deve ter notado...

-O que aconteceu? Sua voz não está muito animada... – é, ela _reparou_. Na verdade, Tenten repara em tudo. Ela percebe qualquer coisa que acontece ao redor dela, e consegue adivinhar o que está acontecendo.

Entreguei os pontos e fui direto ao assunto. Eu contei tudo, detalhe por detalhe, desde nossa saída do Kisame's até a minha chegada em casa. Chorei muito quando falei que Naruto gostava de nossa amiga Sakura como nunca gostou de ninguém, e quando eu descrevi as 7 coisas que eu odeio e as 7 coisas que eu gosto nele. Ela já sabia que eu gostava de Naruto há muito tempo, assim como ela claramente gosta do Neji, mas acho que ela não esperava que isso podia ir tão longe. E nem eu. Algumas vezes, Tenten soltava algumas exclamações de surpresa, e me consolou quando eu comecei a chorar sem parar. No final, perguntei a ela:

-E agora Tenten? O que eu faço?

-Nada – respondeu ela depois de um tempo.

-O quê? – indaguei, sem entender o que ela queria dizer com "nada". Ela está brincando, não está?

-Nada, ora! Hinata, deixa rolar... Você se preocupa demais. Mas uma coisa eu te garanto com certeza: Sakura não gosta de Naruto. Não do jeito que ele gosta dela e do jeito que você gosta dele, pelo menos.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Tenten? O que você sabe? – perguntei, ficando ansiosa de repente. Eu quase me _animei _com a hipótese.

-Nada Hinata – Tenten tentava parecer arrependida com o que havia dito, mas no fundo eu sabia ela realmente queria que eu soubesse

-Não, por favor, me conte – supliquei

-Hinata, tem uma coisa que eu sei, e eu quero te contar, mas não posso te contar até que você saiba o que eu sei, mas parece eu vou ter que te contar pra você saber. – enrolou Tenten

-Tenten, por favor... – pedi novamente

-Está bem. – ela se rendeu.

-Me conta! – eu disse, me sentindo um tantinho mais animada.

-Hoje não, Hinata. Não é a melhor hora...

-Quando então, Tenten? Por favor... Preciso saber... – implorei . Tenten fixou em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas depois tornou a falar:

-Você pode vir aqui em casa amanhã?

-Posso. – respondi, sorrindo de leve. Tenten _sempre _cedia. E eu iria a casa dela, mesmo se não pudesse.

-Ok. Duas horas, ok? Aí eu te conto...

-Ok. Muito obrigada Tenten. Por tudo. – agradeci, sincera

-Quê isso. Bem, até amanhã. – ela se despediu

-Até amanhã – eu disse.

-E se controla, hein amiga! Não quero você triste! – pediu ela, rindo do outro lado da linha. Eu também ri e o som me pareceu estranho. Não que eu não costumasse rir, mas naquelas circunstâncias não parecia muito normal.

-Ok- respondi – Tchau...

-Tchau – disse Tenten, desligando.

Quando eu desliguei o telefone, percebi que ainda eram oito e vinte. Sem nada pra fazer, liguei o computador e fiquei fazendo qualquer coisa na Internet. Às nove horas, eu estava quase cochilando na frente do computador de tanto observar as fotos armazenadas na memória, quando ouvi um barulho que chamou minha atenção.

Vinha da _janela_.

Era óbvio que era Naruto. E eu que queria que ele não batesse na minha janela... Percebi que minhas cortinas estavam abertas. Droga. Eu devia ter fechado...

Hesitei. Abrir ou não? Suspirei bem fundo e abri minha janela. Na janela de seu quarto, Naruto me observava, sorridente.

-Oi Hinata – ele me cumprimentou. Tinha perdido todo aquela expressão e aquele tom sérios de hoje à tarde.

-Oi – sorri sem muita convicção

-Sabe... Sobre hoje a tarde... Eu queria conversar com você – seu tom de voz ainda era descontraído.

-Pode falar – eu respondi baixo, olhando pra baixo

-Hinata? – perguntou Naruto, vendo que eu estava de cabeça baixa

-Sim? – respondi, ainda sem olhar pra ele

-Você tá legal? – perguntou ele

-Claro, só um pouco cansada – olhei de relance pra ele.

-Hã... Tudo bem então. Sabe o que eu te disse hoje à tarde... Sobre... Gostar da Sakura? – ele retomou a conversa. Levantei a cabeça e olhei pra ele. Agora Naruto estava um pouquinho hesitante. Será que ele vai dizer que era tudo uma mentira?

-Sei... – respondi, agora atenta a conversa

-Então... Era realmente verdade... E... – Naruto parou por um instante. Ele estava um pouco ansioso agora. Então era mesmo verdade... Voltei a abaixar a cabeça. Ele continuou em silêncio. Parecia estar procurando as palavras certas.

-Pode continuar – eu disse com a voz triste, tentando novamente controlar as lágrimas. _Droga..._

-Sabe aquele trabalho ridículo de inglês que o Orochimaru passou quando a gente era oitavo ano? Aquele sobre contos de fada... – disse Naruto por fim. Estranhei a mudança súbita de assunto

-Sim – respondi, confusa.

-Então... Era em dupla. Nós dois fizemos juntos. Você lembra qual tema a gente pegou? – perguntou ele. Pensei um pouco antes de responder.

-Aladim - murmurei

-Exatamente. Você se lembra da nossa parte favorita do Aladim, Hinata? – Naruto apenas perguntava. Eu não estava entendendo nada.

-A parte do gênio da lâmpada. – disso eu nunca esqueceria.

-Isso! E por quê? – Naruto indagou novamente. Ok, isso está _muito _estranho...

-Naruto, pra quê tudo isso? – perguntei, afinal, estava realmente difícil entender o motivo de toda aquela conversa sem nexo.

-Só responda. Nós vamos chegar lá – foi a resposta. Suspirei.

-Tudo bem... A parte do gênio era a nossa favorita porque o gênio da lâmpada podia realizar três pedidos para o Aladim. Era por isso. – respondi.

-Hinata – Naruto chamou meu nome. Ao olhar pra ele, corei. Fiquei quase hipnotizada ao olhar nos olhos azuis dele. Ele se debruçou mais no parapeito da janela pra me olhar diretamente nos olhos.

-O q-que? – gaguejei bobamente

-E se você fosse o meu gênio da lâmpada, hein? Três pedidos, e nada mais. O que você acha? – perguntou ele, sustentando o olhar

-Três pedidos... - repeti em voz baixa - Mas... Pra quê, Naruto? – perguntei. Ora, Naruto sempre me pedia ajuda. Por que pedir daquele jeito, então? Eu estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.

-Você sabe... – ele deu um sorriso um pouco tímido demais pra ele – Pra conquistar a Sakura.

Foi com grande esforço que meu queixo não caiu. O quê? Naruto... Me pediu ajuda... Pra conquistar Sakura? Como... Como ele pôde me pedir isso? _Como_? Só pra cavar ainda mais a ferida em meu coração? E eu achei que saber que ele gosta de Sakura tinha sido ruim o suficiente... Abaixei o olhar novamente. Será que Naruto é tão cego assim pra ver que ele não perceber que eu o amo?

-Hinata? Tem _certeza _de que você tá bem? – perguntou Naruto. Ele parecia preocupado. Mas a preocupação dele

-Sim – respondi, erguendo o olhar. Eu estou começando a achar que mentir vai ser a melhor coisa que eu posso fazer...

-E... Então? O que me diz? Quer ser meu "gênio da lâmpada"? – ele tornou a perguntar, aguardando minha resposta.

Precisava pensar em alguma coisa para responder. E tinha de ser naquele momento. Eu não podia responder que não, pois daria muito na vista... Pensei rápido... E já que eu não posso ter o amor de Naruto... Então também não vou impedir a mim mesma de ter a amizade dele. E eram _apena_s _três _pedidos._.. _Talvez nem dessem certo... Pelo menos foi isso que eu pensei pra poder responder, já que só me restava uma opção:

-Sim. Eu te ajudo a conquistar a Sakura, Naruto – foi o que eu respondi. Minha voz estava surpreendentemente calma e razoável. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Naruto.

-Que bom, Hinata! Eu sabia que podia contar com você!

-Quando você vai fazer os pedidos? – perguntei, minha voz sem emoção alguma agora. Apesar de tudo, eu queria que fosse o mais rápido o possível...

-Não sei ainda... Quando for necessário. – disse Naruto

-Tudo bem então – concordei. Eu ia me despedir pra poder me deitar e chorar mais um pouco (eu tinha certeza de eu ia fazer isso, mesmo Tenten pedindo pra eu não chorar – ela não contava que isso ia acontecer, e nem eu) quando Naruto perguntou baixinho.

-Você... Você acha que vai dar certo? Se você me ajudar? – perguntou ele

-Acho – respondi num tom de voz baixo também. Eu não fazia idéia se a minha resposta fora sincera ou não

-Bem... Tchau Hinata. Até amanhã, talvez. Ou depois. Ou segunda. Sei lá. Boa noite. – se despediu ele

-Boa noite – eu disse.

-Ah! Hinata! – Naruto chamou de novo, voltando à janela

-Sim? – respondi, implorando pra que ele não fizesse um pedido naquele momento

-Obrigado – disse ele, sorrindo timidamente pela segunda vez. Aquela palavra me pareceu tão sincera que por menos de um segundo eu me esqueci de tudo o que ele havia me dito naquele dia. Mas logo me lembrei de que aquilo tudo era verdade, então sorri da melhor forma que pude e vi Naruto sumir da janela. Fechei a minha janela, e as cortinas também.

Desliguei o computador mecanicamente, não sem antes apagar uma das fotos: eu e Naruto sorríamos, um do lado do outro, em uma das nossas férias de verão que passamos juntos. Não era bom ficar olhando praquilo. Depois, me joguei na cama. Fiquei encarando o teto. Depois, comecei a rir, rir de mim mesma, de minha própria falta de sorte. De meu destino de ser o gênio da lâmpada de Naruto e de realizar três desejos...

Depois, veio o pranto e a dor. A dor de amar alguém e de não ser correspondida, a dor de perceber que a vida não é do jeito que você queria que fosse, que não existe um "felizes para sempre". A dor de ver que quem você ama... Gosta de outro alguém.

Continuei chorando, o travesseiro abafando meus soluços. Eu nunca fiquei pensando de verdade no dia em que eu contaria pra Naruto que eu gosto dele, mas agora esse dia sequer existiria. Eu jamais contarei pra ele, não enquanto ele gostar da Sakura. Juro isso por mim mesma.

Mas agora eu me encontrava em um grande dilema: eu concordara em ajudar Naruto, mas não disse que eu me empenharia pra fazer isso. Eu teria coragem de traí-lo, para beneficiar a mim mesma?

Chorei bastante e até muito tarde, até que consegui adormecer, ainda pensando se eu deveria me esforçar ou não para ajudar... Meu melhor amigo e meu amor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acordei extremamente tarde no dia seguinte. Não é um costume que eu tenho, geralmente acordo as oito ou no máximo, nove da manhã, nos sábados, mas desta vez acordei quando já eram dez e quinze da manhã. Surpreendentemente sonolenta, me arrastei até o banheiro, lavei o rosto várias vezes até acordar de verdade, troquei de roupa, penteei meus cabelos, fiz minha higiene bucal e finalmente desci pra tomar café.

-Bom dia – cumprimentei minha família

-Já estava na hora de você acordar – disse meu pai.

-Dorminhoca – resmungou Hanabi

Suspirei baixinho, Aquele não seria um dia muito fácil pra mim. Aliás, desde ontem, eu tive a pequena impressão de que dia nenhum vai ser fácil, daqui pra frente. Tomei meu café em silêncio. Meu pai foi pro seu quarto e Hanabi saiu de casa para encontrar com seus amigos.

Anotando mentalmente para perguntar a Tenten o que acontecera _com ela_ ontem depois do nosso expediente, subi pro meu quarto. De repente, me lembrei de uma coisa. Eu tinha esquecido completamente de que Neji tinha levado Tenten pra casa. Eu já havia percebido que ele parecia gostar dela, mas ultimamente esses sinais se tornaram mais claros. E eu liguei ontem pra ela só pra desabafar, sem pensar que ela talvez tivesse coisas interessantes pra me contar. Bem... Talvez a alegria da minha amiga seja o suficiente pra me deixar um pouquinho mais animada... Não custa nada tentar...

Liguei pra ela, mas ninguém atendeu. Parece que a sorte definitivamente não está ao meu favor...

Olhei pro meu quarto. Talvez a única opção fosse organizar o meu quarto, jogar fora coisas velhas e inúteis e talvez... Me livrar de algumas fotos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eu tentei ligar mais duas vezes pra casa de Tenten, mas todas chamaram até cair. Onde estaria ela em pleno sábado de manhã? E estava começando a me sentir muito nervosa. Pelo visto eu teria que esperar até as duas horas. Olhei pro relógio. Eram 12h00min. Em duas horas eu finalmente conseguiria falar com ela.

Felizmente, o sábado era o dia de meu pai cozinhar. Eu passei a parte da manhã na qual eu não estava dormindo para arrumar o meu quarto. Na verdade, não havia nada de diferente: só o lixo, que estava cheio de fotos. Fotos onde eu e Naruto estávamos juntos e felizes, de várias épocas diferentes. Eu pretendia jogá-las fora, mas não consegui. Por fim, resolvi que guardar em um lugar fundo e fora de vista do meu guarda-roupa era a melhor solução. Tirei as fotos do lixo e coloquei-as num envelope e depois, encontrei uma brecha no meu guarda-roupa, discreta, e nem dava pra ver que havia alguma coisa ali.

Eu fiquei ali observando meu quarto, exatamente do jeito que estava antes. Fiquei pensando no dilema que eu tinha em minhas mãos: me esforçar ou não para ajudar Naruto? Minha cabeça diz que devo me esforçar, prometi a ele, aceitei sua proposta... Mas meu coração se recusa a fazer qualquer coisa que vá me magoar... Não sei... Simplesmente não sei...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Hanabi, gritando que o almoço estava pronto. Desci e almocei com minha família, novamente só pra não dar na vista. Depois de todos terminarem, eu me ofereci para lavar as louças, mesmo sendo o dia de Hanabi fazer isso. Ela ficou satisfeita e até me agradeceu por isso. Não que eu realmente quisesse lavar a louça, mas eu precisava urgentemente de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o problema em que eu me metera.

Terminei de lavar tudo antes que eu mesma percebesse. Procurei um relógio. Fiquei decepcionada: havia acabado de dar 13h00min. Então resolvi encarar de uma vez o problema que tinha em minhas mãos.

É hora de dar razão ou a mente ou ao coração.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eram duas horas da tarde em ponto quando toquei a campainha de Tenten. Ela atendeu no minuto seguinte. Parecia nervosa.

-Entra aí, Hinata. Preciso te contar o mais rápido o possível – disse ela, séria. Eu estranhei aquilo: ontem mesmo ela estava querendo me esconder tudo...

Entrei na grande e confortável casa de Tenten. Cumprimentei educadamente o Sr. e a Sra. Mitsashi, que retribuíram meu cumprimento animadamente. Eu sabia que eles gostavam muito de mim. Tenten me falava que sua mãe vivia perguntando por mim e seu pai me adorava. E eu ficava muito feliz com isso.

Tenten praticamente me arrastou pro seu quarto. Eu adorava aquele lugar: três das quatro paredes eram vermelhas, cobertas de pôsteres de bandas e atores famosos, além dos lindos e perfeitos desenhos de Tenten. Ela era simplesmente demais nisso: seus desenhos eram geralmente coisas que aconteciam com ela. Tenten sempre diz: "Alguém disse uma vez: Meninas boas escrevem em seus diários. Meninas más nunca têm tempo. Eu? Eu só quero viver a vida, e me lembrar dela. Sem escrever nada. Apenas desenhando o que acontece nela". E ela faz isso muito bem. Vi desenhos de Neji na parede, reconheci meu rosto em alguns, onde eu estava perto de Naruto, que ria, enquanto vários tracinhos em meu rosto indicavam que eu estava vermelha. Alguns em que estavam nós seis, outros só as garotas, outros só os garotos, imagens dos funcionários da lanchonete e uma hilária ilustração de um tubarão nos oferecendo emprego. Todas tinham traços muito perfeitos e reais.

Na quarta parede, bem na frente da cama de Tenten, havia, basicamente, uma multidão de rostos alaranjados. Eram várias pessoas enfileiradas, todas conhecidas de Tenten: seus pais, amigos e colegas de classe, fitando para sempre a cama de Tenten. Tenten tinha um guarda- roupa branco também cheio de imagens em suas portas, um criado mudo, uma escrivaninha com um computador e uma cama cheia de bichinhos de pelúcia variados. A colcha da cama era de um quadriculado preto, branco e vermelho, e também havia um sofá preto com almofadas vermelhas.

Eu me sentei na cama e Tenten se jogou no sofá. Esperei que ela começasse a falar, mas ela permaneceu calada. Na hora em que Tenten abriu a boca pra falar, eu a interrompi, mostrando a palma da minha mão em sinal de "Pare":

-Antes de você me falar o que seja, tenho uma coisa pra te falar. – eu comecei

-Diga então – ela pareceu curiosa. Suspirei e disse:

-Tenten, eu quero morrer - sei que foi um pouco dramático, mas era isso que eu estava sentindo.

-Calma... Não... Não é tão ruim! – Tenten tentou inutilmente me consolar

-Não. É pior. Ele pediu minha ajuda, Tenten. Minha ajuda. – eu disse. Tenten pareceu confusa por um instante

-Ele... Naruto? Te pediu ajuda? Pra quê? – ela perguntou

-Para conquistar a Sakura – eu disse de uma vez

Minha amiga deixou o queixo cair, assim como eu, quando Naruto me fez essa terrível proposta, mas ao contrário de mim, ela não foi nada discreta.

-ELE O QUÊ? COMO AQUELE RETARDADO PÔDE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS COM VOCÊ? _COMO_?! – ela realmente parecia irritada. Levantou do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Ele não sabe o que eu sinto por ele, sabe? Se soubesse, talvez nem tivesse me dito o quanto ela gosta da Sakura. – eu disse

-Mas aí é diferente, Hinata! É como dar uma facada em si mesma e esperar que o outro morra! Ele pediu sua ajuda pra conquistar... nossa amiga! Sakura, Hinata, a Sakura! – Tenten estava fora de controle

-Eu sei, Tenten... Mas... – minha voz falhou. Eu queria chorar. Tenten voltou a falar.

-E... você disse que não, né? Ou você disse que ia pensar? Que era uma proposta muito estranha de se fazer? Você disse isso, não disse?

-Bem... – eu me senti extremamente sem-graça. Achei melhor ficar em silêncio. Acho que ela vai entender meu recado.

E ela entendeu.

Tenten, que estava de costas pra mim, se virou lentamente na minha direção, perplexa e cética.

-Não vá me dizer... – ela parecia estar engasgada com as palavras – Que você... Aceitou... Ajudá-lo?

-Sim, eu aceitei. – minha voz ainda estava entrecortada. A qualquer momento eu ia chorar.

-POR QUÊ? – berrou Tenten

-Porque... Eu descobri que muitas vezes nós temos que fazer sacrifícios, mesmo que isso garanta a felicidade de outra pessoa e sua própria infelicidade. Se é isso que deixará Naruto feliz, com a Sakura... É o que eu vou fazer.

-Hinata, você não pode! Você não pode destruir sua própria vida! Não pode despedaçar seu próprio coração! O que você vai fazer fazer é loucura! – exclamou Tenten

- São só três pedidos... Como o gênio da lâmpada do Aladim... Talvez eles nem dêem certo.. – afirmei. Pelo menos era disso de que eu estava convencida...

- Você não está me entendendo! – gritou Tenten. Ela parecia tão deseperada quanto eu. –Você pode jogar o Naruto pra cima da Sakura o quanto você quiser, não importa quantos pedidos o Naruto tenha: três, cinco, dezesseis, mil! Você pode tentar fazê-lo feliz, e fazer da felicidade dele a sua infelicidade, mas NÃO VAI DAR CERTO!

Por alguns segundos, nós duas ficamos nos encarando. Tenten ofegava de tanto gritar, e eu apenas a observava, curiosa. O que ela quer dizer com "Não vai dar certo"?

-Como assim? – eu verbalizei meu pensamento. Tenten voltou a se sentar no sofá.

-Hinata – ela me olhou nos olhos – A Sakura... Ela me ligou hoje pouco depois do almoço. Disse que viria aqui às duas e meia. São 14h20min, então tenho que ser rápida, porque se a gente bobear, ela chega até mais cedo.

-C-Certo – gaguejei, estranhando a seriedade daquilo tudo

-Sakura não gosta do Naruto como ele gosta dela. – ela começou a me explicar, um pouco mais relaxada.

-Isso você me disse ontem – eu repliquei

-Eu sei. Acontece que ela gosta de outra pessoa.

-De... Outra pessoa? Mas de quem, Tenten? – perguntei

-Ora gente, mas está tão na cara! Mas será que eu sou a única a perceber! – Tenten chegou a rir um pouco

-Perceber o que? – indaguei, a curiosidade crescendo dentro de mim

-Perceber que a Sakura gosta do Sasuke! – ela agora ria abertamente

Arregalei os olhos. É mais sério do que eu pensava. Antes envolvia três de nós, e agora são quatro. O que mais eu vou descobrir, que o Sasuke gosta da Tenten e Neji gosta de mim? É só o que falta acontecer pra tudo isso ficar uma completa confusão. Eu gosto do Naruto... Ele gosta da Sakura... Mas ela gosta do Sasuke... E Sasuke? Será que gosta de alguém? Eu preferiria que não.

-Entendeu? Se você ajudar Naruto será pior pra você e pra ele. Sakura só tem olhos pra Sasuke há muito tempo. Está tão na cara. Como vocês não conseguem ver? – disse Tenten

-Eu nunca ia imaginar... – murmurei

-Pois é... E acho que o que Sakura quer me contar tem algo a ver com isso... Ela me ligou toda feliz ontem... Não sei, alguma coisa me diz que...

Tenten não chegou a terminar a frase. Nessa hora, a porta do quarto dela foi escancarada com muita presa e por ela entrou Sakura muito agitada, bateu a porta, se encostou a ela, suspirou fundo, nos olhou por um instante e disse:

-Sasuke me chamou pra sair!

Os olhos cor de chocolate de Tenten foram dos meus olhos perolados, no momento arregalados de surpresa e choque, para os olhos verde-esmeralda de Sakura, que estavam muito felizes. Tenten deu um sorriso malicioso e disse, satisfeita:

-Isso está começando a ficar interessante...

Sakura se desencostou da porta e se sentou ao lado de Tenten no sofá. Ofegou várias vezes, me dando tempo pra disfarçar a minha expressão.

-Oi gente – disse ela, por fim.

-Oi – dissemos eu e Tenten em uníssono.

-Vocês não tem idéia de como foi...! – começou Sakura – Mas antes... Onde a senhorita estava hoje de manhã, hein, Tenten? – perguntou ela. Tenten olhou pra baixo

-Hum... Bem... Neji me chamou pra dar uma volta – respondeu ela, dando um sorrisinho

-Quando? – perguntei, interessada

-Hoje de manhã ele me ligou e perguntou se eu não queria dar uma volta depois do café da manhã. – disse Tenten

-E...? – perguntou Sakura

-Ah, gente, não aconteceu nada! Nós só passeamos pela praça perto da escola e conversamos muito... Mas como eu disse: não aconteceu nada– replicou Tenten

-E aquilo de te levar pra casa ontem? – pressionou Sakura

-Foi só um gesto cavalheiro – respondeu Tenten

-Sei... – eu disse, sorrindo. Eu tinha minhas suspeitas de que Neji realmente correspondia aos sentimentos de Tenten

-Voltando a você, Sakura... E então? Sasuke te chamou pra sair? Como? Quando? Onde? Pra ir a que lugar? – Tenten bombardeou Sakura de perguntas

- Nossa... Era mais ou menos 23h30min... Todo mundo já tinha saído da Kisame's a lanchonete estava completamente vazia... Estávamos só nós dois... – disse Sakura, a voz mal contendo toda sua felicidade

-Se não tinha mais ninguém, é evidente que estavam só vocês, né, cabeça de vento! – disse Tenten, rindo

-Continue – pedi

A partir dessa parte Sakura não conseguia terminar uma frase sem suspirar pelo menos três vezes. Ela descreveu detalhadamente o humor em que ela se encontrava e seus motivos, o modo com que Sasuke chegou perto dela, cada expressão que Sasuke fazia, cada movimento e até seu tom de voz. Foi como se fosse... Um perfeito flashback.

_**Flashback on (narração normal)**_

_Sakura devia estar realmente irritada. Ficar trabalhando até 23h30min já era estressante por si só, mas ainda ter de aturar um bando de play boys pervertidos perguntando se a saia dela estava morta ou doente pra ter faltado ao trabalho, além de receber uma cantada (daquelas que a gente encontra em papel de bombom) de um cara que tinha pelo menos duas vezes a idade dela e parecia estar uns oitenta quilos acima do peso. _

_Ela estava enxugando os copos recém lavados por ela. Terminou de enxugar e começou a guardá-los numa parte do balcão. Sasuke chegou com o capacete de sua moto na mão, e se recostou de costas no balcão. Ele ficou em silêncio. Sakura o fitou por algum tempo, impaciente. Ele não estava ali SÓ pra ficar de costas pra ela, em silêncio, observando ela trabalhar pelo canto do olhos, estava?_

_Ela já ia perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali quando Sasuke se virou de frente pra ela, apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e encarou Sakura. Ela instantaneamente corou. _

_-Sakura... Sabe... Nesse sábado... Você lembra que a nossa sala estava pensando em ver um filme... De terror. Com sangue e pessoas mortas por decapitação. E eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir... – começou Sasuke, mas Sakura logo o cortou._

_- Está tentando ser __**engraçadinho**__? – perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos, mal humorada. Sasuke _sabia_ que ela abominava filmes de terror._

Sim_, pensou Sasuke, lutando contra um sorriso que queria sair de seus lábios._

_-Quer, por favor, me deixar terminar? – pediu Sasuke. Sakura suspirou._

_-Ok... – cedeu ela_

_-E se a gente fosse num restaurante de comida japonesa? – sugeriu ele. Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Sasuke quase sorriu: sabia que essa seria a reação dela. E também sabia que Sakura adorava comida japonesa._

_-Ah... Eeh... Tudo bem – respondeu ela, tentando se conter. Já ia pegar mais um copo no balcão quando percebeu que já havia guardado todos._

_-Então... Eu te pego as sete em ponto. – Sasuke teve vontade de acrescentar "_e esteja bem bonita", _mas Sakura já era bonita naturalmente. _

_-Tudo bem – disse ela, indo ao seu armário junto com Sasuke pra pegar suas coisas._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Sasuke trancou a porta da lanchonete, ativou os alarmes e, de repente, percebeu que Sakura já estava indo embora._

_-Vai a pé? – gritou ele sem se conter_

_-Sim – respondeu ela, indiferente, parando e se virando pra Sasuke._

_-A essa hora? – Sasuke não acreditou_

_-Sim – disse Sakura naturalmente_

_Sasuke simplesmente se dirigiu até sua moto, pegou o outro capacete e o estendeu na direção de Sakura. "_Dono dessa moto reluzente idiota"_, pensou ela. _

_-Que é isso? – perguntou ela_

_-Estou te oferecendo carona – replicou Sasuke. Sakura pensou por uns instantes. Depois, desistiu._

_-Ah, tudo bem – Sakura foi até Sasuke e pegou o capacete. Sentou na moto e abraçou a cintura de Sasuke. Ele deu partida e Sakura mal percebeu quando chegou em casa. Só sabia que, por alguns instantes, ela se esquecera completamente o porquê do seu mal humor. _

_Sasuke também estava muito satisfeito, mas se esforçara em não demonstrar isso (sem muito sucesso, pois seu sorriso não passou despercebido pela jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa): tivera a ligeira impressão de que Sakura deitara brevemente a cabeça em suas costas..._

_**Flashback off (volta a narração de primeira pessoa)**_

Demorou pouco mais de meia hora para Sakura nos contar tudo. Depois, ela insistiu que nós duas fôssemos para a casa dela escolher qual roupa ela deveria usar naquela noite. No fim, eu e Tenten acabamos cedendo, e fomos andando para a casa de Sakura, que não era muito longe dali.

Ficamos até as cinco horas discutindo qual era a roupa perfeita para o encontro perfeito. Acabamos decidindo por uma bata tomara-que-caia vermelha, calça _jeans_ escura, sapatos de salto alto vermelhos com _strass_. Sakura escolheu uma correntinha prateada com pingente de borboleta, que combinava com a presilha em seus cabelos e com seus brincos e pulseiras. Maquiei-a com sombra branca de leve e batom rosa claro. Sakura parecia uma linda boneca de porcelana quando terminamos.

Já eram 18h50min quando eu Tenten voltamos pras nossas respectivas casas. Eu já não me importava em chegar "tarde", pois se meu pai quisesse me deixar de castigo, estaria me fazendo um enorme favor. Mas quando cheguei em casa, ninguém sequer perguntou onde eu estava. Não que eu esteja reclamando.

Meu pai tinha um jantar de negócios, e Hanabi ia sair com os amigos de sua escola, portanto eu fiquei sozinha em casa. Foi bom e ao mesmo tempo ruim ter aquele silêncio todo em casa: bom porque eu ia ter paz e silêncio, e ruim porque se eu tenho paz e silêncio significa que eu _tenho_ que pensar na série de fatores que aconteceram nos dois últimos dias.

Eu amo Naruto. Naruto gosta (não, pelo visto gosta _de verdade) _de Sakura, que é minha amiga. Ele me pede ajuda para conquistá-la. Eu concordo. Eu conto pra Tenten, minha melhor amiga, que em pouco tempo vai começar a sair de verdade com Neji, meu primo e amigo, que parece gostar muito de Tenten. Na mesma noite, Sasuke chama Sakura pra sair (sem ninguém saber). No dia seguinte (hoje, no caso), descubro que Sakura gosta de Sasuke, que pelo visto também sente algo por Sakura. E agora mesmo eles devem estar saindo juntos.

Em dois dias, duas propostas. Naruto pediu minha ajuda e Sasuke chamou Sakura pra sair... Duas propostas, que podem acabar mudando toda a história de uma amizade de muitos anos... Será que o amor pode romper os laços da amizade? Eu fico pensando nisso... Será que Naruto deixaria de ser meu amigo se eu não o ajudasse? Será que ele deixaria de ser amigo de todos se Sasuke e Sakura começarem a namorar? Será que Neji e Tenten vão dar certo? E quanto a mim? Vou esquecer Naruto ou vou continuar nutrindo esse amor não-correspondido?

Adormeci pensando no que Tenten havia dito naquela tarde: "_Isso está começando a ficar interessante..._". Pra mim, perigosamente interessante...

"A vida é engraçada as vezes. Pode ser dura. Como quando se apaixona por alguém, mas eles esquecem de te amar de volta. Quando o seu melhor amigo pede ajuda pra conquistar uma garota, coincidentemente também sua amiga, que você sabe que ama outra pessoa. De vez em quando, as pessoas se superam, se tornando mais corajosas com elas mesmas. As vezes, elas te surpreendem. As vezes, elas cedem fácil. A vida é engraçada, as vezes. Pode nos surpreender. Mas se você estiver perto o suficiente, você encontrará esperança... Numa canção... Nos olhos de alguém que você ama... E se você tiver sorte... Digo, se você for a pessoa mais sortuda desse planeta... A pessoa que você ama decidirá te amar de volta."

**Oi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bem, aí está mais um capítulo pra vocês!!! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Foi realmente interessante escrever essa capítulo... Eu gostei muito!!! **

**Eu também morro de pena da Hinata... Essa capítulo foi bem dramático... mostrou muito do sofrimento dela... E é o capítulo-chave pro resto da história!!!**

**Desculpem se eu demorei muito! Mas ele ficou bem grandinho, não é?**

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews que recebi! Espero que continuem lendo e gostando!!!**

**Quero review, hein? Mandem a opinião de vocês!!!! **

**Beijos...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


	8. Primeiro pedido

**Capítulo 8: Primeiro pedido**

Dois longos meses se passaram desde aqueles dias que mudaram completamente a minha vida. Devo dizer que a partir deles nada foi a mesma coisa. E quando digo _nada_, não estou exagerando.

Já que temos um pouco de tempo, acho melhor explicar o que aconteceu nesses dois últimos meses.

Em março, Sasuke e Sakura saíram apenas uma vez. Mas Sakura estava certa ao dizer que não ia parar por ali, pois em abril e maio eles saíram mais duas vezes. Ela faz questão de nos contar em detalhes tudo o que acontece nos encontros dela. Na primeira vez, como nós já sabíamos, eles foram a um restaurante de comida japonesa, que Sakura adora. Sakura nos disse que Sasuke estava menos sério e era muito bom conversar com ele. Na segunda, eles foram tomar sorvete juntos e dar um passeio. E na terceira vez (Sakura ficava louca toda vez que pensava nesse dia) eles foram ao cinema ver uma comédia romântica. Sasuke parecia achar o filme um tanto tedioso, o que evidentemente nos diz que ele só estava fazendo isso para agradar Sakura.

Ainda assim, esses encontros dos dois ainda não são oficialmente encontros, e há um grande intervalo entre um e outro (um foi no fim de março, o outro pouco antes da metade de abril e o último foi no início do mês de maio), mas Sakura parece não notar isso (está feliz demais só pelo fato de saber que Sasuke a chama para sair). Tenten, é claro, fica realmente animada com isso. Não que eu não fique feliz por Sakura, –ela me contou que Sakura gosta do Sasuke há mais tempo do que eu gosto do Naruto – mas isso me preocupa um pouco. Porque em dois meses inteirinhos Naruto não disse uma palavra sequer a respeito dos três malditos pedidos que podem ser minha ruína. Mas depois falerei mais disso.

Apesar dessas "saídas" que Sasuke e Sakura vem tendo, imagino que apenas Neji saiba (se é que Sasuke mencionou isso alguma vez pra ele), mas Naruto com certeza não sabia de nada. Não é pra menos: eles agem normalmete no dia-a-dia, sem deixar sinal algum. Mas o que é realmente irritante é que Naruto ainda tenta se aproximar um pouco mais de Sakura, mas parece que não dá muito certo. Ou Sakura nem percebe ou bate nele. Aposto que ele acha que isso é um gesto carinhoso.

E por fim, Neji nunca chamou Tenten pra sair, o que pra mim é frescura dele, pois depois de três convites para passear no mesmo lugar, Tenten já estava ficando decepcionada. Afinal, ela espera ter alguma coisa de verdade com o Neji, mas o cérebro dele parece trabalhar com lentidão no quesito de chamar garotas pra sair. Eu cheguei a pensar em ajudar um pouco, mas quem sou eu pra dar uma de Cupido? Não consigo cuidar dos meus próprios problemas amorosos... Acho que eu só acabaria estragando as coisas para minha amiga. E isso não seria nada bom. Então, é melhor deixar Neji perceber sozinho que ele deve chamar Tenten para sair _de verdade_ ou então pelo menos mudar o lugar do passeio... Bem, só não sei quanto tempo isso pode demorar.

O Kisame's vai de muito bom pra melhor ainda, e só tende a melhoar, se é que isso é possível. Meu expediente está indo até as oito e meia da noite, quando Juugo entra (resolvemos alternar os horários, e Juugo se ofereceu pra ficar com o expediente da noite) e fica até uma da manhã, às vezes até mais. Naruto, Sasuke e Neji também ficam até tarde fazendo entregas, e Sakura e Tenten tem de correr de um lado para o outro para atender aos clientes. E nos raros momentos de folga, Tio Sam, Tia Sara e principalemte Joey gostam de contar os casos mais estranhos e bizarros de Kisame, como quando ele enfiou um lápis na perna de Joey aos quatro anos de idade ou quando a toalha da mesa agarrou na fivela de seu cinto no dia de Natal e, ao se levantar para ir até a árvore de Natal, carregou toda a ceia de Natal junto (no ano passado), entre outros. Kisame fica realmente constrangido com isso, coitado.

Essas são as partes boas dos meses de abril e maio. Estamos em junho agora, e a perspectiva de entrar de férias pela primeira vez não me agrada muito, simplesmente porque seria o momento perfeito para Naruto pedir a minha ajuda para conquistar uma garota que está apaixonada por um dos seus melhores amigos. Pensando bem, Sasuke _é o melhor amigo_ de Naruto. Mais que Neji. Assim como Tenten e eu, entende.

Analisando o quadro como um todo, a situação de Naruto não é muito diferente da minha, certo?

_Errado. _

Porque Naruto não sabe de _nada_. Eu sei que isso tudo não vai dar certo, que eu só estarei colaborando pra partir o coração do cara que eu amo, que isso pode deixar as coisas extremamente estranhas na nossa amizade e que as chances dele gostar de mim irão para abaixo de zero se ele... Souber que eu sei de tudo. Em resumo, eu me encontro numa situação muito pior do que a de Naruto.

Nos últimos dois meses eu fiquei pensando de verdade sobre a minha escolha de ajudar Naruto. Não parece certo. Mas ao mesmo tempo parece que é o que eu devo fazer. Porque, de uma forma ou de outra, a verdade vai vir a tona, pois ao fim de três pedidos, é provável que Naruto vá agir por conta própria... E talvez até lá, Sasuke tente algo com Sakura... Mas todas essas são situações hipotéticas, e hipoteticamente falando, talvez isso nunca chegue a acontecer.

E essa se resume na parte ruim dos meses de abril e maio.

Penso que talvez seja melhor deixar rolar, como disse Tenten, e parar de pensar no futuro e no que pode acontecer nele.

Voltemos, então, ao presente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

As provas estão nos deixando praticamente sem tempo pra fazer nada, afinal, nós seis trabalhamos durante a semana, então a saída é afundar a cara nos livros durante o fim de semana e nas noites depois do trabalho. É extremamente cansativo e nos deixa mortos a ponto de quase dormirmos nas aulas. Depois que elas (provas) acabarem (ainda faltam Química, Física, Inglês e História), nós vamos ter uma trégua pras férias. Não que eu esteja animada para ter férias. Aliás, eu trocaria as férias pela escola, só para ter algo com que me distrair e ter algo para ocupar minha cabeça.

Mesmo assim, Naruto queria que todos fôssemos a praia no fim de semana. Segundo ele, o verão estava acabando, mas Sasuke lembrou-o que o Verão só acaba dia vinte de setembro, porque dia vinte e um começa o outono. Ignorando completamente Sasuke, ele afirmou que era melhor ir a praia do que estudar. No fim, todos nós acabamos cedendo, e fomos a praia no sábado.

Foi um dia bem divertido, como eu não tinha há muito tempo. Por incrível que pareça, as preocupações abandonaram minha cabeça e eu me senti bem. Consegui olhar pros meus amigos sem pensar em triângulos e quadrados amorosos, sem pensar no que poderia acontecer no dia seguinte, no próximo mês ou qualquer outra coisa. Foi... Foi como se minha vida tivesse voltado ao... Normal...

_À época antes de tudo isso._

E então eu pensei que aquilo podia durar pra sempre, todo mundo devia esquecer o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos meses e tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

_Errado novamente._

Eu, Tenten e Sakura estávamos tomando sol e conversando quando Naruto chegou perto de nós e disse:

-Ei gente... Posso roubar a Hinata um pouquinho? – falando desse jeito, ele parecia meu namorado... – E aí na volta a gente traz água de coco pra todo mundo! – e agora não parecia mais.

-Tudo bem... Eu gostei da idéia da água de coco – respondeu Sakura, sorrindo pra Naruto.

Foi um sorriso completamente normal que ela daria pra qualquer um de seus amigos, mas Naruto abriu um sorriso muito largo e radiante, e sequer olhou pra Tenten quando ela respondeu:

-Ok... Mas traga-a de volta – riu minha amiga.

-Vamos? – perguntou ele

-Sim – respondi, me levantando da canga de praia e colocando um short. Quando eu estava pronta, Naruto pegou minha mão e saiu me puxando.

Naruto pegou o costume de pegar em minha mão pra me conduzir desde o dia em que nós nos conhecemos. Naquela ocasião, porém, foi pra me impedir de cair no chão. Com o passar dos anos, conforme eu fui me apaixonando mais e mais por ele, eu também encarava cada vez mais como um gesto de afeição. Bem, na verdade era, mas não do jeito que eu queria que fosse.

Afinal, eu sou a _melhor amiga_ dele.

E foi assim que eu voltei a pensar nos últimos meses e todas as preocupações voltaram a minha mente. Eu tive a esperança de aquilo tudo fosse momentâneo, mas como se lesse meus pensamentos, Naruto fez questão de não me deixar esquecer que eu tinha uma tarefa para cumprir.

Percebi, de repente, que Naruto tinha parado de andar. Olhei em volta e vi que estávamos nas pedras, o lugar mais limpo dali, onde você podia nadar na água muito azul e cristalina do mar. Nós estávamos na maior e mais alta pedra. Ficava a uns dois metros da superfície cristalina da água. Eu adorava aquele lugar, e Naruto sabia disso. Eu ainda estava um pouco distraída quando ele começou a falar.

-Aaaan... Bem, acho que... Você deve ter uma idéia do porquê que eu te trouxe aqui. – começou ele.

-Na verdade... Não – eu raciocinei vagarosamente

-Você se lembra da conversa que nós tivemos... Quando eu bati na sua janela... Há dois meses? – perguntou Naruto. Reconheci aquele ar de seriedade que ele sempre assumia quando queria falar dos pedidos e de Sakura

-Como se fosse ontem – repliquei. Como se eu fosse esquecer aquele dia... O dia em que meu mundo entrou de cabeça pra baixo

-Então... Eu esperei um pouco e... Acho que com a aproximação das férias... Talvez... Seja melhor... Eu fazer uso... Sabe, do meu primeiro pedido. – concluiu

Eu sabia que ele me pediria isso. Pelo menos, dessa vez, eu estava mais preparada. Eu sabia que se eu abaixasse a cabeça seria suspeito demais (Naruto desconfiaria de mim se eu ficasse assim toda vez que eu fosse falar com ele), mas também era duro demais pra eu conseguir olhar pra ele sem conter minhas lágrimas. Resolvi, então, que olhar pro mar era melhor.

-Realmente – respondi, por fim.

-Ufa – suspirou Naruto. Percebi que ele ainda estava segurando a minha mão, mas nem eu nem ele nos desvencilhamos – Achei que você ia discordar de mim.

-Por quê? – perguntei, confusa. Será que estava percebendo que eu não fico muito confortável quando ele fala disso?

-Sei lá... Só fiquei com medo. – respondeu ele. – E então... E agora? – ele perguntou. Olhei pra ele. O que ele quer dizer com "E agora?"

-Como assim? – indaguei

-O quê que a gente faz? – ele me respondeu com outra pergunta

-Ora... Hum... Bem... Você já sabe o que quer? – eu perguntei, finalmente entendendo o que ele queria dizer

-Pra ser bem sincero... Não, não pensei em nada – confessou Naruto

-Então como pretende fazer um pedido? – eu simplesmente não entendo como o Naruto pretende fazer um pedido... Sem pensar nele antes!

-Sei lá! Eu achei que _você_ ia me ajudar! – disse ele. Ah, então a culpa é _minha_ agora?

-Naruto, eu te ajudo a _realizar_ o pedido, não a _pensar_ nele! – eu exclamei, começando a perder a paciência, coisa que não é do meu feitio.

Naruto pensou por alguns instantes. Eu aguardei ele falar alguma coisa. Não seria eu quem iria quebrar o silêncio.

-Tem razão – ele disse, suspirando – Sou eu quem tenho que pensar no pedido, e não você...

- E então? Vai fazer... O pedido... Agora? – eu perguntei, receosa. Eu não queria que fosse em momento nenhum, muito menos ali, naquele instante.

-Não – se apressou em dizer Naruto – Acho melhor... Agora não. - Segurei um suspiro de alívio. – Eu tenho pensar bem no que eu quero.

-Ok então... – respondi

-Bem, vamos voltar! – exclamou Naruto, voltando a alegria de sempre

-É, vamos – eu respondi, voltando a notar que Naruto continuava segurando minha mão. Ele pareceu nem reparar – Não se esqueça da água de coco. Sakura gostou da idé...

Eu ia dizer "idéia", mas Naruto começou a me puxar de volta nesse mesmo instante. Eu me desequilibrei e escorreguei numa parte da pedra que estava coberta de lodo. Se no dia que nos conhecemos foi por causa da mão de Naruto que eu não caí no chão, hoje era por causa dela que eu estava escorregando.

Naruto percebeu imediatamente a besteira que tinha feito e usou a _outra_ mão para impedir que eu caísse. Eu estava de costas pro mar, e era uma sensação muito desagradável. Naruto estava na minha frente, os joelhos flexionados pra frente, as mãos estendidas e segurando firmemente as minhas.

-Você tá legal? – perguntou ele

-Sim – respondi.

-Que bom. Achei que você ia... – começou ele.

Antes que Naruto dissesse a palavra "cair", aconteceu exatamente isso. Infelizmente, ele também escorregou e seu corpo foi de encontro ao meu. Resultado: nós dois caímos da pedra, juntos, de costas, no mar.

E de mãos dadas.

Eu ainda não tinha entrado na água, e tenho que admitir que o choque térmico entre a temperatura quente em que eu me encontrava e a fria do mar foi muito bom. Mesmo debaixo da água, Naruto não soltou minha mão, e foi ele quem me puxou pra cima. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés pra água bater no meu queixo. Naruto é mais alto do que eu e não teve problemas.

-Que azar, não acha? – ele estava rindo. Eu senti falta daquele sorriso tão espontâneo aberto para mim e sorri também – Tentei impedir que você caísse, mas caí também!!!

Eu apenas assenti, rindo. Era bom sorrir novamente. Mesmo sabendo que isso duraria pouquíssimo tempo.

Naruto começou a me puxar pra fora da água. Só quando eu quase tropecei com a velocidade com que ele se movia que eu lembrei a ele:

-Naruto, você ainda está segurando minha mão – eu disse baixinho. Na verdade, eu estava gostando daquilo, mas era melhor eu me desligar completamente dele antes que isso só piorasse e eu sofresse mais no final.

-Ah... É mesmo – ele pareceu um pouco encabulado e soltou minha mão – Desculpe.

-Tudo bem – respondi sem encontrar motivos pra ele me pedir desculpas.

-Vamos – disse ele, e eu o segui pra fora da água.

Eu percebi que na água, éramos só eu e Naruto, de mãos dadas. Do lado de fora, nossos amigos e todas as preocupações.

Era como se a água fosse meu sonho, e a terra minha realidade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

O domingo foi tranqüilo, porque Naruto não me procurou. É estranho falar assim, mas foi exatamente por esse motivo que eu pude descansar um pouco. Eu fiquei grande parte o dia conversando com Tenten e contando o que Naruto havia me dito no dia anterior, e quase chorei novamente ao falar o quanto eu sentia falta dos tempos antes de tudo isso acontecer. Ela me contou que ela e Neji continuam na mesma (vez ou outra ele a chama pra dar uma volta, _ainda_ no mesmo lugar). Tenten me garantiu que da próxima vez que ele for convidá-la para dar uma volta, ou ela diz "não" (mas tenho certeza de que ela não vai ter coragem fazer isso), ou ela sugere para eles darem o passeio em outro lugar (coisa que eu tenho certeza de que ela vai fazer).

Quando desliguei o telefone, já eram três da tarde e eu não tinha estudado para Química. Na verdade, eu não estava preocupada. Química é uma das minhas matérias favoritas, e eu me dou muito bem com as fórmulas. Ainda assim, passei o resto da tarde estudando as soluções (que não eram fáceis nem poucas) que iriam cair na prova.

Eu não ousei abrir a janela por um segundo, receando que Naruto pudesse me ver ali. E se ele já tivesse escolhido qual será o primeiro pedido? Eu não estava com cabeça pra isso.

Quando já estava anoitecendo, eu finalmente fiquei tranqüila e com a certeza de que Naruto não tinha pensado no que ele iria pedir e que ia demorar um pouco de tempo pra isso.

Devo avisar logo...

_Errado pela terceira vez._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na segunda-feira nós tivemos a prova de Química. Eu estava relaxada e por isso consegui fazer a prova muito bem. Fui uma das primeiras a acabar e fiquei esperando os outros do lado de fora da sala. Logo em seguida, saiu Neji, e ele perguntou se eu tinha anotado as minhas respostas, afinal, essa prova era objetiva. Depois de compararmos nossas respostas (idênticas, por sinal), ficamos algum tempo em silêncio. Pouquíssimas pessoas tinham acabado a prova, e eu estava sozinha com Neji... Não custa nada tentar ajudar ele e Tenten, não é?

-Neji... – chamei

-Sim? – respondeu ele

-Huum... Bem... Você e a Tenten... Estão passeando juntos... Não estão? – perguntei, apesar de saber a resposta.

-Sim... Por quê? – perguntou Neji, estranhando a minha pergunta. O ruim de conversar com Neji é que ele é do tipo de pessoa que percebe as coisas muito rápido e não hesita em questionar.

-É que... Bem... – eu estava começando a gaguejar e me embolar com as palavras. Droga. Quando se trata de amor, eu não sou muito boa pra falar...

-Pode falar – disse Neji

-Olha Neji, eu sei que... Você só sabe chamá-la para dar uma volta na praça perto da escola! – eu exclamei, por fim

-Como você... – Neji começou a perguntar, mas eu o interrompi

-Sei que não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas... E se você fizesse uma coisa diferente? Tipo ir a outro lugar ou pelo menos a convide para um encontro de verdade! – finalmente parei de gaguejar e falei tudo de uma vez.

-Ah... Hum... É, é uma boa idéia – concordou Neji. Nesse momento, Sasuke saiu da sala de aula e, logo em seguida, Sakura.

-Hinata! Posso ver suas respostas? – perguntou Sakura, esbaforida

-Claro – murmurei concordando

Sakura começou a falar sobre a prova, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Eu estava observando o comportamento de Sasuke e Neji. Os dois conversavam a mais ou menos uns dois metros de nós duas, em pé. Sasuke de costas para o parapeito do segundo andar e Neji também de costas, mas de braços cruzados. Mas o que me interessava era o olhar deles. Neji não desgrudava os olhos da porta, como se assim pudesse tirar Tenten da sala de aula e assim poder finalmente fazer um convite decente pra ela. Sasuke, por sua vez, lançava olhares para onde nós duas estávamos sentadas, e eu sabia que ele não olhava pra nós duas, e sim para Sakura. Dei um sorriso fraco...

Eles estão apaixonados.

Quando cheguei a essa conclusão, Sasuke flagrou meu olhar e eu tratei de desviá-lo, no mesmo momento em que a porta da sala se abria e Tenten saía correndo. Neji fez menção de chamá-la, mas ela passou direto por eles e foi ver as minhas respostas. Imediatamente, Neji assumiu um posição parecida com a de Sasuke, para que assim, ele também pudesse observar a garota que o interessava.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, Naruto saiu de cara feia da sala e pediu minhas respostas também. Sua expressão só ia piorando a medida que ia corrigindo.

-Fui péssimo – nos informou ele

-Percebe-se – comentou Tenten

-Vamos pra casa – disse Naruto, ainda de cara feia.

-Tá bom, senhor capitão – disse Sakura.

Naruto seguiu marchando na frente de todo mundo. De repente, me bateu um estalo: se Naruto não tinha estudado pra prova de Química...

_É porque ele passou o dia inteiro pensando no primeiro pedido._

_Caminhei pra casa muito apreensiva. Será que ele vai fazer seu pedido hoje? Ah não... Por favor, __não__..._

_Por incrível que pareça, quando finalmente nossos amigos foram pras suas respectivas casas, Naruto não falou nada sobre o pedido. E quando chegamos em casa, também não. Bem, talvez seja paranóia minha. Talvez ele tenha se esquecido da prova. Ou dormido o dia inteiro. É, não faz sentido ficar pensando num pedido o dia inteiro, não é?_

_Errado, errado, errado e errado de novo._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kisame sempre dá um dia de folga por mês pra cada funcionário, desde que todos não peçam folga de uma única vez. Naruto, Tenten e eu pedimos na segunda-feira, dia em que o movimento é muito menor. Além disso, assim eu teria tempo para estudar história, a prova de quarta-feira. Eram duas e meia da tarde quando tocaram a campainha. Eu desci e abri a porta, dando de cara com Naruto. Ele trazia um sorriso abobalhado no rosto, e isso me preocupou um pouco. Procurando disfarçar um pouco, abri mais um pouco a porta.

-Oi – eu cumprimentei

-Oi – ele respondeu – Posso entrar?

-Claro – eu disse, e ele entrou.

Subimos até meu quarto (eu tinha certeza de que se ficássemos na sala Hanabi com certeza iria bisbilhotar). Entramos e eu me sentei na cama, enquanto Naruto ocupou meu puf branco.

-E então – começou ele – Eu pensai sobre aquilo que a gente conversou no sábado.

-E...? – perguntei. Mesmo estando muito triste de ter de fazer aquela tarefa, eu estava também muito curiosa pra saber em que o Naruto tinha pensado – Foi por isso que você se esqueceu de estudar para a prova, não é? – perguntei antes que ele pudesse me responder a outra pergunta.

-Sim – confessou ele, sorrindo – Bem... Eu estava pensando em mandar flores.

Flores? Tudo bem, é lindo, mas ele ficou a tarde inteira pensando nisso? Inacreditável... E decepcionante.

-Anônimo? – perguntei

-Sim – falou ele

-Só flores? – verbalizei o que eu estava pensando

-Não – Naruto pareceu um pouco ofendido – E um cartão.

Não ajudou muito.

Acho que Naruto percebeu a decepção em meu rosto, porque logo em seguida acrescentou, meio encabulado:

-Mas um cartão diferente! Uma coisa bonita, poética... Mas não muito! Ela não pode pensar que é um mauricinho que está mandando as flores! Mas também não pode ser muito descontraído, porque ela não pode gostar e perceber que sou eu! – disse ele

-Mas assim ela pode pensar que é qualquer garoto! – eu repliquei. Naruto pareceu refletir um pouco.

-Nossa... É mesmo. Caraca. Ferrou. – disse ele. Fiquei com um pouco de pena.

-Bem... – voltei ao assunto – Você já sabe o que vai escrever?

-Não – confessou ele – E é aí que você entra, gênio da lâmpada. Esse é o meu primeiro pedido.

Meu queixo caiu. Eu? Elaborar uma mensagem para Naruto colocar nas flores que vai dar para Sakura? Agora?

-Mas Naruto... Eu não sou boa com palavras! – eu respondi, meio desesperada. Aquilo era apenas meia verdade. Eu sou boa com palavras... Na sala de aula, com um papel e uma caneta. Tudo bem que a mensagem é escrita, mas... É sobre sentimentos! É sobre amor! Não sei sequer expressar os meus... Como é que eu vou conseguir expressar os de Naruto, então?

Ele ficou me encarando por alguns instantes. Depois, pegou uma caneta do meu estojo aberto na escrivaninha, subiu no puf e cantou:

_**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
**_Ela diz que não é boa com palavras, mas eu sou pior

_**Barely stuttered out  
**_Mal consegui gaguejar  
_**A joke of a romantic or just stuck to my tongue  
**_Uma piada de um romântico ou ficou presa na minha língua

_**Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
**_Pensando em palavras dramáticas demais  
_**Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"  
**_Esta noite é "Isso não pode piorar muito",

_**Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."**_

Contra "Ninguém devia se sentir assim..."**¹ ***

(N/A: ver o significado dos números no final do capítulo. Sempre que ver um numerozinho, vá até o final e veja o que ele quer dizer, ok? Ou olhe quando terminar de ler, se quiser).

Ri da encenação dele e entendi o recado._ "Ela diz que não é boa com palavras, mas eu sou pior_"... Essa foi pra mim. E é verdade. Eu não sou boa com palavras, mas Naruto é realmente pior. E ele mal consegue falar as piadas românticas e ridículas, que se acha na internet. E da última vez que Naruto escreveu uma carta de amor (foi um dever de casa de inglês), era realmente tão dramática e trágica que você sentia vontade de chorar (tanto pela carta quanto pelos erros de ortografia).

-Suas palavras não são dramáticas! – exclamei, ainda rindo, quando ele desceu do puf

-Não? – disse ele, subindo novamente e cantando:

_**But it's too late to pretend  
**_Mas é muito tarde para fingir.

_**You know me better than I know myself  
**_Você me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo.

_**Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf  
**_Não pegue meu coração e coloque-o em uma estante.

_**Always someone else**_  
Sempre que outro alguém _**The next guy who will make your cold heart melt**_  
O próximo cara que irá fazer seu frio coração derreter

_**I'm gonna give my love to someone else**_

Eu vou dar o meu amor a outro alguém. **² ********

Eu senti que essas palavras eram exatamente o que estava acontecendo... Naruto me conhece melhor do que eu mesma, mas pegou meu coração e deixou-o de lado... Ele percebeu que meu olhar estava muito perdido, então disfarcei:

-Essa música é muito boa! – eu disse, forçando um sorriso, dessa vez.

-Mas é dramática – respondeu ele

-Depende de como você olha as coisas... – eu repliquei, voltando minha atenção para a tarefa que eu tinha em mãos.

De repente, me bateu uma inspiração. A mensagem se formou repentinamente em minha cabeça, diretinha, organizada. Como se já estivesse pronta. Na verdade, estava: também pode ser, se você pensar direito, uma mensagem sobre o que eu sinto sobre Naruto. Liguei o computador.

-Você vai pegar uma mensagem da Internet? – estranhou Naruto

-Não – respondi, os olhos na tela

-Vai fazer o quê então? – a voz de Naruto tinha um quê de impaciência.

-É anônimo, não é? – perguntei

-Sim... – respondeu ele

- Então não pode ter sua letra! – esclareci

-Pensei que você ia escrever com sua letra bonita! – acusou ele

-O Microsoft Word tem letras bonitas também... Tirando o fato de que Sakura conhece minha letra – eu disse. E finalmente Naruto pareceu compreender

-Uaaaaaaaaau! Você é demais, Hinata! – berrou Naruto, correndo até a cadeira do computador e me abraçando.

Eu estava muito acostumada com abraços e com o fato de Naruto pegar minha mão, mas eu sabia que se isso continuasse só ia piorar minha situação no fim de tudo isso, como eu já disse. Além de isso, Naruto está me apertando...

-Naruto – chamei – É melhor eu começar a escrever o que eu tenho em mente...

-Ah sim – disse ele me soltando – Tudo bem.

-E não fique bisbilhotando! – pedi quando percebi que Naruto continuava do meu lado, fitando o computador

-Por quê? – perguntou ele

-Porque você já vai ver... – expliquei. De cara feia, Naruto voltou a sentar no puf, só que de costas pra mim.

Olhei pra tela do computador e lembrei o que eu queria digitar. Selecionei a letra mais bonita que encontrei, coloquei um fundo rosa bebê e desenhos de flores no canto do cartão. Coloquei a letra rosa arroxeado e escrevi a mensagem:

_"**Sakura...**_

_**Difícil entender o que você faz acontecer dentro de mim. Tem coração batendo no joelho esquerdo. Olho enxergando em cotovelo. E estômago atravessado na garganta. Coisa esquisita. Desarruma tudo. Mais que o Tambora, o feroz vulcão da Indonésia, que em 1815 provocou a maior erupção que já existiu no mundo. Estou em erupção.**_

_**Até a primeira vez que te vi, em um primeiro dia de aula, a professora de Geografia poderia dizer que a estrela mais brilhante, vista da Terra, era Sirius A, Alfa Canius Majoris.**_

_**Agora é você... " ³ *****_

Fiquei olhando a mensagem por alguns instantes. É, estava boa. Eu gostaria muito de receber uma mensagem dessas. Mesmo que seja um tantinho esquisita. Mas é fofa.

-E então, Hinata? Agora eu já posso ver? – a voz de Naruto me despertou dos meus devaneios

-Pode sim... – eu disse, e Naruto correu até mim.

Passaram-se alguns instantes de silêncio. Aos poucos, um sorriso largo surgiu no rosto de Naruto:

-Hinata, é perfeito! Agora é só comprar o buquê de rosas e... E... – a voz de Naruto foi morrendo

-O que houve? – perguntei

-O que eu vou assinar? – indagou ele

Droga... Temos um problema. Se nós colocarmos um "admirador secreto", pode ser qualquer um, talvez até de qualquer lugar da cidade. Se colocarmos um "garoto apaixonado", também dá no mesmo. Se colocarmos um "amigo"...

-"Amigo apaixonado"! – gritei

-O quê? – perguntou Naruto

-Você assina como "amigo apaixonado"! – repeti

-Mas amigo... – começou ele

-Ela não tem só Neji, Sasuke e você de amigo... Vocês são os melhores amigos... Além disso, tem os meninos do Kisame's... Da nossa sala... Ou de qualquer outro lugar! Mas Sakura não é boba: ela provavelmente vai perceber que alguém que conhece ela de verdade... O que vai facilitar as coisas! No fim de três pedidos, vai estar claro que é você! – raciocinei em voz alta

-Uau. Nossa. Hinata eu... Nem sei o que dizer. É demais! – gritou ele, feliz, digitando a assinatura que eu disse no cartão e imprimindo.

-Obrigada... – agradeci um pouco encabulada

-Ótimo! Você vem comprar rosas comigo? – convidou Naruto

-Rosas? – perguntei

-Pra Sakura! – esclareceu Naruto, recortando em volta do cartão.

-Não é isso... Sakura gosta de flores de cerejeira... Talvez porque tenham o nome dela... "Sakuras"... – eu disse, tirando o papel das mãos dele para fazer uma dobradura que fosse fácil de abrir e ao mesmo tempo bonita.

-Mas essas flores são caras... – reclamou Naruto. Ergui uma sobrancelha

-Você quer ou não quer agradar a Sakura? – perguntei

-Quero – suspirou ele

-Então vamos comprar sakuras – comandei

-Ok... – concordou Naruto. – Garotas... – acrescentou, me olhando de lado e sorrindo

-Garotos... – murmurei, sorrindo também

Saímos de casa. O dia estava lindo (não costuma chover em L.A, portanto isso não me surpreendeu). Então a realidade de repente me invadiu.

Estou indo comprar flores com meu melhor amigo e meu amor.

Para outra garota.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

À noite, eu estava morta. Além de ter perdido minha tarde pra ajudar Naruto e ter estudado só metade da matéria de História, amanhã eu tenho escola e trabalho, portanto vou ter que me desdobrar pra dar conta de tudo isso.

Eu e Naruto compramos as flores para Sakura. Naruto mandou entregar na quarta-feira, e pagou a mais para que o entregador não informasse qual era sua aparência (caso Sakura pedisse) em hipótese alguma. Naruto disse que se por algum acaso ela oferecesse dinheiro, ele pagaria o dobro. O entregador pareceu feliz.

De última hora, Naruto tentou trocar por rosas, mas eu não deixei. Se eu ia ajudar Naruto, ia ajudar a mim também: agradaria Sakura de todas as formas, talvez assim ela se sentisse pelo menos balançada. Talvez assim eu conseguisse ver que Naruto não é bom pra mim ou eu não sou boa pra ele (dos dois, um).

Já se foi um pedido. Restam agora apenas dois...

**_Explicações:_**

_**¹ * **Trecho da música "Dance, dance" – Fall Out Boy_

_**² **** - Trecho da música "Shelf" – Jonas Brothers (s2)_

_**³ *** **- Trecho tirado do livro "Cuidado! Garoto Apaixonado" – Toni Brandão_

**Oi genteeeeeeeeeee!!!!**

**Estou eu aqui de novo!!!**

**Esse capítulo é muito legal... Triste poque a Hinata já começa a ajudar o Naruto, mas eu gostei!**

**Talvez esse seja o último capítulo do ano, ou talvez não... Talvez dê tempo. Mas prometo que assim que der, eu escrevo!!!**

**Muito obrigada pelas review que recebi!!!**

**Fico muito feliz por você estarem gostando! Ah, e só pra avisar: infelizmente, não dá pra encaixar outros personagens no enredo da fic... Se desse, eu colocava, mas nessa não dá...**

**Beijos e quero reviews com a opinião de vocês!!!**

**Feliz Natal e Ano-Novo!!!**

**Até ano que vem!**

**Beijos...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


	9. Segundo pedido

**Oi gente!!! **

**E aí, tudo bem? Eu queria, antes de tudo, pedir desculpas pela demora!!! Eu achei que ia sair antes, mas não deu! Eu tinha outro projeto, uma oneshot de presente para entregar. O nome da Oneshot é "Thanks for the Memories", e é mais ou menos baseada em One Tree Hill. Quem conhece o seriado vai reconhecer! Quem conhece minhas fics, vai gostar de ler minha primeira Oneshot! Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês que lêem "Things I'll Never Say". **

**Quem não tem minha página, vai no Google e digita "Hanna Uchiha", e na hora você acha minha página com todas as minhas fics! E então, apertem o botãozinho de GO! E deixem uma review na minha primeira oneshot, e me façam feliz!!!**

**Desfrutem do novo capítulo agora! Tem um pouco de romance aí!!! E deixem reviews nesse cap também!!**

**Capítulo 9: Segundo pedido**

Eu e Naruto compramos as flores para Sakura. Naruto mandou entregar na quarta-feira, e pagou a mais para que o entregador não informasse qual era sua aparência (caso Sakura pedisse) em hipótese alguma. Naruto disse que se por algum acaso ela oferecesse dinheiro, ele pagaria o dobro. O entregador pareceu feliz.

De última hora, Naruto tentou trocar por rosas, mas eu não deixei. Se eu ia ajudar Naruto, ia ajudar a mim também: agradaria Sakura de todas as formas, talvez assim ela se sentisse pelo menos balançada. Talvez assim eu conseguisse ver que Naruto não é bom pra mim ou eu não sou boa pra ele (dos dois, um).

Já se foi um pedido. Restam agora apenas dois...

Para minha grande infelicidade, o pedido veio mais rápido do que eu esperava. Digo "infelicidade" porque esse pedido que Naruto fez não foi para conquistar Sakura...

-Ah, Hinata, qual é? Você viu o tempo que eu fiquei pensando da última vez! – implorou Naruto. Era só o que me faltava: além de ter que realizar os pedidos para ele, eu agora tinha que ajudá-lo a pensar neles também!

-Naruto, não foi esse o combinado! – eu exclamei pela enésima vez

-Por favor, Hinata, eu não seria capaz de pensar em coisas boas como você! - disse ele. Ah, disso eu já sabia: no último pedido, ele passara a tarde inteira pensando no que fazer. E o resultado foi só flores. E fui eu quem teve que inventar o cartão! E rápido, ainda!

-Não Naruto – eu respondi

-Por favor, você viu como Sakura ficou com o cartão! – replicou ele. Aquilo era verdade. Sakura ficara mais feliz com o cartão do que com as flores.

-Naruto, não... – eu neguei novamente

-Por favor – repetiu ele, pegando as minhas mãos – Você sabe como eu preciso disso. – Eu olhei naqueles olhos azuis suplicantes, as mãos dele nas minhas, sentindo meu rosto corar... E você já sabe o que aconteceu: eu cedi, é lógico.

-Tudo bem. O que quer que eu faça? Pra quando? – perguntei

-Na verdade... – Naruto agora sorria – Eu estava pensando que você poderia agir assim que visse uma oportunidade. Pra não deixar passar. Você é mais perceptiva que eu.

-Certo – concordei, afastando minhas mãos. Por que Naruto sempre pensava que era necessário contato físico para me convencer? Que droga!

E agora eu também vou ter que pensar nos pedidos. Não é ótimo?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Junho passou rápido e de forma tediante. Eu me dei bem nas provas, apesar de nunca estar com a cabeça no lugar. As coisas continuam ficando estranhas, mas só eu e Tenten sabemos de tudo.

Ela e Neji, por falar nisso, continuam na mesma. Ele é realmente burro, viu? Ele realmente seguiu meu conselho de ir a outro lugar. O problema que eles já foram lá cinco vezes! Ao invés de trocar sempre de lugar, eles continuam indo no mesmo! Meu Deus, cadê o cérebro que ele tem na sala de aula?

Sasuke e Sakura se "estranharam" por um tempo. Desde que Sakura recebeu o bilhete e as flores, ela está meio inquieta, procurando qualquer sinal do "Amigo Apaixonado". No início, ela achava que era Sasuke, mas ela analisou melhor e viu que poderia ser qualquer amigo. E ficou um tantinho decepcionada. Mas parece que ela nem pensou que poderia ser o Naruto!

Eu e Naruto... Bem, não somos um casal. Não tenho mais o que falar sobre nós...

Mas quando julho chegou, a idéia de ter férias começou a me agradar. Talvez se eu inventasse que eu fui pro México passar as férias ninguém me incomodasse. Eu ficaria as férias inteiras trancada dentro de casa, e se eu quisesse sair, seria de lentes de contato verdes e peruca ruiva. Não seria tão ruim, e eu poderia descansar sem ninguém para me falar de pedidos.

Mas é lógico que eu não ia fazer isso. Seria mais fácil eu passar as férias no México de verdade. Então eu teria que levantar a cabeça e encarar tudo aquilo.

No dia 10 de julho entramos de férias. Só dali a duas semanas voltaríamos. No Kisame', o movimento aumentou, porque os turistas gostam de vir a Los Angeles no verão. Mas pelo menos eu e meus amigos conseguimos pegar o turno da tarde, que é menos movimentado. Muito menos. No dia 12 nós até fomos liberados mais cedo!

A questão é que o dia de 20 de julho estava se aproximando. E dia 20 de julho é o dia mundial do amigo. Todo ano, nós fazemos uma pequena comemoração nesse dia. Com "nós" eu digo Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji e eu. No ano passado, foi na casa do Neji, e esse ano seria na casa do Naruto. No dia 15 (em que fomos liberados mais cedo) tiramos os papeizinhos do Amigo X que era feito todos os anos. Naturalmente, isso foi na casa do Naruto.

A gente já tinha combinado quem ia levar o quê: Naruto ia ficar com as pizzas, eu com o bolo, Tenten e Neji iam levar sorvete, Sakura levaria os docinhos e Sasuke levaria o filme. Na hora de decidir qual filme Sasuke teria que locar, nós votamos. Todos os meninos votaram em um filme de ação diferente, mas as meninas votaram todas no mesmo filme – O Melhor Amigo da Noiva. Resultado: a maioria vence, e Sasuke teria que locar a comédia romântica vencedora.

Nós estávamos na sala, vendo o final de um filme que eu não estava prestando atenção, quando me bateu uma idéia que era brilhante:

-Gente... – eu disse – Eu... Não estou prestando atenção no filme... Enquanto vocês vêem, eu vou preparar os papeizinhos. Onde tem papel, Naruto? – perguntei

-Na cozinha – respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos da TV.

Fui até a cozinha e vi um bloquinho de papel e uma caneta em cima da bancada. Peguei uma folha do bloquinho e escrevi nossos nomes.

-Naruto, pega uma tesoura para mim? – gritei

-Tá – respondeu ele, desanimado. Voltou em pouco tempo e estava apressado

-Obrigada – falei, recortando os papéis

-Estou na sala – disse ele, com pressa

-Espera – eu murmurei, e ele parou

-O que foi? – perguntou ele

-Pegue o papel que estiver marcado. Sabe, com uma marquinha bem pequena e dobrado maior. É o papel da Sakura – expliquei, ao ver que Naruto ia protestar – E esse é o seu segundo pedido.

-Genial – elogiou ele em voz baixa – Valeu, Hinata. – ele me deu um beijo no rosto ates de correr para a sala. Suspirei. Parece que Naruto gosta de me deixar mal; o problema é que ele não sabe que faz isso...

Eu peguei o papel de Sakura e o dobrei de forma que ficasse maior. Peguei a caneta e fiz uma marca o mais discretamente o possível. Mas quando estava tampando a tampa da caneta, ouvi uma voz vinda da porta:

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou Tenten. Eu dei um salto

-Tenten, v-você me assustou! – eu disse, sorrindo. Droga, eu gaguejei. Isso é sinal de que estou fazendo algo errado, quando me assusto sem necessidade. E ela viu isso.

-O que está fazendo? – ela repetiu, desconfiada, e se aproximou.

-Estou fazendo os papéis, c-como disse – gaguejei novamente

-Hum. Ei, este está marcado. – disse ela, apontando para o papel que eu acabara de marcar. Antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, ela pegou e abriu o papel. – É o da Sakura. Naruto pediu para você fazer isso?

-Não! – retruquei – Claro que não! A caneta só esbarrou aí, Tenten!

-Ah tá. Pode pegar uma vasilha para eu colocar isso? – perguntou ela

-Claro – eu respondi, aliviada. Ela tinha acreditado em mim. Fiquei procurando por uma vasilha pequena. Tive a impressão de ouvir um barulho de tesoura cortando papel, mas quando me virei, não tinha nada sendo cortado. Era só minha imaginação.

-Achou? – perguntou Tenten

-Sim – respondi, estendendo um potinho

-Ótimo – disse ela, colocando os papéis lá dentro – Vamos para a sala.

Andamos até a sala. O filme tinha acabado e Naruto zapeava os canais sem nenhum interesse. Os outros miravam a TV com tédio profundo. Eu estava ansiosa; o segundo pedido ia se realizar em pouco tempo.

-Vamos tirar os papéis! – anunciou Tenten, e todos se ajeitaram

-Primeiro eu! – gritou Naruto, e Tenten foi até ele. Naruto ficou olhando a vasilha por algum tempo, confuso.

-Não vale escolher! – disse Sakura

-Pronto – disse Naruto, pegando um papel e abrindo.

Ele olhou para o nome escrito nele, e olhou para mim, sério. Todos os outros pegaram um papel, até que só sobraram dois – o meu e o da Tenten. Peguei um, rezando para que NÃO FOSSE Naruto. Abri vagarosamente, mas fiquei decepcionada ao ver "Naruto Uzumaki" escrito com minha letra. Droga, droga, droga! Por que Naruto? Por quê?

-Espero que todos estejam satisfeitos! – disse Tenten, animada – Lembrando que o limite mínimo é de 20 dólares, porque ninguém quer ganhar porcaria!

Todo mundo riu. Eu forcei um sorriso e Naruto mal conseguia disfarçar a sua decepção. O que será que aconteceu? Será que ele não viu o papel marcado? Ou será que ele finge muito bem e está me enganando?

Todos foram para casa pensar em seus presentes, menos eu. Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo com Naruto.

-Naruto, você está bem? – perguntei, relutante

-Não – respondeu ele em voz baixa

-O que houve? Você não conseguiu achar o papel marcado? – perguntei

-Não. Porque não tinha papel marcado! Hinata, você desperdiçou meu segundo pedido! – disse ele num tom acusador. Fiquei ofendida

-M-Mas eu marquei! Dobrei maior e fiz uma marca no canto! – me defendi

-Tinha um papel um pouquinho de nada maior que os outros, mas não tinha marca! Eu peguei e não era ela! – disse Naruto

-E-Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Naruto, eu juro que marquei! Se... Se você quiser, você pode ter outro segundo pedido! – ofereci, desesperada. Não que eu quisesse aquilo; era até melhor que o segundo pedido não desse certo, apesar de não ser justo com ele.

-Não precisa! – retrucou ele bruscamente – Você tinha razão; não foi esse o combinado. Eu devia ter pensado no pedido. Aí seria culpa **minha**.

Foi demais para mim. Primeiro, ele me implora ajuda, e depois, diz que eu estraguei tudo! Não fui eu, eu tenho certeza que marquei! Saí da casa dele e fiz questão de bater a porta. E eu não sou uma pessoa violenta. E para piorar minha situação, eu tirei o Naruto! Tem como tudo piorar mais ainda?

Passei a mão no telefone da sala de estar e liguei pra Tenten enquanto corria para o meu quarto. Depois de dois toques, ela atendeu:

-Casa dos Mitsashi, Tenten falando – sua voz era monótona

-Tenten, você não tem idéia do que Naruto acabou de fazer comigo! – eu disse, fungando

-Ele te beijou? – gritou Tenten

-Claro que não! Ele disse que eu estraguei o segundo pedido! Que eu fiz por conta própria! Disse que se ele tivesse pensado naquilo, não teria dado certo! – eu disse

-Você fez o quê como segundo pedido? – perguntou Tenten

-Bem, eu fui fazer os papéis e... – eu comecei a dizer

-... E marcou o da Sakura. – completou Tenten

-Isso. – eu confirmei. Silêncio do outro lado da linha – Tenten? – chamei

-Hinata... Eu não sabia que era um pedido... – ela começou

-Tenten, não me diga que...

-Sim, eu fiz outro papel da Sakura! Desculpa, eu não sabia! – disse ela, arrependida

-Por que... Por que você fez isso? – perguntei

-Eu não sabia que era um pedido! Eu achei que você estava fazendo porque queria, porque era masoquista ou alguma coisa do tipo! - justificou Tenten. Senti meu rosto úmido. Eu estava chorando.

-Eu não acredito! Você podia ter me perguntado! – eu disse

-Hinata, você não ia dizer a verdade! – disse ela

-Talvez sim! – eu retruquei

-Desculpa, Hinata, você não sabe como eu estou arrependida...

-Tudo bem – eu disse – Mas estou chateada, Tenten. Muito. Por causa disso, Naruto está me odiando agora. Mas eu te desculpo...

-Estou tão arrependida... – disse Tenten

-Tudo bem. A culpa não é sua se Naruto é tão esbaforido. Tenho que desligar. – inventei

-Quer que eu vá aí? – ofereceu ela

-Não, pode deixar – respondi – Tchau...

-Tchau... – e desligou.

Enxuguei as lágrimas e me deitei na cama. Sim, tinha como aquilo piorar. E agora, eu tinha que pensar no presente do Naruto...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acordei cedo. Era domingo. Troquei de roupa e fui preparar o café, meio triste ainda por ontem. Poxa, Naruto não tinha o direito de me culpar. Foi a Tenten quem fez aquilo, não eu! Não era justo. Bem, a vida não é justa, não é mesmo? Em especial comigo.

Meu pai desceu e tomou café rapidamente, como sempre. Era o dia de Hanabi lavar a louça, por isso fui para a sala procurar alguma coisa que fosse boa na TV. Mas não tive tempo nem de mudar de canal, pois a campainha tocou.

Era Naruto.

-Oi – disse ele, sorrindo

-Oi – eu disse, olhando para baixo

-Sabe, eu pensei sobre ontem...

-Naruto, a culpa... – eu o interrompi

-Calma. Eu decidi que a culpa não foi sua. E daí que eu sou burro e não vi o papel marcado? Como se você tivesse culpa... – disse ele. Eu ri. – Desculpe. Eu fui muito idiota ontem. E sem motivo. E se você aceitar sair comigo, posso compensar... – ele abriu um largo sorriso

-Ah... Eu... – eu comecei a dizer.

Na verdade, Naruto estava errado; o papel não estava marcado. Não tinha como ele ver. Mas o que eu ia dizer? "Ah, Naruto, foi a Tenten que desmarcou, porque ela me acha doida e queria te ajudar fora dos pedidos. E, oh, eu contei para ela, e você não sabia, e ela fez isso porque eu gosto de você, e acha que eu não devia estar te ajudando a conquistar outra garota que sequer está apaixonada por você!". Não mesmo...

-Tudo bem – respondi, por fim

-Ótimo! Se troca que eu te espero aqui na frente! – disse Naruto

Por mais que me odiasse por isso, eu adorava sair com Naruto. Quem não nos conhecia poderia jurar que somos um casal fofinho, andando por aí de mãos dadas. Até parece... Me arrumei mais rápido do que devia, primeiro porque não era nada especial e segundo que eu estava tentando **não** me apaixonar mais, e aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Avisei que estava saindo de casa, peguei uma bolsa qualquer, coloquei celular, chave e dinheiro lá dentro e saí. Naruto me esperava com um sorriso no rosto. Ele me estendeu um capacete branco.

-Que é isso? – perguntei

-Um capacete – respondeu Naruto, ainda sorrindo

-Eu sei – repliquei, revirando os olhos discretamente – Mas para quê?

-Você não quer ir a pé, quer? – perguntou ele, rindo

Só então compreendi que íamos de moto. Naruto pegou o capacete preto e o colocou, e eu o imitei. Fiquei meio relutante na hora de colocar as mãos em torno dele pra não cair da moto, mas acabei fazendo, por questões de segurança... E assim nós fomos.

Não prestei atenção no percurso. Eu me sentia bem só de estar ali, com Naruto, deixando de lado toda aquela história de pedidos e armações. Era bom me sentir assim novamente, mesmo sabendo que era só mais uma mentira_._

Mal percebi quando paramos. Naruto saltou da moto e quase me carregou junto. Saltei também. Quando ia olhar em volta, Naruto tapou meus olhos:

-Sabe onde estamos? – perguntou ele, rindo

-N-Não... – respondi

-Que bom. Eu vou te guiar. Confie em mim – disse ele. Como se eu já não confiasse...

Então eu assenti e seguimos andando. Não fazia idéia de onde estávamos. Talvez se eu tivesse prestado atenção, saberia, mas tenho que admitir que ter Naruto me guiando é muito bom. Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade. Depois de um tempinho andando, Naruto perguntou no meu ouvido, me deixando arrepiada:

-Pronta?

-C-Claro – gaguejei. Ele riu na minha orelha e destapou meus olhos.

Eu olhei em volta, sem compreender. Era um lugar cheio de pequenas paredes brancas manchadas de várias cores. E cheio de feno em volta. Eu realmente não entendi o que estávamos fazendo naquele lugar.

-E então? – perguntou ele

-Ah... B-Bem, eu não entendi onde estamos... – admiti

-Ah, vamos, Hinata! Estamos no Paintball! - exclamou ele, apontando para uma placa próxima

-Uau. É mesmo... – comentei, olhando a placa.

-Pensei que a gente podia fazer algo diferente juntos... Faz muito tempo que não fazemos isso, não é? – perguntou ele, passando o braço pelos meus ombros e me conduzindo para o lugar onde devíamos pegar o equipamento.

-É... – concordei. Realmente fazia muito tempo que não ficávamos só nós dois, sem Sakura no meio ou nossos amigos. Eu precisava mesmo de diversão. Talvez Paintball fosse uma boa idéia.

-E aí? Topa? – perguntou ele, quando estávamos na frente da porta com a placa "Equipamentos".

-Sim – eu respondi

Nós entramos na sala, pegamos a roupa de proteção, a "munição" e a arma de brinquedo para atirar as bolinhas coloridas cheias de tinta. É, ia ser um dia bem divertido.

Saímos de lá prontos. Naruto foi para a esquerda e eu para a direita. Me escondi atrás de uma parede que tinha o formato de um palhaço que estava extremamente manchado, e me arrependi. Naruto tinha uma mira muito boa e acertou bem no meio do buraco do olho direito do palhaço, e pegou bem no meu ombro. A tinta era verde. Não perdi tempo e atirei uma bolinha amarela, mas passou longe de Naruto. Rindo, ele atirou uma bola roxa que acertou minha perna.

Depois de estar pintada de verde, roxo, rosa e azul, eu consegui acertar a nuca de Naruto de vermelho, mas levei uma bolada laranja bem no braço. Ele era muito melhor que eu. Depois de um tempinho, eu tinha mais cores que um arco-íris, mas aprendi a me desviar muito bem. Naruto era destrambelhado para desviar, então começou a ficar mais fácil acertá-lo.

Não sei quanto tempo passou. A única coisa que eu contava era quantos tiros cada um de nós havia tomado. Eu tomara vinte e um até ali, e Naruto, dezoito. Ambos estávamos coloridos de amarelo, laranja, vermelho, rosa, azul, verde, roxo, preto e várias outras cores, e misturas delas.

Depois de um tempo eu finalmente consegui empatar com Naruto (estávamos de trinta e sete a trinta e sete). Mas, de repente, ele sumiu. Escondida atrás de uma parede baixa, larga e retangular, eu não consegui vê-lo. Saí de trás da parede, procurando Naruto ao meu redor. Nem sinal dele. E quando olhei para baixo, tomei uma bolinha de tinta rosa no ombro.

-Te peguei! – gritou ele, rindo. Ele estava sentado do outro lado da parede.

-Ei! – exclamei. Sem perder tempo, peguei uma bolinha verde e a esmaguei na cabeça dele, sem força. Naruto parou rir.

-Não é justo! – reclamou ele

-É sim... – eu disse

-Ah é? Então tá! – Naruto se levantou e eu entendi o que ele pretendia. Deixei a arma de lado e saí correndo.

Naruto correu atrás de mim, atirando bolinhas com a mão. Eu me virei de costas e atirei três bolinhas de uma vez (uma verde, uma vermelha e uma amarela). A amarela e a vermelha o acertaram no peito. A verde o acertou na canela. Como eu estava correndo de costas, perdi velocidade e Naruto se aproximou. Eu não vi que havia vários montes de feno atrás de mim, então caí deitada neles. Minhas bolinhas se espalharam pelo chão. Naruto se aproximou correndo...

E tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Naruto escorregou nas minhas bolinhas, espalhando tinta de várias cores pelo chão. E caiu para frente. Sim. Bem em cima de mim. Não em cima, exatamente, pois ele usou as mãos para amortecer a queda. Mas ele ainda assim parou a centímetros de meu rosto. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele. Assim como eu, Naruto estava ofegante. Senti meu rosto aos poucos esquentar ainda mais, e eu tinha certeza de que estava ficando extremamente vermelha. Senti meu coração palpitar mais rápido. Senti as borboletas se agitarem no meu estômago.

Não tinha como evitar o contato visual. O nariz de Naruto estava a dois centímetros do meu. Mais um mísero movimento de qualquer dos lados e acabaria acontecendo... As mãos de Naruto dos lados da minha cabeça sustentavam seu corpo pouco acima do meu. Ele também estava assustado com nossa posição um tanto constrangedora, mas não se mexeu. E eu não ia conseguir me mexer sem derrubá-lo em cima de mim, ou então...

Mas Naruto fez o primeiro movimento. Não foi o que eu esperava. Ele tirou uma das mãos do chão e tirou a máscara de proteção dos olhos (aquelas que parecem máscaras de mergulho). Mas não saiu de cima de mim. Minha visão estava embaçada (talvez tenha sido por isso que Naruto tirou a máscara), então eu também tirei a minha. Ficamos nos encarando por mais alguns segundos.

E Naruto começou a se afastar de mim. Não pude deixar de ficar decepcionada por um instante. Ele realmente gostava de Sakura, então, a ponto de ser tão frio numa situação constrangedora como essa. E eu me senti tola. Como podia esperar algo mais de Naruto além da amizade? Mas aí aconteceu o inesperado. Ao tentar se levantar de cima de mim, Naruto escorregou novamente – e estava perto demais dessa vez para evitar.

Eu senti tudo acontecer antes de ver de verdade. Num instante Naruto estava se levantando e no outro, seus lábios estavam colados nos meus. Demorei alguns segundos para processar. Eu estava beijando Naruto. Acidentalmente, mas estava beijando. Assim que processei essa informação, senti meu rosto esquentar, meu coração ia explodir a qualquer hora - tudo era novo para mim. Reparei que Naruto fechara os olhos, e eu acabei instintivamente fechando também. Era uma sensação tão boa estar ali... Não no feno, e sim com Naruto, como se ele realmente gostasse de mim, o beijo que eu tanto sonhara...

Não demorou muito tempo e Naruto se afastou. Eu abri os olhos lentamente. Ele estava com uma expressão séria, ainda de olhos fechados, como se duvidasse do que acabara de fazer. Abriu os olhos. Eu tinha certeza de que minha expressão também era assustada. Para evitar outro acidente, Naruto rolou para o meu lado. Ele me encarava, mas eu não tive coragem para olhá-lo. Ainda estava muito vermelha, eu sabia disso.

-Hinata... – começou Naruto, mas ele não continuou

-N-Naruto f-foi só... Um... A-Acidente... – gaguejei, sem olhar pra ele

-Um... Acidente. Certo – Naruto parecia estar se acostumando com a idéia

-É-É... Não... Foi nada demais... Não... É? – perguntei, me sentindo confusa

-É... Nada demais. Só um acidente. Caramba. Desculpa, Hinata. Não queria te magoar. Quero dizer, sei que não está magoada, mas isso foi muito estranho para mim, foi o acidente mais esquisito que eu já tive, e eu não sei porque, mas você deve estar se sentindo mal, não é, já que eu gosto da Sakura e nós... Eu... Beijando você por acidente e... Bem, você entende, não é? Isso foi só um acidente, porque acidentes acontecem, e esse foi só um grande acidente. – se explicou Naruto. Na verdade, era **ele** quem parecia estar confuso com aquela história de acidente. Parecia que ele não se dera conta que fora... Um acidente. E não aconteceria de novo. Jamais. Para mim, doeu saber que eu nunca mais provaria os lábios de Naruto. Fiz de meus pensamentos (ou parte deles) minhas palavras:

-É. Só um acidente. Nunca mais vai acontecer... Não é? – eu disse

-Sim. Nunca mais. Sabe, circunstâncias estranhas. Tinta. Feno. Paintball. Escorregão. Sabe como é, não tem como acontecer de novo. – disse ele, nervoso

-É. Não vai. – confirmei, mas dizer isso doeu um tanto

-E então? Vamos voltar a jogar? – perguntou ele, sorrindo. Mas seu sorriso era um pouco nervoso.

-Sim – repliquei. Senti que a atmosfera estava um pouco estranha. E eu continuava me sentindo quente.

-Vou pegar mais bolinhas para você – disse ele, sorrindo. Mas não sorria de verdade.

Depois que ele saiu, passei a considerar o que eu tinha acabado de viver. Fora um acidente, não fora? Então porque Naruto continuara ali, me beijando? O que estava acontecendo? Ele não gostava de Sakura? Por que ele estava me beijando? Eu não queria ser a outra, a garota que Naruto podia brincar com os sentimentos. Não mesmo. Ou será que ele ainda não percebera o que estava fazendo? Não fazia sentido – ele devia ter terminado com o "acidente" no momento em que começou a acontecer, e não quinze segundos depois.

Naruto voltou em alguns minutos. Continuamos nos acertando com bolinhas de tinta, e continuou sendo muito divertido, mas não como antes. Tanto eu como ele estávamos meio estranhos um com o outro – não é todo dia que se beija o(a) melhor amigo(a) por acidente... E corresponde. Porque Naruto continuara me beijando. E eu, me esquecendo que eu devia tentar esquecê-lo, correspondi. O que Naruto deve pensar de mim?

Talvez nada, afinal, não tinha como eu escapar. O espaço era pequeno demais. Dependia dele para que o beijo acabasse. E ele só o terminou segundos depois. Fora só um impulso. Só uma coisa, um acidente demorado demais. E mais nada. Ele continuava gostando de Sakura, e eu continuaria tentando esquecê-lo.

Saímos do Paintball uma hora depois. Naruto estava mais animado, e eu procurei me animar também. Fomos almoçar – Fast Food, claro – e depois tomamos sorvete. Percebi que Naruto agora hesitava antes de pegar minha mão, mas nunca deixava de pegá-la. E eu me sentia segura quando ele fazia isso. E me odiava por me sentir assim.

Depois nós fomos à praia – eu tive que voltar em casa e pegar um biquíni às pressas – e foi divertido lá. Observei Naruto surfar enquanto tomava sol, ficamos muito tempo conversando, Naruto insistiu em ser enterrado – e eu não resisti -, e só quando o crepúsculo estava se aproximando foi que Naruto me levou para casa.

Na porta de nossas casas, quando íamos nos despedir, Naruto foi quem lembrou do que havia acontecido no Paintball:

-Ei Hinata... Sobre hoje... Sabe, o beijo – era a primeira vez que ele se referia àquilo como "beijo" – Foi só um acidente, não é? Eu escorreguei, e tal...

-Sim – confirmei. Por que ele estava me perguntando aquilo?

-Certo. Então... Até amanhã.

Naruto me abraçou e quando nos afastamos, ele parou para me olhar. Assim como naquela manhã, eu não consegui deixar de encará-lo – e novamente meu rosto estava ardendo. Ele pareceu me analisar por alguns instantes, como se nunca tivesse me visto de verdade. Depois, me deu um beijo no rosto e foi para sua casa.

Acho que, pela primeira vez, Naruto me viu como uma garota.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vinte de julho, casa do Naruto. Estávamos ali só eu e ele – num silêncio desconfortável. Os pais dele, Minato e Kushina, não estavam em casa, pois tinham saído para jantar. Minato era mesmo um romântico, para querer comemorar o dia da amizade com a esposa. Mas Naruto parecia ter herdado o jeito esquisito e desleixado da mãe, pois logo que entrei na casa dele, não pude deixar de notar...

-Naruto, você está calçando meias de cores diferentes. – eu disse. Aliás, cores e desenhos diferentes. A do pé direito era azul e tinha bolinhas vermelhas. A do esquerdo era laranja e tinha listras verdes.

-Ah, é mesmo – riu ele.

-Ahn, se você quiser agradar a Sakura hoje, acho melhor calçar meias iguais – aconselhei

-Mas você nunca se importou que eu visto meias diferentes! – reclamou ele.

-Não, mas a Sakura se importa – censurei. Mal-humorado, ele subiu as escadas e eu o observei. Com excessão das meias, estava muito bonito: calça preta, camisa branca de manga curta com detalhes laranja e os cabelos arrepiados de sempre.

Eu, por minha vez, também me sentia bonita: eu escovei meu cabelo já liso e ele ficou mais longo ainda, mas virei as pontas para cima. Coloquei um vestido branco tomara-que-caia apertado no busto por uma faixa azul e o resto do vestido era solto. E por fim, sandália branca baixa, brincos e presilha prateados e maquiagem leve. É, eu estava bem.

Fui para a cozinha verificar as pizzas que a mãe de Naruto colocara no fogo (e deixara por minha conta o horário de tirá-las) antes de sair. Estavam quase prontas. O bolo de chocolate (feito por mim) estava em cima da mesa. Agora, era só esperar os outros chegarem.

Naruto desceu as escadas correndo, calçando meias brancas e sem desenhos. Para meu alívio. Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas nesse momento a campainha tocou. Eram Neji e Tenten. Os dois traziam um pote de sorvete cada um. Eles entraram e Tenten me ajudou a colocar o sorvete e o refrigerante no congelador. Ela estava bonita: vestido roxo escuro decotado, de alça fina e balonê, sandálias pretas de salto baixo e cabelo preso num único coque desleixado. Neji também estava muito bem: camisa cinza de manga curta, calça jeans escura e tênis preto.

Fomos para a sala e estávamos vendo um reality show muito bom quando Sakura chegou. Não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada de inveja do modo que Naruto olhou para ela: cabelos escovados, presilha, brincos e pulseiras dourados, vestido apertado de alças mais ou menos grossas, com uma faixa verde escura apertada na região do busto. A parte de cima do vestido (antes da faixa) era branca, e o resto, preto, e ela usava sandálias douradas. De nós três, Sakura sem dúvida era a mais bonita.

Para minha surpresa, Naruto não disse nada para Sakura – apenas um "oi, entra aí". Eu fui pegar a bandeja de docinhos que Sakura trouxera. Quando ela se afastou, murmurei para Naruto:

-Faça um elogio.

-Eu já ia fazer – disse ele.

Segui para a cozinha para deixar a bandeja de Sakura. Fiquei surpresa quando Naruto veio atrás de mim:

-Hinata... – disse ele

-Sim? – perguntei, me virando

-Você está muito bonita. – disse ele

-Ah... E-Eu... Obrigada, Naruto. – agradeci, gaguejando

-De nada. Como eu te disse, já ia dizer um elogio. – sorriu ele

-Mas eu estava falando da Sakura – deixei escapar

-Ah sim. Sakura está muito bonita mesmo. Mas você também está. – disse ele

-O-Obrigada – agradeci novamente, sem graça. Senti minhas bochechas arderem e eu olhei para baixo – Mas deve isso para a Sakura. Também, quero dizer...

-Vou dizer – respondeu Naruto no momento em que a campainha tocou de novo.

Era Sasuke, logicamente. Ele trouxera o filme – O Melhor Amigo da Noiva, como combinado – e estava de camiseta de manga curta vermelha, jeans e tênis. Agora, finalmente poderíamos começar a nossa noite da amizade.

Primeiro, comemos as pizzas e vemos o filme. Eu achei lindo – eu amo comédias românticas, e achei a história um pouquinho parecida com a minha... Sobre ser o melhor amigo de alguém, estar apaixonado por esse amigo e ele gostar de outra pessoa. Bem, continuando... Eu adorei o filme. A Tenten e a Sakura também. Mas os meninos ficaram com cara de tédio nas partes românticas e fofinhas. Eles definitivamente não queriam locar esse filme...

Quando acabou, nós arrumamos a sala. Tenten não parava de olhar de um jeito estranho para Naruto – como se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa bizarra a qualquer momento. Mas eu sabia que era por causa do que eu tinha contado para ela no dia em que... Aconteceu o "acidente" do Paintball.

Ela ficou um pouco surpresa, mas também furiosa com Naruto, afirmando que ele não podia fazer aquilo comigo. Eu expliquei que tinha sido um acidente, mas ela replicou dizendo que Naruto continuou com o beijo mesmo assim. E aí eu não tinha muitas armas contra ela. No fim das contas, ela acabou percebendo que aquilo era legal, e ficou gritando por dois minutos com era demais que meu sonho tivesse se realizado. E aí começou a falar de como ela e Neji estavam mal. E eu tinha que concordar. A minha vontade era estrangular Neji – ele não podia fazer isso com minha amiga! E são nesses momentos que compreendo como a Tenten tenta me impedir de ser infeliz no amor. Porque ela é minha amiga de verdade e não está nem aí para o que ela tiver que fazer para impedir minha infelicidade.

Quando acabamos de arrumar a sala, vimos que já eram oito horas da noite - hora do Amigo X. Naruto me escolheu para começar. Eu estava ansiosa para saber o que ele ia achar do meu presente.

Combinamos que era melhor falar as características psicológicas, pois as físicas iam ficar muito na cara. Depois de todo mundo se reunir em um círculo, seus presentes devidamente escondidos (para não adivinhar o que é pelo tamanho ou pelo embrulho), eu comecei:

-Meu amigo X... É uma pessoa em que eu confio muito. É alguém muito especial para mim. Sempre está de bom humor, é um grande amigo de todos, com seu jeito alegre e descontraído, divertido, engraçado... Não tem como não gostar dessa pessoa... É verdade que essa pessoa é um pouco atrapalhada e escandalosa, mas isso não é nada em relação a todas as qualidades boas dela – eu disse

-Atrapalhada e escandalosa, só pode ser o Naruto! – disse Tenten, rindo.

-É... – eu respondi. Naruto me abraçou e eu peguei o grande embrulho laranja berrante de trás do sofá e entreguei.

-Uaaaaaaaaaaaau! Hinata, isso é demais! – gritou Naruto, tirando do embrulho toda a coleção do "Guitar Hero" e o controle da Playstation. – Você sabia que eu nunca tinha grana para comprar essa coleção, ou sempre acabava antes que eu pudesse comprar! E o botão de L1 está quebrado! Esse foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar! – eu suspirei, aliviada, e Naruto me abraçou de novo – Valeu mesmo! – concluiu ele enquanto me encarava sorridente. Pude sentir que eu estava começando a corar...

-Vai logo, Naruto! – pediu Tenten

-Tá bom... – ele disse, parando de me encarar e se virando para todos. Suspirei de alívio de novo e prestei atenção às palavras de Naruto – Meu Amigo X é uma pessoa muito... Essa pessoa é uma grande amiga minha. Temos muitas coisas em comum, mas na maioria das vezes a gente é bem diferente. Eu adoro implicar com ela! – disse ele

-Você gosta de implicar com todo mundo! – comentou Sasuke

-Me deixa terminar, caramba! Continuando, eu adoro implicar com ela! E a gente gosta de brigar, mas é brincadeira. Nós podemos trocar algumas palavras carinhosas como "estúpido", "imbecil" "idiota", mas no fundo nós somos grandes amigos! Apesar da teimosia dessa pessoa, é amigo para todas as horas, nos ajuda quando precisamos, mesmo só ficando em silêncio. – concluiu Naruto

-É o Sasuke! – exclamou Neji

-Lógico! – disse Naruto. Ele e Sasuke trocaram um abraço rápido e Naruto pegou um embrulho grande e azul-escuro. Sasuke abriu e exibiu o presente: um capacete preto, ornamentado com desenhos de fogo azul escuro nas bordas. Combinava direitinho com a moto de Sasuke.

-Caramba, valeu Naruto – agradeceu ele rapidamente, ms parecia satisfeito com o presente

-De nada, cara. Agora vai logo que é sua vez! – disse Naruto, estendo um punho. Sasuke ergueu um punho também e bateu no de Naruto. O gesto de amizade deles...

-Meu Amigo X é uma pessoa... Diferente das outras. – começou Sasuke

-O Naruto já foi – disse Neji, e todos rimos

-Não é diferente nesse sentido – Sasuke explicou e Naruto olhou feio para ele – É diferente... Das outras pessoas. Ela é alegre, criativa, sensível, amiga... Não é uma pessoa qualquer. É do tipo de pessoa pela qual é impossível você não... Você não gostar dela. Porque alguém assim não se encontra toda hora... – pausa para ver se alguém adivinhava – Apesar de ser irritante. – e com essa, não tinha como não saber.

-É a Sakura! – eu disse. Sasuke não respondeu; Pegou um pequeno embrulho cor de rosa e retangular e o entregou para Sakura.

-Aqui – disse ele – Espero que goste. – Sakura o abraçou e abriu o embrulho. Lá dentro tinha uma caixa preta. Quando Sakura abriu a caixa, os olhos dela se arregalaram. E os meus e os de todos os outros também, quando Sakura tirou de lá um par de brincos pequenos e um colar. Não era qualquer jóia: os brincos eram de ouro com uma frágil pedra de jade. O colar era de ouro também, com um lindo pingente também de jade.

-Sasuke... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer... – murmurou Sakura.

-Não diga, então... – sussurrou ele, se aproximando um pouco. Eu estava mais próxima dos dois, então acho que só eu ouvi o que Sasuke disse... Mas todos perceberam o súbito clima de romance

-Caham – pigarreou Neji – Vamos continuar, sim?

-Pode colocar o colar em mim, Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura, ignorando Neji.

-Claro... Escolhi este porque combina com seus olhos... – respondeu ele, olhando feio para o Hyuuga e colocando o colar em Sakura.

-Obrigada – disse ela, e eu vi seu rosto corar. Ela tirou os brincos que usava e os substituiu pelos novos. – É minha vez agora! Meu Amigo X é uma pessoa muito confiável! Ele tem o próprio jeito de ver as coisas! Sempre pensa em tudo e adora elaborar planos mirabolantes para resolver seus problemas! É muito alegre, habilidoso e engraçado, é aquela pessoa que pensa tanto na solução do problema que esquece até qual é o problema! – disse Sakura

-Só pode ser a Tenten! – respondeu Naruto

-Certo! Tá aqui, Tenten! Te adoro, amiga! – disse Sakura abraçando Tenten

-Sakura, isso é demais! – disse Tenten ao abrir o presente: era um kit de desenho, desses completos pra quem gosta mesmo de desenhar e pintar. É perfeito para Tenten, que adora desenhar cada momento de sua vida...

-De nada. Vamos, é sua vez! – disse Sakura

-Olha, o meu Amigo X é um bom amigo. É inteligente, simpático, um pouco desesperado às vezes... E preocupado com os amigos. Não só com os amigos. Com tudo. Ele gosta de tudo certinho, mas caba sendo bagunceiro. É aquela pessoa que pensa tanto no problema que esquece da solução genial que já tinha elaborado! – concluiu ela

-Esse é o Neji – adivinhou Sasuke

-Claro... Aqui seu presente, Neji. Acho que vai gostar – os dois trocaram um abraço sem graça e Neji abriu seu presente.

-Tenten, você não podia ter me dado uma coisa melhor! – exclamou Neji. Ele tirou do embrulho o livro "Fortaleza Digital", de Dan Brown (autor de "O Código da Vinci"). Ele estava doido para ler esse livro. Tenten realmente acertou na mosca. Neji também tirou de lá um chaveiro de "N" preto, muito bonitinho – Obrigado.

-De nada... – respondeu Tenten

-Minha vez – disse Neji – Bem, tá na cara quem é meu Amigo X – eu demorei alguns segundos para captar que todos já tinham sido tirados, menos eu. – Mas mesmo assim eu vou falar dessa pessoa. Bem, ela é gentil, muito calma, amiga de verdade, quer sempre o melhor pra todo mundo, sensível, tímida, é o tipo de pessoa que você só encontra algumas vezes na vida e se você perde, sempre sente falta.

-É a Hinata! – disse Sakura de um jeito óbvio e engraçado

-Aqui, prima – disse Neji, me dando um abraço apertado– Acho que você vai gostar.

-Obrigada! É lindo!– agradeci, ao abrir o presente e ver um perfume em forma de maçã. Lindo demais. E também tinha um cheiro delicioso, como conferi depois.

-Bem, é uma pena que acabou o Amigo X... – disse Tenten

-De certa forma é bom sim – disse Naruto

-Por que "de certa forma"? – perguntou Sasuke

-Porque agora a gente pode comer o bolo que a Hinata fez! – explicou Naruto, rindo.

Então fomos todos para a cozinha. Meu bolo estava realmente muito bom – eu passei o dia inteiro fazendo, era o mínimo que podia acontecer! Naruto era o mais empolgado: a cada dentada fazia um elogio, e eu quase morria de tanto ficar vermelha... Como eu sou boba!

Depois, fomos para a sala novamente, dessa vez com os docinhos e o sorvete. Jogamos muitas coisas – felizmente, nada de Verdade ou Desafio – como Mímica (Naruto estava hilário fazendo o King Kong lavando louça, o Sasuke de mau humor e a Tenten pagando mico), "Eu Nunca" (todos têm um copo cheio. Você tem que dizer uma coisa que nunca fez; se você nunca fez essa coisa, você bebe um gole; se não, não bebe. Quem acabar de beber tudo primeiro ganha. Geralmente é com bebida alcoólica, mas nós jogamos com refrigerante), e outros jogos divertidos.

Foi uma ótima noite; eu me diverti e me esqueci de tudo, mais uma vez. É bom, sabe. Não pensar em nada. Só curtir a vida. Queria que fosse assim para sempre.

Saí da casa de Naruto logo depois de Neji e Tenten. Eu ouvi os dois conversando, sem notarem que eu estava logo atrás.

-Olha Tenten... Eu não sei por que, mas você parece um pouco chateada. – ele respirou fundo – Bem, seja lá o que for, você tem um bom sexto sentido... Que tal usá-lo?

-É... Talvez... Eu use. Obrigada Neji – ela ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo no rosto dele.

Depois disso, só ouvi mais ou menos ele oferecendo carona para Tenten, que aceitou de bom grado. Que bom que eles dois estão até que bem, agora. O que o Neji disse foi legal, mesmo que eu não tenha entendido o porquê.

Mas isso não importa. Acho que tenho que cuidar de mim mesma – e me ocupar tentando não me apaixonar cada vez mais por Naruto. Principalmente depois dos elogios desta noite e do... "Acidente".

**OIII!!!**

**E aí gente? Tudo bem? Espero que sim...**

**Eu gostei desse capítulo! Tem mais NaruHina... Ficou mais bonitinho!!!**

**Eu quero review com a opinião de vocês, hein? **

**APERTEM O GO E AJUDEM ESSA FICWRITER A FICAR FELIZ E ESCREVER MAIS RÁPIDO (WEEEE) **

**O.O**

**Beijos e obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


	10. Festa

**Capítulo 10: Festa**

O restante das férias passou de forma rápida e tranqüila. De fato, eu não tive que dizer para os meus amigos que ia pro México e na verdade me isolaria dentro de casa, porque as férias foram muito boas. Na verdade, acho que foi tudo por causa do dia em que eu tentei realizar o segundo pedido de Naruto e não deu certo.

É porque a partir daí Naruto começou a perceber que estávamos um pouco afastados, então ele resolveu que as férias eram uma ótima oportunidade para nós dois voltarmos a ser mais amigos. E deu certo. Voltamos a ir ao Paintball, com um cuidado até desnecessário para não ocorrerem mais "acidentes". Fomos à praia juntos. Passeamos muito. Eu e ele agora ficamos mais felizes quando estamos só nós dois, rindo mais, nos divertindo mais.

Eu fico muito feliz que minhas férias não tenham sido uma droga, mas isso não me ajudou muito no quesito de "esquecer o Naruto". Não é uma coisa que eu queira fazer. É uma coisa que eu preciso fazer. Na vida, existem certos momentos em que temos que fazer nossas escolhas. Como eu já disse a Tenten, a minha escolha foi a de deixar Naruto feliz, e se ele era feliz com a Sakura, eu ia ajudá-lo. Mas a minha infelicidade acabaria me afundando, e então a única opção que me restou, no fim de tudo, foi a de aceitar que a única coisa que eu e Naruto somos é _melhores amigos_.

Depois, veio agosto. Foi um pouco chato no início, porque depois de tanto tempo perto de Naruto durante as férias, eu teria que dividi-lo com meus amigos. E estava acontecendo exatamente o que eu temia: eu estava ficando possessiva com Naruto. E isso era péssimo. As coisas não podem se misturar – amigos, amigos, amor à parte. Pelo menos era isso que devia acontecer. Não está certo eu querer ficar com Naruto! Não está!

Na escola, agosto foi insuportável. Eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que não gosta de estudar, mas agora os professores estavam pegando pesado. Pelo menos, entre meus amigos, as coisas foram melhores: mais para Neji e Tenten, especificamente. Em julho eles continuaram dando os "passeios" deles, sempre nos mesmos dois lugares em que ele já a levara antes. Eu já não agüentava mais Tenten choramingando nos meus ouvidos, então eu novamente falei com Neji...

-Neji... – eu disse na primeira oportunidade que tive de ficar a sós com ele

-Sim? – ele respondeu distraidamente

-O-Olha... Hum... Como você e Tenten estão? – disparei

-Bem... Levo ela para passear sempre. Eu mudei o lugar. Revezo entre um e outro – respondeu ele, orgulhoso. Meu Deus, ele é bem bobo para alguém com um cérebro tão grande.

-Você só a leva nos mesmos lugares? – me lembro de ter perguntado

-Sim. – replicou ele

-Ah... Neji... Bem... Você não acha que... Tenten vai ficar... Um pouco... Enjoada de ir aos mesmo lugares sempre? – perguntei, cautelosamente

-Ah não. A Tenten reclamou, não é? – perguntou ele, meio desesperado

-N-Não, claro que não! – gaguejei, mentindo muito mal – Eu só acho que se fosse comigo, eu não ia querer ir sempre ao mesmo lugar... Quando eu disse para variar um pouco, naquela vez, eu quis dizer que você podia levá-la para jantar, ou ao cinema, ou pelo menos passear em um lugar diferente a cada dia! Senão você vai acabar perdendo ela... – aconselhei

-Uau. Tem razão... Sou mesmo um idiota. Valeu Hinata. Mesmo – disse Neji

E a partir daí, Neji e Tenten começaram a passear por lugares diferentes, duas vezes por semana. Na semana passada (estamos no iniciozinho de setembro), ele finalmente a convidou para ir ao cinema. Acho que nunca vi Tenten tão feliz.

E com essa história do Neji, Sakura só podia **me** contar como eram os encontros com Sasuke. Eles tinham voltado a sair desde o Amigo X. Até hoje, saíram três vezes durante esses meses. Ela ainda está um pouco ansiosa, porque ele ainda não arriscou um beijo... Parece que Sasuke revelou ser um garoto bem romântico... Bem, quem vê cara não vê coração. Espero que ele não vá longe demais e acabe sendo romântico na frente de todos... Em especial na de Naruto.

Em resumo, é isso. Agora estamos em setembro, a escola continua difícil... E minha situação pior ainda.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

. Eu sabia que ele queria falar com Sakura, mas ele provavelmente a chamaria para a festa

Num dia quente de fim de verão, logo depois do almoço, Kisame reuniu todos os funcionários antes da lanchonete abrir e, com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto, anunciou:

-As vendas estão nas alturas! Desse jeito vamos ficar milionários! – disse ele. Realmente, o Kisame's estava lucrando de forma quase absurda. A clientela subia a cada dia, e até os professores do Konoha Beach estavam freqüentando o lugar.

-Menos Kisame, não tem como ficar milionário tão rápido... – comentou Neji. E ele tinha razão.

-Ah moleque, não diga o que eu tenho que falar! Eu digo que vamos ficar milionários! Eu sou realmente um gênio! - gritou Kisame, anormalmente feliz.

-Mas fomos nós quem reformamos esse lugar para você! – protestou Naruto

-Ah, me poupe, garoto! Eu paguei você para isso, o mínimo que podia fazer era deixar esse lugar nos trinques! – replicou Kisame. "Nos trinques"? Que coisa brega!

-E daí? – perguntou Matsuri, a garota do primeiro ano

-É, você chamou a gente só pra isso? – perguntou Shikamaru, com a cabeça deitada em cima de uma mesa

-É claro... Que não! Chamei você porque precisamos fazer algo para comemorar isso! – disse Kisame

-Fazer alguma coisa? – repetiu Kankurou

-Tipo o quê? – perguntou Temari, dando um tapa na nuca de Shikamaru para que este acordasse.

-Uma festa? –sugeriu Ino

-Não isso é muito bobo! E que tal... Uma festa? – sugeriu Kisame

-Ela acabou de dizer isso – resmungou Naruto apontando para uma Ino emburrada

-É! Uma festa! Eu sou mesmo genial! Vocês seis! – gritou Kisame, apontando para mim, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten e Neji. – Eu quero que organizem tudo! Quero que espalhem os cartazes pela escola! Quero que aluguem o maior lugar que acharem! E não se preocupem com os gastos! Eu pago tudo! Vocês vão receber para isso! Quero decoração, luzes, DJ, tudo! Quero isso em duas semanas! – mandou o tubarão

-Duas semanas? – perguntou Sakura, incrédula

-TEM RAZÃO, É MUITO TEMPO! Uma semana!

-Só uma semana? – protestou Naruto

-Deixe de ser chato, garoto! Se não parar de falar, te demito! E não se fala mais nisso, senão eu dou menos tempo ainda! – disse Kisame

-Peraí, qual é o tema? – perguntei, quando Kisame já ia saindo de cena – Precisamos de um tema para chamar a atenção das pessoas. E para decorar o lugar, colocar nos cartazes e panfletos...

-Hum... Vai ser... Ah... Eh... Bem... Hum... O Festival de Outono! – disse Kisame

-Porque tem que ser Festival de Outono? – perguntou Sasuke

-Hum... Por que... No outono, as folhas caem, e as vendas sobem! – filosofou nosso chefe

-Foi mal, chefe, mas não foi boa – riu Naruto

-Que insolência! Está demitido! – gritou Kisame apontando para Naruto. Arregalei os olhos.

-Mas como eu vou ajudar na festa? – perguntou Naruto num tom de voz mais alto que o de Kisame

-TEM RAZÃO, ESTÁ CONTRATADO DE NOVO! Agora, o que vocês todos estão esperando? Que eu dê um aumento? Que eu vá brincar com uma bola como uma foca?! Trabalhando! Trabalhando! Esse lugar tem que render dinheiro, muito dinheiro! Vamos, vamos, vamos! Rápido, rápido, rápido! – comandou Kisame.

Todos os funcionários foram para suas funções correndo, antes que Kisame demitisse mais alguém... E recontratasse logo em seguida.

E agora, além da escola e do trabalho, tínhamos uma festa para organizar!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apesar de ser uma tarefa difícil, a idéia de organizar uma festa ainda era muito divertida. Provavelmente aquela seria a melhor festa do ano, se dependesse de nós. Primeiro, tínhamos que dividir as tarefas. Tive uma idéia, de repente. Eu tinha um pequena noção do que fazer... Eu iria tentar compensar o segundo pedido de Naruto. Aqui e agora.

-Caramba, uma festa... De arromba! – exclamou Naruto antes do nosso expediente

-Nunca organizei uma festa! – animou-se Sakura

-Nem eu... – comentou Tenten, também animada

-Certo, gente, temos que começar isso logo. – disse Neji em tom de comando

-Tá, Senhor Gênio. Por onde começamos? – perguntou Sasuke

-Não faço idéia... – admitiu Neji

-Vamos dividir as tarefas – comecei a falar – Nós temos a decoração e iluminação, DJ e aluguel, panfletos e cartazes.

-Eu posso fazer um esboço dos panfletos e dos cartazes. Já tenho um idéia de como podem ficar... – disse Tenten, pensativa

-E eu posso fazer o acabamento dos desenhos da Tenten no computador, colorir e fazer arte final junto com ela. – disse Neji imediatamente. Tenten sorriu para ele

-Tudo bem. – eu disse

-Eu posso ficar com o aluguel do lugar e o DJ. Sou boa em convencer as pessoas. – disse Sakura. Era minha chance.

-Sem problemas. Então, Naruto pode ir com a Sakura, e Sasuke e eu cuidamos... – comecei a dizer.

-Na verdade, acho melhor o Sasuke ir com a Sakura. Ele também consegue convencer as pessoas muito bem quando quer– me interrompeu Tenten, mentindo deslavadamente. Como ela poderia saber que Sasuke era convincente se ele mal dá "bom dia" para as pessoas?

-Por mim tanto faz – disse Sasuke, dando de ombros

-T-Tudo bem – gaguejei. Droga...

-Certo. Então eu e Sasuke vamos cuidar do aluguel do lugar, e você e Naruto cuidam da decoração e iluminação, tudo bem, Hinata? - perguntou Sakura

-Sim – repliquei. Droga de novo. Eu ia ter que resolver as coisas sobre a festa com o Naruto.

-Beleza. Vamos começar quando? – perguntou Tenten – Hoje é segunda-feira. Eu vou começar a rascunhar hoje. Amanhã mostro para vocês, vocês dão sua opinião, eu termino e entrego pro Neji na quarta.

-Na quinta-feira, eu faço o acabamento dos desenhos. Na sexta, eu e Tenten vamos colorir no computador. No sábado, vai estar tudo pronto. – disse Neji

-Hoje eu e Sasuke podemos procurar bons lugares para fazer a festa. Na quarta-feira nós apresentamos todos os lugares disponíveis no dia 21. Na sexta, nós negociamos com o dono do lugar. Antes, na terça-feira, nós procuraremos DJs. Na quinta, nós contrataremos um – disse Sakura

-Eu e Hinata vamos ver quais lugares fornecem decoração. Escolheremos o melhor hoje mesmo. Depois, vamos decidir como vai ser a decoração na quarta-feira. Na quinta, nós podemos achar a iluminação. Não vai ser tão difícil – disse Naruto, animado. Não parecia tão decepcionado por não cuidar de sua tarefa com Sakura.

-É... – concordei mecanicamente

Pronto. Agora eu ia ter que passar mais tempo sozinha com Naruto. O destino realmente não está a meu favor. O que será que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso? Apagar e-mail de corrente é que não foi...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os preparativos para a festa aconteceram exatamente do jeito que nós havíamos falado. Eu e Naruto pedimos o dia de folga naquela segunda-feira e saímos atrás de decoradores. Encontramos cerca de vinte que nos interessavam – isso sem contar os gays, góticos, emos e caras que pareciam vampiros que visitamos.

Acabamos decidindo por uma mulher que era famosa no quesito decoração de festas. Ia sair caro, mas Kisame disse que pagava tudo, então não nos preocupamos muito, na verdade. E nós estávamos recebendo para isso...

Escolhemos a decoração na quarta-feira, depois do expediente. Naruto queria que tudo fosse laranja, e eu tive que lembrá-lo várias vezes que tínhamos que usar amarelo, vermelho, bege, tons pastéis e por fim, laranja. Se dependesse dele, a festa seria como o interior de uma abóbora. Mas no fim, deu tudo certo. Decidimos que espalharíamos folhas artificiais dos tons do outono para parecer que caíram das árvores. Ficaria lindo!

Na hora de escolher a iluminação, Naruto também queria que as luzes fossem laranja. Eu queria que elas fossem brancas. Estávamos quase discutindo quando o cara que cuidava da iluminação sugeriu que s luzes fossem coloridas. Nós dois gostamos da idéia e ficou assim mesmo.

Neji e Tenten terminaram os panfletos e os cartazes antes da data prevista. Ao invés de fazer o que iam fazer antes, então, Neji a chamou para sair. Lógico que ela ficou super feliz.

Mas o trabalho deles ficou realmente bom: o cartaz tinha as bordas vermelhas, e nos cantos superiores do cartaz, tinham duas árvores com folhas beges amareladas, algumas laranjas e outras vermelhas. Havia várias folhas no fundo como se estivessem caindo das árvores. Uma folha vermelha bem grande dizia "Festival de Outono". Uma folha amarela que estava mais pro lado dizia o local e a hora. E a folha mais embaixo era laranja e dizia quem estava oferecendo a festa (Kisame's). Ficou realmente demais!

Na segunda-feira, mostramos o trabalho para o Kisame. Eu estava um pouquinho apreensiva – Kisame parece sofrer de distúrbios mentais, meio bipolar, ou algo do tipo. Antes de a lanchonete abrir, ele nos chamou para mostrar o que tínhamos conseguido naquela semana.

Primeiro, foram Neji e Tenten. Eles apresentaram os cartazes e os panfletos. Todos aprovaram a arte dos cartazes, e Kisame achou tudo muito lindo. No dia seguinte mesmo nós íamos distribuir pela escola e pela rua.

Depois, foram Sasuke e Sakura. A parte deles de se pronunciarem foi um pouco mais longa do que a de Tenten e Neji, pois era mais complicada.

-E então? Onde vai ser a festa? – perguntou Kisame

-No salão de festas do Hotel Plaza. É enorme, você precisa ver! – exclamou Sakura

-Eu já fui lá. É realmente gigantesco. – confirmou Neji

-Tá. Pra quantas pessoas? – perguntou Kisame

-Oitocentas, aproximadamente. – disse Sasuke

-Ok. Eu contratei seguranças e garçons suficientes para isso – concordou Kisame

-Garçons? Não vamos trabalhar? – perguntou Tenten

-Não, é claro que não! É festa, você também tem que aproveitar! – disse Kisame alegremente. É, acho mesmo que ele é bipolar... Sabe, muda de humor a cada dia. Um dia muito mal humorado, um dia feliz demais. Coisa assim.

-Que ótimo! – comemorou Naruto do meu lado.

-Tem um bar no salão. Assim, quem quiser pedir uma bebida em especial, vai ao bar, e quem quiser continuar pegando bebidas com os garçons, fica à vontade! – disse Sakura

-A respeito disso, eu tive uma idéia. – disse Sasuke – Como vai ter bebida na festa, não queremos de menores bêbados e você, Kisame, com uma pilha de processos nas costas. Por isso na entrada podemos distribuir fitinhas pretas e brancas. As brancas são pra quem é menor de 18 anos. As pretas são para quem é maior de 18. – explicou ele

-Hum, e quem não tiver fitinha? – perguntou Kisame

-Bebe água – disse Sakura com simplicidade

-Muito bom! Vou dizer isso aos garçons e aos seguranças! – disse Kisame

-Contratamos o DJ que sempre faz as festas da escola e a maioria dos aniversários. Ele é muito bom – disse Sakura

-Gostei. E vocês, o que conseguiram? – perguntou ele, se dirigindo a nós.

-Bom, a melhor decoradora daqui vai decorar o lugar. – começou Naruto

-Excelente – comentou Kisame

-As cores são amarelo, vermelho, bege, tons pastéis e laranja, que são as cores das folhas que caem no outono – expliquei

-Vamos espalhar duzentas mesas com quatro cadeiras pelo salão. – continuou Naruto

-Também colocaremos pufes em volta. – acrescentei

-A iluminação é toda colorida. – disse Naruto

-A pista de dança é bem grande, as pessoas vão ficar à vontade – disse Sakura

-Muito bom. Vocês são realmente eficientes. Parabéns! Agora, todos vocês, vão trabalhar, abram esse lugar logo! – gritou Kisame, e os funcionários foram cada um para o seu canto

-E então? – perguntou Sakura

-Hyuuga e Mitsashi entregam os panfletos pelas redondezas. A propósito, a festa é só para maiores de treze. Quem for menor de treze, tem que estar com um adulto. Mas isso não é problema para você vocês. Só acrescentem isso nos cartazes e panfletos. E façam muitas cópias. Agora mesmo! – comandou Kisame.

-Tudo bem – disseram os dois em uníssono, saíram da lanchonete, apressados.

-Uchiha e Haruno, vocês ficam aqui e trabalham – disse Kisame

-E eu? – perguntou Naruto

-Você e sua namorada vão esperar a Mitsashi e o Hyuuga voltarem e vão colar os cartazes na escola. – disse Kisame. "Namorada"?

-N-Não sou namorada do N-Naruto- gaguejei, vermelha e sem-graça

-Não? – perguntou Kisame aos berros – Eu achei que fossem. Agem como se fossem um casal. – comentou ele

-Como assim? – perguntou Naruto

-Ah, abraço pra lá, beijinho no rosto, mãos dadas... Parecem namorados – disse nosso chefe, dando de ombros. Então era isso que as pessoas achavam? Que eu e Naruto somos namorados?

-Ah, não somos – disse Naruto

-Ah. Mas formam um belo casal – disse Kisame

E dizendo isso, saiu. Eu e Naruto partimos atrás de Neji e Tenten.

Ele não pegou minha mão.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chegando à xérox, encontramos Neji encostado no balcão junto com Tenten. Eles se olhavam de canto de olho, mas sem dizer uma palavra. Cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Eu só espero que os encontros deles não sejam assim, por favor... Estavam tão distraídos que nem perceberam que entramos. Naruto ia se aproximar, mas eu fiz um sinal para a gente ficar só observando.

-Neji... – chamou Tenten depois de um tempo

-Sim? – perguntou ele

-Eu posso contar um segredo? – perguntou ela em voz baixa

-Claro – disse ele

-Sakura disse uma vez, só de brincadeira, que as nossas saídas são encontros de namorados... E por alguns momentos, só alguns, eu fingi que eram mesmo...

-Eu... Posso contar um segredo também? – perguntou Neji

-Sim... – respondeu Tenten. Neji se aproximou mais dela. Eu senti Naruto pegar minha mão e por um momento me senti melhor, mesmo proibida de me sentir assim.

-Eu finjo sempre... Todas as vezes que saímos... Sempre que te vejo... – disse Neji. A mão de Naruto apertou a minha

-Neji... – Tenten começou a dizer

-Tenten, você quer... – Neji ia perguntar alguma coisa para ela - acho que era para ir a festa com ele, mas um funcionário da loja chegou e disse:

-São quinze dólares. Posso colar um cartaz aqui, se quiserem.

-Tá. – disse Neji de mau humor, pagando o cara com uma nota de vinte, sem nem querer saber do troco.

Foi só depois que Neji e Tenten saíram da loja que Naruto e eu nos demos conta que devíamos ir atrás deles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Já estava tudo pronto. Quero dizer, a divulgação. Cartazes colados, panfletos distribuídos... Tudo certo. Faltava apenas uma semana.

Era domingo, com sol de 35 graus insuportável. Nós fomos à praia, lógico. Naruto e Tenten ficaram animados para fazer um piquenique na praia, e a idéia era realmente boa. E lá fomos nós, meninas, preparar tudo de última hora, na cozinha da casa da Sakura, preparando sanduíches, doces e sucos.

Fomos para a praia. Ficamos observando os meninos jogarem vôlei de praia contra Gaara, Shikamaru e Kankurou, nossos colegas de trabalho e de classe. Naruto, Neji e Sasuke perderam o primeiro jogo, ganharam o segundo e quase perderam o terceiro, mas Naruto acabou salvando o jogo no final e eles ganharam.

Depois, fomos com eles para a água, fizemos briga de galo, guerra de água, entre outras brincadeiras. Naruto e Sasuke foram surfar, mas Neji voltou para a areia comigo, Sakura e Tenten. Eu já sabia o que ia acontecer...

-Tenten, vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou ele

-Ah, eu ia surfar com os meninos... Mas tudo bem! – disse ela, sorrindo. Ela e Neji saíram andando, e eu tive a vaga impressão de que Neji queria segurar a mão dela...

Eu me distraí com pensamentos bobos de como seria o casamento de Neji e Tenten, e nem percebi que Naruto e Sasuke tinham saído da água. Naruto chegou para mim e disse:

-Hinata, vamos caminhar por aí? – ele perguntou isso como quem não quer nada, mas eu sabia o que ele queria... Mais um pedido...

Não.

Não vou deixar Naruto estragar mais esse dia. Não vou deixar que isso aconteça. Se a raiva vai me fazer esquecer Naruto, é isso que vou fazer. E ninguém vai me impedir.

-Ah Naruto, quero ficar aqui. – menti. Vi Sasuke me lançar um olhar meio decepcionado. E quem vai fazer isso é Naruto.

-Por favor? – pediu ele

-Ah não... – eu disse

-Então tá. – ele respondeu – Vou ter que te obrigar.

E dizendo isso, Naruto me pegou no colo.

-N-N-Naruto! – gaguejei, muito vermelha. – M-Me larga!

-Ah, vamos dar uma volta, Hinata – disse ele correndo para longe de Sasuke e Sakura, sem me soltar. Eu ouvi os dois rindo.

-Me solta, Naruto! – eu disse, mais firme

-Vai me ouvir? – perguntou ele. Eu observei Sasuke e Sakura de longe. Ele não estava falando nada, ainda.

-Tudo bem. Diz. – eu me rendi, sem tirar os olhos deles.

-Olha para mim. – disse ele. Eu tive que olhar.

-Pode falar. – eu disse, com pressa.

-Hinata... Eu... Eu vou me declarar para a Sakura.

As palavras dele doeram mais do que daquela vez em que ele disse que gostava da Sakura. Eu percebi, aterrorizada, que era porque eu era fraca e só conseguira me apaixonar mais ainda por ele. Mal percebi que a areia da praia estava sob meus pés novamente; Naruto me soltara.

-Puxa... – eu consegui dizer, virando de costas para ele – E quer minha ajuda? É o terceiro pedido? – perguntei

-Não. Vou fazer isso sozinho. O terceiro pedido é meu trunfo: se não der certo eu me declarar, vou usá-lo. E aí vou ficar com Sakura – disse ele com convicção

-Quando vai fazer isso? – perguntei, aflita.

-Na festa. Vou convidá-la. – essas palavras só me machucaram ainda mais. Doeram muito. Perguntei-me se eu seria capaz de esquecê-lo se ele namorasse com Sakura.

-Tarde demais – eu disse, falando com Naruto e respondendo a mim mesma ao mesmo tempo.

-Por quê? – perguntou ele, confuso

-Porque Sasuke acabou de fazer isso – eu respondi

Era verdade; eu o vi falando com ela, ela olhando em volta, balançando a cabeça dizendo que sim... Só podia ser isso.

-Como você sabe? – perguntou ele

-Não tenho certeza – menti

-Porque ele faria isso? – perguntou Naruto

-Não sei. Talvez ele quisesse ir com uma amiga. Ele é mais próximo de Sakura. – respondi

-É. Pode ser – disse Naruto. Senti-me um pouco aflita. Talvez ele adiantasse o terceiro pedido.

-É... – eu disse.

-Ainda assim... Eu dou um jeito de tirar Sasuke de perto dela. Eu vou fazer isso. De um jeito ou de outro. – disse Naruto, mirando Sasuke e Sakura.

-É – repeti – Faça isso.

"_Ah, outra coisa, estou miseravelmente apaixonada por você"._ Tive vontade de acrescentar, mas não era possível. Porque o melhor a fazer quando o amor não é correspondido é agüentar de cabeça baixa. E eu aprendi isso do pior jeito.

**OIII!!!!!**

**Tudo bem? Eu espero que sim!!!!**

**E aí? Espero que tenham gostado! O próximo capítulo vai estar muito bom!!! Infelizmente, vai demorar um pouquinho, porque começaram as aulas... Que pena... Mas prometo que vou postar assim que puder!!!!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews do outro capitulo! Fiquei muito feliz por receber tantas!!! Espero que mandem muitas desse também!!**

**Beijinhos e não deixem de mandar reviews, viu? Dêem Go! E deixem seus recados!!!**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


	11. Soluços

**Oi!!!**

**Gente, eu quero avisar que este capítulo vai ser narrado em primeira E em terceira pessoa. As partes presenciadas pela Hinata vão ser narradas por ela. As partes em que a Hinata não estiver presente vão ser narradas em terceira pessoa. Espero que não se percam... Vai ser um tantinho confuso. Aproveitem o capítulo, pois ele estará cheio de emoções!**

**Bjos, Hanna Uchiha**

**Capítulo 11: Soluços**

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Sábado, dia vinte e um de setembro. Dia do Festival de Outono.

Na escola, só se falava nisso. No Kisame's também, apesar de a lanchonete estar bem vazia agora. Melhor assim. Tenho mais tempo para pensar. E eu não consigo compreender o que tem de tão especial nessa festa. Talvez eu soubesse, se eu não tivesse plena certeza de que toda a história que vem acontecendo secretamente entre nossos amigos fosse se revelar.

Quero dizer, no momento em que Naruto disser que gosta da Sakura, o que ela vai fazer? E Sasuke, por quanto tempo eu vou conseguir segurá-lo? Digo "eu" porque me ofereci para distrair Sasuke enquanto Naruto leva Sakura para um lugar mais reservado. Isso pelo menos deixaria a situação menos constrangedora, pois tenho certeza de que se Sasuke colocasse pé firme e quisesse continuar com Sakura, Naruto se declararia com ele ali mesmo assim. E isso só pioraria tudo.

Outra coisa que me está me dando nos nervos é o Neji. Eu acho que ele está sendo um tanto idiota com Tenten. Quero dizer, só falta ela fazer uma serenata na sacada dele. É sério, ela fica toda derretida perto dele, e ele continua com aquela ladainha de "Acho que a Tenten cansou de mim e sai comigo por pena".

Eu, no entanto, não estou pensando muito nos outros nesse momento. Isso parece egoísta, mas estou pensando mais em mim, como vou ficar despedaçada depois de tudo isso. "Será que ver Naruto e Sakura felizes vai me ajudar a esquecê-lo?". Essa é a pergunta que eu me faço a todo o momento. Mas eu sei que nada pode me fazer esquecê-lo. Eu amaria Naruto para sempre, não importava com quem ele fosse namorar. E o pior de tudo é que eu sei que a possibilidade de Naruto e Sakura ficarem juntos é tão pequena que quase não existe.

Eu vou nesse baile. Sozinha. E vou ver meu mundo desmoronar na minha frente. Eu só espero que Naruto nunca descubra o que eu sei sobre tudo isso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Sakura estava debruçada no balcão com a maior cara de tédio. Era muito chato trabalhar na lanchonete no sábado de manhã. já estava quase na hora do almoço, e ela tinha certeza de que o movimento não ia aumentar. Normalmente, aquilo nunca acontecia, mas como o Kisame's não abriria à noite, Kisame afirmara que era melhor trabalhar de manhã para compensar. Mas a lanchonete estava quase vazia. Ninguém estava fazendo muitos pedidos. No máximo, chá, café, doces e coisas do tipo. Nada que as pessoas não pudessem encontrar numa padaria. Ao olhar em volta, Sakura percebeu que só ela, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Neji e os cozinheiros estavam ali. Além do próprio Kisame, é claro.

Suspirando, Sakura foi até a cozinha. Não ficou surpresa ao ver que estava vazia. Tio Sam e Tia Sara estavam fazendo compras. Shizune e Joey estavam... Ocupados com alguma coisa. Foi até a geladeira e pegou um copo de água. Estava bebendo água tão distraidamente, perdida em devaneios, que nem reparou que outra pessoa entrara na cozinha. E só percebeu isso quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

O susto foi tão grande que ela se engasgou. Tossindo, deixou o copo (que por sorte era de plástico) cair no chão. Continuou tossindo. Sentiu uma mão bater em suas costas para que ela parasse. Depois de alguns segundos, a tosse finalmente parou. Ela se virou, indignada, para ver quem era o palhaço que tinha feito ela se assustar. Se fosse Naruto, ele ia ver "o que era bom para a tosse". Mas ficou surpresa ao se virar e dar de cara com Sasuke a encarando com um vestígio de preocupação disfarçada no olhar.

-Sasuke! – exclamou Sakura, revoltada

-Está melhor? – perguntou ele

-Sim, estou, mas você me assustou! – disse ela

-Desculpe – respondeu Sasuke

-Tudo bem. O que você queria comi... Hic! – Sakura começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por si mesma. Na verdade por um soluço. Passaram-se alguns instantes de silêncio. Foi Sakura quem o quebrou:

-Hic! – soluçou ela. Sasuke quase riu.

-Você está bem mesmo? – perguntou ele

-Sim... Hic! É só um soluço. Daqui a pouco passa... Hic! – disse Sakura, soluçando ainda.

-Tá... – respondeu Sasuke

-O que você ia... Hic! Me dizer? – perguntou Sakura

-Se a festa ainda está de pé –respondeu Sasuke

-Claro! – disse Sakura, sem soluçar

-Que bom – murmurou Sasuke

-SASUKE! ACONTECEU UM MILAGRE! NÓS TEMOS TRÊS ENTREGAS PRA FAZER! VAMOS LÁ!!!! – berrou Naruto do lado de fora da cozinha.

-Vou indo- disse Sasuke, saindo da cozinha.

Não sem ouvir Sakura soluçar mais uma vez.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Eu estava presa em meus devaneios quando vi Sakura e Tenten conversando. Elas estavam se aproximando de mim.

-Caramba, Sakura! Você precisa fazer alguma coisa pra curar esse soluço! – disse Tenten

-Não... Hic! Daqui a pouco passa... Hic! – disse Sakura. Mas estava claro que o soluço não ia passar tão cedo.

-Hinata, você sabe alguma coisa para curar soluços? – me perguntou Tenten

-Hum_..._ Inspire pelo nariz e solte pela boca com calma cinco vezes... Comigo dá certo, na maioria das vezes. – eu disse depois de pensar um pouco

-Tudo bem, vou... Hic! Tentar... – disse Sakura. Ela fez o que eu tinha recomendado vagarosamente, inspirando e soltando... Inspirando e soltando... Inspirando e soltando... Inspirando e soltando... Inspirando e soltando...

-E então? – perguntei

-Acho que... Hic! – soluçou Sakura. Não, não deu certo.

-Ah droga. Vamos pelo básico: Hinata, pega um copo de água. – disse Tenten

-Pra quê? Foi com água que eu engasguei! – protestou Sakura

-É pra beber de uma vez só. Sempre dá certo comigo. – esclareceu Tenten. Eu fui buscar o copo de água e voltei rapidamente, entregando-o para Sakura.

-Vamos lá... – disse Sakura, pegando o copo e virando ele sem parar de beber para respirar

-E...? – perguntei

-Hum... Não sinto mais... – disse Sakura

-Eu sabia! Sempre dá certo! – comemorou Tenten

-Que bom... Imagine, ficar com soluços no dia do Festival de... Hic! – disse Sakura, voltando a soluçar. É, pelo visto não deu certo de novo...

-Uau, não deu certo! – exclamou Tenten

-Ah, não, isso tem que passar até de noite! – reclamou Sakura

-Como isso começou? – perguntei

-Foi o Sasuke... – Sakura começou a dizer

-O quê que tem o Sasuke aí? – perguntou Naruto, chegando junto Neji e Sasuke

-Soluço... Hic! Eu estou com soluço... – disse Sakura

-E daí? – perguntou Neji

-Eu assustei a Sakura sem querer, ela se engasgou e agora está soluçando – disse Sasuke

-Que maldade, Sasuke! – disse Naruto

-Foi sem querer – argumentou Sasuke em defesa

-Tá bom, gente, o Sasuke fez isso sem querer – interrompeu Sakura, antes que Naruto e Sasuke começassem a discutir – Mas agora me ajudem a acabar com esse soluço! Eu não posso passar o Festival... Hic! De Outono com isso!

-Tudo bem, a gente te ajuda – disse Naruto prontamente

-Ajudam em quê? Espero que seja no trabalho, porque não tem ninguém trabalhando nesse lugar! – disse Kisame, aparecendo de forma teatral

-Não tem ninguém aqui! – protestou Naruto

-Mas vai ter agora! Tem um monte de gente chegando! – disse Kisame, apontando para a porta. Realmente, havia acabado de chegar três numerosos grupos de adolescentes, um nerd com um laptop debaixo do braço e uma gótica com cara de poucos amigos.

-Que droga – resmungou Neji

_-_Vamos, trabalhem! – disse Kisame

-Depois que essas pessoas saírem, a gente te ajuda, Sakura – prometi

-Valeu Hinata... Hic! – agradeceu Sakura.

Eu já ia voltar para minha posição no caixa quando ouvi Naruto me chamando:

-Hinata, pode vir aqui um instante? – perguntou ele

-Claro – eu disse. Ele pegou minha mão (sem necessidade_,_ vamos lembrar) e me conduziu até os armários dos funcionários. Eu me apoiei em um dos armários e ele se colocou na minha frente. Tudo muito parecido com a cena de um casal de filme romântico – exceto pelo fato de eu e Naruto não sermos um casal.

-Sabe – começou ele – O Neji vai ao Festival com a Tenten.

-Eu sei – respondi. Ah, não. Eu já posso imaginar o que ele vai dizer... Espero estar errada.

-E mesmo que eu não goste disso, o Sasuke chamou a Sakura – continuou Naruto

-Eu sei – repeti. Ah, por favor, que eu esteja errada... Por favor, que eu esteja errada...

-Então... Sabe... Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir comigo. – disse ele, por fim.

Ótimo. Eu não estava errada. E está aqui um convite que eu não posso recusar. Simplesmente por dois motivos:

1. Não quero que Naruto vá sozinho, nem quero magoá-lo.

2. Não quero recusar.

Então, não tenho muita escolha... Mas, se você for pensar bem, parece que Naruto faz QUESTÃO de me dizer que a festa vai arruinar minha vida e depois me convida para assistir de camarote. E eu ainda quero aceitar! Parece que Naruto tem algum tipo de mania que o faz querer me machucar cada vez mais, com todo esse contato físico, esses convites e coisas fofas, que no passado eu consideraria como um sinal de que ele gosta de mim!

-Tudo bem, eu vou com você – respondi em voz baixa.

-Ufa, que bom. Valeu mesmo, Hinata! – exclamou ele, visivelmente aliviado por não ter de ir ao baile sozinho. É lógico, ele vai comigo, a segunda opção.

Para piorar tudo, antes de sair, Naruto fez questão de fazer uma coisa que não fazia há muito tempo: me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. E saiu, me deixando ali, sozinha, vermelha e desnorteada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Infelizmente, o Kisame's não parava de encher. Sakura já não agüentava mais servir clientes e soluçar. Alguns idiotas ousavam rir da cara dela, para piorar. Droga, ela não podia ficar com soluço justo naquele dia! Justo no dia em que ela finalmente iria com Sasuke a uma festa e... Ela não sabia o que podia acontecer lá. Talvez Sasuke a beijasse, ou dissesse que gostava dela ou... Daria um fora. Ela SABIA que isso não ia acontecer, mas ainda assim...

Hic! Droga de soluço! Porque Sasuke tinha que assustá-la justo naquele dia?

Finalmente, quando eram duas horas da tarde, o Kisame's esvaziou. E Naruto fez a pergunta que todos queriam fazer:

-Podemos ir embora, Kisame?

-Não! Estão loucos? Esse negócio vai lotar à tarde! E preciso de funcionários! Não, não, vocês ficam! – respondeu Kisame, se afastando

-Mas... – começou Tenten

-E não se fala mais nisso! – gritou Kisame. E saiu da própria lanchonete.

-Lindo. Temos que ficar aqui. Atendendo ninguém. – comentou Naruto

-É, é ótimo. – concordou Tenten

-Podemos... Jogar alguma coisa – sugeriu Neji

-Pique-esconde! – gritou Naruto com grande entusiasmo

-Não! Claro que não! Hic! – replicou Sakura, dando um tapa na nuca do loiro.

-Caramba Sakura, você ainda não parou de soluçar? – perguntou Naruto, surpreso

-Não! E eu não posso ficar assim até de noite! Hoje tem... Hic! O festival! – soluçou Sakura

-Minha mãe colocava meia folha de papel encharcada na minha testa para acabar com soluços – disse ele

-E dá certo? – perguntou Hinata

-Não! Mas eu gostava de ficar com a testa molhada! – disse Naruto, rindo

-Gente, eu tô falando sério! – reclamou Sakura

-Bem, tem uma coisa que funciona comigo... – disse Neji

-O que é? – perguntou Sasuke

-Coloque açúcar na parte de traz da língua. – disse Neji

-Pra quê? – perguntou Sakura, pegando o açúcar no balcão

-É a região que ela percebe o amargo. O organismo vai então identificar o que é aquilo e "desvia a atenção". – explicou Neji

-Aaaaaaaaah... Entendi – comentou Sakura

-Não faz sentido – disse Naruto

-Faz sim – retrucou Neji

-Bem, fazendo sentido ou não, vou tentar – declarou Sakura, colocando açúcar na parte de trás da língua. Todos esperaram alguns segundos.

-E agora? – perguntou Hinata

-Não sei, eu só estou sentindo um gosto doce na boca... – respondeu Sakura

-É assim mesmo. Agora você vai parar de solu... – Neji começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por...

-Hic! – soluçou Sakura

-Eu disse que não fazia sentido – riu Naruto

-Então sugere você alguma coisa pra curar o soluço da Sakura! – defendeu Tenten

-Tá bom, falando sério agora. Eu sempre faço isso e dá certo. – disse Naruto

-E o que seria? – perguntou Sasuke

-Cantar "Atirei o pau no gato" com um bambolê – disse Naruto

-Não vejo como fazer isso ajuda a curar soluços. – disse Sakura

-Eu também não, mas sempre funciona fazer isso... – garantiu o loiro

-Mas onde vamos arranjar um bambolê? – perguntou Hinata

-Juro, uma vez eu vi um lá trás, perto dos armários. Acho que é do Kisame – disse Naruto – Vou lá pegar.

-Acham mesmo que vai dar certo? – perguntou Sakura

-Não – responderam Sasuke, Hinata, Neji e Tenten em uníssono

-Ah... – disse Sakura

-Achei! Tá aqui o bambolê. Agora é com você, Sakura. – disse Naruto. Suspirando e já prevendo o mico que iria pagar, Sakura pegou o bambolê amarelo que Naruto lhe estendia e começou a girá-lo na cintura. Contou até três e começou:

-Aaatirei o pau no ga-to-to! Mas o ga-to-to não morreu-rreu-rreu! – cantou Sakura. Quando ela ia continuar a cantar, o bambolê caiu. Naruto caiu na gargalhada. Aos poucos, ninguém resistiu e riu do ridículo da cena. Até Sakura começou a rir.

-E então? Cadê o soluço? – perguntou Naruto

-É mesmo! Até esqueci que estava fazendo isso por causa do soluço! – exclamou Sakura

-Mas ele passou? – perguntou Hinata

-Hum... Parece que sim!! Obrigada, Naruto! – agradeceu Sakura, abraçando Naruto.

-De nada – respondeu Naruto, sem jeito

-Que bom! Eu não consigo me imaginar no Festival com soluços! – comemorou Sakura

-Ia ser constrangedor – disse Tenten

-Bom, mas agora não temos mais nada para fazer... – disse Neji

Sasuke olhou para Sakura de esguelha. Estava feliz por ela ter se curado do soluço, que fora causado por ele, Sasuke. Ainda assim, gostaria de ter encontrado antes uma forma de lidar com o soluço dela. Os seis ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Mas logo Sakura o quebrou:

-Hic!

-Ah não, de novo? – perguntou Tenten

-Eu não sei por que voltou! Hic! Tinha parado! Hic! – exclamou Sakura, soluçando

-E parece que voltou pior ainda – comentou Hinata

-E agora? O que eu faço? Hic! – perguntou Sakura, desesperada

-Faz o seguinte: prende a respiração... – começou Hinata

-E solta o maior arroto da sua vida! – completou Naruto

-Naruto! – exclamaram as meninas em uníssono

-Que foi? Dá certo! – justificou ele

-Você também disse... Hic! Que a história do bambolê... Hic! Ia dar certo! – disse Sakura

-Mas agora é de verdade! – exclamou Naruto, amaldiçoando o soluço por ter voltado.

-Eu vou prender a respiração, mas não vou fazer essa coisa nojenta que você sugeriu – retrucou Sakura

-Ok. 45 segundos tá bom – disse Sasuke

-Eu conto o tempo – disse Neji

-Ok... Um, dois, três, já! – disse Sakura, prendendo a respiração. Neji contava silenciosamente o tempo, à medida que Sakura ia ficando vermelha. Quando suas bochechas já estavam muito vermelhas, Neji disse:

-Acabou! – Sakura soltou a respiração, ofegando.

-E aí? Deu certo?- perguntou Naruto

-Hic! – foi a resposta de Sakura

-Caramba, esse negócio não vai passar não? – perguntou Neji

-Eu não sei... Hic! Porque isso tá... Hic! Acontecendo! – gritou Sakura

-O que quê tá acontecendo? – gritou Kisame, abrindo a porta com um estrondo.

-AAAAAAAAAH!! – gritou Sakura, assustada

-Sakura tomou um susto! – exclamou Hinata

-E daí? – perguntou Sasuke

-E daí que isso pode fazer um soluço passar! – explicou Tenten

-Haruno está com soluços? – perguntou Kisame

-Shii, espera – disse Naruto – E então, passou?

-Eu acho que... Hic! Droga, não deu certo tomar um susto! Hic! – soluçou Sakura

-Quer uma dica? – perguntou Kisame

-Sim! – exclamou Sakura

-Gargarejo com suco de picles! – sugeriu Kisame

-O quê? – perguntou Sakura, sem entender – Hic!

-Gargarejo com suco de picles! É tiro e queda! – afirmou Kisame, alegre. – A propósito, estão liberados!

- Os gargarejos com suco de picles? – Naruto perguntou, fazendo todos revirarem os olhos

- Não, imbecil! Vocês!!! – Kisame berrou agitando os braços

-Yes! – comemorou Naruto

-Mas vão voltar amanhã de manhã para cobrir os prejuízos! E quem reclamar vai ser demitido! – avisou Kisame. Em seguida, saiu, como se nunca tivesse entrado.

-Que droga... – reclamou Naruto

-Onde está o picles? Hic! – perguntou Sakura

-O que? Sakura, você endoidou? – perguntou Tenten

-Não tô nem aí! Vou fazer de tudo para acabar com esse soluço antes do festival! – replicou Sakura, irritada.

-O picles tá na geladeira. – disse Neji

-Tá – disse Sakura, indo para a geladeira

-Ela está louca – afirmou Tenten

-Não, ela está determinada. Você sabe como a Sakura é – corrigiu Hinata

-Vamos tentar... Hic! – disse Sakura voltando com um copo e um pote de picles. Em seguida, separou o picles do suco que ficava dentro do pote, colocando o suco no copo.

-Peraí, isso aí é suco de picles? – perguntou Naruto

-Lógico. Isso se chama suco de picles. Ela não ia bater picles no liquidificador – disse Hinata

-Se necessário, vou – declarou Sakura, pegando o copo com suco de picles e virando – ARGH! Que gosto horrível...!

-Mas deu certo? – perguntaram Naruto e Sasuke em uníssono

-Ah... Bem... Hic! – respondeu Sakura

-Olha, eu não de mais nada que possa te ajudar... – disse Hinata

-Nem eu – disseram Naruto, Tenten e Neji

Então, uma idéia brilhante veio à cabeça de Tenten: Hinata contara para ela que Naruto se declararia naquela noite, e que havia convidado Hinata para ir com ele. E ela não queria que aquela fosse a noite mais infeliz da vida da amiga. Na noite do dia do amigo, Neji dissera a ela que ela tinha um bom sexto sentido... E ele estava dizendo que devia impedir que Naruto se declarasse para Sakura.

-Bom gente, eu vou embora – disse Naruto – Quer carona, Hinata? – perguntou ele

-Sim – respondeu Hinata em voz baixa.

-Eu também vou... Quer carona, Tenten? – perguntou Neji, se espelhando em Naruto

-Não, obrigada – respondeu tenten, mesmo que quisesse muito pegar carona com ele

- Ah, eu vou embora também. – disse Sakura

-Daqui a pouco eu vou – disse Sasuke.

"Perfeito" pensou Tenten "posso começar a colocar meu plano em ação". Depois que todos saíram (ela não pôde deixar de notar o olhar de Neji sobre si), Tenten chegou perto de Sasuke e disse:

-Hum... Sasuke? Você não tem nenhuma sugestão para acabar com o soluço da Sakura? – perguntou Tenten

-Não... – admitiu Sasuke

-Credo, foi você quem começou... Não acha que Sakura ia ficar muito grata se fosse você quem curasse? – perguntou Tenten. Sasuke pensou por alguns segundos. "Vamos..." torceu Tenten, "morda a isca".

-Hum.. Tem razão – concordou Sasuke vagamente, indo para a porta

-É, tenho. Que tal ajudá-la na festa? – sugeriu ela

-Como sabe que ela ainda vai estar com soluço na hora da festa? – perguntou ele.

-Hum.. Palpite. Depois de todas essas tentativas, você acha que vai passar de uma hora para a outra? – disse Tenten, esperando convencer Sasuke

-É. Tem razão. – repetiu ele

-Sim, tenho razão. Então, acho que seria legal você ajudá-la... Ela não sabe mais o que fazer. Sugira métodos que podem realmente dar certo. Coisas assim. – disse Tenten

-Tudo bem. É uma boa idéia – Sasuke falou

-Eu sei. Tchau, Sasuke – disse Tenten, se contendo para não gritar. Sasuke havia entendido seu recado direitinho

-Tchau – respondeu ele

-Até a festa – murmurou Tenten para si mesma, imaginando o que aconteceria naquela noite.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa ainda, tá?)

Sakura estava em casa, desesperada. Ela acabara de tomar suco de picles de verdade – bateu picles e água no liquidificador. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Aliás, sabia sim... Iria mascar muito chiclete de menta e escovar os dentes inúmeras vezes, rezando para que aquele gosto se dispersasse o mais rápido o possível.

Soluçou mais uma vez.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Hinata's POV)

Eu andava de um lado para o outro em meu quarto. Não conseguia ficar parada. Era realmente difícil... Quer dizer, é impossível você ficar calma quando você sabe que a noite que você vai ter vai ser uma das piores de toda a sua vida. E ainda assim, eu nem sabia por que eu tinha me arrumado tanto: eu estava realmente bonita, modéstia à parte. E olha que eu não costumo me achar bonita.

Meu vestido é branco, de alças mais ou menos grossas. Ele tem um decote contornado por um tecido prateado coberto de brilho, que vai até as alças. O decote é em forma de coração, bem discreto. Ele é apertado na região do busto por uma faixa do mesmo tecido prateado do decote. O resto do vestido era solto, até os joelhos. Minhas sandálias eram de salto e prateadas, enfeitadas com strass.

Ouvi a campainha tocar lá embaixo. Respirei fundo, me olhei no espelho mais uma vez e desci as escadas. Eu sabia quem era. Ao chegar lá embaixo, encontrei Hanabi de costas para a porta, me contemplando.

-Está bonita – elogiou ela. Fiquei feliz. Hanabi, em geral, não me fazia elogios.

-Obrigada – agradeci

-Seu namorado está ali fora. Hoje ele caprichou. Está realmente muito bonito – Hanabi continuou, para me provocar

-Ele não é meu namorado – respondi, corando

-Sei. Vai lá... Boa festa – disse Hanabi. Era estranho ouvir "Boa festa", uma vez que eu tinha certeza de que seria a pior festa da minha vida.

-Obrigada – eu disse novamente, abrindo a porta e saindo.

Naruto estava de costas para a porta, e quando a ouviu sendo aberta, se virou. Hanabi tinha razão: ele estava realmente muito bonito. Mais do que nunca. Não que isso colaborasse muito para mim, mas... Ele estava perfeito: usava uma calça cinza escuro, sapatos pretos, camisa social (aquelas de manga longa e botão) preta e, é claro, gravata laranja. Para qualquer outro aquela seria uma combinação estranha, mas em Naruto ficava maravilhoso. Quando me viu, não pude deixar de notar que Naruto deixou o queixo cair. Ficou me analisando por alguns segundos, e em seguida, acrescentou:

-Hinata... Você está linda. Quero dizer, você sempre foi linda, muito linda mesmo, mas hoje você está... Perfeita. Não que você já não seja perfeita, mas hoje... Bem, você me entendeu. – disse Naruto. Senti meu rosto queimar e vi que Naruto também tinha ficado vermelho ao se embaraçar com as palavras. Nunca alguém me havia me elogiado tanto, e eu me perguntava se seria para compensar a noite ruim que estava por vir.

-O-Obrigada... V-Você também... Está... Bonito – gaguejei

-Valeu. Então, vamos? – disse ele, me oferecendo o braço.

-Vamos a pé? – perguntei, aceitando o braço dele com relutância

-Não. Estamos indo para a casa do Sasuke. O irmão dele emprestou o carro. Demais, não? – disse Naruto. Concordei com a cabeça.

Ficamos em silêncio pelo resto do caminho, ambos constrangidos demais para falar alguma coisa sobre o que ia acontecer naquela noite. Logo chegamos à casa de Sasuke – e que casa! Era quase uma mansão, de tão grande. E eu achava que a _minha_ casa era grande demais...

Neji, Tenten, Sasuke e Sakura nos aguardavam do lado de uma BMW preta perfeita. O carro do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Itachi, era realmente lindo. Quando chegamos perto, cumprimentamos todos e observei como eles estavam.

Sakura estava linda. Seus cabelos cor-de-rosa curtos estavam escovados e presos num coque com fios soltos. Seu vestido era tomara-que-caia, rosa médio na região do busto, onde era apertado. O resto do vestido era todo de babados estampados com rosas vermelhas, com fundo rosa bebê, e ia até os joelhos. Sandália de salto prata com detalhes rosa, batom vermelho discreto e claro, sombra rosa e branca. Brincos de argola prateados e pulseiras de cores alternadas (rosa e prata). Por fim, Sakura tinha uma pequena rosa vermelha de presilha. A única coisa que não combinava ali era a expressão triste que ela tinha no rosto.

Sasuke estava tão lindo quanto Naruto. Usava uma camisa social branca, um colete social (daqueles que se usa por baixo de terno) preto, gravata preta dentro do colete, calça e sapatos pretos. Estava bonito em sua simplicidade, resumindo. E, como em Sakura, também havia uma coisa em seu rosto que não combinava com a situação: a expressão séria de Sasuke fora substituída por uma de preocupação. Eu podia imaginar por que...

Tenten também estava muito bonita. Seu vestido era roxo púrpura (é um roxo que parece um pouco com vinho), de alças mais ou menos finas, com decote em forma de coração, só que menos discreto que o meu. Abaixo do busto, havia uma faixa preta apertada, e o resto do vestido era solto, mas era mais apertado que o meu. Sandálias douradas de salto alto, batom rosa e sombra um pouquinho escura para realçar os olhos, bracelete e brincos dourados. Tenten soltou os cabelos e os escovou, de modo que eles foram até o meio das costas. Um conjunto muito bonito.

Neji estava classicamente elegante. Usava camisa social azul clara, com um terno preto aberto por cima, com calça e sapatos também pretos. Ele olhava descaradamente para Tenten, praticamente babando, mas por algum motivo minha amiga estava analisando Sasuke e Sakura com cuidado. Estranho... Cumprimentamos-nos rapidamente e trocamos alguns elogios. Naruto logo disparou:

-Sasuke, posso dirigir? – perguntou ele

-O quê? – perguntou Sasuke, olhando para Naruto, sua expressão de preocupação sendo momentaneamente substituída por uma de incredulidade

-Posso dirigir o carro? – repetiu Naruto

-Não, obrigado... Eu ainda tenho amor à vida – retrucou Sasuke, voltando à expressão de preocupação

-Qual é, o que eu poderia fazer de ruim? – questionou Naruto, indignado

-Bater num poste. Jogar o carro de um penhasco. Nos levar ao lugar errado. Matar todos nós. Arranhar o carro e muitas outras coisas – disse Sasuke – Satisfeito?

-Você é muito chato – reclamou Naruto, se dirigindo pro banco do carona

-Nada disso, Naruto. Você vai atrás. – disse Sasuke, impedindo que ele entrasse no carro

-Por quê? Quem vai na frente? – perguntou Naruto

-Sakura – respondeu Sasuke

-Ela pode ir no colo do Naruto. Não vai caber todo mundo atrás – sugeri, para ajudar Naruto

-Ah, cabe sim... E eu sento no colo do Neji, se o problema for espaço. – disse Tenten. Neji pareceu feliz com a idéia.

-Pode ser... Hic! – disse Sakura. Tadinha, ainda com soluços...

-Ainda com soluços, Sakura? – perguntou Naruto, preocupado

-Não. Estou fazendo isso porque gosto. É lógico que estou com soluços, Naruto! – retrucou ela, brava

-Tudo bem, só estava perguntando – disse Naruto. Depois que todos se ajeitaram, Sasuke começou a dirigir... Para o meu inferno particular.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Estava visivelmente claro que Hinata queria ajudar Naruto. De qualquer forma. Mas Tenten não permitiria isso. De jeito nenhum. Aquela noite era pra ser dela e de Neji, mas havia assuntos mais importantes para serem tratados. Não deixaria que Sasuke e Sakura se separassem nem por um segundo. Talvez aquilo significasse que Neji ia ficar sabendo de tudo que estava acontecendo. E talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, no fim das contas.

Pelo menos era isso que Tenten gostava de pensar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Chegamos ao Hotel Plaza antes de todo mundo. Quero dizer, já estavam lá o Kisame, os seguranças e os garçons e as garçonetes. Na entrada, nós seis recebemos pulseiras brancas, pois somos todos menores de 18 anos. Entramos no salão e eu parei de andar, surpresa com a decoração. Era simplesmente... Perfeita.

Havia aproximadamente duzentas mesas com toalhas brancas e panos cor de creme por cima. Todas elas tinham um jarro de flores artificiais amarelas, mergulhadas numa água com corante laranja. As cadeiras eram brancas com estofado vermelho. O conjunto eram as cores do outono: amarelo, creme, laranja e vermelho. Muito lindo. Pude ver pufes dessas mesmas cores espalhados nos cantos. Os balcões de bebidas eram de tons pastéis com bancos de estofado vermelho. As mesas com comidas eram longas e largas, com a mesma decoração das outras mesas.

Ao longo do salão, panos com as cores do outono haviam sido pendurados. As luzes coloridas varriam todo o lugar. Mas o mais lindo de tudo era a enorme pista de dança: era toda de vidro. Mas isso não era o mais impressionante: por baixo do vidro, o chão estava coberto de folhas amarelas, vermelhas e laranjas. Você tinha a impressão de que estava dançando, ou melhor, flutuando, sobre um lindo e imenso tapete de folhas, caídas das árvores, no outono. Naruto soltou um assobio baixo. Eu olhei pros meus amigos e percebi que todos eles estavam boquiabertos.

-Ah, até que enfim vocês chegaram! – gritou uma voz animada atrás de nós. Nos viramos e tomamos um enorme susto: era Kisame. Não tomamos um susto pelo fato de ser Kisame, e sim por causa da roupa que ele estava vestindo: um horroroso terno amarelo brilhante, com uma gravata vermelha e calça bege. Terrivelmente brega.

-E aí? Gostaram da minha roupa? – perguntou ele, feliz

-Aham – respondeu Neji. Mentindo, é claro.

-Que bom! Fui eu quem escolheu! – exclamou Kisame, feliz.

-Ah tá – disse Tenten. É, uma roupa assim só poderia ter sido escolhida pelo Kisame.

-Ei, Srta. Hyuuga, fez mal em vir de branco. E você também, Sr. Uchiha – disse Kisame, olhando para mim e para Sasuke

-Por quê? – perguntei

-Ora, eu não avisei? Vocês vão limpar a festa! Terão que ficar até o final! – explicou Kisame

-Como assim? – perguntou Naruto

-Vocês vai catar o lixo e lavar o chão! Dã! – disse Kisame de forma óbvia

-Mas... – protestou Sakura

-Sem "mas", crianças. Vocês vão ganhar para fazer isso. – garantiu nosso chefe – Vamos lá, os convidados já vão começar a chegar.

Ótimo. A minha noite já tinha a garantia de que ia ser "perfeita", e para "melhorar" mais ainda, vou ter que limpar o chão. Hoje realmente promete...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Sakura estava realmente irritada. Ela e seus amigos, assim como os outros funcionários do Kisame's, estavam recebendo as pessoas na entrada. Até aí, tudo bem. Seu maior problema era o soluço: assim como à tarde, sempre tinha um panaca perguntando se ela estava com soluços. A parte boa disso é que Sasuke parecia se sentir culpado por ter sido o causador do soluço e estava sempre por perto, para sussurrar "Fique calma", segurar seu braço e lhe lançar olhares preocupados.

Depois que o relógio bateu oito e meia, Kisame liberou todos e disse que agora ficava por conta dos seguranças. Ainda bem... Sakura viu Naruto e Hinata irem para um canto e Tenten e Neji, para o lado oposto. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que Sasuke lhe oferecia o braço:

-Vamos? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sakura desviou o olhar, sentindo que estava corando.

-Hic! – soluçou Sakura, na hora em que ia responder

-Vou considerar isso como um "sim" – respondeu Sasuke com um meio sorriso

-Eu ia dizer isso mesmo – disse Sakura, sorrindo de volta – Hic!

-Sakura... Eu... – começou Sasuke

-Sim? – perguntou ela

-Me sinto culpado pelos seus soluços. Não quero que isso estrague a noite – continuou ele

-Não foi culpa sua – mentiu Sakura. Tinha sido culpa dele sim. Infelizmente. "Mas o que ele está fazendo é muito fofo", pensou Sakura

-Então eu pensei que eu poderia te ajudar a curar essa soluço. Não pode durar a festa inteira. – disse Sasuke

-Tá, mas eu acho melhor deixar quieto... Você já viu que eu tentei de tudo... – respondeu Sakura, desolada

-Sakura – Sasuke se postou na frente dela, encarando-a – Eu sei que você estava ansiosa para que essa festa acontecesse. E eu quero que hoje seja especial – nesse momento ele desviou o olhar – Então nós dois vamos dar um jeito nesse soluço, ok?

-Certo... Hic! – respondeu Sakura, soluçando e corando mais ainda

-Acho que é melhor começarmos logo com isso... – murmurou Sasuke, puxando Sakura pra um dos balcões para que eles começassem a pensar em formas de acabar com o soluço dela.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Ainda terceira pessoa)

Do outro lado do salão, Tenten observava atentamente cada movimento de Naruto e Hinata. No momento em que Hinata fosse tentar distrair Sasuke, como ela contara que faria para Tenten, a Mitsashi entraria em ação e não deixaria isso acontecer. E se necessário, arrastaria Neji junto. Naruto não ia se declarar naquela noite. De jeito nenhum...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Eu estava nervosa. Não sabia como podia tirar Sasuke de perto de Sakura. Falar é fácil: o difícil é fazer... Mas eu prometi para Naruto, então tenho que cumprir. Resolvi entrar em ação o mais rápido possível. A primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça não era um bom plano, mas talvez desse certo.

-Naruto – chamei – Se esconda em algum lugar aqui perto, que não dê para ver.

-Por quê? – perguntou ele

-Vou dar um jeito de tirar Sasuke de perto da Sakura. Agora. Se esconda num lugar que dê pra ver os dois. Quando Sasuke sair, eu sumo e você fala com a Sakura. Ok? – expliquei

-Am... Ok... – concordou Naruto

-Então tá... Se esconda. Eu... – senti um nó na garganta. Lutei pra continuar falando – Vou falar com o Sasuke. - Levantei e saí andando. Ouvi um movimento atrás de mim, indicando que Naruto estava indo se esconder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Tenten se levantou subitamente. Estava sentada numa mesa com Neji há mais ou menos meia hora sem dizer nada. Ela podia ver que o Hyuuga estava entediado, mas sem saber o que dizer. Sentiu pena dele. Mas Neji teria que esperar. Porque Hinata ia colocar o plano dela em ação. Naquele mesmo instante.

-Vou falar com Sakura. É urgente. – disse ela mecanicamente. Neji murmurou um "Tá" chateado. Fingindo calma, Tenten caminhou até o balcão onde Sakura estava com Sasuke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Ainda terceira pessoa)

-Vamos, Sakura, tente de novo. – pediu Sasuke, sério

-Sasuke, eu já bebi água sem respirar sete vezes, e prendi a respiração seis vezes! Estou sem fôlego! Hic! E isso não está... Hic! Ajudando! – reclamou Sakura.

-Tá bom... Vamos tentar com refrigerante – disse Sasuke

-Você está doido? – perguntou Sakura, incrédula

-Tente! – Sasuke insistiu

-Hum... Sasuke? – disse Hinata chegando de repente

-Sim? – perguntou Sasuke virando-se para ela

-Naruto está péssimo. Passando muito mal. Ele foi ao banheiro há 10 minutos e não voltou. Você pode ver se ele está bem? – perguntou ela

-Hum... Tá. – respondeu Sasuke, saindo de perto de Sakura. Hinata já ia atrás dele quando ouviu-se uma voz:

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tenten, surgindo do nada

-Naruto está mal. Hic! – disse Sakura acreditando na história de Hinata

-Ah tá. Que triste. E então, como está a noite de vocês? – perguntou Tenten, desconfiada

-A minha está... Hic! Perfeita! – Sakura respondeu

-Por que perfeita? – estranhou Hinata

-Porque Sasuke está fazendo de tudo para curar meu soluço... Ele está sendo muito fofo fazendo isso! Hic! – disse Sakura, feliz.

-Isso é ótimo! Não é, Hinata? – perguntou Tenten.

-É – respondeu Hinata num tom desanimado

-Hinata, eu não encontrei Naruto – disse Sasuke, chegando perto das garotas

-Ah... Ele... Já deve ter saído. Obrigada, Sasuke. – agradeceu Hinata, saindo rapidamente

-Bom, vou voltar para minha mesa – disse Tenten, saindo apressadamente

-E então, já tentou com refrigerante? – perguntou Sasuke

-Vou tentar – disse Sakura, pegando o copo de coca-cola em cima do balcão e virando-o de uma só vez. Depois de fazer uma careta, Sakura ficou esperando.

-E...? – perguntou Sasuke

-Não sei, me sinto... Hic! Estranha... Droga... Hic! Isso só piorou! – disse Sakura. Desanimada, ela apoiou os cotovelos no balcão. Sasuke notou a tristeza dela. Não sabia o que fazer para deixá-la mais alegre. Aquela história de acabar com os soluços só a deixara mais infeliz. Então, o Uchiha teve uma idéia.

-Sakura, quer dançar? – convidou Sasuke. Sakura se virou para ele, surpresa.

-Mas você não queria... Hic! Tentar curar meu soluço? – perguntou ela, confusa

-Sim, mas não significa que não devemos nos divertir. – Sasuke deu um passo a frente e sussurrou – Dança comigo? – ele viu Sakura corar e sentiu-se satisfeito

-Como eu poderia recusar? – sorriu ela, sem soluçar. – Foi a vez de Sasuke sentir seu rosto ficar um pouco quente diante do sorriso de Sakura. O Uchiha pegou a mão da Haruno e a puxou para a pista de dança.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Voltei para a mesa completamente desolada. Eu queria que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez. Mas meu plano não deu certo. Sentei-me à mesa e fiquei esperando Naruto chegar. Dois minutos depois, ele apareceu:

-Oi – ele disse

-Oi – respondi

-Que pena que não deu certo, né? – perguntou ele

-É – repliquei, triste

-Se a Tenten não tivesse ficado ali, teria funcionado – comentou Naruto, triste também

-Sim – eu disse, com raiva de Tenten. Por que ela tinha que chegar do nada e perguntar sobre a minha noite e a de Sakura?

Eu ouvi uma música romântica tocar. Senti a tristeza dentro de mim se acentuar, e fiquei me perguntando se eu me sentiria melhor se Naruto me chamasse para dançar. Mas ele não fez isso. Ficou observando Sakura dançar com Sasuke. E só.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Sakura nunca se sentira tão feliz.

Apesar de seus soluços (que agora nem estavam atrapalhando tanto assim), o Festival de Outono estava sendo maravilhoso. Ficar na companhia de Sasuke era a melhor coisa naquele momento. Dançar com ele, então, nem se comparava. Inconscientemente, encostou a cabeça de leve no peito dele.

Quando a música estava acabando, ela ergueu os olhos. Sentiu-se corar ao perceber que Sasuke estava a encarando. Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça na direção de Sakura...

-Hic! – soluçou ela, no momento em que a música acabou. Sasuke deu um meio sorriso.

-Acho que devemos tentar acabar com esse soluço... De novo – disse ele

-Tudo bem.. Hic! – concordou ela.

Talvez os soluços estivessem atrapalhando, _sim_...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Neji olhou para o relógio. Já eram nove e meia e ele e Tenten não tinham sequer aberto a boca para conversar. Na verdade, Neji apenas perguntava se ela queria beber alguma coisa. Às vezes, ela dizia sim. Outras, não. E não dizia mais nada. Ele queria que a noite fosse mais divertida. Mas parecia que, se dependesse de Tenten, eles iam ficar assim o resto do Festival.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Eu me senti aliviada quando Naruto olhou pra o lado e não viu o QUASE beijo de Sasuke e Sakura. A sorte é que, como percebi mesmo de longe, Sakura soluçou na hora. E aí eles voltaram para a mesa. Na hora, tive outra idéia. Era melhor que a primeira, pelo menos. Virei para Naruto e disse:

-Some.

-O quê? – perguntou Naruto, incrédulo

-Some. Se esconda. Em qualquer lugar que você possa ver Sakura e Sasuke, mas de forma que eles não possam te ver. – expliquei

-Ah tá. Mas me esconder de novo? – perguntou ele

-É – afirmei – Espere até Sasuke sair de perto para agir. Dessa vez vai funcionar... Agora vai.

Naruto saiu da nossa mesa. Eu esperei um minuto e saí também, só que em direção ao balcão em que Sasuke e Sakura estavam. Esperava _mesmo_ que dessa vez funcionasse, assim pouparia mais sofrimento para mim...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Tenten pulou na cadeira ao perceber que Naruto se levantara e, pouco depois, Hinata também. Agarrou o braço de Neji e disse, com um sorriso animado no rosto:

-Vamos falar com nossos amigos? – perguntou ela

-Pra quê? – estranhou Neji

-Sei lá! Vamos lá ver como eles estão! – disse Tenten.

-Ok – concordou ele, desanimado. Sem ligar para Neji, ela o arrastou até Sasuke e Sakura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke estava começando a ficar frustrado.

Sakura já experimentara beber água muito rápido, coca-cola, coquetel de frutas, sucos, já comera sal, açúcar, pimenta, gelo, misturou cola-cola com açúcar, água com açúcar, água com sal e açúcar. E agora ela ia beber suco de laranja com sal. Tudo isso sem respirar. Mas não fazia sentido nenhum tomar aquelas bebidas para acabar com soluço.

O pior de tudo é que metade dessas idéias malucas tinham sido dele. Desesperado para fazer Sakura parar de soluçar, pararam apenas para dançar três vezes, para Sakura ir ao banheiro e para conversar (muito pouco). Sakura, porém, a cada idéia maluca de Sasuke, parecia mais empolgada a tentar coisas cada vez mais estranhas.

Ela ia beber o tal suco de laranja com sal quando Hinata chegou perto deles com uma cara preocupada.

-Oi gente. Sasuke, eu estou preocupada. Naruto sumiu há dez minutos e eu não o encontro em lugar nenhum! Você pode me ajudar a procurá-lo? – perguntou ela. Sasuke estranhou; era o segundo sumiço consecutivo de Naruto, mas ainda assim decidiu ajudar Hinata.

-Hum... Bem. Sim – e virou-se para Sakura – e Sakura, me espere aqui. – pediu ele

-O que houve? – perguntou Neji com uma voz entediada. Pendurada em seu braço, Tenten sorria bobamente

-É, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, interessada

-Naruto sumiu. – explicou Hinata

-Que desastre! Porque também não vai procurar com Sasuke, Neji? – sugeriu Tenten

-Tá – concordou Neji, indiferente, mas não chegou a se mexer do lugar

-Eu ia pedir pra você me ajudar também, Tenten – disse Hinata olhando desconfiada para a amiga

-Também vou – disse Sakura subitamente

-Não! É melhor você... Ficar aqui... E... Cuidar do seu soluço! – sugeriu a Hyuuga, apressando-se

-Tá – concordou Sakura

-Ei gente, não é o Naruto ali? – perguntou Tenten, apontando uma pessoa do outro lado do salão

-É! Com certeza é ele! – confirmou Sakura olhando na direção que a Mitsashi apontava

-Ah... Então.. Obrigada... Gente. – agradeceu Hinata, desanimada, indo na direção de Naruto.

-Nós também vamos! Tchau gente! – disse Tenten, levando Neji consigo

-Bem... Agora que achamos o Naruto, eu posso tomar meu suco. – disse Sakura, virando o copo de suco com sal, sob o olhar assustado de Sasuke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Depois que vi que não podia mais ser vista por meus amigos, corri até Naruto. Olhei para ele, decepcionada. O plano poderia ter dado certo, se ele não tivesse aparecido!

-Por que você apareceu?- perguntei

-Tive que trocar de lugar! Entrou um cara na minha frente e eu não consegui ver! – disse ele

-Droga... O plano ia dar certo! – reclamei, chateada

-Calma... Vamos para a mesa. Lá, você pensa em alguma coisa! – sugeriu Naruto

Eu fui pra mesa com ele, indignada. Estava mais difícil do que eu pensava tirar Sasuke de perto de Sakura. E, para melhorar minha situação, parece que Tenten não quer que Sakura fique sozinha... Isso está parecendo algum plano dela. Sei lá, acho que ela não quer que Naruto se declare para Sakura hoje à noite. Não sei se isso seria melhor...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Por outro lado, sem saber do que estava acontecendo, Neji olhava para Tenten sem entender. Porque ela passava tanto tempo olhando Naruto e Hinata? Será que tinha inveja deles? Por quê? Eles nem eram um casal! Ou eram? Não... Se Naruto estivesse namorando, gritaria isso aos quatro ventos.

Mas Tenten estava muito estranha. Primeiro, não falou com ele durante o início da festa. Depois, quis falar com Sakura sem motivo algum. E depois ainda, o puxou para perto dos amigos, do nada! E ainda não falara nada a noite inteira! Neji não sabia o que fazer. Resolveu então tentar puxar algum assunto:

-Tenten...? – chamou ele

-Hum? – respondeu ela, sem sequer olhar pra ele

-Eu... Já disse que estou muito feliz por estar aqui com você? – perguntou Neji

-Uhum – respondeu Tenten, olhando Naruto e Hinata. Estranho.. Neji não se lembrava de ter dito aquilo.

-Ah. Hum... E que está muito bonita hoje? Realmente linda? – perguntou ele

-Uhum – repetiu ela, agora olhando para Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam em um dos balcões. Neji também não se lembrava de ter elogiado Tenten. Resolveu fazer um teste.

-Na verdade, você não está tão bonita assim. – disse ele cautelosamente

-Uhum – concordou Tenten. "O quê? Será que ela ouviu o que eu disse?", pensou Neji

-Pra ser sincero, você está horrível. – apelou ele, esperando alguma reação

-Uhum – tornou a dizer Tenten maquinalmente

-Quer saber? Vou te deixar sozinha! – mentiu Neji. Ele jamais faria aquilo, mas agora tinha certeza que havia algo errado com Tenten.

-Uhum – disse ela novamente

-Hum, na verdade, tudo o que eu disse foi mentira... – disse Neji.

-Uhum – era a única coisa que Tenten dizia, sempre olhando para Sasuke e Sakura e Naruto e Hinata. "Chega", pensou Neji.

-Bom, eu quis dizer que te odeio. De verdade. Você é horrível. Eu odeio nossos amigos. Vou deixar você sozinha nessa festa idiota e vou fugir para qualquer lugar do mundo. A propósito, eu era um assassino e seqüestrador antes de te conhecer, e fujo da polícia há dez anos. Vou voltar à vida de crimes hoje à noite, matando todas as pessoas dessa festa. – Neji falou as piores asneiras, que lhe vieram à cabeça

-Uhum – foi a previsível resposta de Tenten

-Tenten! – chamou Neji no ouvido dela.

-Ah! – assustou-se ela

-Você ouviu o que eu disse? – perguntou ele, sério

-Desculpa, não... – disse Tenten, parecendo arrependida.

-Eu disse que você é horrível, que eu te odeio, que eu era um assassino e vou matar todo mundo hoje a noite. – disse Neji

-Uau. Não é verdade, não é? – perguntou Tenten, meio assustada

-Claro que não! Você é a garota mais bonita desse lugar. – respondeu ele

-Ah, obrigada! Você também está tão... Elegante! – elogiou ela.

-Ah... obrigado. – Neji ouviu a música que estava tocando. Era romântica. - Vamos dançar? – convidou ele. Tenten pareceu um pouco apreensiva. Olhou para Sasuke e Sakura, num balcão. Depois para Naruto e Hinata, em uma mesa.

-Uma dança – cedeu Tenten, afinal ela ainda não havia se divertido nem um pouco, e nem Neji. E ambos mereciam diversão – Mas com uma condição – acrescentou ela

-Qual? – perguntou Neji, surpreso

-Prometa que não vá matar ninguém! – brincou Tenten, rindo. Neji também riu.

-Prometo – disse ele, puxando-a para a maravilhosa pista de dança. Agora sim a diversão de verdade ia começar e seja lá o que fosse que estivesse preocupando Tenten teria que esperar...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Foi olhando para Neji e Tenten dançando que eu tive a minha idéia. Com Tenten distraída, seria mais fácil deixar Sakura sozinha. Obrigada, Neji. Mas ainda assim, eu precisaria de um motivo para tirar Sasuke dali, e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Então, percebi como era boba: ao invés de tirar Sasuke de perto de Sakura... Eu tiraria ela de perto dele!

Pensando assim, as coisas ficaram imediatamente mais fáceis. Eu tive uma idéia naquele momento mesmo. Seria um pouco golpe baixo, mas eu faria o que fosse necessário.

-Naruto... Me escute: você vai ficar perto daquele balcão ali. – indiquei um balcão. Na verdade, era o balcão mais fora de vista e afastado de todos. – Escondido. Sem motivos para estragar o plano. Vou levar Sakura até lá. Quando ela ficar sozinha, você vai e fala com ela. – expliquei

-Hum... Tá bom. Valeu Hinata. Acho que dessa vez vai dar certo – sorriu Naruto

-É, vai – concordei – Agora vai lá. - Vi Naruto se distanciar e que era hora de fazer a minha parte.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Sakura resolveu dar uma pausa nas bebidas estranhas para curar soluços e estava bebendo coca-cola com Sasuke, em completo silêncio. Estava tão distraída que só percebeu a presença de Hinata ali quando esta disse:

-Sakura, achei a forma de curar o seu soluço! Essa sem dúvida não vai falhar! – disse ela

-Jura? Qual é? – perguntou Sakura, animando-se de repente.

-Vem comigo que eu te mostro! – disse Hinata, pegando Sakura pela mão e puxando-a para algum lugar, sem dar tempo de Sakura (ou Sasuke) protestar.

-Pra onde vamos? – perguntou a Haruno, confusa

-Aqui – disse Hinata, quando elas chegaram num balcão bem afastado dos outros. Não tinha ninguém ali. – Fique aqui esperando que eu já volto com a cura pros soluços!

-Espera... – começou a pedir Sakura, mas Hinata já havia sumido. Sakura ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, sozinha. De repente, ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

-Oi, Sakura. – disse Naruto, chegando perto dela e se sentando num banco ao seu lado

-Oi Naruto... Hic! – soluçou ela

-Eu... Bem, eu preciso falar com você. – começou ele, sério.

-O que aconteceu? Hic!– perguntou Sakura

-É... Uma coisa que vem acontecendo dentro de mim há muito tempo, só que nunca tive certeza do que estava acontecendo. Até esse ano. – disse Naruto

-Naruto, eu não estou entendendo. – disse Sakura, confusa

-Me escute. A gente se conhece há muito tempo... Sempre estudamos juntos, sempre fomos amigos... Desde pequenos... – ele fez uma pausa; parecia reunir toda sua coragem para prosseguir – E fomos crescendo, e eu comecei a enxergar as coisas ao meu redor... As garotas... Uma garota, na verdade... Ela era tão pequena e sem graça antes, que fiquei paralisado ao perceber que linda garota ela havia se tornado... – disse o loiro

-Naruto... – tentou dizer Sakura, parecendo saber aonde Naruto queria chegar

-Shh... –ele levou um dedo aos lábios dela para calá-la. Depois, pegou suas mãos e segurou-as – Me deixe terminar de falar... E então eu percebi que eu sentia uma coisa diferente... Um sentimento diferente estava crescendo dentro de mim... Mais forte, parecia. Não tinha certeza, era difícil de entender. Mas agora eu entendo. Eu sinto isso. Sakura... – e Naruto fixou seus olhos azuis nos verdes de Sakura, engoliu em seco e disse com a maior sinceridade que pôde, retirando um grande peso de seus ombros - Estou apaixonado por você.

-Mas...

-Eu sempre estive, mas nunca percebi – continuou ele – Não é um sentimento qualquer que eu sinto por essa garota. É amor. Essa garota é você. Sempre foi. – Naruto se inclinou um pouco para frente. – Por favor, eu preciso ouvir você dizer: você sente o mesmo por mim?

-Naruto... Eu... – Sakura estava perdida; não esperava isso – Eu nunca... Pensei que isso ia acontecer algum dia. Mas... – e então ela pareceu compreender – Eu recebi flores faz um tempo com um cartão, dizendo que eu tinha um amigo apaixonado... – disse Sakura

-Era eu. Tudo idéia minha. – explicou Naruto tentando não pensar na ajuda de Hinata

-Aquilo foi lindo Naruto, achei muito romântico, mas... Hic! Mesmo assim eu não senti o mesmo que eu senti quando recebi outro presente... De outra pessoa... E não posso dizer que sinto o mesmo que você... Hic! Eu... Eu lamento, mas... – Sakura viu os olhos azuis de Naruto marejados de lágrimas – Naruto, não...

-Não. Não pode ser... Você está... Me rejeitando? Por causa de outra pessoa? Alguém que gosta mais de você? Não consigo imaginar que exista essa pessoa... – disse Naruto sem querer acreditar. Ele podia jurar que Sakura gostava dele também!

-Não sei se ele gosta mais de mim do que... – começou Sakura

-Então você sequer sabe se ele gosta de você? E ainda assim consegue me rejeitar? – retrucou Naruto

-Não é isso... – começou Sakura

-Não... Esquece... Eu... Cara, eu não acredito... – e essas foram as últimas palavras de Naruto, antes de sair correndo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Ao mesmo tempo em que essa conversa acontecia...

Tenten estava se sentindo muito bem. Finalmente percebera que estava sendo muito idiota com Neji, estragando o baile que era para ser perfeito para os dois. Uma dança havia se transformado em duas, três...

Já estavam no final da quarta música quando Tenten percebeu o olhar de Neji sobre si. Encarou os olhos perolados dele com intensidade. Ficou ainda mais feliz por ter aceitado dançar com ele. Sentindo que ficava vermelha a medida que o olhar de Neji se intensificava e ele ia chegando cada vez mais perto, olhou para o lado. E se arrependeu.

Viu primeiro Hinata, parada num canto discreto, observando alguém. Ela olhava para Sakura... Que conversava com Naruto. "Não!", pensou Tenten. Naruto estava se declarando para Sakura! Ela tinha que impedir!

Olhou para frente e seus olhos encontraram os de Neji, que estavam confusos. Eles estavam extremamente próximos, e apenas alguns centímetros separavam Tenten de seu tão sonhado beijo com Neji...

O que escolher? O amor ou a amizade?

"Os dois", decidiu Tenten. Olhou para Neji e disse:

-Lembra quando você me disse que eu tinha um bom sexto sentido...? – perguntou ela. (N/A: Neji realmente disse isso no capítulo 9. Podem conferir).

-Sim... – confirmou Neji

-E que eu devia segui-lo? – disse ela

-Sim.. – repetiu Neji

Inclinando-se para frente, Tenten cobriu a distância que faltava e seus lábios encontraram os de Neji. Ela sentiu as mãos dele apertarem em sua cintura, aprofundando o beijo. Foi maravilhoso, mas infelizmente ela tinha outras coisas para fazer.

-Tinha razão – disse Tenten, ao se separar de Neji e encarando-o mais intensamente que antes – Escute, tenho que ir. Confie em mim...

-Seu sexto sentido de novo? – perguntou ele, mas dessa vez não parecia chateado

-Sim – respondeu Tenten, dando um beijo no rosto dele e saindo correndo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Eu estava observando a conversa de longe, sentindo a mágoa ferver dentro de mim, quando senti uma mão pousar em meu ombro, fazendo me virar rapidamente. Era Tenten:

-Onde você estava com a cabeça? – perguntou ela, indignada e preocupada

-Pra quê? – perguntei, confusa

-Pra fazer isso! Fazer Naruto e Sakura ficarem sozinhos! Não entende? Isso vai estragar a sua vida! Por que fazer isso? "Em nome da felicidade dele"? Isso só vai deixar Naruto infeliz, se você não notou! – gritou Tenten.

-Você não entende! Você não tem que tomar decisões complicadas! Você não tem que sacrificar seu amor por outra pessoa! – retruquei, as lágrimas surgindo nos cantos dos olhos. Era terrível ouvir aquelas verdades. Mas eu tinha que me defender...

-Ah é? E quem é que perdeu a festa para tentar evitar essa tragédia? Quem é que tentou a todo custo salvar nossa amizade? Não foi você, fui eu, Hinata! – replicou Tenten

-Salvar? Tragédia? Tenten, isso não é um filme! Isso é real! É o melhor a fazer para que ninguém saiba de toda a história! – eu agora chorava

-Nessa rede de mentiras, a verdade vai aparecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde! Entenda isso, Hinata! – disse Tenten

-Eu estava tentando evitar que tudo ficasse pior... – confessei, chorando mais ainda

-Ah não... Tarde demais. – disse Tenten de repente, apontando para algum lugar às minhas costas. Fiquei com medo do que poderia ver.

Quando me virei, a única coisa que vi foi a silhueta de Naruto fugindo da festa. Tenten não conseguiu me segurar. Eu corri até Sakura e perguntei, chorando de raiva e tristeza:

-Aonde ele foi? O que aconteceu? – perguntei, num atropelo de palavras

-Eu... Hic! Eu não sei... Ele disse... Hic! Que gostava de mim e ... – Sakura disse, soluçando loucamente – Mas não a deixei terminar de falar. Saí correndo. Porém duas mãos seguraram meus ombros.

-Hinata, não! – gritou Tenten – Ele precisa ficar sozinho, e você precisa ficar calma! Por favor!

-Não... Eu preciso... Ir atrás dele, Tenten... É culpa minha... Eu não devia... Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer e ainda assim fiz de tudo para que acontecesse... Pensei apenas em mim... Em como eu ficaria despedaçada... E me esqueci de que Naruto e Sakura nunca iriam ficar juntos! Me esqueci de Naruto, Tenten! Como eu pude fazer isso? – eu chorava, os soluços sacudindo meu corpo.

-Fica calma, Hinata! Vem, senta aqui... – disse Tenten, fazendo com que eu me sentasse numa cadeira – Vou pegar água para você. – Tenten correu até um garçom e pegou um copo de água – Aqui. Tome. – eu peguei o copo e bebi a água lentamente. Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo que, para mim, pareceram pouquíssimos segundos.

-Eu não devia ter feito isso. Foi tão sem sentido. Estraguei tudo – murmurei. Estava tão perdida... Tão confusa... Tão ciente da bobeira que fiz...

-Calma... Vai dar tudo certo... – disse Tenten

-Não. Não vai... Sei que não, Tenten. – repliquei

-Não pense assim, tudo vai se resolver. Você vai ver... – falou Tenten. Mas eu sabia que era mentira

-Eu... Preciso ir atrás dele, Tenten. Agora. Ele não pode ter ido muito longe. Ele não saiu faz muito tempo. – eu disse, começando a me levantar

-Na verdade, ele já saiu faz quase dez minutos... – disse minha amiga. DEZ MINUTOS?

-C-Como assim? – gaguejei

-Acho que você perdeu a noção do tempo, Hinata – Tenten ficou séria. Eu fiquei tanto tempo assim em silêncio, boba e desnorteada...?

-Vou atrás dele – me levantei com firmeza e fui andando até a porta.

-Não, não vai! – exclamou Tenten

-Por favor. Me deixe ir. – eu disse para ela. E mesmo antes de ouvir sua resposta, dei as costas e saí correndo.

As lágrimas tinham voltado a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto olhava vagamente para o que tinha na sua frente. Não estava prestando atenção. Também não era muito possível, já que as lágrimas já secas ainda embaçavam seus olhos. Só fora ali porque sabia que estaria vazio àquela hora, e como ele dissera uma vez para Hinata, aquele era um bom lugar para chorar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Sakura voltou para o balcão onde Sasuke a aguardava. Ela estava se sentindo oca, vazia.

-E então? Funcionou? – perguntou Sasuke

-O quê? – perguntou Sakura, confusa

-A Hinata disse que tinha achado como curar seu soluço... – lembrou Sasuke

-Ah é. Hic! Não, não funcionou – mentiu Sakura. Hinata nem tinha falado o que era. Deixara-a sozinha, depois viera perguntando onde estava Naruto.

-Que pena – disse Sasuke

-É – concordou Sakura. Ela não estava se sentindo bem. A conversa que tivera com Naruto a deixara péssima. Ela não tinha culpa de não amar Naruto, tinha? – Vamos tentar mais combinações. Quero tentar sal e pimenta de uma vez só. Depois, sal e açúcar. Depois, pimenta e açúcar. Se não der certo, vou tentar... Sei lá. Qualquer coisa. Quero curar esse soluço.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Sasuke, estranhando o comportamento sério de Sakura

-Sim. Só quero acabar com isso de uma vez – na verdade, aquilo era só uma desculpa para não pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ela só não sabia que seria impossível não pensar naquilo. Não depois do dia seguinte, pelo menos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Tenten foi para a mesa em que eles estavam antes. Não ficou surpresa ao encontrar Neji lá.

-Oi – disse ela, um pouco constrangida. A última coisa que ela tinha feito fora beijá-lo e depois sair sem explicações.

-Oi – respondeu ele. Tenten se sentou ao seu lado.

-Olha Neji, eu sei que você deve estar um pouco chateado comigo, porque eu saí do nada e sem dar nenhuma explicação, mas é que... – Tenten não conseguiu terminar de falar. Neji a interrompeu, beijando-a. Alguns segundos depois, se separaram. Sorrindo de olhos fechados, Neji murmurou:

-Você fala demais. Não precisa se explicar.

Cansada de toda aquela história que vinha se desenrolando nos últimos meses, surpresa pela reação positiva de Neji e cada vez mais apaixonada por ele, Tenten se rendeu e beijou Neji novamente. Foi melhor e mais longo que o primeiro, e se separaram apenas em busca de ar.

-Quero ir para casa. – disse Tenten

-Já? – perguntou Neji

-Não é por nada, mas já são... – e olhou para o relógio no pulso de Neji – Onze e quinze, e eu estou um pouco cansada. – disse ela. Na verdade estava _muito_ cansada...

-Tudo bem, pegamos um táxi. – disse Neji. Tenten o encarou com firmeza

-Obrigada por deixar minha noite melhor. Eu fui injusta com você. Desculpe – pediu ela

-Tudo bem. Eu não ia querer de outro jeito – disse Neji, caminhando com Tenten até a saída e abraçando-a forte pela cintura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Eu estava tão desesperada que fui pra casa a pé. Não ia para a MINHA casa, e sim ver se Naruto estava na casa dele. Quando cheguei lá, fiquei decepcionada: estava tudo apagado. Se ele estivesse acordado, estaria com a luz acesa. Sei disso porque Naruto só apaga a luz do quarto quando tem certeza de que vai dormir, já que ele gosta de aproveitar cada segundo da vida.

Pensei: em que outro lugar Naruto estaria? A resposta veio na hora. Cabrillo Marine Aquarium. Para a minha sorte, eu tinha dinheiro comigo e um táxi estava passando. Não hesitei em pará-lo e pagar a corrida o mais rápido o possível.

Cheguei lá em pouco mais de cinco minutos. A entrada estava deserta. Corri para dentro do aquário. Em um, tinha duas pessoas. Em outros dois lugares, não tinha ninguém. Quando cheguei no último aquário, parei de correr. No final do aquário, parado em pé sem nada ver, estava Naruto.

Quando cheguei, ele se virou para mim, como se já me esperasse. Pude ver que ele havia chorado. E estava com uma expressão tão infeliz que doeu muito em meu coração. Triste comigo mesma, magoada com toda a situação, corri para ele e o abracei forte. Senti os braços de Naruto se apertarem em volta de mim. Comecei a chorar novamente.

-Shhh... Hinata, não... Não chore... Não foi culpa sua... – murmurou Naruto no meu ouvido. "É culpa minha sim!", eu quis gritar. Os soluços sacudiam o meu corpo e o de Naruto também. – Calma... Está tudo bem... Nada disso é culpa sua. Ah, olha só... Eu não acredito.

-N-No que? – perguntei, ainda soluçando.

-Você saiu do festival por minha causa! Nem aproveitou a festa! – exclamou ele; parecia querer mudar de assunto, mas sua voz estava claramente triste

-Não tem problema... – eu disse, estranhando a reação dele

-Claro que tem... Droga... – e ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. O que estava pretendendo? – Hum... Ei, Hinata! Você quer dançar comigo? – perguntou Naruto subitamente. Como assim, meu Deus? Esse era o mesmo Naruto que acabara de ter seus sentimentos rejeitados por minha causa?

-Dançar...? – resolvi perguntar, estranhando – Mas... Aqui? Não tem nem música!

-E daí? Não dançamos a noite inteira. Que tipo de cavalheiro eu seria se não convidasse minha dama para uma dança? Vamos lá – ele enxugou as minhas lágrimas. Senti meu rosto corar. – Vamos dançar.

Relutante, eu aceitei. Naruto colocou as mãos em minha cintura e fez com que eu colocasse meus pés sobre os dele, para diminuir a diferença de tamanho. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em torno do pescoço dele e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele me guiou de um lado para o outro, como se realmente estivéssemos dançando na festa. A essa altura eu estava sem minhas sandálias (as tirei no meio do caminho para esse aquário), e Naruto estava com a gravata pendurada no pescoço. Não importava. Aquela era nossa dança...

O silêncio que se estabeleceu não foi incômodo, mas tranqüilizador. Naruto e eu teríamos muito tempo para conversar sobre os tristes acontecimentos da noite. Entendi o que ele pretendia: eu era o porto seguro dele e a dança seria para tentar esquecer a tristeza. E tinha mais: Naruto parecia querer me recompensar pelos meus esforços em realizar seus pedidos. A dor em meu coração apertou mais um pouco.

- Hinata – ouvi Naruto me chamar e acho respondi com um sussurro – Obrigado por tudo. Você foi uma grande amiga. E sei que sempre será.

- Hum... – consegui dizer. Na verdade ele não sabia como aquilo era uma mentira. Mas eu não ia trazer mais tristezas para Naruto, não agora, pelo menos. Ele já estava suficientemente machucado. Nós dois estávamos...

- Hinata – Naruto me chamou de novo enquanto balançávamos para lá e para cá ao som de uma música imaginária

- Sim? – consegui responder de forma decente sob o abraço dele

- Sabe de uma coisa... – ele fez uma pausa e eu esperei de olhos fechados, sem olhá-lo; só continuávamos nos mexendo – A única pessoa com quem eu gostaria de estar nesse momento não poderia ser ninguém além de você. Obrigado.

- Eu também te agradeço, Naruto... – consegui responder, aproveitando o carinho das palavras dele.

E aconteceu algo engraçado: Naruto me abraçou mais forte, como se quisesse sentir segurança ou me proteger, e eu acabei sorrindo. Pelo menos, depois de uma noite cheia de angústia, mágoas e soluços, esse desfecho, para mim, podia ser considerado... Perfeito. Independente do futuro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Quando Tenten viu a frente de sua casa chegar, ficou triste. A curta viagem do hotel até a sua casa tinha sido ótima... Deitada no ombro de Neji. Saiu do carro sem nenhuma pressa, e Neji saiu junto para acompanhá-la até a porta.

-Obrigada – agradeceu ela

-De nada. Não ia deixar você vir sozinha. – disse ele

-Bom... Até amanhã. – despediu-se Tenten

-Amanhã? – estranhou ele

-Lembra? Nós temos que trabalhar! – explicou ela

-Ah é...

-Bem... Tchau... – disse Tenten, abrindo a porta de casa. Quando ela ia fechar, Neji a chamou:

-Tenten! Eu... Bem... – começou ele

-Sim? – perguntou ela

-Bem... Depois de hoje à noite... Nós... Estamos namorando...? Quero dizer, você quer namorar comigo...? – perguntou Neji, encabulado. Achando isso muito fofo, Tenten foi até ele e lhe deu um selinho.

-Pode apostar que sim – sussurrou ela.

Sem aguardar a resposta dele, deu as costas e foi em direção a porta de casa. Mas sentiu seu braço sendo puxado para trás e, quando se deu conta, Neji já estava beijando-a. Nada como um lindo final romântico para uma noite tão triste...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Sasuke olhou para Sakura do outro lado do salão, terminando de varrer alguns copos descartáveis. Tinha tomado uma decisão.

Era uma hora da manhã e eles estavam sozinhos. Parece que a noite dos funcionários do Kisame's tinha sido muito boa, porque apenas ele, Sakura, Gaara, Ino, Temari e Shikamaru (reclamando que aquilo era problemático) se lembraram de que tinham que limpar o salão. Os outros já tinham terminado o trabalho e ido embora. Sakura estava acabando o seu naquele instante e Sasuke, que já terminara o seu, estava aguardando a Haruno.

Sakura tinha ficado um pouco estranha depois que Hinata a chamou para acabar com os soluços. Ela ficou realmente determinada a se curar: tomou bebidas estranhas, comeu sal, pimenta, açúcar e combinações doentias, entre outras maluquices.

Sasuke tinha outra solução. (N/A: e não é um soluço grande!!! Cara, essa piada é péssima!). Mas seria totalmente experimental – se não desse certo, a situação ia ficar estranha. Sasuke olhou para Sakura, do outro lado do salão. Ela havia tirado as sandálias e soltado o cabelo. Ele, por sua vez, tinha desabotoado o apertado colete preto que estava por cima da camisa branca. Estava realmente abafado naquele salão.

Caminhou até Sakura. Ela havia acabado de terminar o seu trabalho.

-Sakura... – chamou ele

-Sim...? Hic! – respondeu ela visivelmente cansada

-Olha, fui eu quem começou isso e sou eu quem vai terminar. – afirmou Sasuke

-Os soluços...? Hic! Como? – perguntou Sakura, interessada

- Mas você tem que saber que isso é totalmente esperimental, ok?– avisou o Uchiha

- Fala logo, eu aceito qualquer coisa! – pediu Sakura

-Mas como eu disse, isso é experimental. Não significa que vai dar certo. – repetiu ele. Nervosa, Sakura agarrou Sasuke pelo colarinho, num misto de frustração e desespero. Sasuke ficou surpreso com a reação dela.

- Olha aqui Sasuke, pra começar... Hic! Essa não foi a noite perfeita que eu queria! Só para acabar com esse soluço, eu fiz gargarejo com suco de picles... Hic! Tomei água super rápido, cantei atirei o pau no gato com um bambolê... Hic! E mais um monte de coisas, agora faz o que você tem que fazer logo senão...

Sakura não terminou de falar, pois Sasuke atendeu seu pedido e fez o que tinha que fazer para acabar com os soluços dela: puxando Sakura pela cintura com a mão direita, pousou a mão esquerda em seu rosto e a beijou.

O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos. Após se separarem, Sakura, com o rosto corado, olhou para Sasuke, que tinha uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

-O... O que foi isso? – perguntou ela, sem perceber que ainda segurava o colarinho de Sasuke, e que o Uchiha ainda a segurava pela cintura.

-Foi a forma que eu encontrei de curar seus soluços. – explicou Sasuke – Funcionou?

-Eu... Hum... Bem... Acho que... Sasuke, deu certo! Meu soluço... Ele sumiu! Obrigada! – agradeceu ela

-Que pena... – disse Sasuke

-Pena? Por quê? – perguntou Sakura, confusa

-Porque eu estava disposto a tentar de novo – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. Estremecendo, Sakura encontrou forças para dizer:

-E... E se eu dissesse que meus soluços voltaram...?

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, deu um lindo meio sorriso e a beijou novamente.

**Oi!!!!**

**Puxa, esse capítulo saiu maior do que eu esperava!!! **

**Espero que vocês não fiquem cansados...**

**Mas pelo menos, Neji e Tenten se acertaram! A noite de Naruto e Hinata não foi muito boa, mas terminou fofinha! Sakura teve uma noite turbulenta, mas se deu bem no final...**

**Aguardem, o próximo capitulo estará cheio de fortes emoções!!!**

**Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews do último cap!!!**

**Espero muitas e muitas reviews nesse também, viu?**

**Bjos...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


	12. Terceiro pedido

Olá pessoal!!!

Me desculpem a demora, mas agora a coisa está começando a ficar mais complicada na escola e eu ando muito ocupada... Sei que depois do capítulo passado ter sido um tanto fofo, vocês estão esperando um capítulo lindo e que dê tudo certo. Lamento informar, mas as coisas não serão tão fáceis, e infelizmente, antes do final feliz e lindo, os personagens vão sofrer um pouco. Esse capítulo e o próximo, por exemplo, vão ser tristes... E como o capítulo anterior, ora vai ser narrado pela Hinata, ora em terceira pessoa.

Bom, espero que gostem!!!

**Capítulo 12: Terceiro pedido**

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Acordei cedo no domingo, apesar de ter ido dormir muito tarde. Na verdade, quem me acordou foi o despertador, e por alguns segundos eu fiquei me perguntando por que diabos eu tinha programado o despertador para tocar no domingo.

Foi então que eu me lembrei: eu tinha que trabalhar. É claro. Só o Kisame para fazer alguém trabalhar num domingo, depois de uma festa daquelas.

E isso me fez lembrar que uma série de fatos.

Primeiro: além de trabalhar hoje, eu deveria ter limpado o chão da festa de ontem. Caramba, eu me esqueci completamente disso... Será que alguém ficou para a limpeza?

Segundo: eu fiquei até duas horas da manhã dançando com Naruto... Em um aquário. Sem música. Mas tenho que admitir que foi muito bom... Juro que mal notei o tempo passando, muito menos que não havia música.

E terceiro... Eu teria que encarar Sakura depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. E isso não seria nada legal. Principalmente ver como Naruto ia reagir a isso. Ai.

Me arrumei para ir trabalhar sem muita vontade, mas acabei antes do tempo esperado. Tomei café lentamente, mas também fui rápida demais. Escovei meus dentes, calcei meus sapatos, peguei uma bolsa e, sem mais opções, fui para o trabalho, com a certeza de que o dia seria horrível.

Sei que minha previsão sobre a festa estava meio errada (pois para mim, a festa não foi de todo o ruim. Mas para Naruto....), mas eu sabia que seria impossível evitar que o dia fosse horrível. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Naruto e Sakura teriam que se falar, nem que fosse só para manter a amizade.

Olhei pra cima. O tempo estava horrível. Ia chover... Encarei isso como um mau presságio. Tentei deixar isso de lado: nunca fui supersticiosa... Mas não consegui. O dia tinha tudo para ser como o céu: coberto de nuvens negras.

Cheguei ao Kisame's quando eram oito e meia. Abri a porta e fiquei surpresa ao encontrar todos os meus amigos lá, morrendo de tédio e sono. Olhei para o rosto de cada um: Sakura estava sentada numa mesa, com um olhar indiferente. Ora olhava para Sasuke, ora olhava para Naruto. Neji e Tenten tinham a mesma expressão sonhadora no rosto. Naruto olhava para frente sem nada ver, e Sasuke tinha a expressão vazia de sempre no rosto. Eu tinha uma pequena suspeita de que só nós seis apareceríamos.

-Oi – cumprimentou Tenten, que parecia bem feliz para quem sabia do que aconteceria hoje

-Oi gente – eu disse

-Bom dia – responderam Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Neji em uníssono.

-Hinata e Sakura, vocês podem me ajudar a encontrar uma coisa no meu armário? – perguntou Tenten. Achei aquilo estranho...

-Claro – respondi, curiosa

-Tudo bem – disse Sakura

Tenten pegou o meu braço e o de Sakura e nos arrastou para a sala dos armários. O que era tão urgente assim?

-Vocês não tem idéia do que aconteceu ontem a noite! – exclamou Tenten, felicíssima

-Eu só sei o que aconteceu comigo – sorriu Sakura. Não gostei do que aquele sorriso escondia...

-Nos conte! – pedi

-Eu... Estava um pouco nervosa na festa, não falei nada a noite inteira, e ficava o tempo todo tentando ficar perto de vocês – Tenten olhou para mim de relance. Eu sabia o porquê dela estar tão nervosa na noite anterior

-Percebi – comentou Sakura – Você aparecia tão do nada! – É lógico que Sakura tinha notado; Tenten não tinha sido _nada_ discreta...

-Continue – eu disse

-E então... Bem, Neji tentou falar comigo, mas eu não ouvi. E depois me chamou para dançar, e eu aceitei...

-E depois? – perguntou Sakura

-Depois... – Tenten hesitou. Eu e Sakura sabíamos o tinha acontecido depois. Tenten parou alguns segundos e decidiu pular essa parte – Eu estava muito triste. Tentei justificar meu comportamento estúpido, mas ele me interrompeu.

-E o que ele disse? – perguntei

-Nada – respondeu Tenten

-Como ele te interrompeu se ele não disse nada? – perguntou Sakura

-Ele me beijou! – exclamou Tenten, animada

-Aaaah!!! – gritamos eu e Sakura em uníssono. Era muito bom saber que Tenten e Neji conseguiram finalmente se acertar.

-Calma, ainda vem a melhor parte! Depois ele pegou um táxi comigo porque eu estava cansada....

-E vocês se esqueceram de limpar o chão – comentou Sakura

-Ih, é mesmo – disse Tenten, rindo

-Eu também esqueci – eu disse em tom de desculpas

-Quase ninguém lembrou – me garantiu Sakura – Mas bem... Continue, Tenten.

-E então ele perguntou se nós estávamos namorando... Na verdade, depois ele se corrigiu e perguntou se eu queria namorar com ele... E é claro que eu disse que sim!!! – nos contou Tenten, agitada

-Não acredito, Tenten! Isso é ótimo! – exclamei, feliz por ela.

-Caramba Tenten.. Demorou mas saiu esse namoro, viu! – disse Sakura

-Eu estou tão feliz... A noite de ontem foi tão... – Tenten parou; não conseguia encontrar um adjetivo para a noite de ontem.

-É... Eu também tenho uma coisa para contar – disse Sakura, sorrindo e ficando vermelha. Não gostei; isso significava que tinha acontecido alguma coisa depois que eu e Naruto tínhamos saído...

-E o que seria? – perguntou Tenten

-Aconteceu... – Sakura começou a falar, mas nesse momento, Sasuke entrou na sala e disse:

-O Kisame chegou. Ele quer falar com todos os funcionários presentes. Ou seja, nós seis – disse ele

-Ok – disse Tenten

- Depois a gente termina de conversar, Sakura – eu disse. Estava interessada e preocupada com o que ela tinha a dizer. Saí dali e fui encontrar com meus amigos e Kisame, que nos aguardavam.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Sakura já estava saindo da sala quando Sasuke segurou seu pulso com delicadeza.

-Sakura... – chamou ele

-Sim? – perguntou ela, de costas. Sasuke virou-a pelos ombros e sussurrou em seu ouvido

-Quero falar com você depois do trabalho. É importante...

-O-Ok... – gaguejou ela, vermelha

-Vamos – disse Sasuke, puxando Sakura pelo pulso.

Sakura mal podia esperar para o expediente acabar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Kisame estava esperando por nós com um ar feliz. Eu fiquei com medo do que estava por vir.

-Bom dia, meus queridos funcionários! – disse ele quando nós seis estávamos ali.

-Bom dia – respondemos em uníssono

-Fico feliz que estejam aqui, se ninguém tivesse vindo, eu nem ia abrir esse lugar! – exclamou ele.

Ouvi um lamento geral. Kisame tinha dito que seríamos obrigados a trabalhar, não que tínhamos opção! Amaldiçoei a mim mesma por ter colocado o despertador para funcionar no domingo.

-Mas – continuou Kisame – Como vocês já estão aqui, vamos trabalhar! Vamos abrir agora mesmo. Já arranjei clientes para vocês e eles vão chegar agora.

-Como sabia que viríamos? – perguntou Sakura

-Vocês são os únicos que tem amor ao emprego. Agora, vamos lá! – disse Kisame

-Espera aí, Kisame! Não temos cozinheiros! – protestou Neji

-A Srta. Hyuuga sabe cozinhar, não é? – perguntou ele

-Sim – admiti

-E o Sr. Uchiha também, certo? – perguntou Kisame

-Sim – disse Sasuke

-Então, vocês já têm seus cozinheiros! Sr. Hyuuga, você fica no caixa. Sr. Uzumaki, garçom. Sem entregadores hoje. Fim de papo. Trabalhem! – comandou nosso chefe, saindo da lanchonete

-Droga – resmungou Naruto indo pegar um par de patins.

Os primeiros clientes entraram no Kisame's. Depois, entrou mais um grupo, e outro, e outro, e mais um. De repente, o Kisame's estava lotado. Aiai...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Era difícil demais para Tenten encontrar uma brecha no trabalho. Ela queria muito falar com Sakura, saber o que tinha acontecido. Mas provavelmente Sakura só contaria o que acontecera na noite anterior quando Hinata também estivesse ouvindo. E nesse momento Hinata estava ocupadíssima na cozinha.

Droga. Ela teria que esperar.

Patinando até a cozinha, ouviu Neji chamar seu nome. Sorriu. Era bom saber que agora estava namorando com o garoto dos seus sonhos.

-Oi- disse ele, no caixa

-Oi – respondeu ela

-Podíamos sair depois do expediente... O que acha? – perguntou Neji, inseguro

-Claro – respondeu Tenten, sorrindo

-Ok... - disse Neji.

Tenten deu as costas e quando ia saindo, sentiu ser puxada para trás pelo pulso. Perdendo o equilíbrio, caiu no colo de Neji, que ainda segurava seu pulso.

-O que foi? – perguntou ela, confusa

-Esqueci de uma coisa... – explicou ele, beijando Tenten. Mesmo surpresa, Tenten retribuiu o beijo sem pensar duas vezes

-Ei! Dá pra parar de se agarrarem que eu quero pagar a conta? – disse um cara gordo na frente do caixa. Rindo, Neji beijou Tenten mais uma vez, só que mais rapidamente, e deixou a namorada ir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Finalmente, quando já eram duas horas da tarde, as pessoas pararam de entrar no Kisame's. O trabalho na cozinha foi muito mais difícil do que eu esperava. Os pedidos chegavam sem parar, e Sasuke e eu quase não dávamos conta de tudo. Ainda bem que acabou...

Eu estava indo para a cozinha, para lavar as louças, quando encontrei Naruto. Ele passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros e disse:

-Oi... Com você está? – perguntou ele

-Bem – menti

-Escuta... Eu não me lembro de ficar tanto tempo dançando com alguém... Principalmente sem música... – riu ele

-Nem eu – eu disse, sorrindo também e corando

-A noite de ontem foi melhor graças a você, Hinata. Não sei como posso te agradecer. Talvez... Pudéssemos dançar mais vezes, não sei. O que acha? Você viu que a falta de música não nos impede... – sugeriu ele, sorrindo

-Eu... – comecei a dizer

-Talvez eu te leve para jantar, o que acha? Muitos lugares têm música e espaços adequados para dança... E então? – perguntou Naruto

-Eu... Ok... – respondi, vermelha

-Eu sabia que aceitaria – o sorriso dele se alargou – A gente combina o dia depois.

-Tá... – eu concordei. Em seguida, Naruto seguiu andando para os armários.

Fui para a cozinha nas nuvens. Sakura disse que queria falar com as meninas, por isso se ofereceu, junto com Tenten, para me ajudar a lavar as louças. Eu sabia que o que eu ouviria me deixaria pra baixo e com peso na consciência, mas a curiosidade, infelizmente, era mais forte do que a razão. Então eu concordei em ter ajuda.

Sakura chegou à cozinha animada e esbaforida. Tenten estava inquieta. Ela pegou um pano de cozinha para enxugar as louças, e Sakura ia guardá-las. Depois de fechar a porta, Sakura começou a contar...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto estava passando em frente à porta da cozinha quando reparou que ela estava fechada. As meninas provavelmente deviam estar falando sobre alguma coisa que os garotos não podiam ouvir. Ah, essa ele precisava conferir. Verificando se não tinha ninguém em volta, Naruto se agachou e encostou o ouvido na porta, ouvindo tudo o que se passava lá dentro.

-A noite de ontem foi muito difícil para mim... Pra começar, por causa dos soluços – disse Sakura, lá dentro

-É mesmo! Como você se curou? – perguntou Tenten

-Calma que eu vou chegar lá. – disse Sakura – Depois, aconteceu aquela história do Naruto... – o loiro comprimiu o ouvido um pouco mais na porta – Foi terrível. Eu não fazia idéia de que era ele quem tinha me mandado as flores e o cartão. Nunca percebi nenhum sentimento diferente da parte dele. E, além disso, vocês sabem que eu gosto do Sasuke... Não, acho que "gostar" nem é a palavra certa.

Naruto sentiu como se tivessem lhe dado uma pedrada na cabeça. Como assim, Sakura gostava do Sasuke?

-É, nós sabemos. – comentou Hinata

Para tudo. Como assim, Hinata _sabia_ que Sakura gostava de Sasuke? E não contara nada para ele?

-Então... Depois que Naruto saiu da festa eu fiquei me sentindo péssima... E então eu me distraí o resto da noite fazendo de tudo para acabar com o soluço. Mas nada dava certo... Então no fim da festa... Sasuke disse que tinha uma solução. – disse Sakura

-O que era? – perguntou Hinata, a voz transbordando de curiosidade

-Bem, ele disse que era experimental... Então eu comecei a dizer que aceitava fazer qualquer coisa e então... Ele me beijou! – exclamou Sakura, suspirando

-Ele o quê? – perguntou Hinata, incrédula.

-Me beijou! E meus soluços passaram! – explicou a Haruno

-Isso é demais! E depois? – perguntou Tenten

-Depois ele disse que era uma pena meus soluços terem passado, pois ele estava disposto a tentar de novo! E eu disse que... Talvez... E se meus soluços tivessem voltado? – riu Sakura

-E ele te beijou de novo? – perguntou Tenten

-Sim... E depois ele me levou para casa, e se despediu de mim com um beijo no rosto... Foi tão lindo... Muito melhor que todos os outros encontros... – suspirou Sakura

-Isso... É muito bom – disse Hinata

Naruto tirou o ouvido da porta. Tinha ouvido demais. Como Hinata pudera ser tão... Tão... Tão falsa... Sórdida... Traidora... Individualista... Egoísta daquele jeito? Hinata, sua melhor amiga! A pessoa que sempre estivera com ele! Como pudera dar esperanças de que Sakura gostava dele, sabendo que não havia nenhuma chance... Sabendo que ela estava saindo com Sasuke... Era difícil de acreditar.

Furioso, Naruto resolveu que tiraria satisfações. Assim que ela saísse dali.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Saí da cozinha me sentindo um lixo. Saber o que tinha acontecido no baile de Sakura foi pior do que eu imaginava. Muito pior. Me dirigi para uma das mesas vazias, esperando Kisame chegar. Pois nós só sairíamos dali depois que ele deixasse. Sem necessidade alguma...

Eu fiquei surpresa ao sentir que alguém segurou meu braço com força, me obrigando a parar. Perguntei-me quem seria, e fiquei surpresa ao ver que era Naruto. Olhei meus amigos em volta, todos tão surpresos quanto eu – Tenten e Neji numa mesa, Sasuke atrás do balcão e Sakura parada perto dele, na frente do balcão.

-Há quanto tempo você sabia? – perguntou Naruto friamente. Franzi o cenho. Não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

-O que? – perguntei, sem entender

-Há quanto tempo você sabe? – repetiu ele, sem soltar meu braço

-Não sei do que está falando – eu disse

-Claro que sabe – disse ele

-Naruto, você está me assustando... – eu murmurei

-Estou? Que pena, não é? Hinata, eu quero saber a quanto tempo você está me enganando. – explicou Naruto

-Enganando? – perguntei

-Não se faça de idiota, Hinata! Você sabe muito bem que eu estou falando dos pedidos! De Sakura! – exclamou Naruto, aumentando o tom de voz. Horrorizada, entendi sobre o que ele estava falando. Na hora, percebi que ele sabia de tudo... Pois provavelmente ouvira atrás da porta. Era a única explicação.

-Pedidos? – perguntou Sakura

-É – disse Naruto, sem tirar os olhos de mim – Explique para ela, Hinata. – eu não consegui dizer nada. Senti que as lágrimas começaram a vir a meus olhos

-Naruto... - implorei

-Ok. Eu mesmo falo. Acho que você se lembra da noite de ontem, não é? – perguntou Naruto para Sakura

-Sakura, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Sasuke

-Sasuke, não! – disse Tenten em voz baixa. Infelizmente, Naruto ouviu. Ele estava fora de controle. Nunca vi Naruto com tanta raiva

-Por que não, Tenten? Aaaah... Entendo. Você também sabia de tudo, não é? – perguntou ele

-De tudo o que? – perguntou Neji

-Eu explico. Você e Sasuke não devem saber, Neji, mas há algum tempo eu pedi ajuda para uma pessoa que eu considerava ser minha melhor amiga. Fiz uma proposta – ela seria meu gênio da lâmpada. Três pedidos apenas... Para me ajudar a conquistar uma garota. Sakura Haruno. - disse ele

Naruto virou-se para olhar para Sakura. Consegui soltar meu braço. Olhei em volta. Sasuke tinha os olhos arregalados, Neji olhava tudo sem compreender, Tenten tinha no rosto uma expressão de quem acabou de tomar um tapa.

-Hinata concordou... Mas eu não fazia idéia do que ela sabia, mas como uma boa amiga, NÃO ME CONTOU! – Naruto gritou as últimas palavras, se virando para mim

-Naruto... E-Eu... Não tinha como dizer isso... Te contar seria... – comecei a dizer.

-Não diga nada. Tenho que terminar de contar a história. O primeiro pedido deu certo. Mandei flores e um cartão. Sakura... Ela não pensou que poderia ter sido eu. Em momento algum. Nem sequer considerou essa possibilidade! – exclamou Naruto, quase gritando

-Como sabe... – começou a dizer Tenten

-Eu ouvi atrás da porta agora mesmo... – disse Naruto. Confirmando minhas suspeitas – E também ouvi que Sasuke estava saindo com Sakura... O que me diz, Sasuke? Que tipo de amigo você é? – perguntou Naruto

-Naruto, ele não sabia de nada – disse Neji

-Talvez se ele fosse mais comunicativo eu saberia disso antes! – gritou Naruto – Qual é? Saindo com Sakura sem ninguém saber?

-Eu sabia – disse Tenten

-Ah, é mesmo... Esqueci que você é tão egoísta quanto Hinata e não me disse nada... Você sabia dos pedidos, não sabia? – perguntou ele

-Sim – disse Tenten, se levantando – Mas Hinata NÃO TINHA COMO RECUSAR! Teria que dizer por quê!

-E ela foi egoísta ao ponto de não dizer "Não" só para não ter que me contar tudo!

-Eu não sabia! – gritei – Não sabia de Sasuke e Sakura, não sabia que ela gostava dele, não sabia que eles iam começar a sair juntos!

-Não? – perguntou Naruto, incrédulo – Então por que outro motivo você ia me dizer "Não"?

-Você é cego? – gritei, as lágrimas transbordando de meus olhos – Você nunca percebeu, não é? Nunca chegou a considerar essa opção, como você mesmo disse! Nunca pensou que eu podia não querer atender aos pedidos porque gosto de você, gosto mais até do que de mim mesma, te amo como você nunca pode imaginar! – só percebi que estava falando aquilo depois que as palavras saíram de minha boca.

-Como ousa falar em gostar de mim, Hinata? Inventar isso agora, para justificar seus erros! Seu egoísmo! Você me fez sofrer, pensar que tinha alguma chance com Sakura...

-Para tentar te fazer feliz! Você não sabe como dói ouvir isso, Naruto, NÃO SABE! Te ajudei na esperança de que Sakura não gostasse tanto de Sasuke a ponto de te enxergar... Mas você não sabe o que é amor de verdade, Naruto, o que você sente é OBSESSÃO! – gritei, chorando sem parar

-Aposto que você estragou o segundo pedido de propósito, só para Sasuke tirar Sakura no amigo X! – acusou ele

-Foi minha culpa! – disse Tenten – Fui eu quem desmarcou o papel! Sasuke tirar Sakura foi uma coincidência!

-Não importa! – gritou Naruto – Nada disso importa! O que importa é que você sabia de tudo, Hinata, mas não me contou... Sabia de Sasuke e Sakura, dos encontros, sabia que eu não tinha chance...

-Eu já disse que minha esperança era que Sakura sentisse alguma coisa pequena por você, e amolecesse depois da festa! – expliquei

-É, mas deu errado, não é? Acabou dando certo para Sasuke e Sakura, um lindo casal feliz! E eu, como fico?

-Você? Você fala tanto que eu sou egoísta, mas olhe pra você: só se importa de como você vai ficar, esquece de todas as decisões que tive que tomar, do quanto eu sofri nos últimos meses por saber que você não me amava... Acabo de dizer que te amo e você não em escutou! Se essa história toda de pedidos...

-Pedidos! É claro, eu ainda tenho o meu terceiro! Como não pensei nisso antes? – disse Naruto

-E o que é que você quer mais do que tudo nesse momento, Naruto? Me peça e eu prometo que cumprirei sem erros! – eu gritei.

-Quero que você suma Hinata, que finja que nunca me conheceu. Deixe-me em paz – disse Naruto, me encarando profunda e raivosamente

Às vezes, nos deparamos com algum momento. E ele paira e dura... Muito mais que um momento... E o som pára. O movimento pára... Por muito... Muito mais que um momento... E daí esse momento passa. E esse foi o pior da minha vida.

-Ok – eu disse. – Vai ter o que quer.

Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido o possível, me livrar da surpresa de Neji, da expressão distante de Sasuke, da ajuda de Tenten...

Pior: da incredulidade de Sakura.

Pior de tudo: da... _indiferença _de Naruto.

Saí andando pela lanchonete, e antes de alcançar a saída, já estava correndo. Trombei com Kisame, mas não parei para me desculpar. Deixei meus pés me guiarem pro lugar onde eles bem entendessem, e foi com horror que percebi que já estava pegando um metrô (que estava quase vazio) a caminho do Cabrillo Marine Aquarium. Maldita mania que peguei de Naruto de ir a esse lugar! Não consegui deixar de entrar para olhar o aquário. Fiquei muito tempo observando os peixes sem prestar atenção em nenhum deles, até que passou por meus olhos um peixinho laranja. Ele me fez lembrar Naruto. Lutei contra as lágrimas.

_Vá pra casa_, ordenei a mim mesma. Comecei a sair dali. No caminho, começou a chover. Não liguei. Em pouco tempo fiquei ensopada. Gostei da água espessa - criou uma parede entre mim e o resto do mundo. Me rodeou, deixando-me isolada. Aquilo tudo não podia ser verdade. Era apenas um sonho, e em poucos instantes eu acordaria.

_Tinha _de ser apenas um sonho.

"Albert Camus escreveu: 'Abençoados são os corações que podem dobrar, eles nunca se partirão.' Mas eu me pergunto... se não se partir não haverá cura, não havendo cura, então, não haverá aprendizado. E se não houver aprendizado... Então não haverá luta. Mas a luta é uma parte da vida, então, devem todos os corações partirem?"

**OI GENTE!!!**

**E aí? Tudo bem?**

**Dessa vez eu escrevi um pouquinho mais ráído do que eu esperava, pois eu tô chia de provas...**

**Foi um capitulo bem triste, e o proximo também vai ser, mas prometo que no proximo o Naruto vai deixar de ser idiota e vai abrir os olhos... Depois, vocês vão ter o final feliz que tanto querem.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS DO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ME MOTIVARAM MUITO MEMSO!!!**

**QUERO REVIEWS!!! APERTAM O BOTÃOZINHO VERDE AÍ EMBAIXO E DEIXEM SEUS COMENTÁRIOS!!!**

**Beijos...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


	13. Tempo pra pensar

**(Atenção! Esse capítulo vai ser como os anteriores: ora narrado em terceira pessoa, ora narrado pela Hinata. Ok? Bom proveito!!!)**

**Capítulo 13: Tempo pra pensar **

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Você já acordou um dia, olhou para os lados, esfregou os olhos e pensou: "Será que eu sonhei ou aconteceu mesmo?"...? Dependendo da situação, pode ser muito bom, pois o que você pensava ser um sonho é uma coisa boa. Mas se for uma coisa ruim... É terrível.

Eu me levantei vagarosamente na segunda-feira. Eu não queria de jeito nenhum ir para a escola. Não mesmo. Pra quê? Pra ver o rosto dele mais uma vez? Eu tenho certeza de que não agüentaria tanto. Saber que não vou vê-lo todas as manhãs com aquele lindo sorriso no rosto, ouvi-lo tagarelar sobre qualquer coisa... É demais para mim. Arrumei-me sem vontade alguma, relembrando o que aconteceu depois de ter saído do Kisame's e ido ao Cabrillo Marine Aquarium.

_**Flashback on **_

_Cheguei em casa ensopada. Meu pai, é lógico, me aguardava na sala. Ah, droga, eu não estava com saco para sermões. Hanabi, é claro, estava com ele. Como eu tinha previsto, o dia ia ser ruim. Mas eu só não esperava tanto. Tentei evitar uma discussão inútil com meu pai e passei correndo pela sala, em direção às escadas. Não deu certo._

_-Hinata – chamou meu pai, autoritário_

_-Sim? – respondi, de costas para ele, já no segundo degrau. Tentei fazer com que minha voz ficasse mais controlada, mas não deu certo._

_-Por que está molhada? – perguntou ele_

_-Porque está chovendo – repliquei impaciente_

_-Disso eu sei – a voz de meu pai saiu mais dura – Quero saber por que você não levou guarda-chuva._

_-Esqueci – respondi_

_-Não deveria se enxugar antes de subir? Você sabe que é a vez de Hanabi limpar as escadas esse fim-de-semana. É falta de respeito com sua irmã._

_-Tá – respondi, voltando a subir as escadas._

_-Hinata, volte aqui! – mandou meu pai_

_-O que acontece? Brigou com o namorado? Naruto fez alguma coisa? – perguntou Hanabi, ironicamente_

_-Hinata namora o Uzumaki? – perguntou meu pai. Foi aí que eu explodi:_

_-NARUTO NÃO É MEU NAMORADO! NÃO ME INTERESSA SE É A SEMANA DE HANABI LAVAR AS ESCADAS! NÃO INTERESSA A VOCÊS SE EU BRIGUEI COM ALGUÉM! – gritei, as lágrimas escorrendo – de novo_

_-Nervosa, é? – provocou Hanabi_

_-Cale a boca, Hanabi! – eu gritei, correndo escada acima e batendo a porta do quarto. Tranquei-a. Joguei-me na cama, cansada, molhada, chorando._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Realmente não sei quanto tempo passou. Era difícil ter noção de tempo no meu estado. Acho que ouvi meu pai gritando para destrancar o quarto, mas não tenho certeza. Só sei que em algum momento eu ouvi uma batida na porta. Pela voz, soube que era Hanabi._

_-Posso conversar com você? – perguntou ela_

_-Tá – respondi sem pensar muito, destrancando a porta. Ela entrou em meu quarto cautelosamente._

_-Queria falar com você... Sabe, sobre hoje, quando você chegou. Queria saber o que aconteceu. – disse ela. Eu estranhei: Hanabi não era de fazer aquilo... Diante do meu silêncio, ela se justificou._

_-Olha você provavelmente deve estar estranhando isso, e eu sei que na maioria das vezes eu não sou uma boa irmã para você, mas não gosto de te ver chateada. Então se foi o Uzumaki que te deixou assim, eu vou matar ele. Vamos, me diga o que aconteceu._

_Cansada física e emocionalmente, eu contei tudo o que aconteceu, e tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos meses. E Hanabi ouviu tudo, apenas me ouviu. E no final, me deixou chorar à vontade em seu colo. Talvez Hanabi não seja aquele monstrinho que eu sempre pensei que ela fosse. Talvez ela seja uma boa irmã. Talvez eu realmente não seja uma boa irmã para ela... Talvez eu realmente fosse um pouco egoísta._

_**Flashback off**_

Fui tirada de meus devaneios por um barulho. Uma campainha, pra ser mais específica. Gelei. Sem pensar muito, corri escada abaixo, esperando vê-lo para na porta com seu sorriso de sempre, mas quando a abri, não havia ninguém ali.

Eu devo estar ficando louca.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto saiu correndo em disparada para a escola. Esperava que Hinata não tivesse ouvido a campainha de sua casa, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo não ia acontecer. Sem querer, mais por força de hábito, ele fora até a casa dela para acompanhá-la até a escola, como sempre fazia. Tinha que perder aquele costume imediatamente.

Enquanto caminhava pela escola, lembrou-se de que todos os seus amigos estavam chateados com ele. Neji estava bastante nervosos, Tenten, a mesma coisa, Sasuke talvez não estivesse tão bravo... Mas Sakura... Estava impossível. E claro... Hinata. Mas ele não tinha certeza se ela se encaixava naquela categoria de "amigos".

Chegou à escola quando estava começando a chuviscar. Correu para a sala de aula. Quando chegou lá, viu que estava quase vazia. Correra tão rápido que nem percebera que ainda estava cedo. As únicas pessoas que estavam ali eram Shikamaru, dormindo, Ino, Kankurou, Temari, Gaara... E Sasuke, com as mãos na frente da boca e uma expressão pensativa – como sempre. Naruto correu para se sentar em seu lugar ao lado do Uchiha.

-Caramba Sasuke... Eu acho que... Cara, eu te devo desculpas. Por ontem. Não era culpa sua. De ninguém. Quero dizer... – Sasuke ergueu a palma esquerda para Naruto, em sinal de "pare".

-Tá, te desculpo. Com uma condição.. – disse Sasuke, dando um tapa na nuca de Naruto.

-Ai! Qual? – perguntou Naruto, alisando a nuca

-Crie um pouco de cérebro e peça desculpas às pessoas certas – explicou Sasuke, acenando levemente com a cabeça em direção a Neji, que havia acabado de chegar. Ele se sentou no lado oposto ao que Sasuke e Naruto estavam, jogando suas coisas com violência numa carteira no fundo da sala. Neji _nunca_ sentava no fundo da sala.

-Ele realmente está furioso, não é? – perguntou Naruto, inseguro

-Está. Ele quer te matar. Agora provavelmente quer me matar também, por continuar andando com você. – respondeu Sasuke

-Vai lá com ele. Eu me viro – disse Naruto

-Hum... Tá. Mas antes... Tenho que conversar com você. – Sasuke parecia pouco à vontade

-Tá. – respondeu Naruto, indiferente

-Eu queria saber por que não nos contou... Sobre Sakura. Você sempre nos conta tudo, por mais insignificante que seja, e se diz que tem certeza sobre o que sente... – disse Sasuke

-Acho que eu não contei nada pelo mesmo motivo que _você_ – replicou Naruto, estreitando os olhos

-Não seja ridículo, Naruto. Desde quando eu falo sobre sentimentos? Aliás.. Desde quando eu saio com garotas? Esqueceu que eu faço o máximo possível para evitá-las, graças ao meu "fã-clube"? Pense um pouco... – retrucou Sasuke

-Uau. Cara, você tem razão. – disse Naruto

-Eu sei. E você ao respondeu a minha pergunta.

-Bem... – Naruto hesitou – Não sei. Só achei que não tinha importância.

-Se você gosta tanto assim dela, como não tinha importância? – argumentou Sasuke

-Não importa – replicou Naruto

-Será que... É porque você não sente isso de verdade? – perguntou Sasuke

-Não! Isso... Não pode ser... Isso NÃO é verdade. Eu realmente gosto dela. É sério, cara. – disse Naruto, mas ele mesmo não sentiu firmeza nas suas palavras

-Hum... Só se lembre de que você ainda deve desculpas a todos os nossos amigos. _Todos. _

-Se está falando dela...

-Sim – cortou Sasuke – Estou falando da Hinata. Caramba Naruto, você é cego?

-Cego? – estranhou Naruto

-Eu... Só vou te dizer uma coisa. Considere tudo o que eu te falei agora, e veja as coisas com outros olhos, está bem? – disse Sasuke, saindo da carteira e indo se sentar ao lado de Neji.

Naruto não sabia o que pensar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Quando entrei na escola, Tenten estava me esperando na porta junto com Sakura. As duas conversaram um pouco comigo, Sakura me pediu desculpas sem motivo algum e prometemos que continuaríamos unidas, nós três. Talvez quatro, com Neji. Mas eu achava que Sasuke ia, de certa forma, continuar com Naruto. Eu fiquei sabendo que ele e Sakura não se falaram depois do expediente, como era o combinado, e Sakura disse que preferia que as coisas se aquietassem um pouco para que eles voltassem a se falar. Eu achei isso muito legal da parte dela.

Entrei na sala de aula receosa. Eu sabia que ele estaria ali, era idiotice pensar que eu nunca mais o veria. Eu só... Não existiria para ele. Como um fantasma. Só isso. Não consegui evitar: a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para ele. Ele olhou para Sakura e Tenten, mas seu olhar passou por mim como se eu não estivesse ali. Ele visivelmente ainda queria ser deixado em paz.

-Hinata, você está bem? – perguntou Sakura

-Eu tô legal – eu respondi, suspirando

Sentei-me ao lado de Tenten, e quase não consegui controlar as lágrimas que queriam sair de meus olhos. A partir daquele dia, oficialmente, eu teria que fazer o que eu fui fraca e incapaz de fazer antes...

Esquecer Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Foi difícil para Naruto se concentrar na aula enquanto as palavras de Sasuke ecoavam em sua mente. "Se você não sentir isso...", "Deve desculpas a todos", "Veja as coisas com outros olhos"... Essas palavras apareciam na sua frente em todos os lugares em que ele olhava.

"_Por que eu estou pensando isso? Por quê? Eu não tenho certeza do que quero? Eu não sabia o tempo todo que era Sakura quem eu queria? Então porque agora isso me parece tão... Tão errado_?"

Naruto já não sabia distinguir o certo do errado, nem o que ele queria ou não. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Estava cada vez mais difícil não pensar naquela situação. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: ela (a situação) não ia ficar daquele jeito.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

À noite, foi difícil dormir, mas quando eram duas da manhã, eu finalmente caí num transe que eu talvez pudesse chamar de sono. A segunda-feira tinha sido difícil para mim, mas eu conseguira suportar o dia inteiro olhando para ele apenas cinco vezes... A cada aula. Então talvez o dia de hoje fosse melhor.

Talvez antes eu não estivesse me esforçando para esquecê-lo... Antes eu não _queria_ me esforçar para esquecê-lo.

Ok, não vou me enganar. Não posso dizer que vou esquecer Naruto. Vou apenas fingir que ele não existe. É difícil, mas é relativamente muito simples em relação à outra opção. Sou fraca demais para esquecer. E também não posso lembrar dele. Que outra opção eu tenho?

"O tempo leva tudo. O que você quer e o que não. O tempo leva tudo. O tempo arrasa tudo. E, no final, só resta a escuridão. Às vezes, encontramos outros nessa escuridão. E outras vezes, perdemos eles de novo."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A terça-feira foi menos difícil, ou assim me pareceu. Eu consegui diminuir o número de olhares que eu dirigia à Naruto. Infelizmente, nossos olhares se encontraram uma vez. Ele realmente estava olhando para mim. Eu desviei o olhar e não encontrei coragem para encará-lo mais. Depois, passei o dia inteiro sem olhar para ele. Grande avanço, Hinata. Muito bom.

Próximo passo: parar de sonhar com Naruto. Eu acho que não disse isso antes, mas ontem eu sonhei a noite toda com Naruto. Os sonhos de sempre, na verdade. Os que eu tinha antes de tudo... Eles eram... Sonhos felizes. Mas ao acordar de manhã eu me lembrei que sonhos não se tornam realidade... Não os meus. Em especial naquelas condições.

Naruto fica sozinho no recreio. Eu fico com Sakura e Tenten, que passam a maior parte do tempo em silêncio. Ambas não parecem muito felizes. Sakura não fala com Sasuke desde domingo, e ela disse Pelo visto, Neji e Sasuke estão na mesma: não falam nada um com o outro o dia inteiro. As coisas não estão nada bem. Eu só espero que o tempo dê uma trégua nisso tudo. Talvez... Ajude um pouco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A quarta - feira foi ainda melhor no quesito "não olhar para Naruto". Só olhei para ele na hora do recreio e na hora da saída. Infelizmente, nas duas horas ele estava me enxergando. Não sei por que – para ele, eu simplesmente não existo, não é? Eu estou deixando-o em paz. É hora de ele fazer isso também, no fim das contas. A parte ruim é que eu continuo sonhando. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinta-feira e sexta-feira foram melhores... De manhã. Eu não olhei para Naruto na sexta-feira, mas olhei uma vez na quinta-feira. Parabéns para mim.

O meu maior problema são os sonhos. Agora eles deram para me acordarem no meio da manhã, simplesmente pelo fato de serem felizes demais. Eu acordo sobressaltada, no meio da noite, e não consigo mais dormir. Na quinta eu quase chorei. _Quase_. Acho que fiquei um pouco mais forte depois dessa situação toda.

Bem, e aí vem o meu primeiro fim de semana sem Naruto...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto levantou cedo no sábado, coisa bem incomum para ele. Estava irritado consigo mesmo, e também com Sasuke. Desde o dia em que seu amigo tinha dito aquilo sobre pensar bem sobre o que tinha acontecido e ter certeza sobre sentimentos, Naruto não conseguia dormir direito. E estava sonhando, também. E estava nervoso com isso. Pois seus sonhos eram com a pessoa que ele menos queria pensar naquele momento. Hinata Hyuuga.

Também estava irritado pelo fato de não ter conseguido desgrudar os olhos dela durante a semana. Droga, não fora ele que pedira para ela sumir de sua vida, deixá-lo em paz? Pois então, porque ele não estava cumprindo sua parte e deixando-a de lado? Por que aquilo estava sendo tão difícil? Tudo bem, tudo bem, Hinata era sua melhor amiga. Era quem o ouvia quando ele precisava, quem era paciente com ele, quem oferecia ajuda... Ela era mais amiga dele do que Sasuke e Sakura eram, e eles dois tinham sido seus primeiros amigos...

E Naruto já brigara com eles. Ficara afastado de Sasuke por quase um mês. E fora menos difícil do que agora, porque ele tinha Sakura para ajudá-lo, apesar de ela passar um tempo com ele, um tempo com Sasuke. Tudo bem, Sasuke fazia isso agora também, mas com ele (Naruto) e Neji. Talvez fosse porque Naruto e Hinata se completassem. Eles eram para ficarem sempre juntos, como melhores amigos ficam.

Mas sua justificativa não o convencera completamente. Cansado de pensar naquele assunto, resolveu seguir os conselhos de Sasuke. Lembrou de tudo o que tinha acontecido no Kisame's com uma clareza incrível, lembrando-se de todas as palavras ditas por ele e Hinata...

As palavras ditas por Hinata... Seus sentimentos por Sakura... As palavras...

"_... Gosto mais até do que de mim mesma, te amo como você nunca pode imaginar!"_

De repente, as palavras de Hinata tomaram um sentido diferente do que ele tinha pensado e considerado antes. Sua busca pela mente se ampliou. Lembrou-se de todos os últimos anos em que passara com Hinata, todas às vezes em que ela ficava corada quando ele a elogiava, quando ela ficava tímida quando ele a abraçava, como ele ficava paralisada quando ele a beijava no rosto... E quando ela ficou vermelha e ofegante depois do acidente no Paintball...

O acidente no Paintball...

Naruto se sentira bem naquele dia. Pensava que era por ter passado o dia com Hinata, se divertindo, mas agora os fatos tomavam uma ordem diferente... Tomaram um _sentido_ diferente... E de repente, outra pergunta se formou em sua cabeça: o que ele sentia por Hinata?

"Você já se perguntou se somos nós que fazemos os momentos em nossas vidas ou se são os momentos da nossa vida nos fazem? Se você pudesse voltar no tempo e mudar apenas uma coisa na sua vida, você mudaria? E se mudasse, será essa mudança tornaria a sua vida melhor? Ou será que ela acabaria partindo o seu coração? Ou partindo o coração de outro? Será que você escolheria um caminho totalmente diferente? Ou você só mudaria uma única coisa? Um único momento? Um momento que você sempre quis ter de volta?"

De repente, Naruto quis ter um único momento de volta: o que ele não percebera por quem ele estava sentindo aqueel sentimento chamado... Amor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

O telefone tocava insistentemente na casa dos Uchiha.

-Droga, Sasuke! – gritou Itachi, da cozinha – Vem atender esse telefone!

-Já vou – respondeu Sasuke, de mal-humor.

A semana não tinha sido boa para ninguém – e para melhorar, Itachi resolvera magicamente que passar o fim de semana em casa era uma boa idéia. Justo na semana em que os pais deles estavam viajando. Sasuke atendeu ao telefone:

-Residência dos Uchiha – disse ele monotonamente

-SASUKE! – berrou a voz de Naruto do outro lado da linha - EU PRECISO FAZER AS PAZES COM O PESSOAL! EU... EU ACHO QUE DESCOBRI UMA COISA... SOBRE... SOBRE... DROGA, SOBRE OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS!EU.. NÃO TENHO CERTEZA SE...

-Tá. Entendi. Você está se sentindo bem? Entendeu o que eu quis dizer mais rápido do que esperava. Que progresso.

-Eu tô legal – respondeu Naruto. - Agora, faz o seguinte: chama o Neji e a Sakura aí na sua casa e... Acha que é seguro chamar a Tenten?

-Não. – respondeu Sasuke – Vai por partes. Se você conseguir que o Neji te desculpe, ele vai convencer a namorada aos poucos. Eu só espero que você tenha chegado à conclusão certa sobre o que eu quis dizer...

-Sim, bem, eu acho que sim. Mas... Acha que... A Sakura vai aceitar? – indagou Naruto

-Se eu não citar seu nome, sim. Ela vai entender. Sei disso... Conheço ela.

-Também conheço, e acho que ela vai me matar. – disse Naruto

-Talvez. Mas isso não seria ruim – disse Sasuke

-Sasuke! – gritou Naruto

-Ok... Vou ligar para o pessoal.

E desligou. Sasuke ficou imaginado no que aquilo tudo ia dar no fim das contas. Esperava que tudo desse certo. Além disso, estava ali a oportunidade perfeita de conversar com Sakura...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto foi correndo para a casa de Sasuke. Mal podia esperar para começar a consertar as coisas. Afinal, a culpa realmente tinha sido dele, no fim das contas. Ela só esperava que Neji e Sakura o perdoassem. Na verdade, Neji não estava falando com ele porque ele tinha magoado sua prima e sua namorada também. E Sakura era uma grande vítima no meio disso tudo: aparentemente apaixonada por Sasuke, sem poder retribuir o amor que Naruto dizia sentir por ela...

Quanta idiotice para uma pessoa só. Como Naruto se sentia idiota...

"_Você é cego?"_

Agora que estava lembrando, Hinata e Sasuke tinham usado exatamente as mesmas palavras. Será que era TÃO óbvio assim? Bem... Naruto estava começando a achar que sim. Infelizmente, ele precisava esclarecer uma coisa de cada vez. Depois de fazer as pazes com Neji e Sakura, ou pelo menos tentar fazer as pazes, ele pensaria direito sobre seus sentimentos.

Chegou a casa de Sasuke ofegante e suado. Apertou a campainha sem parar. Rapidamente, Sasuke atendeu a porta:

-Já? – perguntou ele, surpreso

-Claro – ofegou Naruto

-Caramba, eu acabei de ligar para eles. Você foi bem rápido. – comentou o Uchiha

-Eu sei, cara. Quero consertar isso logo.

-Ok. – disse Sasuke guiando Naruto até o andar de cima, onde Naruto sabia ser o quarto do amigo.

-Eu... Percebi.. Que... Acho que eu não gosto da Sakura. Acho que confundi a amizade com o fato de eu achá-la bonita e não percebi o que eu... Realmente sentia... Eu... Simplesmente confundi tudo. Eu realmente não sei diferenciar.. Definir... Os meus sentimentos. Mas acho que aprendi. – disse Naruto

-Hum. – disse Sasuke simplesmente

-Cara.. Eu acabo de falar que eu não gosto da Sakura. Eu estou praticamente dizendo: "Vá em frente, cara", e você diz "hum"? – estranhou Naruto

-Cala a boca, Naruto. Estou pensando como eu vou falar com Sakura – murmurou Sasuke

-Ah, tá, foi mal – riu Naruto

Os dois ficaram por algum tempo em profundo silêncio, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Naruto, pensando no que ia falar para Neji e Sakura. Sasuke fazia planos para _depois_ que Naruto falasse com Neji e Sakura... E esses planos, obviamente, envolviam a Haruno.

-Vou tirar Itachi de casa. – perguntou Sasuke de repente

-Itachi está em casa? – perguntou Naruto

-Sim. Acho que é melhor a gente conversar na sala. Sabe imitar uma voz feminina? – indagou Sasuke

-Hum, acho que sei. Por quê? – estranhou Naruto

-Vai ver. Me passa o celular – pediu Sasuke. Naruto lhe estendeu o celular. Sasuke começou a digitar um número rapidamente

-Pra quem você tá ligando? – perguntou o loiro

-Itachi. Aqui – Sasuke lhe entregou o celular - Toma. Diz que é... A Melissa

-Quem é Melissa? – perguntou Naruto.

-É a garota com quem Itachi está saindo. Rápido, diz que é a Melissa e marca um encontro pra AGORA no lugar mais longe que você imaginar. E seja bem "histérica". – instruiu Sasuke

-Tá – disse Naruto, rindo. Logo em seguida começou a falar com uma voz aguda e feminina – Itachi? Adivinha quem é? Não, seu bobo, não é sua mãe! É a Melissa! Eu quero muito faalr com você... E precisa ser AGORA! Aham, agora. Neste momento. Esperar por quê? Você está com outra? Ah, melhor assim. Hum... No... Coffee closer. OK. Beijinho. Vou demorar um pouco para me arrumar, não me ligue ok? Beijinho. Tchau tchau. – Naruto desligou o celular

-Genial – elogiou Sasuke

-Eu sei. Mas, cara... Isso foi golpe baixo, Sasuke. Seu irmão já está pegando o carro – disse Naruto, rindo e olhando Itachi sair apressadamente de casa.

-Eu não tinha muitas opções. Itachi ia ficar enchendo o saco. Ele vai ficar um tempão esperando a garota, mas uma hora ele vai acabar ligando para ela. E quando isso acontecer... – Sasuke deixou a frase no ar.

Seguiram-se alguns minutos de silêncio. Logo depois, ouviam uma campainha. Sasuke desceu as escadas com pressa e Naruto o acompanhou. O Uzumaki se dirigiu para a sala enquanto ouvia Sasuke atendendo a porta. Apenas Neji tinha chegado.

-Oi Sasuke. O que aconteceu? – Neji foi bem direto.

-Hum... Entra. Você vai ver – disse Sasuke simplesmente. Neji seguiu Sasuke e entrou nasal. Parou na porta ao ver Naruto sentado no sofá.

-O que _ele_ está fazendo aí? – perguntou Neji, estreitando os olhos e apontando para Naruto.

-Neji, acho que preciso falar com você – começou Naruto sem jeito

-Acha? – ironizou Neji

-Não, tenho certeza, na verdade. Sei que está chateado comigo, porque eu magoei sua prima e também magoei sua namorada. Mas você precisa entender que... Eu não soube interpretar o que eu sentia. Eu confundi tudo.

-E agora você viu a luz. Aleluia. – disse Neji, impaciente.

-Mais ou menos – Naruto riu sem humor – Olha... Eu sei que fui burro, idiota, cego, anta, sonso, otário, retardado e qualquer outro xingamento que leve à burrice que você pode imaginar. Mas por favor, eu quero consertar isso. Preciso que você me ajude. Com a Tenten. Preciso.. Ficar sozinho com Hinata. Explicar tudo isso. Por favor.

-Eu... – Neji pareceu considerar a hipótese

-Cara, nós somos amigos, não somos? Amigos contam uns com os outros para tudo. Principalmente para consertar os erros. E então? O que me diz? – Naruto estava extremamente inseguro

-Eu... Não... Ah, tudo bem. Mas posso fazer uma coisa? – perguntou Neji

-Claro! – exclamou Naruto, radiante. Neji caminhou até ele e lhe deu um forte soco na cabeça

-"Estúpido" é uma ótima variação de burro. "Asno" também é uma boa – Neji ria cruelmente.

-ISSO DOEU! – protestou Naruto

-Ah, não tem problema. Eu vou te ajudar, não vou? Você devia estar feliz! – Neji continuava rindo – Foi mal. Foi mais forte do que eu pensei.

-Tudo bem. Mas.. Acha que pode fazer a Tenente entender isso? Acho que não seria seguro eu falar isso pessoalmente com ela.

-Se ele tiver ajuda, será melhor – disse Sasuke no momento em que a campainha tocou. Era Sakura.

-Oi Sasuke. Oi Neji. O que vocês... – Sakura começou a falar, mas se interrompeu ao ver Naruto. Ela baixou os olhos. Não estava com raiva dele, só estava... Triste por ser o ponto central da discussão.

-Oi Sakura. – disse Naruto

-Oi - murmurou

–Eu... Bem, falar com o Neji foi menos difícil do que eu pensava. Mas com você... Está sendo mais difícil. Eu... Me... Precipitei um pouco e... Tirei conclusões erradas sobre... Você. Eu pensei que... Aquela coisa estranha que eu sentia era quando eu te via, mas... Eu estava errado. Não era você. Desculpe te envolver nisso tudo. Desculpe envolver vocês todos nisso tudo. Confundi a amizade forte entre nós dois, você, a primeira garota com quem eu tive contato, a garota que achava mais linda quando pequeno... Com o sentimento que eu sentia por outra garota... A mais linda desde que eu a conheci, mas nunca admiti para mim mesmo. Parece realmente impossível que uma pessoa seja burra o suficiente para não saber diferenciar amizade de amor, e sequer saber por quem sente isso, mas eu consegui fazer isso. – disse Naruto, sem olhar para ela

-Isso... É... Realmente muito estranho Naruto... Mas... É... Um alívio saber isso. O sentimento de culpa por não sentir o mesmo que você me perseguiu por toda essa semana... Foi terrível. Mas é bom ver que você percebeu que você gosta... Da Hinata... Não é? – perguntou Sakura, sorrindo insegura

-Sim. – foi mais fácil do que Naruto pensava admitir aquilo em voz alta. Não fora tão simples dizer que gostava de Sakura para Hinata. – E quero consertar as coisas. Quero que ela... Bem... Hinata sempre gostou de mim, não é?

-Evidente! – exclamou Sakura – Você ainda pergunta? Tenho certeza de que você era o único que não tinha visto isso. Finalmente você viu. Espera, você está bem?

-Eu tô numa boa... Cara, eu nunca digo "eu tô numa boa". Eu tô legal... Mas porque a pergunta? – disse Naruto

-Você abriu os olhos e viu o óbvio! Isso é realmente milagroso! – riu Sakura

-Tá – Naruto se sentiu ainda mais idiota. – Acha que ela ainda sente isso?

-LÓGICO. – disse Sakura – Esse tipo de sentimento não é apagado de uma hora para outra, Naruto. Nem se você tivesse matado alguém ela ia conseguir te odiar. Ok, talvez só um pouco. – comentou ela

-Tá... Mas antes de chegar a Hinata, temos que fazer a Tenten entender toda essa situação, e que você está arrependido – disse Neji

-É. Eu ia pedir esse favor a você, Sakura. Preciso que você e Neji a convençam de que eu estou arrependido. E que a obriguem, se necessário, a ficar depois do horário para falar comigo, na segunda-feira. Podem fazer isso? – perguntou Naruto

-Claro – responderam Neji e Sakura

-Ótimo. Vou pra casa, gente. Tenho muito em que pensar. Valeu mesmo, pessoal – agradeceu Naruto

-Vou com você – disse Neji, pensando em ligar para Tenten. Ele vira ali uma ótima oportunidade de falar com a namorada – finalmente.

-Tchau – disse Sasuke quando eles passaram pela porta.

-Huum... Acho que eu também vou, Sasuke – disse Sakura sem olhar para ele

-Espera – disse Sasuke – Você... Quer sair comigo hoje a noite? – perguntou Sasuke. Ele tinha pensado em chamá-la para sair no domingo, mas não tinha certeza se seu irmão ia deixá-lo vivo até lá.

-Eu... Er... Claro – concordou ela, sorrindo

-Ok... Te pego as sete, então – disse ele, acompanhando-a até a porta.

-Uhum – concordou ela – Até mais, então...

Sasuke ficou observando Sakura descer os degraus da frente de sua casa, e então ela de repente voltou correndo. Parou na sua frente, o rosto vermelho, e um segundo depois, beijou Sasuke. Ele ficou surpreso por um instante, mas depois retribuiu o beijo. Eles se separaram alguns segundos depois, e Sakura voltou a descer os degraus sem uma palavra.

Sasuke começava a gostar cada vez mais daquela garota.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Foi um fim de semana difícil para mim. Eu fiquei longe de meus amigos, passei a maior parte do tempo vendo filmes com Hanabi – que milagrosamente parece estar com pena de mim e está sendo uma ótima irmã. Achei estranho Tenten não ter me ligado, mas acho que ela merece ficar algum tempo com o Neji. E talvez Sakura esteja com Sasuke. Elas não estão presas a mim.

Fez uma semana que eu e Naruto não trocamos uma palavra. Foi menos difícil do que eu pensei, sabe, me enganar. Eu estou reagindo bem às mentiras que eu estou contando para mim mesma. Mais algum tempo e elas vão até parecer verdade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

O resto do fim de semana de Naruto não foi bom. Ele pegou a si mesmo várias vezes imaginando seus braços ao redor do corpo frágil de Hinata... Sentindo-o puxá-la mais perto contra o seu peito e então levando sua mão ao queixo dela. Passando a mão por seu cabelo até afastá-lo de sua face corada... Traçando a forma de seus lábios com a ponta de seus dedos... Inclinando seu rosto para mais perto do dela, onde ele pudesse sentir a respiração dela em sua boca... Se movendo para mais perto…

Quando não estava pensando nisso, seus pensamentos vagavam para segunda-feira depois da aula. Se desse tudo certo, Tenten ia esperá-lo ao lado da quadra de futsal. Se não... Bem, Naruto não gostava nem de pensar nisso.

Dormiu de madrugada e dormiu mal, a cabeça cheia de pensamentos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Segunda-feira, dia 30 de setembro.

Naruto foi quase voando para a escola, de tão ansiosos que estava. Mal conseguiu suportar os minutos que passavam lentamente antes da chegada de Neji e Sakura. Foi a Haruno quem chegou primeiro. Naruto a perguntou sobre Tenten, mas ela estava tão avoada que nem o ouviu.

Felizmente, antes que Naruto enlouquecesse, Neji chegou e disse que apesar de ter ficado muito tempo pensando no assunto, Tenten aceitou. Naruto sorriu aliviado. Foi tentar contar a notícia para Sasuke, mas ele se sentou ao lado de Sakura. Quando Naruto ia perguntar se eles estavam juntos, Tenten e Hinata chegaram.

Naruto ficou um pouco aborrecido e chateado ao ver que Hinata não olhou para ele, e Tenten o olhou de esguelha. Ele queria que Hinata estivesse encarando-o, mas ela parecia ser mais forte do que ele pensava. Por que ela tinha que ser tão forte? Estava errado, ela tinha que estar olhando para ele e corando! Sorrindo daquele jeito doce! Estava tudo errado!

As aulas foram quase insuportáveis para Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

O dia me pareceu menos terrível. Tenten me parece um pouco estranha, mas me sinto feliz por Sakura. Ela está toda besta porque ela e Sasuke finalmente estão namorando firme. É ótimo saber disso, porque assim eu não em sinto mal por ela. Sabe, eu pensei que essa história toda da gente se dividir prejudicaria os dois em especial, então é bom ver que não.

Ela nos contou que Sasuke a convidou para jantar no sábado. Inicialmente, foi tudo muito silenciosos, mas depois eles passearam pela cidade. Quando eles passaram por um grupo de músicos numa praça, Sasuke a chamou para dançar junto com outras pessoas que estavam ali. Sakura disse que não faz idéia de quanto tempo eles ficaram dançando, e que ela só se lembra quando Sasuke que fazia muito tempo que ele estava sentindo isso, e que estava na hora de dizer que ele estava apaixonado de verdade por ela. Em seguida, pediu ela em namoro. Não é fofo?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto jogou tudo de qualquer jeito na mochila quando bateu o sinal e foi correndo para as quadras. Ficou esperando por um, dois, três, quatro, cinco minutos... Dez minutos... Quando estava prestes a desistir, viu alguém chegando bem longe. Esperou e viu, para seu alívio, que era Tenten.

Quando ela chegou perto dele, sua expressão era séria. Naruto sentiu um pouco de medo.

-Ok. Neji e Sakura me falaram o que você quer. – Tenten foi bem direta. Não parecia estar a fim de papo

-Eu sei... E... Você entende, não é? Eu estou muito... Decepcionado comigo mesmo por ser tão...

-Idiota? Egoísta? Individualista? – sugeriu Tenten, sarcástica

-É – concordou Naruto – E um pouco mais. Faltou "cego".

-Tem razão – concordou Tenten

-Te devo desculpas. – disse Naruto

-Sei disso – retrucou Tenten

-Pode me bater, se quiser – sugeriu Naruto, se arrependendo assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca

-Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou ela, estranhando a sugestão

-Eu tô legal – disse ele

-Ótimo! – exclamou Tenten, feliz. Ela deu um soco forte na cabeça de Naruto – bem no lugar onde Neji tinha batido antes.

-AI, CARAMBA! Doeu! – reclamou Naruto

-Uau, me sinto bem melhor! – exclamou Tenten, surpresa e feliz.

-Caramba, Tenten... Não precisava abater no mesmo lugar que o Neji! – disse Naruto

-Eu ia saber onde o Neji bateu? E ninguém manda você ficar chateando as pessoas... É nisso que dá. – disse ela, rindo

-Ok, você já me desculpou, já me bateu, e agora pode me ajudar? Quero saber como posso falar com a Hinata – pediu Naruto

-Eu já pensei em tudinho. Olha só: a gente tem aula de artes amanhã no último horário. – disse Tenten

-Mas as salas dos garotos são diferentes das garotas desde a guerra de tinta no ano passado – disse Naruto

-Eu sei, eu sei, mas a Hinata sempre fica depois do horário para completar alguma coisa no trabalho dela. O Deidara sempre deixa a chave com ela. Você pode chegar de fininho pela despensa, passa pelo lugar onde a gente lava os pincéis e outras bagunças e entra na sala das meninas! Aí você pode falar com ela. Não tem como fugir. – disse Tenten

-Tá. E se não der certo? – perguntou Naruto, pensando adiante

-Nós temos Educação Física na quarta-feira. Eu dou um jeito de machucar a Hinata...

-Não! – interrompeu Naruto, repelindo a idéia de Hinata machucada

-Calma, não vai ser nada. Aí eu falo que ela precisa de um curativo ou algo do gênero e aí você se oferece para levá-la. – disse Tenten

-E se isso também não der certo? – perguntou Naruto.

-Se isso também não der certo... Ah tá. Laboratório de Física na quinta-feira. É ela quem alimenta o ratinho. Você pode discretamente pedir as chaves para o professor e trancar você dois ali dentro. – sugeriu ela

-E se... – começou Naruto

-Eu sabia que você ia criar dificuldades... É a última sugestão que eu tenho. Não consegui pensar em mais nada. Você simplesmente vai atrás dela depois da última aula, que é Ed. Física. Você é mais rápido e mais forte. Não é nada legal, mas você não tem muitas opções, se tudo isso der errado. – disse Tenten, séria

-Ok... Valeu mesmo Tenten. – agradeceu Naruto

-Tudo bem – Tenten sorriu – Só que todos voltemos a ser amigos... Sinto falta de todo mundo junto.

-Eu também. – disse Naruto, olhando para baixo – A culpa é minha.

-Desculpa, mas é mesmo... Mas você está tentando consertar tudo... É isso que importa. E agora só falta o passo mais importante, que é... – Tenten foi interrompida por Naruto

-Conquistar a garota que eu amo – completou ele

-Uau, você percebeu – disse Tenten

-Achei que Neji e Sakura tinham te contado – comentou Naruto

-Ah não. Não contaram... – riu Tenten

Naruto saiu da escola com Tenten, se sentindo muito melhor. Agora ele só esperava que tudo desse certo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naquela semana, tudo deu errado.

Naruto seguiu todas as sugestões de Tenten, mas nada deu certo. Na aula de artes, Hinata decidiu sair mais cedo ao invés de ficar mais um tempo. Foi Deidara quem trancou a sala, e o pior, com Naruto lá dentro. Ele não conseguiu sair porque a porta da lavanderia também havia sido trancada. Resultado: Naruto só conseguiu sair da escola quando eram três horas da tarde, que é o horário da faxina.

Na quarta, Tenten realmente machucou Hinata (apenas um arranhão no joelha depois de uma queda), mas Rock lê se ofereceu no mesmo momento para levar Hinata pra colocar um curativo. Resultado: nada de ficar sozinho com Hinata.

Na quinta-feira, foi pior. Naruto pegou as chaves com o professor Asuma, mas ele não fazia idéia de que Hinata tinha parado de alimentar o ratinho do laboratório, trocando com Kankurou, que resolveu arrancar as chaves de Naruto e trancá-lo sozinho lá dentro. Resultado: Naruto saiu do laboratório às três horas, horário da faxina – DE NOVO.

Na sexta-feira, já entrando em desespero, Naruto correu atrás de Hinata na hora da saída (por um golpe de azar, a aula tinha sido na sala de aula, e não na quadra), mas acabou trombando com um garoto pequeno do primeiro ano e fazendo o garoto rolar dois lances escada abaixo. Resultado: Naruto teve que levar o garotinho ao hospital – e pagar a conta com seu salário.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Minha semana foi muito tranqüila. Pelo visto, eu e Naruto realmente nascemos para deixar ao outro em paz. Já estou até me acostumando ao vazio que eu sinto todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os minutos e todos os segundos...

Ok. Nada de tristeza. Não posso permitir que eu caia quando eu estou tão alto. Não mesmo. Vou continuar subindo e subindo, e sempre deixando Naruto para trás.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

O fim de semana de Naruto quebrando a cabeça foi ainda pior que a semana. Ver que Hinata não aprecia sentir a mínima falta dele foi terrível. Tenten e Sakura garantem que é puro teatro, mas é impossível acreditar. Ver que não sabia mais como ir atrás dela conseguiu ser pior ainda.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: a partir daqui, até o fim desse capítulo, é tudo na terceira pessoa)

Segunda-feira, dia 6 de outubro.

Nenhum progresso em falar com Hinata. Nenhuma idéia nova. Naruto começa a entrar em desespero – é como se alguém tivesse arrancado um braço ou uma perna dele.

Mas ele sabia que a única coisa que fora arrancada (e por ele próprio) fora seu coração.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terça-feira, 7 de outubro.

Nenhum progresso. A tática da aula de artes não funcionou – de novo. Pelo menos Naruto não ficou trancado até as três da tarde.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quarta-feira, 8 de outubro.

Nada, nada, nada. Naruto entra em completo desespero.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinta-feira, 9 de outubro.

Eis que Naruto tem uma idéia!

Depois da tática do laboratório de física não ter dado certo – de novo -, Naruto percebe que repetir as mesmas táticas não ia dar em nada. Ou, no mínimo, levaria outro garotinho do primeiro ano ao hospital.

Naruto preferiu manter sua idéia em segredo. Ele precisaria da ajuda de seus amigos, mas não revelou a plano todo para eles, apenas a parte que cada um deveria fazer.

Se aquilo não desse certo, ele não sabia o que podia dar. Passou a noite em claro, planejando cada detalhe.

A sexta-feira ia ser um show – disso ele tinha certeza.

"Não se pode fugir da fraqueza, você deve lutar ou perecer. E se for assim, por que não agora e onde você está?"

**OIIII!!!!**

**Meu deus, gente!**

**Estou sumida, eu sei, mas por favor não me matem! O próximo capítulo é o penúltimo... Mas vai ser muito lindo, eu garanto! **

**Infelizmente, esse capítulo está sem revisão, então me desculpem por qualquer erro que vocês acharem!**

**Fiquei hiper feliz ao ver que eu recebi muitas review! Muito obrigada a todos, e espero que gostem desse capítulo também!**

**Não deixem de comentar!**

**Bjos...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


	14. Apenas uma pessoa

**Olá gente!!!**

**Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de pedir milhões de desculpas e, se isso não for suficiente, peço mais milhões de desculpas. Eu simplesmente não tive condições de postar antes. Durante duas semanas, eu fiquei sem o computador porque ele pifou de vez e só agora está de volta. Depois, eu estava cheia de provas, uma em cima da outra. Agora que eu estou com PC e sem provas, posso tomar vergonha na cara e dar satisfações para todos vocês!**

**No último capítulo, cometi um erro: coloquei o mês como setembro, não como OUTUBRO, como deveria. Quem notou isso foi a Gabiz. Obrigada, o erro já foi consertado! **

**E, se minhas desculpas ainda não forem suficientes, leiam o capítulo e vejam se me desculpam! Foi realmente muito ruim saber que vocês estavam esperando, e eu sem poder fazer nada!**

**Ah! E fãs de Jonas Brothers... Aproveitem amúsica do capítulo. Se não são fãs ou se odeiam os Jonas Brothers... Qual é, pessoal, apreciem pelo menos a letra, que é o essencial! **

**Como sempre, para quem gostar, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! AGRADEÇO MUITO ÀS DO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR! VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS!!!**

**Capítulo 14: Apenas uma pessoa**

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto acordou agitado na sexta-feira, dia _**10 de outubro**_. Acostumado a acordar seis horas para poder andar a pé para a escola com Hinata, não ficou surpreso ao perceber que ainda eram 05h30min. Afinal, quem consegue dormir até tarde quando o plano que pode mudar tudo tinha que acontecer naquela manhã?

Sem nem ligar para o fato de que nem seus pais, que acordavam cedo, não tinham acordado, Naruto desceu e tomou o café da manhã apressadamente, escovou os dentes, trocou de roupa, pegou suas coisas e foi correndo para a escola.

Ele mal conseguia se controlar de tanta ansiedade.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Hinata's POV)

Acordei calmamente na manhã de sexta-feira. Já são seis e vinte, então eu estou claramente atrasada. Não tem problema – afinal, não tenho ninguém me esperando. Posso demorar o tempo que eu bem entender. Quer saber? É até melhor assim. É como se eu pudesse respirar aliviada. É. Talvez.. Eu estivesse me sentindo sufocada.

Quer saber de mais uma coisa? Acho que aquilo que eu sentia nem era amor. Se fosse, eu não estaria me sentindo sufocada como eu estava. É isso! Só pode ser! Eu estava sendo possessiva com o Naruto! Confundindo meus sentimentos! _**Tem**_ que ser isso! Como eu não enxerguei antes?

Pensando por esse lado, me sinto mais leve ainda. É realmente excelente entender toda aquela situação!

Às vezes é muito bom mentir para si mesma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto andava de um lado para o outro. Na sala mais alta do território do Konoha Beach, Sasuke e Neji estavam ficando tontos com os círculos que o loiro descrevia diante deles insistentemente, sem parar de falar:

-Neji, qual é a sua parte? – perguntou Naruto

-Falar com a banda do colégio. Sei lá por que. – respondeu Neji

-E como você se saiu? – tornou a perguntar o loiro

-Muito bem. Eles aceitaram na boa. Que mal lhe pergunte, mas quanto você estava pagando? Quero dizer, você me mandou dizer que ia pagar...– foi a vez de Neji perguntar

-Sim, eu realmente vou pagar. 300 dólares. Para dividirem entre si. – respondeu Naruto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Neji soltou um assobio baixo

-Você deve estar mesmo louco como você diz estar – comentou o Hyuuga.

-Estou louco sim. Pela Hinata. – Sasuke e Neji se entreolharam. Sim, ele com certeza estava louco por Hinata - Mas vamos continuar: a sua parte, Sasuke? – indagou Naruto

-Tudo pronto. Não foi difícil convencer a Ino e a Temari para convencerem os meninos. Shikamaru, Rock Lee e Gaara, certo? – disse Sasuke

-Sim...Ótimo. O resto é comigo. Ah, você também falou DIRETAMENTE eles, Sasuke? Sei lá, vai que a Temari e Ino não conseguem convencê-los e tal...– disse Naruto

-Sim. O Gaara e o Shikamaru aceitaram na boa. Quero dizer, depois que a Temari e a Ino os ameaçaram de morte... Você sabe, não dava pra falar longe delas... Elas não desgrudam deles. Sabe, ela torce pela Hinata, isso ajudou. Mas o Lee idiota não queria ir de jeito nenhum. Parece que alguém deixou vazar pra ele que Sakura está namorando – Sasuke fechou a cara – No fim das contas, consegui convence-lo.

-Como você fez isso? – Neji perguntou

-Disse que Sakura não estava namorando – Sasuke deu de ombros.

-E como você vai desmentir isso pra ele quando ele vir vocês dois juntos? – perguntou Naruto

-Vou falar que pedi Sakura em namoro hoje. Fim – disse Sasuke

-Genial – riu Neji

-Que horas são? – perguntou Naruto, sem parar de andar.

-Seis e quarenta. – respondeu Sasuke

-Por que esse celular não toca? – perguntou Naruto, olhando preocupado para seu celular em cima da mesa da sala.

-Calma. Sakura e Tenten garantiram que ligariam quando Hinata chegasse. – disse Neji

-Eu sei, mas estou ansioso! – gritou Naruto, exasperado.

-Nós sabemos, Naruto. Aliás... Por que estamos na sala de ensaios da banda do colégio mesmo? O zelador que abre a sala do som ainda nem chegou. E você disse que precisa da sala aberta... – observou Sasuke

-Correção: ele acabou de chegar. – disse Naruto, olhando pela pequena janela na porta.

-Tá. Mas você disse que só ia agir na aula de educação física. Por que estamos aqui AGORA, preparando tudo, sendo que a Educação Física só é na última aula? – estranhou Neji

-Olhe mais para o quadro de avisos, Senhor Representante de Turma. A aula de biologia foi substituída. – replicou Naruto

-Por quê? O que aconteceu com a Konan? – perguntou Neji

-Sei lá, cara. Acho que ela vai casar com um cara aí. E você sabe que o único professor vago, sempre que falta alguém, é o Kakashi. Às vezes acho que ele nem dá aula, porque ele sempre tapa buraco de professor que falta... Não que eu esteja reclamando – riu Naruto.

-Certo. Mas porque aqui? Você sabe que temos três quadras além do campo... – perguntou Sasuke

-Vocês realmente ficam na mesma aula que eu? Cara, to começando a achar que eu já não sou o menos inteligente daqui... – comentou Naruto

-Não se iluda – replicou Neji

-Tá bom, tá bom... Mas vocês não devem ter reparado que enquanto jogamos vôlei, as meninas estão...

Inesperadamente, o celular de Sasuke começou a tocar.

"_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've __done, help me leave behind some, Reasons to be miss… And don't res…"_

- ATENDE LOGO, SASUKE! VOCÊ NÃO VAIQ UERER OUVIR A MÚSICA INTEIRA, VAI? – berrou Naruto, estressado, esquecendo-se do que estava dizendo antes.

-Alô – atendeu Sasuke – Ah, tá. Ok. Eu digo pra ele. Não, parece que vai ser agora. A aula de biologia vai ser substituída. Eu sei, nem parece ele. Ah, e... Se você ver o Rock Lee, procure não falar nada sobre estar namorando perto dele. Depois eu te explico. Ok. Eu já vou para aula. Não, ele não vai. Ele tem que executar o plano, lembra? Não, parece que tem que daqui...

-SASUKE, DESLIGA ESSE TELEFONE! DEPOIS VOCÊ NAMORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – gritou Naruto

-É ele sim. É melhor eu ir. Beijo. Daqui a pouco eu te dou um de verdade – Sasuke sorriu levemente e fechou o celular. – Tudo pronto.

-Você esquece da vida nesse telefone, hein? – comentou Neji

-Dê uma olhada no tempo das suas ligações para a Tenten. Parecem durar séculos. Às vezes eu acho que tá do outro lado do planeta. – retrucou Sasuke

-Ok caras... Sem brigar. Agora é sério... Valeu por tudo. Agora vocês podem ir pra sala, pras suas namoradas... Que agora é hora de arranjar uma pra mim. – sorriu Naruto

-Boa sorte – disse Sasuke

-Vai dar certo – garantiu Neji

-Assim eu espero... Ligue para Lee, Shikamaru e Gaara. É a vez deles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(Hinata's POV)

Ah, não! Duas aulas de Educação Física! Ninguém merece!

- Ai droga... Hoje tem de novo a "sessão desastre" – comentei, suspirando

-Qual é, Hinata... _Futebol_ não é tão ruim! – tranqüilizou-me Tenten

-Ah, é sim – retrucou Sakura, rindo – Mas acho que hoje vai ser muito bom.

-Por que jogar futebol seria bom? – perguntei, estranhando

-Ah, sei lá... Estou com bom humor hoje! – exclamou Sakura. Eu hein...

-O Kakashi tá chagando. Vamos nos sentar. – disse Tenten

-Cadê o Sasuke e o Neji? – perguntei. Mas eu já sabia a resposta

-Eles já vão chegar – disse Tenten.

Kakashi chegou à sala de aula e foi recebido com vivas. Pelo visto, ninguém gostaria de ter biologia na primeira aula... O professor começou a explicar porque estava ali, mas eu não prestei atenção. Eu não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão de que estou esquecendo de alguma coisa... Eu odeio estar me sentindo assim. Fui despertada de meus devaneios por Neji e Sasuke, que acabavam de chegar. Neji cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Tenten, que sorriu.

Nossa, eles estão tão estranhos... Meus amigos, quero dizer...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

O zelador simplesmente não entendeu quando um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos chegou perto dele acompanhando por um ruivo de olhos verdes, dizendo que seu amigo tinha se machucado seriamente, e que precisava de ajuda.

A enfermaria certamente seria a melhor opção, mas os garotos afirmaram que estavam tão desesperados (embora ambos não demonstrassem nenhuma emoção) que foi atrás da primeira pessoa que viu pela frente. Sem opção e com pena do garoto, o zelador o seguiu, conseguindo ver ao longe um garoto uniformizado no chão. _**BEM**_ longe.

O pobre funcionário, é claro, ignorou o fato de que os garotos deveriam estar na aula, e não se machucando nas quadras. Ele também ignorou a turma do segundo ano, que se aproximava do lado oposto do campo.

Ah. E ele também esqueceu a porta da sala do som _**aberta**_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto saiu discretamente da sala de ensaios, pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem para Neji.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Neji cutucou Sasuke no caminho para a aula de Educação Física e lhe mostrou a mensagem de Naruto silenciosamente. Sasuke não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

"_O show vai começar. Avise a banda. Eles devem subir pra sala de ensaios agora."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Kakashi Hatake não viu problema nenhum na insistência de Neji para ficar no campo de futebol com as meninas, assistindo ao jogo e até ajudando-as. O professor também não notou a ausência de vários alunos, nem reparou a saída repentina de 2 meninos e 3 meninas_. Os membros da banda da escola._

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Perto do campo, mas do lado oposto onde a turma do segundo ano se concentrava, o zelador coçava a cabeça, pensando no que fazer. O garoto estranho de sobrancelhas grossas gemia de dor no chão, mas sua perna parecia completamente normal. Talvez até melhor que a do próprio zelador.

Fingimento?

Ele não sabia definir.

Preocupado com o aluno "machucado", ele não percebeu que o ruivo ligava, de mau humor, para um loiro que se encontrava no alto daquele mesmo lugar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

A sala de som de encontrava no alto das arquibancadas do campo de futebol. Naruto estava quase se jogando de lá de cima, tamanho seu nervosismo.

-Gaara, segure ele aí por mais um tempo! Finja que vai desmaiar, algo do gênero! Deixe-me falar com o Shikamaru – gritava Naruto ao telefone – Shikamaru, pense em algo! Cadê o menino gênio? Vamos lá... Se isso não der certo, a Temari não vai ficar feliz – apelou Naruto, inventando um pouco – Ok. Desmaio vai ter que servir. Senão, finge um ataque cardíaco. É, é, é. Beleza. Valeu cara. Fui.

Naruto olhou novamente pela janela. As garotas estavam voltando do vestiário feminino naquele momento.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(Hinata's POV)

Sakura e Tenten andavam junto comigo em direção ao verde campo de futebol do colégio perto da praia. Eu não sei por que nós temos um campo de futebol aqui... Já temos quadras, e a areia, pra quê um "estádio"? Não consigo entender... Além de tudo isso, a sensação de estar esquecendo alguma coisa está me incomodando muito. Talvez seja porque eu não sou do tipo que esquece as coisas com facilidade.

Eu tentei fugir de campo, mas Kakashi contou as meninas e percebeu que éramos 15, e na verdade estavam faltando três. Sem ligar muito, ele pediu se alguma menina queria sair. Antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca, Karin já estava fora do campo. Que sorte a minha. Foram sete meninas de cada lado, e Kakashi colocou Neji e Sasuke no time em que eu e minhas amigas estávamos, e Juugo e Suigetsu do outro lado. Kakashi não está bom de contas hoje: deveriam ir quatro pra cada lado, mas deixa. É melhor que o jogo fica menos violento.

_**NÃO**_ que eu esteja reparando, mas não estou Naruto por aqui. Quero dizer, ele gosta de futebol. Aliás, também não vejo muita gente da minha turma aqui... Provavelmente deram um jeito de escapar. Sorte a deles...

Kakashi está apitando. O jogo vai começar. Ou melhor, a _**tortura vai começar**_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto ficou na porta da sala de som, com o microfone na mão, aguardando os membros da banda do colégio chegar. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, Naruto entregou o envelope com mais da metade do seu salário dentro dele.

-Façam bom uso... – disse ele. O líder da banda sorriu e colou o envelope numa bolsa.

Os membros da banda entraram na sala de ensaios, prepararam seus instrumentos, enquanto Naruto checava se estavam todos ligados nos amplificadores do campo.

Agora sim, era só com ele.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Neji estava sentado no gol, morrendo de tédio. Sasuke estava em pé do seu lado, esperando que a bola conseguisse passar do meio de campo para que o adversário tentasse alguma estratégia inútil. Hinata estava andando distraidamente atrás do amontoado de meninas que disputavam a bola.

-Tem alguma idéia do que o Naruto vai fazer? – perguntou Neji, deixando-se cair de costas na grama. Sasuke levou uma mão ao rosto, tentando impedir que o sol da manhã atrapalhasse sua visão.

-Faço alguma idéia – declarou o Uchiha, avistando uma figura loira com um microfone sem fio na mão, do lado de fora da sala de som.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto respirou fundo antes de lavar o microfone à boca. "_Acalme-se_", disse a si mesmo. Respirou fundo e começou:

-Ahn....

Todas as pessoas no estádio se voltaram para ele. Bem ao longe, ele viu Gaara, Shikamaru e Rock Lee junto com o zelador. Era melhor ir rápido. Ele desceu pelas arquibancadas, parando nos degraus mais altos para que todos o vissem.

-Bem... Não era pra eu estar aqui. De jeito nenhum. Eu devia estar na aula, vocês sabem. Mas nem sempre as coisas são como a gente quer. Não que eu queira estar na aula... Sem ofensas, professor. Mas se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota antes, eu não precisaria estar aqui. Então... Eu tenho uma coisa para falar para uma pessoa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(Hinata's POV)

O que Naruto _**pensa**_ que está fazendo?

Ele perdeu o juízo que lhe restava? É o que parece, pelo menos. Qual é o motivo dessa exposição toda? Eu só espero que ele não vá falar algo sobre mim...

Aliás, por que ele falaria algo sobre mim?

Que pensamento idiota.

-Hinata – eu ouvi Naruto dizer lá de cima – Eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito por tudo. Não me pergunte como eu não percebi nada antes. Eu fui mais idiota do que eu pensei que era... Nossa, isso não foi legal. Mas deixe pra lá. Nada que eu dizer vai adiantar mesmo, então...

Comecei a ouvir um ritmo de uma música conhecida, vinda das caixas de som.

Por favor, me diga que ele não vai fazer isso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto olhou para a sala de ensaios. O som estava perfeito. Agora, era só começar a cantar...

**Lovebug – Jonas Brothers**

_**Called you for the first time yesterday**_

Liguei pra ela pela primeira vez ontem

_**Finally found the missing part of me**_

Finalmente encontrei a parte que faltava em mim

_**Felt so close but you were far away**_

Me senti tão perto, mas você estava longe

_**Left me without anything to say**_

Eu fiquei sem ter o que dizer

Naruto desceu mais alguns degraus… Todos no campo estavam com uma expressão de choque no rosto. Todos, menos seus amigos, que sorriam.

Now I'm speechless

Agora estou sem fala

Over the edge

No Limite

I'm just breathless

Simplesmente sem fôlego

I never thought that I'd catch this

Nunca pensei que pegaria

Lovebug again

O vírus do amor de novo

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

Sem esperança, apaixonado no momento

I never thought that I'd get hit

Eu nunca pensei que eu seria acertado

by this Lovebug again

Por esse vírus do amor de novo

A essa altura, as pessoas já estavam rindo, mas Hinata continuava com a expressão de choque no rosto.

_**I can't get your smile out of my mind**_

Não consigo tirar seu sorriso da minha cabeça

_**(I can't get you out of my mind)**_

(não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça)

_**I think about your eyes all the time**_

Eu penso em seus olhos o tempo todo

_**You're beautiful but you don't even try **_

Você é bonita, mas você mesmo tenta

_**(You don't even, don't even try)**_

Você nem mesmo, nem mesmo tenta)

_**Modesty is just so hard to find**_

Modéstia é tão difícil de encontrar

Naruto se sentiu aliviado ao perceber que um leve sorriso começava a se formar na face de Hinata. Ele sorriu de alívio e desceu até pouco depois da metade das arquibancadas. Olhou para o lado e, com terror, percebeu que o zelador estava correndo a seu encontro, com Lee, Gaara e Shikamaru em seu encalço.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(Hinata's POV)

_**Now I'm speechless **_

Agora estou sem fala

_**Over the edge**_

No Limite

_**I'm just breathless**_

Simplesmente sem fôlego

_**I never thought that I'd catch this **_

Nunca pensei que pegaria

_**Lovebug again**_

O vírus do amor de novo

_**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment**_

Sem esperança, apaixonado no momento

_**I never thought that I'd get hit **_

Eu nunca pensei que eu seria acertado

_**b**__**y this Lovebug again**_

Por esse vírus do amor de novo

Naruto continuava cantando a música no ritmo certo. Eu não me lembrava que ele tinha uma voz tão... Bonita...

Ora, Hinata, deixe de bobeira... Você não pode voltar a pensar nisso... E por que você está sorrindo? Pare de sorrir, Hinata Hyuuga!

_**Kissed her for the **__**first**__** time **__**yesterday**_

A beijei pela primeira vez ontem

_**Everything I wished that it **__**would **__**be**_

Foi exatamente como eu queria que fosse

_**Suddenly I forgot how to **__**speak**_

De repente, me esqueci de como falar

_**Hopeless, breathless**_

Sem esperança, sem fôlego

_**Baby, can't you see?**_

Baby, não consegue ver?

Essa parte soou quase como um recado. Antes era ele quem não conseguia ver, e agora... Sou eu? Eu... Eu não estava vendo o amor de Naruto? Não... Eu... Estou... Sonhando? Naruto está realmente se declarando? Ou será que é impressão minha... Não pode...

_**Now I'm… **_

Agora eu…

O som mudou de calmo para agitado com a introdução repentina da guitarra na música. Para o azar de Naruto, o zelador surgiu de repente e começou a correr atrás dele. Não consegui deixar de rir, assim como as pessoas em volta. Ele percebeu isso e começou a correr pelas arquibancadas de costas, olhando e rindo para mim... Palhaço como sempre, sorridente como antes... E com um brilho diferente nos olhos...

_**Now I'm speechless **_

Agora estou sem fala

_**Over the edge**_

No Limite

_**I'm just breathless**_

Simplesmente sem fôlego

_**I never thought that I'd catch this **_

Nunca pensei que pegaria

_**Lovebug again**_

O vírus do amor de novo

_**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment**_

Sem esperança, apaixonado no momento

_**I never thought that I'd get hit **_

Eu nunca pensei que eu seria acertado

_**b**__**y this Lovebug again**_

Por esse vírus do amor de novo

_**Lovebug again **_

Vírus do amor de novo.

A música acabou e Naruto já estava no último degrau, correndo em minha direção. Bem no meio do campo. O velho zelador estava bem atrás, mal conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo de Naruto. Ele ia arrastar Naruto para longe, mas Kakashi chegou perto dele e disse algo que o convenceu a acompanhar o professor de Educação Física para fora do campo.

Agora, eu estava cara a cara com Naruto, pela primeira vez em uma única e eterna semana...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: Terceira pessoa)

Naruto estava ofegante da corrida nas arquibancadas, mas ainda assim se sentia bem. Estava com seu anjo bem na sua frente, com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Naruto quis logo colocar um sorriso naquele rosto lindo, então deixou o microfone cair no chão e começou a falar...

-Hinata... Eu sou um idiota. Um completo idiota. Pode me bater, se quiser. Eu mereço isso... – começou ele

-N-N-Naruto...

-Por favor, me bate, Hinata! Eu estou te pedindo isso! – Naruto baixou a cabeça

-Não... Eu... Nunca faria isso... – disse ela em voz baixa

-Por quê? Você não quer me matar por tudo o que eu fiz com você? – perguntou Naruto, erguendo os olhos.

-Eu... Acho que... Não... Consigo... Te odiar. – murmurou ela

-Deveria... – disse Naruto, sorrindo sem humor.

-Não... – sussurrou ela – Mesmo sabendo que você só está fazendo isso por que sou sua amiga, eu acho que...

-Hum? - Naruto a interrompeu – Hinata... Acho que você não entendeu... Durante todo esse tempo, eu achei que tudo o que eu sentia por você era só uma grande amizade. Mas... Isso tudo... Serviu para abrir meus olhos. Eu queria que eu tivesse apercebido de forma diferente, mas... – ele hesitou - Desde aquele dia do paintball... Eu comecei a te enxergar de forma diferente, mas tentei encobrir meus sentimentos com algo que não era verdadeiro...

-Você... Quer... Que eu volte a ser sua amiga...? – perguntou Hinata, sem olhar Naruto nos olhos. Naruto levou a mão ao queixo dela, erguendo seu rosto delicadamente. O rubor que Naruto sentia falta de ver todos os dias se espalhou pelo rosto dela, e ele sorriu. Aproximou-se até que ficasse apenas a menos de dez centímetros do rosto de Hinata.

-Como posso ser seu amigo... Se o que eu sinto por você é infinitamente maior? Se eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém?

Naruto se assustou quando lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto de Hinata, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele percebeu que ela estava sorrindo. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza... Eram de felicidade.

-Hinata... Nesse momento, há aproximadamente 6 bilhões, 470 milhões, 818 mil, 671 pessoas no mundo. Algumas estão fugindo assustadas. Algumas estão voltando pra casa. Algumas dizem mentiras pra suportar o dia. Outras estão somente enfrentando a verdade. Alguns são maus indo contra o bem. E alguns são bons lutando contra o mal. Seis bilhões de pessoas no mundo, seis bilhões de almas... E às vezes, tudo que nós precisamos é apenas uma pessoa! Eu só preciso de uma pessoa nesse momento, Hinata...Você.

E dizendo isso, Naruto acabou com a distância que os separava e beijou Hinata. Ficou feliz ao sentir que ela estava retribuindo o beijo. Ele ouviu aplausos e assobios em volta deles, mas ele não pensava em se separar de Hinata para olhar para seus colegas. Queria repor cada dia que ficara longe dela, o mais rápido o possível.

Eles só se separaram para buscar ar. Naruto riu baixinho ao perceber o constrangimento de Hinata. Mas ainda assim, ele pôde perceber um sorriso brincando nos lábios dela.

-Que tal fugir da aula? – propôs ele

-O...O que? – perguntou ela

-Fugir da aula... Agora mesmo... Quero conversar a sós com você... – disse Naruto, pegando uma mecha de cabelo dela e tirando-a do rosto. Ela enrubesceu mais.

-Eu... – Hinata começou a falar, mas Naruto a interrompeu, avistando algo ao longe

-Ih, caramba! Aquela parece ser a diretora! Vamos! – Naruto pegou a mão de Hinata e saiu puxando.

-Naruto, é melhor não! – pediu Hinata

-Por que? – perguntou Naruto, com um sorriso maroto no rosto

-Por que...

-Vamos – Naruto pegou Hinata no colo

-Naruto! – exclamou ela, surpresa

– Não estou a fim de levar uma suspensão agora... EI! – Naruto elevou a voz – DIGAM PARA A DIRETORA PARA MARCAR HORÁRIO COMIGO, POIS A PARTIR DE AGORA, MINHA AGENDA ESTÁ LOTADA!

E dizendo isso, Naruto saiu correndo com Hinata nos seus braços.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(Hinata's POV)

-Naruto! – eu disse de repente, me lembrando do que eu tinha esquecido de manhã

-O que foi? – perguntou ele, preocupado. Vi que nós já estávamos fora da escola. Na frente do Kisame's, pra ser mais precisa. Não tinha percebi do antes pois tinha fechado os olhos, aproveitando o calor dos braços de Naruto.

-Hoje é o seu aniversário! – exclamei, envergonhada – Você... Se esqueceu?

Naruto me colocou no chão, suspirou, me encarou profundamente com aqueles lindos olhos azuis e sorriu, dizendo:

-Não... Eu lembrei desse detalhe. E acabo de me presentear da melhor forma possível.

E dizendo isso, Naruto me beijou novamente.

E como eu poderia resistir àquilo?

**OI!!!!**

**E ENTÃO? ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO! **

**FICOU UM TANTO CLICHÊ, EU SEI, E ESTÁ NA CARA QUE FOI INSPIRADO NO "DEZ COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ"... VOCÊS PODEM ATÉ ACHAR QUE EU PENSEI NISSO DE ÚLTIMA HORA, MAS ISSO JÁ ESTÁ PROGRAMADO FAZ UM ANO, QUANDO EU COMECEIA ESCREVER ESSA FIC. **

**Eu peguei Lovebug, dos Jonas Brothers, pra ficar diferente e porque a música é fofa. Estou quase me afogando de tanto chorar porque ninguém lembra que a região sudeste não tem só São Paulo e Ro de Janeiro como estados. **

**Também queria, antes de finalizar, RECOMANDAR A FIC DA DEBBY UCHIHA, MINHA MANA. A FIC É "MISTÉRIO NO COLÉGIO INTERNO SASUKE VERSION". QUEM CONHECE "MISTÉRIO NO COLÉGIO INTERNO", É A MESMA HISTÓRIA, SÓ QUE NO PONTO DE VISTA DO SASUKE, COM MUITAS CENAS EXTRAS E DETALHES QUE NÃO PODERIAM APARECER NA OUTRA FIC. PRA QUEM NÃO CONHECE, LEIA, POIS É UMA FIC GENIAL!**

**INFELIZMENTE, ESSE É O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! O PRÓXIMO É O EPÍLOGO, MAIS CONHECIDO COMO FINAL FELIZ!!!**

**COMO SEMPRE, ESPERO RECEBER MUITAS REVIEWS COM AS OPINIÕES DE VOCÊS!!!**

**ADORO VOCÊS!!! Façam essa louca feliz e mandem reviews!!!**

**MUITOS BEIJOS SABOR MORANGO COM CHOCOLATE...**

**Hanna Uchiha, a escritora mais demorada, exagerada e cara-de-pau do FF! **


	15. Não olhe para trás

**Ei gente! Recadinho no final! Não deixem de ler, viu?**

**BOA LEITURA!**

**Epílogo: Não olhe para trás**

O tempo passou tão rápido que eu quase não percebi.

Depois daquele dia tão perfeito, do dia em que meu sonho que antes parecia tão impossível finalmente se realizou, as coisas começaram a se encaixar. Eu me senti leve como eu não me sentia desde o dia em que Naruto me disse que gostava de Sakura. Hoje, para mim, é quase como ter acordado de um pesadelo.

E, felizmente, acordando desse pesadelo, meu conto de fadas estava me esperando de braços abertos.

Outubro passou tranquilamente. As provas que vieram no final do mês foram tão fáceis que nem percebi que tinham acabado. Ou, pelo menos, acho que eu estava feliz demais para me preocupar com coisas desse tipo. Acho que a segunda opção é a mais correta.

Em novembro, Naruto e seus pais foram jantar em minha casa, como no ano em que nos conhecemos. Dessa vez, porém, nem Neji nem Tenten estavam presentes. Eu fiquei nervosíssima no início, mas com o tempo, fui adquirindo segurança, principalmente depois que Naruto segurou a minha mão por debaixo da mesa e não a soltou mais.

Finalmente dezembro chegou. O término das aulas foi muito bem-vindo, pois assim eu finalmente poderia aproveitar de verdade meu tempo com Naruto. Depois da festa de encerramento das aulas, era só aproveitar as férias...

Ah, tá.

Meus amigos e eu ainda tínhamos um _pequeno_ problema.

Nós realmente estaríamos de férias... Mas só da escola. Esquecemos completamente de três detalhes:

1 – Nós temos um emprego numa lanchonete;

2 – Essa lanchonete provavelmente vai lotar nas férias;

3 – Nosso chefe é um tubarão maluco que provavelmente _**não**_ vai nos dar férias.

-E agora? – perguntou Naruto quando eu contei aos nossos amigos o problema que tínhamos nas mãos. Tínhamos acabado de sair do nosso último dia de aula e fomos direto para o Kisame's, que não tinha aberto ainda. Mesmo assim, Kisame estava lá dentro, dando uma de zelador (de novo) com sua roupa laranja.

- Bem, temos duas opções. – respondeu Neji

-Quais? – perguntou Sakura

-Ou nós trabalhamos nas férias, ou seremos despedidos – disse meu primo dramaticamente.

-Qual é, Neji, deve ter outra solução... – resmungou Tenten, agarrada ao braço do namorado

-Bem, podemos tentar falar com o Kisame, mas não acho que vá dar certo – disse Neji

- Não custa tentar – disse Sasuke

-Vamos aproveitar que hoje ele está bom humor – comentei, olhando pro nosso chefe cantando alegremente "Somebody to Love me", do Queen. (N/A: Viagem bonita agora, hein!)

-Sei lá, Hinata, você sabe que quando ele está alegre demais também é um perigo – disse Sakura

-Eu sei... – suspirei. Nós nuca sabíamos quando Kisame ia ter um surto de loucura.

-Ok. Quem vai enfrentar a fera? – perguntou Tenten, apontando pra Kisame, que parecia mais um coelhinho do que uma fera. – Eu é que não vou.

-Nem eu – disse Sakura, se encolhendo ao Kisame dar um agudo desafinado

-Nem eu – disse Naruto rapidamente

-Nós teríamos que estar bem drogados para deixar você pedir férias pela gente, Naruto – comentou Sasuke

-Vai você, então! – replicou Naruto

-É, eu vou mesmo – disse Sasuke, beijando o alto da cabeça de Sakura e se aproximando de Kisame. Ele disse alguma coisa em voz baixa com Kisame que não conseguimos ouvir. A resposta do nosso chefe, porém, foi aos berros.

-O QUE? JÁ ACABARAM AS AULAS DE VOCÊS? QUE BOM, AGORA VOCÊS PODEM TRABALHAR DE MANHÃ E À TARDE! QUE ÓTIMO!

Nós vimos Sasuke falar mais alguma coisa, mas não conseguimos ouvir (de novo). Mas conseguimos entender o que nosso amigo tinha dito através da resposta escandalosa de Kisame.

-O QUE? FÉRIAS? COMO ASSIM, FÉRIAS? VOCÊ QUER DIZER FÉRIAS MESMO, DAQUELAS QUE VOCÊ FICA O DIA INTEIRO FAZENDO NADA? FÉRIAS MESMO?

Sasuke respondeu alguma coisa inaudível.

-VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR DOIDO! QUEM TRABALHARIA PARA MIM NESSE TEMPO?

Sasuke disse mais uma coisa inaudível.

- SIM, EU CONTRATEI ALGUMAS PESSOAS PARA TRABALHAR MAIS À NOITE, JÁ QUE VOCÊS ESTUDAM E NÃO PODEM FICAR ATÉ MUITO TARDE... E O QUE ISSO TEM A VER?

Sasuke murmurou mais alguma coisa.

-TÁ... MAS ELES NÃO TRABALHAM TÃO BEM COMO VOCÊS....

Ao que nos pareceu, Sasuke deu alguma sugestão inteligente, que fez um sorriso enorme enfeitar o rosto estranho de Kisame.

-É, TEM RAZÃO... ELES GANHAM MENOS QUE VOCÊS, MAS SE EU CONTRATAR ALGUNS TEMPORÁRIOS PARA A MANHÃ E PARA A TARDE.... VOCÊ É GENIAL, RAPAZ. AGORA ME LEMBRO PORQUE CONTRATEI VOCÊ. ALIÁS, VOCÊS TODOS.

Sasuke acrescentou alguma coisa e Kisame concordou, ainda gritando.

-É CLARO QUE VOCÊS PODEM TER SEUS EMPREGOS DEPOIS DAS FÉRIAS! POR QUE NÃO? DEMITIR VOCÊS SERIA COMO UM PAI MANDANDO OS FILHOS PARA FORA DE CASA! – Eu e meus amigos trocamos olhares, estranhando a comparação de Kisame – VAMOS, VENHAM CÁ VOCÊS TAMBÉM, VAMOS TODOS DAR UM ABRAÇO GRUPAL!

Nós olhamos espantados para Kisame, esperando que ele desmentisse. Mas pelo visto, ele estava realmente falando sério. E lá fomos nós, dar um abraço grupal com o chefe mais estranho que alguém poderia ter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Assim como no dia do amigo, meus amigos e eu resolvemos fazer uma festa, mas dessa vez sem amigo X. Todo mundo trocando presentes com todo mundo, que é mais divertido. Resolvemos que passaríamos a tarde do dia 24 juntos e, antes de irmos para nossas respectivas casas, faríamos a troca de presentes.

Meu natal, tanto com meus amigos e minha família, foi muito divertido. Com meus amigos, passamos a tarde vendo filmes, passeando, e, claro, no final, trocamos presentes. Eu ganhei um vestido da Tenten, uma blusa da Sakura, um livro de Sasuke, um CD de Neji e, de Naruto, eu ganhei um lindo álbum de fotos, azul com flores e borboletas coloridas.

Naruto ganhou três camisetas (Sakura, Neji e Tenten), uma bola de futebol (Sasuke) e eu, bem, eu quis dar algo especial para ele... Então optei por dar um tênis da Nike para Naruto, e ele amou.

Neji ganhou dois livros (Naruto e eu), duas camisetas (Sakura e Sasuke) e um arquivo de desenhos (Tenten). O arquivo era como um álbum/pasta, repleto de recados, desenhos, poemas, passagens de livros, frases, entre outros, montado por Tenten.

Tenten ganhou sandálias (eu), uma blusa (Sakura), dois porta-retratos (Sasuke e Naruto), e muitos CDs, com as músicas favoritas dela, gravado e personalizado por Neji, além de um ursinho de pelúcia. Ela simplesmente amou a idéia do namorado.

Sasuke ganhou um CD de videogame (Naruto), um livro (Neji), duas camisetas (eu e Tenten) e Sakura lhe deu a coleção completa de Sherlock Holmes, que Sasuke sempre quis ter.

Sakura, por fim, ganhou um bichinho de pelúcia (Naruto), um perfume (Neji), duas blusas muito lindas (eu e Tenten), e por fim, Sasuke lhe deu um perfume com aroma de sakura que me pareceu caríssimo e muito cheiroso. Mas ele ainda tinha uma surpresa para ela...

-Bem... – começou Sasuke – Como vocês sabem... Neji e Tenten vão com as famílias para Miami... E eu vou para Nova York... Não vamos passar o mês de janeiro em Los Angeles. Ah, e Sakura também não.

-Ah, Sasuke, eu disse que esse ano eu não ia viajar. – estranhou Sakura

-É, você disse... Mas... Houve uma mudança de planos.... Você vai passar o Ano-Novo comigo. – disse Sasuke

-E-Eu... Como assim, vou passar o Ano-Novo com você? – indagou ela

-Eu conversei com meus pais... E, bem, nós vamos para Nova York, como eu disse... E eles deixaram você ir também... – ele sorriu

-Sasuke... Mas... Eu... Hoje... É dia 25, está muito em cima da hora e...

-Já conversei com seus pais. Eles deixaram você ir. Agora, só depende de você... O que me diz? – perguntou Sasuke, segurando as mãos de Sakura e se aproximando.

-Eu... Eu... Sasuke... Esse... É o melhor presente de Natal de todos... - murmurou Sakura. Eu vi um sorriso passar pelo rosto de Sasuke antes dele abaixar a cabeça para alcançar os lábios de Sakura.

O Natal com minha família (e com a de Naruto também, diga-se de passagem) foi maravilhoso. Tivemos uma ceia deliciosa (preparada por mim e Kushina, mãe de Naruto), e nos divertimos muito.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Alguns dias depois, acordei com a luz do sol invadindo meu quarto. Olhei para a janela e vi que ela estava aberta. Eu realmente não devia ter deixado-a assim... Mas esqueci completamente de fechá-la ontem à noite depois de passar horas conversando com Naruto.

Estranho, meu despertador não tocou como eu esperava... Tenho certeza que o programei para despertar às 08h30min... E são... 10h30min!!! Oh, não... Tenho certeza de que estou atrasada pra alguma coisa... Ou... Sei lá, acho que tem alguma coisa importante para acontecer e eu....

Oh meu deus!

Na parede do meu quarto.... Tem um cartaz enorme...

Escrito em preto e laranja....

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, BELA ADORMECIDA!!!!

É meu aniversário, e eu me esqueci completamente!

E como esse cartaz veio parar aqui???

Ah, Naruto...

Mas como ele entrou aqui???

Olhei de novo para o cartaz. Havia um envelope colado nele. Abri-o e reconheci a letra de Naruto. O bilhete dizia:

"_Querida Hinata!_

_Feliz 17 anos, Bela Adormecida! Acordou tarde, não é? Aposto que sim! Você deve estar se perguntando como eu colei esse cartaz aí... Bem, eu tenho uma cúmplice.... Eu também pedi para ela desprogramar seu despertador. _

_Agora você tem que descer e tomar o café da manhã de princesa que eu espero que a minha cúmplice tenha preparado._

_Tenho um desafio para você: encontre-me se puder! É isso aí: caça ao tesouro de aniversário!_

_Junto com esta carta, você vai encontrar a primeira pista! Espero que me encontre o mais rápido o possível. Assim que resolver cada charada, vá até o lugar indicado e pergunte por mim, onde você vai encontrar a próxima pista._

Enfim... _Feliz Aniversário! É uma pena que eu não possa estar aí para te dar um beijo de bom dia, mas eu sou muito paciente e vou aguardar por você!_

_Beijos..._

_^.^_

_=Naruto=_

Sorri ao terminar de ler a carta. Caça ao tesouro de aniversário... Isso com certeza é a cara do Naruto...

Troquei de roupa, me arrumei bem e desci as escadas correndo. Meu pai tinha saído, mas estaria de volta depois do almoço. Realmente, havia um café-da-manhã maravilhoso me aguardando, junto com a garota sorridente que se parecia muito com minha irmã, mas estava feliz e simpática demais. Não que isso importasse, pois estava ótimo daquele jeito.

Hanabi me informou que Naruto havia lhe pagado para fazer tudo aquilo, mas ela me garantiu que faria um café da manhã de aniversário para mim assim mesmo. Eu acreditei, pois Hanabi está com uma mudança de comportamento incrível nos últimos meses. E para melhor. Quando perguntei se tinha algum garoto no meio, ela corou e mudou de assunto. Eu apenas ri.

Peguei o envelope que encontrei no meu quarto e li a primeira dica. Logo identifiquei que o primeiro lugar era o "Ripley's Believe It or Not!". Junto com a pista, encontrei a primeira foto que tirei com Naruto desde que cheguei a Los Angeles.

Chegando ao primeiro lugar, perguntei para um funcionário se um garoto loiro de olhos azuis provavelmente vestido de laranja tinha deixado alguma coisa com ele. O homem disse que sim e foi buscar um envelope com a próxima dica.

Mais tarde eu percebi que cada envelope, além de trazer dicas, trazia também muitas fotos que eu não me lembrava de ter tirado, mas Naruto revelara e guardara consigo por muito tempo. É claro que eu guardei todos os envelopes, sem exceção.

Durante a manhã e boa parte da tarde, eu percorri vários lugares de Los Angeles. Primeiro, eu fui aos lugares onde eu e Naruto tínhamos ido ao meu primeiro passeio por L.A. Todos eles, sem exceção: o Museu do Guinness World of Records, o Hollywood Wax Museum, o Cabrillo Marine Aquarium (onde eu me demorei mais um pouco de tempo, relembrando os momentos em que eu e Naruto ficamos ali, bons e ruins).

Depois, a Disneyland, Beverly Hills (demorei um tempo até me lembrar qual loja eu e Naruto tínhamos visitado primeiro naquele dia), a praia de Santa Mônica (onde eu também fiquei muito tempo tentando me lembrar em qual lanchonete beira-mar nós tínhamos ido).

Além desses lugares, fui até a escola, e o Kisame's (onde passei um tempo conversando com Kisame – com KISAME, olha a felicidade em que eu estava!). Por fim, depois de conversar com ele, pedi a última dica.

-Huum... Kisame, o Naruto deixou alguma coisa pra mim? – perguntei, hesitando um pouco.

-Naruto? Ah, sim. Ele deixou. Espere um pouco... Está por aqui... Ah, sim. Aqui está – disse Kisame, me entregando o envelope.

-Obrigada, Kisame. Feliz Ano-Novo adiantado. – eu disse

-Pra você também, Srta. Hyuuga. – disse ele, contente.

Abri o envelope e encontrei a dica com a foto. O papel dizia:

"_Está a um passo de me encontrar!_

_Ao invés de dica, vem a resposta... Ou melhor, uma pergunta: que tal se lembrar do nosso primeiro beijo?_

_Te aguardo ansiosamente._

_Beijos..._

_^.^_

_=Naruto=_

Eu peguei a foto. Era extremamente recente, e trazia Naruto sorrindo na frente do Paintball. Não hesitei um segundo e fui correndo pegar um ônibus para o campo de Paintball, onde Naruto me aguardava.

Os minutos pareciam passar devagar demais, e eu olhava para o relógio no meu pulso de cinco em cinco segundos, me perguntando por que aquele ônibus tinha que ser tão lento.

Durante o interminável percurso (para mim, pelo menos), fiquei me lembrando do que tinha acontecido em cada um daqueles lugares, observando as fotos e ativando memórias esquecidas de minha mente. É da natureza humana, eu sei, mas infelizmente, os fatos ruins conseguiram se demorar um pouco mais do que os bons. Eu fiquei com isso na cabeça por um bom tempo, sem reparar que já tinha chegado.

Cheguei ao Paintball e fui correndo ao local de equipamentos e perguntei a um dos funcionários se um garoto loiro estava ali. Ele me respondeu que o Paintball estava quase vazio, mas sim, tinha um lunático loiro no campo, esperando por alguém. Ele me deu os equipamentos necessários e eu caminhei até onde meu namorado estava.

Fiquei parada por alguns segundos, esperando por alguém. Comecei a olhar para os lados, procurando ansiosamente por ele. Então, de repente, eu senti alguém me pegando nos braços e me carregando no colo para algum lugar.

-N-Naruto! – gaguejei, vermelha. Ele sorriu e não me respondeu. Finalmente, me colocou num monte de feno e se deitou ao meu lado, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

-E então... O que a minha aniversariante achou da surpresa? – perguntou ele, sorrindo de forma insegura.

-Perfeita – eu murmurei, sorrindo timidamente. Naruto me olhou um olhar examinador.

-O que houve, Hinata? – perguntou ele, preocupado, se erguendo num cotovelo para me observar melhor. Eu devia ter me lembrado que ele me conhece como ninguém e que ia reparar. Tinha uma coisa me incomodando.

-É que... Observando aqueles lugares.... Eu comecei a me lembrar de todos esses anos... Anos em que eu... Te amei... Em silêncio.... E a reviravolta que aconteceu de repente... E... Todos os problemas, e todas as mágoas.... Sei que existem coisas boas para se lembrar, mas eu sofri muito.... E... Para mim é difícil não pensar nisso...

Eu esperei que Naruto ficasse chateado com minhas palavras, e me arrependi de ter dito aquilo. Mas no lugar disso ele sorriu e disse:

-Hinata... Escute bem uma coisa: _não olhe pra trás e lamente o passado por não existir mais. E não se aflita porque o futuro ainda está por vir. Viva no presente, e o torne tão bonito que valerá a pena ser relembrado. _

Eu sorri com as palavras bonitas e tranquilizadoras dele e deixei tudo de lado, me sentindo melhor. Naruto sorriu de volta.

-Tem festa na minha casa hoje. Nossos amigos e as famílias... Festinha de aniversário. Surpresa. – Naruto riu

-Não precisava – murmurei, feliz

-É Claro que precisava... Pessoas especiais precisam de festas especiais. A propósito, acho que você vai usar o presente de Natal que eu te dei bem cedo, hein?

-Como assim? – perguntei, confusa

-Feliz aniversário, Hinata. As fotos de toda a nossa amizade estão com você. Espero que você encha as partes seguintes com fotos do nosso namoro. – explicou Naruto, rindo

-Naruto... Isso foi... Muito lindo... Da sua parte... – sussurrei, imensamente feliz.

-Calma... Tenho mais um presente para você – disse ele

-M-Mais? Naruto, eu te disse que eu não queria nada....

-Shhh... Feche os olhos – pediu ele em tom de súplica. Relutante, eu obedeci. Senti ele pegando minha mão e colocando algo em um de meus dedos. – Pode abrir – disse ele.

Abri os olhos vagarosamente, mas depois os arregalei. No meu dedo estava um lindo anel de prata, ornamentado com uma pequena e frágil flor lilás.

-N-Naruto... I-isso... É... Ele é... Perfeito... Simplesmente lindo.... Obrigada...

-Não é mais lindo que você. – retrucou ele.

De repente, ele rolou para o meu lado, até ficar por cima de mim, exatamente como no dia do melhor acidente da minha vida.

-Lembra daquele dia... Do nosso... "Acidente"? – perguntou ele

-C-Claro – eu respondi, corando

-Acho que... – ele se aproximou – Na verdade... – mais um pouco – Não foi um acidente – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de seus lábios se encontrarem com os meus.

Sabe...

Ele tem razão.

Que me importa o passado? Não adianta ficar lamentando por tudo o que aconteceu antes. Agora, tenho apenas que me concentrar em ser feliz no presente, para que eu tenha um futuro melhor do que agora...

Se é que é possível ser mais feliz do que eu sou agora.

**OWARI**

**Olá pessoal!!!!!!!!**

**Nãããããão!!!!! Eu detesto despedidas!!!! **

**Desculpem a demora, mas eu estava trabalhando em projetos do colégio, e quando eu vinha escrever alguma coisa, quem disse que eu tinha inspiração?**

**Pois bem, gente, esse foi o epílogo de "Things I'll Never Say".**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Como eu já disse, eu detesto despedidas!!!!! **

**EU AGREDEÇO A CADA UM DE VOCÊ QUE AGUARDOU PACIENTEMNTE PELOS CAPÍTULOS, SUPORTOU MINHA FALATA DE INSPIRAÇÃO, DEMORA, PREGUIÇA E COMPROMISOS ESCOLARES.**

**FICO FELIZ EM DIZER QUE GASTARIA UMAS CINCO PÁGINAS SE FOSSE COLOCAR O NOME DE CADA UM QUE LEU E COMENTOU, POIS É MUITO BOM VER QUE SEU TRABALHO (MESMO QUANDO VOCÊ MESMO, ÀS VEZES, NÃO O CONSIDERA MUITO BOM) É RECONHECIDO E APROVADO PELAS PESSOAS.**

**AGRADEÇO O APOIO DE TODOS VOCÊS.**

**SE TENHO PROJETOS FUTUROS? TENHO SIM, É CLARO. AGUARDEM POR NOTÍCIAS. É CERTO QUE MEU PROXIMO PROJETO SERÁ COM A DEBBY UCHIHA, MINHA IRMÃ, ESCRITORA DE FICS COMO "MISTÉRIO NO COLÉGIO INTERNO", "VOLTA POR CIMA" "E PEÇAS DO AMOR", ALÉM DA SUA RECENTE "MISTÉRIO NO COLÉGIO INERNO – SASUKE VERSION", QUE EU LEIO E COM CERTEZA RECOMENDO.**

**Inicialmente, nosso projeto seria uma fic chamada "Blue Water High", como a Debby Uchiha já havia explicado, mas uma súbita onda de inspiração nos invadiu e decidimos adiar essa idéia. Em seu lugar, faremos uma fic de MISTÉRIO, sem nome definido, e que (modéstia totalmente à parte) promete ser arrasadora! Nós criaremos uma conta no FF com o nome de IRMÃS UCHIHA. E já adiantando, nós precisaremos do talento de vcs para criar uma personagem para nós para essa nova fic. Ou seja, abertura de FICHAS logo, logo. Fiquem atentas!**

**Maaas, mais detalhes vem depois! Aguardem!**

**Bom, agradeço imensamente de novo! Vocês são muito especiais pra mim! Caprichem nas reviews de despedida, certo?**

**Beijos a todos vocês, tudo de bom e até a próxima!!!**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


End file.
